My Vision of Prison Break Season 5
by Heichen
Summary: I pictured a Vision of PB season 5 in my mind and wrote it down like a recape or a skript. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING ! WILL CONTINUE FOR SEASON 6 IN FALL 2011... Keep the faith.
1. Chapter 1

My vison of Prison Break Season 5 _by Heichen_

Episode 1 "FREE ?"

Everything starts with Sara, sitting in the kitchen and put paper around a birthday gift, it's a birdhouse kit and she remembers the moment when Michael told her about his 6th birthday,

She smiles thinking about this. Michael Jr comes in, he wants to know what's in there and she tells him he has to wait 3 days, until his 6th birthday. But she tells him it's the same gift his Daddy got on his 6th birthday. Michael Jr. goes to the TV and starts the DVD with Michael's last words saying he wants his Daddy back, nothing else and then we hear the last words „ We are free!"

Next we see a car crash, it's a police car and T-Bag is inside, He was supposed to go to the court and has the chance now to escape, He told another inmate, whenever he becomes free he will kill all family members of the people involved in Foxriver-escape. So a major threat is born.

A man comes home from a trip, Long hair, beard .He put his bag in the corner, go to have a shower. We see some scars from a burn on his body, Coming out, he goes to the phone and hears the messages someone left for him. It's from Kellerman. He says congrats for the successful mission in Europe, but now it's time to awake! Go to the barbershop! The man is like a trance from this moment on. He took his clothes and go to the barber. He has his eyes closed until the moment barber has finished. Than he looks in the mirror and see his face …

„ I'm Michael Scofield"

he says and all the memories flashback on him.

…………"OPENING TRAILOR " ………….

*He was some kind of „Sleeper".*

Then he goes to Kellerman and hears he is MS again because his family and friends are in danger and they make the deal to bring him back when this happens ….

Company headquarter, Lisa is the Boss now, They know there is a child from MS and they want to get their hands on, because they want to know if the child is as brilliant as his dad and use him if he is, an agent comes in tells her they find a trace in Costa Rica, A woman brought her nearly 6 years old boy to a hospital to let them check his brain for signs of a very rare tumor, The same MS has had. Lisa knowing immediately who this was and tells him, go free Gretchen we need her for this mission…..

Michael Jr , is playing in the garden when a man comes around , you only see him as a shadow not knowing whom it is ….. M Jr sees him, looks surprised for a moment. Than he starts to run to the man saying:

" Mummy, Mummy … Daddy is back from heaven…. "

Sara comes out seeing Michael and collapse, Michael can catch her in the last moment…

When she is back , the reunion scene all MISA fans wants to see;-)) and he tells her about everything what has happened the last years ….

(Some scène of flashbacks)

A short look on what happens the last years ….

_Michael was hardly injured after the explosion but alive, They brought him to a hospital, where Kellerman find him and took him in protected custody and make sure he got the brain surgery he needs, Before the surgery happens Michael decided he wants to be hidden forever to make sure friends and family are safe and no one gets hurt because of him. So they make him a „ Sleeper". New identity, new team, don't know by himself who he really is. He work as an agent for Kellerman, mostly overseas to make sure no one recognize him as alive and Kellerman promised to take care he will be awake, when he is needed as MS, _

(This is what you can see in the flashbacks when Michael talks first with Sara and it should come back time-by-time as a parallel storyline, whenever Michael needs

his knowledge from the time when he worked as an agent)

***

Then Chicago, a school Sucre waiting for his little Girl comes out, someone is watching him .It's a man with only one hand.

Sucre leaving with his little Girl and the man is follow him , It was easy for T-Bag to find Sucre because he knows Sucre never would leave Chicago ,the city where he grow up. At first he decided to kill Marie Cruz and the Girl immediately, but then he thinking about he needs to find the others first , make sure they don't get warned and maybe Sucre can show him where the others are. What he doesn't know is someone is following him too…

***

Company headquarters, Lisa tells Gretchen about the mission she wants her to do in exchange for a new free life with her daughter. Gretchen isn't sure about this, knowing not everything is like it seems to be, if the company offers it. Finally she decides she has no choice, Lisa tells her about T-Bag and that they need M jr. alive. So Gretchen needs to find T-Bag first…,

***

Gretchen smiles a bit when she sees him exactly where she thought to find him .Thinking good old calculate able T-Bag ,maybe we should work together like in good old times ….

So in Chicago a happy Sucre goes along the street with his Girl ,making some jokes with her and 2 persons follow him…

***

Back in Costa Rica: Linc is working outside, when Sofia comes out of the house tells him Sarah called wants him to come to her immediately, Sofia is highly pregnant. He is worried to leave her alone, but she tells him to go.

Sophia ( smiling )

"Thinking about the promise given to Michael always being there if Sarah needs him remember, I'm pregnant not sick"

So he steps into his car and drive to her.

***

While Sara calls Linc, Michael is sitting outside with his son. The boy is sitting there and built something on the table. Seeing him do so reminds Michael on his childhood and Christina and tears comes into his eyes. ..

Michael (saying in his mind)

"My son will always be loved and he needs to know this for lifetime…"

***

Alex Mahone works as a private detective. Felicia Lang is his wife now and the both have a child too. By a random he learns about Gretchen is out of prison. He doesn't need to think a lot for knowing Sara and Michael jr. are in danger and he needs to contact her. But there are no phone numbers or something like this, only Sucre's number he has, So he calls Sucre tell him to take his family and come to Costa Rica because there could be a threat from the company .Gretchen is out and they maybe needs to stay together again, to avoid their family's get hurt, How should he knowing that the danger is right around Sucre's house, Then he tells Felicia to get tickets to Costa Rica….

***

Linc comes to Sara's house, steps out of his car, and sees a man sitting there with M Jr. He only sees his back … Linc looks angry, thinking this guy is threatening Sara and the boy and the reason why Sara wants him to come , So he starts running to him …

Linc yell something like

"Hands off from the boy or I will …"

Than the man turns around and he can see his face….

Linc can't believe Michael is still alive, standing right in front of him. He can't say anything, the stay for minutes can't move before they fall into the arms of each other.

Linc ( shaking Michael)

" Michael! You're alive ! What's happened? "

Michael

"It's a long story, no time to tell it now. We need to focus on T-Bag make sure no one gets hurt…."

***

When Sucre arrived home, T-Bag stands near the house for a while, than he decided to go back to his hotel, He turns around, willing to go and Gretchen stands right in front of him, holding a weapon in her hand. Arrived in the hotel she tells him about the company wants M jr. and asks him for work together, you can have all the others when I have the boy she tells him. T-Bag doesn't know if he should trust her, but it looks like he has no choice as to say deal…

***

Company headquarters: Lisa is sitting on her desk, holding a picture from the General in her hands. She remembers the day when she gave him her resignation hear him saying ( season 4)

" I want a son ! "

She left because she won't have something to do with all the bad things the General did and now find herself sitting there and order to kidnap an innocent child , asking herself how could it come to this point… She flashes back to the day when the General asked her to visit him in prison, only a few days after he got caught. He told her she is the only person he can trust now and beg her.

General

"Don't let die everything I build over the years."

He tells her all secrets about the company and tells her to take the lead in exchange for telling her who her mum is … Lisa wants to know this since she was a little Girl and never got an answer, so she says yes to the deal , Her face looks very serious when the flashback is over…

***

Sucre and Mahone with their family's meets on the airport , Sucre isn't sure if it's the right way to go there , but Mahone tells him it's the only way to protect Sara , Linc and ourselves … In the background Gretchen buy two first class tickets to Costa Rica for her and her " husband" , She has blond hair , wearing on glasses …

***

Michael and Linc sitting in Sara's house, Linc calls Sofia to come to Sara too, there is a big surprise waiting ….

While waiting for her he ask Michael to tell him everything, (Some other flashbacks to the life Michael lives as KF) Than they talking about how to find T-Bag and make sure the others get informed,

Michael:

"Maybe we can use . I'm sure Alex still have a look at this site."

It knocks on the door, Linc wondering why Sofia knocks on the door and go to open it. It's not Sofia standing in front of him …

Alex and Sucre step in wants to tell them about the threat when they recognize Michael …

After a big and emotional reunion scene, Alex tells Michael about Gretchen and that he is afraid the company frees her to finally get their revenge…

Michael

"So we have two enemies now, Sounds very familiar. Welcome back on the run ….."

Sofia finally arrives at Sara's house. When she comes around the corner she sees a blond haired woman takes Michael jr. and Sucre's little Girl in a car and leaving very fast. Sofia runs to the house open the door and collapses … Blood runs down her legs. The only thing she can say before losing her mind is

Sophia

"They got the children…"

Episode 2 " Circle of life "

Linc takes Sofia to bring her to a hospital , on their way she wakes up and tells him she guesses she is supposed to die ,course she saw Michael and think he is here to take her to heaven. Linc has tears in his eyes when Sofia tells him to take care for their Baby … He shakes her .

Linc ( desperate

"Please stay with me! Please don't leave me."

but it looks like it's too late…"

***

Gretchen arrives at a house, take the kids inside. She is in there alone with them. T-Bag doesn't know about she already has the kids course she told him to stay in hotel for not being recognized. When she look at the little girl she is thinking about Emily her daughter, and she decides to tell no one for the moment that she has the kids, wants to find out first what the company wants to do with M jr and protect the girl from getting caught by T-Bag. She calls her sister just to hear Emily's voice and ask her sister to come to Costa Rica to help her with something…

***

Michael, Sara, Sucre … can't believe what happens, Sara and Marie Cruz crying , the first one comes back from the shock is Michael. He takes Sara in his arm , tells her he will find their son and Sucre's girl and that he is sure they alive course he is sure the company want to use M Jr. for something , tell her to come down and says we need a plan , we need to find out the reason…

***

Linc is sitting in the hospital in front of the room where Sofia got her surgery; He prays to god that they both stay alive. Then a doctor comes out followed by a nurse with a newborn Baby in her arms. Doctor tells him they couldn't save Sofia's life but his daughter is ok,

Linc

" No! This couldn't be true, I need to see her!"

and so on… The Nurse steps to him lay the Baby in his arms and take them both into the room where the dead Sofia is in…

***

Gretchen calls T-Bag, She tells him there is still no sign from Sara and Linc and he needs to stay in the hotel, she will be back tomorrow after going to the hospital where Sara let the doctor have a look on her son, maybe there are some information's. She tells him not to get out of the room..

T-Bag is not sure if he should follow the instructions , He doesn't trust Gretchen , but otherwise she is his best chance to get his revenge. So he calls the room service decides to stay until tomorrow.

***

Back in Sara's house . Sara asks Michael if he has heard something from Linc and Sofia , He answers no and not yet and trying to call Linc , When Linc is not answering he wants to go to the hospital look what happens , but Alex tells him to stay , he will go ,

Alex

"It's our only advantage they don't know you alive"

Than he kisses Lang and go. She tells him to be carefully holding their child in her arms.

Michael does now what he always do , he starts to make a plan . First thing we need to do is find a hidden place , course it seems the company knows where we are and it will not take long and T-Bag knows as well. Sara says she has an idea ….

Alex arrives to the hospital . He looks for Linc , finding him standing in the room beside of Sofia , holding his new born Baby in his arms and crying , Alex lays his hand on his shoulder saying sorry …

Then he takes Linc , turn him around.

Alex

" We need to leave now. We need to protect our kids and families. "

Linc stays like made of stone he can't move , The Baby starts crying and he awake from his trance

Linc

"What about the Baby Alex ?"I can't leave my daughter behind, "

Alex tells him to take her with him .

Linc

"She is so small .I can't handle this. "

Alex tells him the entire woman, back in Sara's house, are mums and they will take care , but they need to leave before someone recognizes it…

***

Gretchen has brought the kids into a dark room. When they are in M Jr . immediately starts to look for a way out ( it looks a bit like the scene when Michael was a child and incarcerated by his foster father) , after learning there is no way out he sit down beside of Sucre's daughter and takes her hand

Michael JR

" My daddy will find us , he also find the way back from heaven"…

***

In Kellerman's office. He is sitting on his desk when the phone rings ,Michael calls him to ask if he is be able to do something to help him find the kids , He promise to do anything he can.

Paul

"First I'll sent John and Brian to Costa Rica "

( members of the crew Michael was working with the last years ,some scenes from this time should be shown )

"They can take care for the others while you and the old team looking for the kids ."

When Michael lays down the phone , the door opens and Linc and Alex come in. Linc hold the little Baby in his arms he has still tears in his eyes while saying

"She is dead Michael I lost her ."

Sara goes fast to him take the Baby and Linc collapses . Michael take him in his arms knowing how he must feel , all the woman he ever loved dies ( flashback to Veronica and the death of LJ's mom Lisa) now he lost Sofia .

Michael

"You need to focus on protect your daughter."

Then to Sara :

"What's your idea? "

She tells all of them to take her bags and follow her . They go in their cars and Sara leads them to the port. There it is , the "Christina Rose" no one knowing she owns it .Now the name of the boat is "Michael's Freedom " She bought it from the Panamanian police ,with the Generals money ,Sucre gave her in Final Break , knowing how much Michael loved the idea to disappear with a boat and gave her the ocean as her front yard , so she thought it is an good idea to buy it , maybe Michael jr. can take it and sailing into the endless freedom of the ocean. Thinking about this she needs to hold Michael in her arms .

Sara

"You'll bring him back right. I know you can do it! "

Than the sadness goes out of her face and she looking forward like someone being sure everything will ends well…

***

Kellerman starts with investigations why the company wants M jr. . Actually the FBI believes the company is dead since the General died on electrical chair and the rest of the group is only an scientific organization now , but while investigate he learn there is much more behind this , There are still a lot of corruption and a lot of the former members are still unknown…

***

Lisa is at home ,when one of her men calls her , He tells her about the investigations they have recognized done by a congressman named Kellerman .Lisa knows immediately there is something wrong , She remembers he was the person helped the brothers and the others to give Scylla to a UN person and get them free , from all charges , She goes to her home office and opens the safe in there. In the back of this is a black box. She opens it and we can see something that looks very familiar…

***

Back on the boat , the teammates of Michael arriving . They have some equipment with them , can help to get the search for the kids and T-Bag done. Michael tells them they has to stay at the boat to protect the woman and the kids , he will go with Sucre back to Sara's house , maybe one of there enemies will show up there.

Linc

"What about me ? "

Michael

"I know what a situation you're in ."

Linc

"I'm coming with you. You don't stop for a second work for rescue my sons live when I told you Sara is dead , now it's my part to help you get your son back."

Michael hugs Linc .

Michael

"Thank you so much , you're the best Brother in the world "

(Both of them thinking about Christina telling they are no Brothers and feel at the same time they already feel like those and this will never change…)

Then Michael asks Alex if he wants to come with them, or wants to stay at the boat .

Alex

"I'm coming with you, Felicia is a former FBI agent she can handle this."

The old team is back . They remember one is missing ( flashback to the moment when Brad dies) . They all thinking the same at this moment and the team is leaving the boat . Michael tells his teammates if everything looks straight sail away.

Michael

"They can't find you at the ocean. "

Sara wants to go with them ,but Michael takes her in his arms, tells her to stay and take care for Linc's little Girl. ( emotional scenes) Than the old team is leaving the boat…..

***

T-Bag can't stay in hotel any more so he decided to go have a look what happens by his own. He goes out of the hotel . He snitching around a bit , goes to the port and can't believe what he see there.

SCOFIELD!!!!!

he yells in his mind. Now he has an advantage , which can be unplayable …. ( He calls a cape and says follow the car) …

***

Rita arrives with Emily at the house Gretchen is waiting in .

Rita

"What's wrong ."

Gretchen opens the door to the room where the kids are in. Rita takes them out of this dark space , looking very angry and asks Gretchen again :

"What's wrong here?"

Gretchen is in-between give M Jr . to the company and give him backs to Sara when the phone wrings . It's Lisa asking for the progress . Gretchen tells her she is working with T-Bag and already knows where the kids are . Lisa tells her to work faster and to find a way to turn T-Bag in after the job is done. After the phone call Gretchen tells Rita about the company offered her a new live if she gives the boy to them and about her concerns to do this because she don't trust the company and she is a mother herself so she know how it must be for Sara losing the boy after losing Michael as well…

***

The " team" arrives in Sara's house. Michael put the equipments on the table , His colleagues brought a laptop, cell- phones , GPS sensors and so on. On the laptop are a lot of files around the company, many of those are files Michael made by his own, when he was overseas and he has some short flashbacks on how it comes to this files. They build their headquarter , not knowing the enemy is this near . …

***

T-Bag tells the Taxi-driver to bring him back to his hotel, During they drive he is thinking about if he should tell Gretchen what he find out . When he step out of the taxi he decides to go back to the port , have a look where those coming from. He searches around and than he can see it " Michaels – Freedom" and Sara on board with a Baby in her arms. According to the fact he saw the team leaving the boat he can count the whole families are there . So he doesn't need Gretchen anymore to get his revenge. He smiles and goes back to the hotel…

***

Sucre it walking nervous up and down in the house , always looking for Michael if he will finally say something like "I have it. " " This is the plan "..Linc and Alex sitting together in a corner . No one of them is talking . They just sit there . Alex has his lost son Cameron in his mind and Linc thinking about every thing he lost . Both know what the other one is thinking about and we know looking at this scene it helps both of them just sitting there …

Finally Michael says

"Now I know what's on. Never put all those files together , but now I can see it. The company must have still a copy of Scylla and they want my son to learn how to use it. I guess taking your daughter Sucre was just because she was randomly near him when they took him. She shouldn't be in danger. Maybe she is safer there , course T-Bag can't reach her .We need to find out as much as possible about the new company and we will find out where they will bring the kids. We need to go back to LA. Maybe they will hold them in this cabin in the woods, where they tried to make me their tool.

***

Rita and Gretchen discuss what to do, while the kids playing together in a corner . Finally they came to the conclusion it would be the best to give the both to the company . The girl would be safe and if they don't do it they will hire someone else .

Gretchen

"We can't go by a plane. I guess little Michael is as clever as his daddy and would find a way to let people know he is kidnapped . I go and get a car ."

Than she leaves the flat, when she steps out she see T-Bag step out of a taxi and follow him . So she learns as well about the boat. Now she knows all of them are in danger and she asks herself how should I live with myself when this bastard kill only one of them. Taking the child away is as much bad as I can be after all , she decide to inform them somehow and going back to T-Bag just to learn what his plans are…

***

Michael calls Kellerman , tells him what he is thinking about all of this and that they will go to LA to find out as much as possible , He asking him if there is still no sign of T –Bag . Kellerman tells him the only thing happens what could make sense is a video from Miami airport where a blond haired woman bought first class tickets to Costa Rica . According to their face-matching program this woman could have been Gretchen and the man she told the woman on the counter is her husband could have been T-Bag , the video was just not sharp enough to say this 100 %. Michael ask him if it's possible check the hotels near by, if an American pair checked in the last days.

Kellerman

"Done I'll call you back soon"

Michael hangs up. He tells the others what he finds out and that T-Bag maybe works together with Gretchen , when the phone in Sara's house rings. Linc take it and his face changes immediately.

" Gretchen?"

he answers very angry….

Linc

"What do you want "

He put her on speaker so that the others can hear what she says. She tells him about the companies offer and that the kids doesn't get hurt , but the woman on the boat are in danger because T-Bag knows where they are…

Than Michael make a mistake ,

Michael ( angry )

"What does the Company wants from my 6 years old son? "

Michael knows immediately this was a failure .bite his tongue, but too late. Gretchen's face bleaches when she hears his voice.

Gretchen

"You're alive? Michael Scofield is alive . Damn "

and ends the call …

Now Gretchen knows she needs to disappear as soon as possible , She rents a car drive back to the house where Rita is awaiting her .

Gretchen

"We need to go NOW!!! "

***

Michael calls his men on the boat , tells them to leave the port and about Gretchen and T-Bag. He asks Alex if he wants to go back there to take care for Felicia and his child by his own . Alex decides to stay .

Alex

"You need all the help you can get ."

He tells Michael that he felt it is his duty, because he needs to confess that he has betrayed Michael, during the breakout of Sara ( flashback to final break when he tells about the blind spot) and that it never would have been come to this situation if he doesn't do this… Michael is shocked about this confession , but somehow he understands and tell Alex that he isn't in his guilt and this is forgiven, course he hold on to his word make sure Linc and Sara get safe… They hug each other .

Alex

"I will stay anyway . The kids need to go back to their families and you need all the help you can get."

***

Gretchen is on her way out of town. The situation looks like 2 moms with their children are on their way to vacation. Gretchen calls the police, telling them a fugitive's rapist is in hotel… Than she calls Lisa, tells her she is on her way with Michael's son and she wants her to make all arrangements to disappear after they hand him over. Finally she calls the house again, tell them she will take little miss Sucre with her just to make sure they don't follow her ,

Gretchen

"I don't want to kill the girl, but I do if I need to do it. You know that isn't only a threat "…

***

T-Bag is still in that hotel, when he hears sirens coming close and he knows Gretchen has betrayed him. He goes out of the room takes a phone and calls the number the general gave him when they work together in Miami.

***

Lisa is surprised when the phone-company calls her, telling there is a call on an old number her father was used to use it and asking if she wants to take the call. She takes it and is more surprised hear T-Bag speaking , She doesn't know her father worked with him , He ask her to make a deal a one way ticket to Europe and a new identity there, for an information she wants to have…

She thinking for a while about this ( maybe he has info about Gretchen will screw me … ) and she says deal. T-Bag wants some insurances before he tells her what he know , but she denied this

Lisa

"If the info is good ,I hold up my end of the deal. I'm not the General !"

So T-Bag tells her about Michael is alive. She bleaches and tells him he will get what he want, he shall call her tomorrow for the arrangements.

Than she took the phone calls Gretchen .

Lisa

"We need to make a change ( hear Gretchen is in car ), you can't bring the boy here to company headquarter Call you soon for further orders ."

and while she hang up the phone, she tells her assistant to make everything ready to leave to the Raven Rock bunker.

( The best place is a place they don't knowing about she remember the Generals words)

Episode 3 " Threats, plans and solutions"

Rita arrives in LA and takes a taxi to the address Michael gives her , she looks frightened . When she comes in she looks like collapsing every moment . So Linc escort her to a chair.

Linc "You are ok "Shall I bring you a glass of water ?"

Rita

" No thanks ! Who of you is Michael?

Michael comes around the table sits down beside her and asks her to tell him everything what happens … she tells him about the Company promised .to give them a new identity helps them to disappear, if they hand over the boy and she apologizes for let Gretchen do all this things and that she just wants to live a normal life and was willing to do everything to get this . Michael lays his arm around her shoulders .

Michael

"Gretchen , at her last moments was knowing it was wrong ! She wants to give our kids back. She made the right decision finally just can't bring it to an end , Tell me everything she told you"

***

T- Bag arrives in LA too. He isn't sure about going into Company headquarter he sneaking around in the city , when he see someone he never would have expected to see again! T-Bag can't believe it was Rita he just saw step out of a taxi . He follows her and sees Linc opens the door . He smiles! Now he has an advantage if Lisa tries to betray him. He calls her, telling he is on his way to the Company headquarters ….

Lisa is sitting in her office , she tells her assistant ( The same one who worked for the General ) to make all arrangements for T-Bag .

Lisa "He needs to think everything is ok and than make sure he will be killed, or better arrested, as soon as we know everything we need to know ."

Phone rings again . It's Brian one of the former colleagues of Michael from the boat . He checked the whole Michael Scofield story ( He don't know before this happens, that the man he worked with is MS ) and think he can make some money by betrayed him and give the woman to the Company ) "Maybe this is the advantage I need" Lisa thinking . Since she knows Michael is alive . she is sure to need any leverage she can get and ask what he wants in exchange for the information. He tells her to sent 100000$ to an account at the Cayman Islands, he will check online if the money is there and tell her the number of the GPS signal the boat has. " Deal " she says . Brian goes back into the cabin, where Lang is playing with her child and Sara and Maricruz sitting next to the bed where Linc's newborn baby is sleeping They holding each others hands .They have some pictures of their kids and both are very sad, but Sara is confident Michael will find a way like he always did. ( Flashbacks to some " impossible missions" he go through) a little smile goes over her face. Sara tells Brian that they need to go back to the port, to get diapers and food for the baby. Sure he says , thinking maybe this is my chance to disappear , Only one thing I need to make sure the money is on my account , He goes to John, telling him they need to go to a port and he will check witch one is the safest around here, than he goes online , but he don't looks for a port. He opens a bank site !

***

Back in the flat . Rita tells them everything she knows and that she was told to tell Michael , the kids are in Raven Rock.

Michael "Where is this , do you have any idea ?"

Rita "No"

Rita answers than she collapses and Linc brings her in the bedroom , telling her don't worry you'll get your little girl back I promise he says stroking tender her face. Michael calls Kellerman and asks him if he can find out where a special Company building is , but he tells Michael that the Company has a lot of hidden places so it could take weeks to find out witch one it is .

Paul "You need someone from inside the company telling you , but I start investigations to find out "

Michael throws the phone on the table and says we do not have time. He put his hands on his head ( like he always does in final break ) , Linc looks worried

Linc Come down Michael . I have an idea. Remember Jane the woman worked with dad ! She is former company agent and maybe she knows , anyway it looks like we need a bit help, I'll try to call her maybe the old number works .

Jane still lives in the old flat she was living when she take care about LJ , She is surprised when Linc calls her .

Jane

" How can I help you ?"

Linc

" I guess it's better we meet somewhere he say it's a long story ."

So they make an appointment on LA airport , I'll take the next flight she says ( flashes back to the day when Linc hit her thinking LJ is in danger ) , looking over her shoulder where her boyfriend sitting and watching TV. I need to go she tell him , nothing more…

***

The agents observe the Company headquarter see T-bag going in and tell Kellerman , He says kill him when he comes out , make sure no one can track this to us.

T-Bag arrives in Lisa's office , He try to play the good old charming thing , but she just tell him to sit down and tell her what he knows . He looks a bit angry ,sit down and tells her what he saw Costa Rica

She hands an envelope to him telling him this is everything he needs to start an new life. Money faked ID and a one-way ticket to Thailand .

Lisa:

"I guess you'll like this place "

T-Bag ( smiling)

" I think so and to make sure I'll arrive there alive, there is one more thing I know and you need to know. I'll tell you when I'm arrived."

Than he is leaving .

***

Linc pick up Jane at LA airport.

Linc

"I glad you're coming "

He hugs her tender.

Jane ( somehow excited )

"Tell me what happens"

Linc

"Lets go to our flat first , Michael and some friends waiting there."

Jane (unbelievingly)

" Michael ?"

Linc (smiles a bit)

"This is another long story ,looks like we need to talk a lot "

Than they go to Linc car.

***

Back at the boat. Brian just found the money on his account. He calls Lisa telling her the boat will arrive at the port in Vera Cruz tomorrow the name is "Michaels Freedom" and she just needs to arrange everything for the arrival, if she wants the woman. Felicia hear this call , she stands behind a door . She feels something is wrong . As a former FBI agent she somehow feels if something is in the air. She goes back into the room the others are in and tell them they need to be carefully when they arrive in the port ,she tells them what she heard and that she is feeling something is wrong with this call .

Felicia asking :

"Maybe he try to betrayed us and sell us to the company she says , Shall I call Alex let him come there for protect us?

We don't know if we can trust the men anymore and I guess we need help to step out of this alive..

Sara thinking for a while.

Sara

"Make the call , but take care they don't notice . "

***

T-Bag goes along a narrow street . He sings quietly pretty sure he win now , when Kellerman agents step out of an corner with a gun in their hands , He quick turns around when he see the Company agents who followed him comes around the corner from the other site . He jumping around like crazy, looking for a way out , His advantage is the agents are very surprised to see each other , So he gets the chance to step into an open door right beside of him . It's a restaurant kitchen and he can run away.

***

Linc and Jane arrive in the flat. Just saying "Hello " ,when Alex phone ring , Felicia tells him what she recognized and that she wants him and maybe Sucre to come to Vera Cruz , just to make sure nothing happens .

Alex ( worried )

"I'm on my way ."

He tells Michael about the threat and asks Sucre for coming with him. Sucre don't know what to do Mariacruz …his Girl …Mariacruz … his Girl…..

Michael recognizes this.

Michael

"Go Fernando! It will take a while to make a plan and you'll be back when I need you for helping with got the kids back!

Alex

"Shall I bring them here."

Michael

"We can't stay here anymore , I'll call you ,telling you where you can find us!"

Alex and Sucre leaving fast.

***

Lisa arrives in Raven Rock , The kids are already there . They are in a monitored Room.

She is totally in thoughts .Remembers the last day when she visit the General…

Lisa

"Who is my mom ?"

General

"You're mother ? She never really was a mother and she is dead .Your mother is …"

Someone touches her shoulder she comes back asking what's wrong .

The man wants to know what she is planning to do with the girls .

Man

"We only need Michaels son."

Lisa

"Maybe we do need all of them"

Man

"What do you mean?"

Lisa

"He is alive ! And be sure he will come to get his son back."

The man bleaches

Man

"It's impossible !"

( It's the man worked with Christina Name Downey?)

He knows immediately there will be danger for their mission .

Downey

"Maybe we would be able to handle Sara but Michael Scofield , no chance I guess. "

She looks angry to him .

Lisa

"He know nothing about this place and he never will find out , I hope!"

***

Jane . Linc and Michael sitting together . They talking about what happened and if Jane knows where Raven Rock bunker is . Fortunately she knows where it is.

Michael

"Now we can start planning, how to get into the bunker. We need to organize the blueprints from the building. Can you help with this ?"

Jane "Yes I still have some connections . As far as I know it's a former military place named Silent Area , bought by the Company years ago. There are still some military stuff on the area. So time by time, Military people need to be there .They thought this was an good idea to be as hidden as possible ."

Michael

This is our way in ! Now all we need to do is find where they held our kids and a safe way out."

( He has a flashback to the escape from Sara, when his only choice seems to be sacrifice himself to die for get her out.)

***

Alex and Sucre arriving in Vera Cruz , He calls Felicia and asks her how long it will take until they are in the port . She tells him that they already can see the port and it will take no longer than one hour .Alex tells Sucre we need to find the men from company in less than one hour , lets split, call me when you recognize something . I don't know how they looks like Sucre says . You'll know when you see them Alex says go. They go around the port area . Sucre knows immediately this strange fisherman on the pier must be the ones they looking for. H e searching for Alex and show him what he see. Yes those most be the company guys Alex says we need a plan…

***

Michael is sitting on a desk , he check the www. For information about silent area . Most of those are encrypted , but he learned a lot about how to hack those data during his time as Kellerman agent. (He flashes back to an mission done in Europe, when he need to do those things to caught an mafia boss …

(Maybe you just try to picture in your mind how such a mission can looks like and tell me otherwise an description will follow later;-))

Doorbell rings , It's Kellerman he wants to know how it goes. Michael tells him he finds out where the kids are and he will find a way. He quick has closed all windows on his laptop when Paul stepped in , Somehow he feels he can't really trust him since he knowing Brian trying to betray them . Paul telling about T-Bag and that he still is on the run and he maybe knowing about the flat course one of his agents has spotted him near by the entry before he walked into the Headquarter. I guess we need to disappear as soon as possible Michael says. Paul wants to know where they are going, but Michael just answer we'll be in touch . Linc and Jane looking surprised, wondering why Michael doesn't tell him about Raven Rock …Paul is just on his way to go when Rita comes out of the bedroom. He doesn't know who she is but I'll find out he think and goes. Michael know for sure Paul will find about Rita and Gretchen and he is not sure if this could be threat , so he tells the others we need to go , NOW!

***

T-Bag is still on the run. He is not sure what to do, He can't use the faked ID Lisa gave him and he needs to disappear more than ever before , but he also wants his revenge . He is still near the company building . So he can see when Michael and the others leaving the flat very fast , go into a car and he calls a taxi to follow them. …

***

Lisa step into the room where the kids being held. She smiles and tells them

Lisa

"Everything is OK , this is all for your best."

Michael jr. looks angry .

Michael Jr. ( very seriously )

"The best is give us back to our families"

Emily I(crying )

"The people killed my aunty and I wants to go back to my mom."

Lisa is wondering about this . Can it be true Gretchen never told her being her mom . She takes her in her arms.

Lisa :

"Everything will be alright you'll see!"

Emily

" Don't touch me!"

She steps back from Lisa. Lisa looks very sad in this moment and is leaving the room fast. " Little sister "she whispers ,when she is outside and some tears blink in her eyes….

***

Sucre is playing theater on the pier . He looks like a totally drunken man. Sing a song very loud and false and walking along the pier to the company men . He ask them to give him fire for his cigarette and when he is very close to them he push the first one into the water , it looks like accidentally. So the other guy just call him idiot and step back He tries to help his colleague out of the water, when Sucre push him in too. Than Alex comes along …

Alex

"It will take a while before they are out let's go to the boat ! "

When they come near it ,they can see Brian hit down John from behind and pulls him into the water .

Alex

" Rescue him"

Sucre ( the typical Sucre gestures ….)

" Me ? I shall go into the water ?"

Alex "You can also go bring Brian down !"

Sucre looks desperate. Than he took his shoes off and jumps into the water . Alex tries to reach the boat without being seen. He calls Felicia and tells her that he is near by the boat and they need to be prepared to runaway real fast when he tells them ." Sure!" she answers and hangs up. Brian has trapped them in the cabin. Sara takes Linc's little daughter and Felicia ask Mariacruz to take her daughter . She will help Alex if needed course she is a former FBI agent and knows what to do. Brian didn't know this and it's our advantage . Mariacruz take the Girls hand. ….

Episode 4 " Americas most wanted"

Linc is driving the car .

Linc

"To where does we go Michael ?"

Michael

"I have no idea ! Out of LA first and make sure no one is follow us."

Linc (looks in the mirror while speaking)

"Sure. I guess the taxi 30 m behind is following us."

Michael

"Lose it"

Linc starts to drive faster. After a while of car racing

Michael

"Stop we need to know whom this is ."

Linc step on the breaks really hard and bad luck for T-Bag the taxi driver do the same and stands now straight behind the brother's car. Linc steps out run to the taxi and pull T-Bag out. He gives the driver some money and takes T-Bag to their car. He put him in the backspace ,step in the car smiles a bi and says

"Done ."

Than he start the car and drives them out of town.

Kellerman is in his office he got a call . The agent tells him the brothers caught T-Bag and being on their way out of town. He simply answer "Follow them"

* * *

Alex arrives to the boat . Brian sitting on deck waiting for the people wants to get the woman . Sucre just got John track him out of the water.

"The woman"

John says when he awake and wants to go to the boat but he immediately falls back he has an major wound on his head ,

Sucre tells him :

"We will take care for them! Are you ok enough to stay alone ."

" Go!" John says "Go keep them safe."

While Sucre dealing with John , Alex go on board of the boat. Brian looks scared .

"What are you doing here?" he ask Alex.

Alex answers

"My wife called me . She told me you will be here to get food and diapers for the Baby , Michael is still planning how to get the kids back and there is nothing I can help with at the moment. So I thought it's a good chance to see my wife and kid. Where are they by the way?"

Brian answers nervous:

"They are in the cabin sleeping ."

Alex turns around going into the cabin. Brian follows him with a gun in his hand hidden behind his back. When Alex find the door is closed , Brian wants to hit him down, Sucre shows up caught his hand and Alex and Sucre overpower him and tie him up. Than they take the key from him and let the woman out .

" We need to go !"Alex says , "You're not safe here anymore."

* * *

Lisa is back in LA . She is in her fathers old flat. Somehow she couldn't give it up after the General was executed . She sits down on the desk . Some photos from her and him are on it. She takes one showing her with the General when she was around 10 years old. She remembers the days , one of the few days he had time for her. They are on a trip to Disney and she remembers they had a lot of fun. She is in her toughs when it knocks on the door. Come in Paul she says it's open….

* * *

In the car with Michael and Linc.

Michael tells Linc he thinks there is still someone following them.

Michael ( very seriously)

"This car is too long 30 m behind us and takes every turn we make. We need to lose it."

" Done!" Linc says and he starts to drive faster.

The car stays on following them.

Michael

"I guess those are Paul agents will be hard to trick them. "

"I'll lose them believe me! Linc says and wink to Michael.

"You already know about my passion for cars, The car the drive is an ( a cars name ….) , this car can't take sharp bends in one turn and we can do this . So all we need is one of those;-) , and here it is!"

He turns the car suddenly in the other direction and takes the next exit from highway. And he is right. They manage to hide their car before the others are on the exit.

"Congrats!" Michael says, and both laugh a bit , first time in all those days.

Jane interrupts them." I'm glad to see you have your confidence back but we need to focus. What are you planning to do with the guy in the trunk? "

Michael answering

Normally he depends behind bars , but we can't turn him in at the moment , He will tell them everything he knows and remember Sara is still on the run. We need to focus to get out of town and I'll look for a satisfying conclusion. "

Linc start the car and they drive away…

* * *

Alex , Sucre and the woman discuss what to do.

Sara says :

"Lets take the boat to another port and then we can run from there. "

"We don't know if there is a signal sent by the boat showing where we are!" Alex answers.

John steps in . He still is not in the best shape.

" I can find it if there is a signal on here . "

"I don't know if we should trust you ." Sucre says.

John replies :

" Ask Kevin , oh sorry Michael he knows he can trust me and I risk my life to protect your girls remember.

OK check Alex says I'll call Michael tells him everything is ok and where we shall meet."

* * *

Lisa tells Paul to sit down.

"Why you awake him ?"she asks , very angry. ,

He smiles

" T-Bag was out he needed to protect his family !"

" Don't kidding me!" she says ,

"You could have handle this by your own. So what Paul???"

" Look Lisa , it's an election year now, when I brought Michael to the company doctors and made this sleeper deal with him ,like you want it do be done remember, you promised to finance those elections until the end of my days in politics . There is no money from the company on my account yet and so I thought it was a good idea to say the words . The T-Bag escape made it a bit easier to tell him why he needed to come back. "

Lisa is boiling ;

"You son of a b….. You know how dangerous he as MS is not only for the company .When he finds out you're working with us , he will try to get his revenge and he will get it be sure. Don't worry about this !

" Dear" Paul says .

"He has an faked ID but it should be easy to sent an anonym letter to Miami police with some pictures from a dead man alive and his happy wife, I'm sure there is an agent can't believe what he see , Remember maybe Kevin Freeling is a free man , but Michael Scofield still facing charges for breakout Sara and Sara still is on the run requested for murdering Christina."

" This is why no one trust politicians!" Lisa says.

"Do what to do , but if you want your money he shouldn't get hurt during this. "

"Ok!" Paul answers ,"And Lisa some day I'll find out what your obsession around Michael is for, trust me!"

* * *

Jane tells Michael there are still some houses and flats from the time she worked with Aldo and one is near Raven Rock ,

" Maybe we should go there . "

"Good idea !" Michael replies. "Tell Linc the address ."

Rita asking:

"Shouldn't we take Theodore out of the trunk. I guess we can't drive this far and let him in there."

Michael thinks about this for a while:

"OK you're right, Linc stop the car , Jane can sit beside of you show you the way and I'll go to the backseat take care of T-Bag . "

Linc stop the car and pull T-Bag out of the trunk.

"One move that only looks a bit strange and you're back in there!" he tells him

"And say thank you to Rita I would have let you rotten in here.

( the typical T-Bag gestures),

"I don't make any trouble ,thanks Rita!"

Jane says:

" Maybe we should tie his eyes so he does not recognize the path."

" You're right ."Linc answers .

"I you don't mind?" and takes the shawl she has around her neck .

( The faces of the both come very close together in this moment and Rita looks a bit up set).

* * *

In Miami police department an Agent W. opens a cover and can't believe what he see. He calls his partner , Tells him:

" look at this! Are you thinking what I'm thinking who this is? We need to find out where these pictures are from and we need to renew the search for Michael and Sara Scofield , NOW!"

* * *

Michael calls Alex asking how everything goes. Alex tells him what happens and that they just in this moment leaving the port , after John has checked the boat .

"Can we trust him Michael ?"he asks ,

Michael remembers a scene when John saved his life and tells Alex:

"Sure, and there is one more thing you need to know he tells him, we caught T-Bag. So I guess there is no threat for your family anymore and you're free to go home."

Alex tells him he still feels there is a debt he has to pay for betrays him in Miami and now is the time to pay back.

"But you are right! We can't stay on the run all together . Felicia and my daughter can go back home , they can take Mariacruz and Linc Baby with them , You know Felicia is an former FBI agent she knows how to take care, only Sara needs to stay hidden , remember she is still wanted.

"OK!" Michael answers

"This should work. I don't think Company is interested in your family or Mariacruz and they don't know about Linc's baby . Let John bring them back , Take Sucre and Sara and come to the following address."

" Are you sure with bring Sara back to US Michael?"

Alex ask

"This could be dangerous . "

"I'm sure !"

he answer

" The safest place for her is beside of me. Give her the phone please !"

( an emotional phone call is following)

and we can see Sucre with Mariacruz close together holding a picture of her daughter in their hands both are crying a last we hear Sucre saying :

"We'll get her back I promise."

* * *

Lisa is still in this flat . She flashes back to the final visitation with the General, ….

" I did everything you wants me to do !"she tells him

"Now my answers please , don't go without telling me!" she begs the General.

General ( somehow sad )

"You'll find everything you need to know in the safe in my flat … !"

She goes to the safe opens it and took a folder out of it. Slowly she opens it, She takes a picture out of the folder and looking at it thinking

"Therefore Paul… "

* * *

Finally they arrive to the house near Raven Rock.

They bring T-Bag in the cellar and arrest him there. In the house is everything they need including weapons, computer, cell phones and those things course this house was bought to be a safe place if someone from Aldo's team needs to disappear .

Michael starts immediately with work , he creates a new planning wall. The blueprints from Raven Rock are already in the house. Jane has organized this. He put them first at the wall , also some pictures Jane's men have made than he is sit down start the laptop and begin with research.

Rita is in the kitchen, when Linc comes in .

"Want a cup of coffee?"

Linc ( smiling )

"Would be nice, was a long, long Day!"

Both sit down together on the kitchen table.

They both don't talking just sit their captured in their thoughts.

After a while Linc takes her hand :

"Everything will be alright I promise !

They take a deep look into the others eyes ,

( Jane comes out of the bathroom at this moment , she have had a shower , and isn't amused about what she just saw)…

* * *

Felicia , Mariacruz and John with the kids arriving in Alex and Felicia house.

"Our house is yours!" she says .

" I need a shower first!" she says and leaving to the bathroom.

John goes into the living room . He turns on TV to relax a bit .

Just in this moment Michael and Sara photos popup as wanted!

" A woman who murdered someone and her husband faked his death and freed her from prison where she was awaiting her court hearing are spotted in Costa Rica and according to the CR officials they leaving in direction US ….."

the reporter says , and some bla bla about Fox River escape and how dangerous they are.

"Michael needs to know this !"he says and calls Alex to tell him when they arrive.

* * *

Linc and Jane are on the way to Raven Rock area.

Michael asks them to do a bit observation, to learn as much about RR as possible.

The both sitting in a car . A military patrol comes along. When Jane recognizes them, she put her arms around Linc's neck and kisses him .

Soldier ( annoyed knocking on the window)

"This is a restricted area ! You need to leave. I guess you will find another playground!"

Linc ( while starting the engine and still a bit confused looking because of the kiss)

" Sure! No problem !"

Jane looks at him the whole time like someone in love and the Soldier recognizing this goes away with a big grin in his face .

Saying to his colleagues :" 5 minutes to soon for the peepshow !"

Some miles later Linc stop the car . He looks at her with a questioning gaze:

"Jane I'm sorry. I like you much , but I lost his wife 2 weeks ago and I not ready for someone new a the moment!"

Jane ( desperately trying to look as cool as possible)

"What are you thinking Linc ? It was because of the patrol nothing else!"

"OK ! OK!" Linc answering ,

Thinking still looking at her :" It doesn't feels like this…."

* * *

In RR they are running some IQ tests with M Jr. They give him riddles ,let him build something and so on . At first he ignore all of this but not long and he is so much bored so he start to play the games they give to him. Lisa calls the psychiatrist working with the boy. She wants to know how it goes, and he answers:

"You will not like it, it's a very intelligent boy, but I'm afraid he is no second Michael."

Lisa angry put the phone down.

She goes to the safe and took the black box out. She opens it and a duplicate of Scylla comes out.

(The General always had one hidden in his private rooms and this was one of the things he told Lisa in final visitation, but there is no one who be able to use the information, course you need to be very brilliant in mind to can do this) Now we have only one option, she is thinking, She calls her assistant to come in and tells him we need to find MS, start a search, reach out to our friends at Miami police, find out if they found any sign of him yet.

* * *

Alex, Sara and Sucre come to the house. Michael let them in. He takes Sara in his arms and kiss her very tender, Sucre says sorry for interrupt you but we have a new problem, turn on the TV, your both superstars there like Bonnie and Clyde , Rita turn on the TV and they can see the spot . It's in all news around US . I'm afraid you can't go one step out of the door without being spotted Alex says. Damn," Michael says. "Only one person could have taken this photos. Paul why?" He says somehow I felt something was wrong from the first moment. T-Bag wasn't a threat makes it necessary to awake me .I don't trusted him from the beginning. The question is why ? Speaking of T-Bag ,Alex says where is he? Rita comes upstairs from the cellar . We can't let him there she says , he told me he needs to use the restroom . I'll go Sucre says take him there , show me where you held him….

T-Bag makes a lot of noise , when Sucre opens the door , Why I'm not surprised seeing you here he says , always ready to help "Pretty" , What has he done to make you his slave like this, Sucre makes his hand a fist and is ready to hit T-Bag down. He stops in the last moment. "You're not worth to make my hands dirty," he says. Then he track him to the bathroom. 2 minutes he says and let him in , when T- Bag wants to close the door he only shake his head with an ironic smile . Rita says to Sucre we shouldn't bring him downstairs again , Maybe we can tie him on a chair in the kitchen. I'll take a look at him. Somehow I feel a bit sorry for him , since he was in my house and got betrayed just in the moment when he find the good site inside of himself, Let Emily and me out and want to let this company guy go too. OK ask Michael he answers never let T-Bag out of his sighs . Rita goes to Michael ask him and he tells her OK but if he makes any kind of trouble he is back in the cellar , Tell him this. T-Bag who has heard the conversation between Sucre and Rita become looking a bit more confident. Rita , Rita he says to himself could it be true you like me a bit and he smiles…

Miami police department. Agent W got the message that the dead body of Gretchen Morgan a fugitive from Miami prison was found near L( a small town 50 km away from RR) . Gretchen Morgan why this sounds so familiar to me he ask his colleague . She was also on this chapel from with Sara Scofield escaped . We had no evidence she was involved, but we always thought she was. Yeah I remember , Where is this L… I need a car….

Lisa arrives home . Her husband is waiting for her , She kisses him quick and wants to go into her office when he says wait Lisa I need to talk to you. She turns around , asking is there a problem, I guess yes he says Turkey government wants my to change to France , The Ambassador there died and I should replace him. We need to leave 4 weeks from now . Lisa face looks like frozen. I can't leave she says you know this , and I can't say no to the government you this too. I don't understand why you can't go . I need to run the Company she answers. So nobody else can do this for you and you don't have a company office in Paris? I guess you have so tell me…. She looks very sad and answers I just can't go , not yet and she is leaving the room .

Linc and Jane are back in the house they made some photos . Printed it and Michael put them on his planning wall. It will not be easy to go in there Michael he says . They have military patrols around the whole area ( while saying this he remembers the kiss and looks to Jane with a smile , she don't look at him but she smiles too when he mention the patrols) The building is hidden deep in the area . No chance to make pictures of it. A 2,5m high fence with sensors is around the whole area. They have cameras all over there, I hope you can work something out. Michael looks at the pictures and than he turns around and tell Linc we have one more problem I'm afraid , Sara and I are Americas most wanted at the moment. How ? Linc ask. I suggest it was Paul. Some pictures of me are sent to Miami police now the hunt is restarted and makes it impossible for me to go out. Without someone will spot me and tell the cops and it's the same with Sara. Hmm Linc says so you're trapped here , What about me , have they shown pictures from me too. Yes they did ,but very old ones . So me, Sucre and Alex need to do the outside work until the day we go in. And me Jane says. I don't like it this way Michael says but I think we have no choice at the moment. Let me go back to work , I'll tell you when I need you, maybe you all can rest a bit. They all leaving except for Sara , Michael didn't recognize her and start planning , she sit there just look at him and flashes back to some scene happens in that weeks before she was put into prison. We can see them back in Chicago in Michaels apartment , making plans for their future , discuss witch room is the best for the baby and make plans for their marriage , When she came back she see an angry Michael throw a piece of paper to the bottom , She stand up go to him lays her arms around him from behind and says you can do it I know. We will finally be together all three of us just like your son told me since he can speak . She kisses him tender on his neck and goes out.

Paul is sitting in his car , he is on his way to an election event . The phone rings , it's Michael, He asking Paul if he has any idea where the photos from him come from. I don't know Michael he answers but you must be in a lot of trouble now , I'll try to find a way to help you , Where are you? He say it very gentle and like he really takes care, No need to help me Paul you know I'm well trained you make sure for this by your own, but you need to take care for our friend Brian, You'll find him in Vera Cruz police station. I guess he tried to smuggle drugs in his car… and hang up. Damn Paul says to his secretary , he knows something is wrong , never underestimate MS I should have known better when I brought him back into the game , sent some men to Vera Cruz now , we don't need Brian alive, Sure the secretary says … Paul looks very worried at this moment , Than they arrive at the location he steps out of the car and he smiles the politician smile…

Episode 5 " With a little help from an enemy "

Rita is in the kitchen, preparing some food. T-Bag is watching her.

"What?" She asks angry when she recognizes this.

T-Bag (looks at her very friendly)  
"Oh nothing! Nothing, I'm just curious why you're this kind of friendly to me, don't let them bring me back in this stinking cellar, take a bit care for me. I mean I held you and Emily in your house. I pointed a gun on your head and you helping me out now?"

She but down the things she just was working with and sit down beside of him.

"Look back there in my house you could have killed us, or raped Emily or me, but you doesn't. You let us go. You have shown there is some kind of human still inside of you. Maybe you lost most of your soul years ago, but I can feel a little part of it is still there and let you regret all the bad things you have done. Maybe someday you will find a way to find your inner peace in this little part of soul and no one should deal with you like with a beast. Don't take this as forgiveness just thinking about my words whenever it comes to a situation you need to be a human."

She goes back to her work and we can see a lot happens in T-Bags face. It's like a fight between good and bad what happens there.

Than he says very silent (so that she can't hear it)  
"Thanks Rita! There is nothing you have to worry about and the others including Pretty!"

(He needs to smile a bit while saying this)

Alex has heard Michaels phone call with Paul. He goes into the room and asks:  
" Michael do you honestly believe John isn't a traitor like Brian? I mean Felicia ,my daughter , Mariacruz and Linc's Baby are with him. Should I warn Felicia to be carefully?"

Michael turns around answering:  
" There is nothing you need to worry about! Look John is my man. He doesn't come from Paul. I recruited him when we are on a mission in Berlin!  
(Now a flashback to this mission)  
"He is absolutely loyal to me! "

" Are you sure?" Alex asks again. " I can't lose my child again. I just can't!"

Michael with a serious look in his face:  
"Maybe you should go Alex! Go! Take care about your family. Sent me John up to here. Maybe this is the better way. No one knows he is working with me and we have a better chance not to be mailed!"

" Are you sure Michael? Alex asks.

"Yes Alex I'm sure! You did more than enough."  
Alex (still feel he is in a debt for Michael, but exited to go back to his family)  
"I'll help you from there as much as possible. When I'm back home I'll start investigation immediately."

They hug each other. Than Alex is leaving.

Sucre, who just come in asks:  
" Where is he going to?"

"HOME! "  
Michael answers, while his eyes looking somewhere far away....

Agent W. arrive in L . He goes into the truck stop asking questions about the day when the woman was killed .

"I told the sheriff all I know!" the owner says.  
"Why another cop comes around and asking questions?"

Agent W. (putting a friendly smile in his face in opposite to what he feels)  
"Oh she was a fugitive, escaped from Miami prison so it's my job to clear this up."

Owner (annoyed á bit)  
"OK than. As I told the sheriff, I didn't see anything. I recognized it when someone came in saying a dead body is laying in front of the truck stop. "

Agent W. (not satisfied with this answer)  
"So, you didn't see a car or anything else?"

Owner (pissed off now)  
"At this time there are a lot of customers in the shop and I was busy, like I am now! Understand? Only thing I'm sure there was a car parked in this corner. It was a rental car from Costa Rica , therefore I remember it. We have not often cars from this far away here. The car was gone when they found the body. "

"Do you have tapes from this night?" W is asking trying to be as polite as possible.

A short " Sheriff has them!" from the owner ends this conversation. He turns around and take care for his next customer.

W is boiling! But there is no chance. Angry without saying "Good Bye" he leaves in direction to sheriff office.

Back in the house, Michael is still planning. He figured out there is a company delivers food everyday to RR.

Michael is looking for Sucre :  
"You need to get a job there Sucre . The car comes near the building , maybe you can make some pictures ."

Sucre (he looks curious)  
" How ?"

" I don't know. Asking for a job as driver maybe?" Michael answers with a smile  
"They pay bad and so always people are needed willing to work for them!"

Sucre ( not very amused)  
"OK! OK! What's the name of this company? I will try!"

Michael hands him the address and Sucre is leaving.

Michael sits down on the desk. He builds something when Linc comes in.

" What are you doing?" Linc asks looking at Michael

Michael lifts his head a bit and looks into Linc direction:  
"This is an antenna , this thing is able to catch the signals from the cameras in RR. I modified it so it can skip from one to the next. All we need to do is bring it as near to RR cameras as possible , The signal from those is on a very low level , so we need to get close by."

Linc takes the antenna turns it a bit in his hands  
"Shouldn't be a problem! How close we are talking about Michael."

Michael (takes it back for a moment and fixing something before hand it over again)  
"Near the fence where a camera is near by should do it. Those cameras are connected at one computer, so if we get one signal we have them all!"  
Linc answers :  
" Done! I'm on my way ."

Jane comes into the room. She looks for Linc and when she doesn't see him she asks Michael if there is something she can help with.

"Yes, would be nice!" Michael says "We need to build up a network with the camera signals, when Linc calls that the antenna is placed and with Alex PC at home , this is his IP , can you do this fro me? "

"Sure!" she answers and starts to work.

( All they do now looks very PB like , Michael go around write something on the wall, Sara print up pictures Jane works on the PC , everyone is busy and you can feel the progress...)

Linc is on his way with a motorbike. He drives around RR and finally he find a place near the fence and hide Michaels tool there. There was only one little mistake he made. When he rented the bike, a camera filmed him.

* * *

The company has running an image search around RR and when they see Linc they know the Brothers know about RR.

" Lisa you need to come here!"  
Downey (the man who worked with Christina) says .  
"Michael knows I'm afraid. He must be near by, Lincoln was spotted in town."

Lisa's face is frozen;  
" I'm on my way!"

She call for a flight and tell her driver they will leave to the airport in 15 minutes , he need to be prepared.

Her husband hearing this says:  
" You can't leave at this moment. We still need to talk about Paris!"

She doesn't answers. Just give him a fleeting kiss and leave.

1 minute later she is back in the house go to her office and take Scylla and the old file with her.

* * *

Alex arrives back home! His daughter run into his arms and Felicia looks very happy:

"I'm so glad you're here!" she says. "Do you think we are safe here?"

Alex( touching her cheek gently)  
" Yes! We caught T-Bag and the Company shouldn't have any interest on us . I need to go to my office, I promised Michael to help from there and John, has Paul any idea where you're?"

John answers:  
No, I don't think so. I thought it is better this way when Brian betrays us."

Alex a bit released now:  
"That's very good! Michael needs an unknown face helping him, after he become Americas most wanted. Could you go to him.

"Sure!" John says  
"He safe my life more then ones!"

(He flashes back to some of those situations) .

"I'm on my way."

Alex has a look at Linc daughter.  
The baby is sleeping in his daughter old bed and wears her clots on. He smiles a bit!

"I need to make some pictures sent them to Linc." he is thinking.

Than he starts his computer, the net request from Jane is already there , he accepts and type in  
"Hello what can I do? John is on his way...

* * *

Sucre comes back from the food company.  
"I got the job!" he says.  
"Tomorrow is my first trip inside RR. What do you wants me to do there?"

Michael answers:  
"John will bring some equipment from Alex , there will be a small camera , so we can prepare your clothes and you make some picture while you're inside that's all."

Sucre (worried)  
"They told me we will be checked before we can go inside, no cell phones no watches and so on... "

Michael  
" I know, we will figure out a way, don't worry. "

* * *

Paul calls John, asking where he is .

"Still in VC!" he says .

" I'm hiding there after what happens with Brian. Do you have a new job for me?" he asks.

"And where is Kevin hmm Michael?"  
John is a good actor in this moment.

"So you don't know where Michael is?"  
Paul asks not really believing in Johns words.

"No! He wants to go to LA was the last thing I heard ."

Paul :  
"OK ! Stay where you are I call when I need you. "  
Paul hang up not sure if John telling him the truth, but no choice at the moment as to believe him.  
"Damn!" he is thinking. "Where are you Michael Scofield?"

* * *  
Lisa arrives in Raven Rock. She goes directly to the laboratory where some scientists working on company projects. She hands the Scylla copy to the leader there. All persons inside are looking very surprised.

Scientist:  
"Where is this from? I thought we lose Scylla to the UN years ago.

Lisa ( a bit smiling)  
"Oh this isn't Scylla! This is the prototype of the next generation of Scylla. My father thought to many people know about Scylla, so he thought it was a good idea to build this. There are much more information on it and what UN finds on the Scylla they got is only the top of the iceberg You know the General always has a plan B. When Christina started to try using Scylla information for making quick money he let a scientist ( who isn't alive anymore off course)transfer most background material to this Scylla 2. Especially everything you need to handle the BARGAIN project. Try to find out what you can do to use the information. It's difficult to encrypt them. This is why I didn't bring it on table earlier, but now we need all advantage. "

Scientist takes Scylla  
"I'll do my best!" he answers with a curious sight in his face.

Lisa is leaving the laboratory. Downey is waiting outside. He hear what Lisa telling the Leader.  
"Why you never talking about. S2? We could be near the power we have had years ago!"  
"And we would have been in public focus!" Lisa answers.  
"Nobody except for the General and me know about S2 . This was the only way to protect the Company! This was the only way to make sure our scientific work and the connections we had are still alive. We need only to give up some relationships with government and those things, but Company could stay alive and the money we made with the, at this time running projects are still big. It was the plan to bring Michael back into the project after some years but now Paul awake him and he never will work for us . Therefore we needed M jr.. I was awaiting he has the same brilliant mind Michael has and use him in this .We needed to get him this young to have a chance to made him our tool, but it looks like he isn't like his dad. So we need still Michael. If he comes here we need to be prepared. Get to work... "

* * *

Linc is sitting in front of the PC. Alex has just sent the pictures of his baby. Mariacruz hold it in her arms. Sucre comes in and sits down beside of him. They both look at the picture and become very emotional.

"I'll name you, Veronica Sofia!" Linc says to the picture.

Jane standing near of the both hears Linc talking and need to leave course tears comes in her eyes.

Michael and John step in. They are talking about how to prepare Sucre for his mission. When they recognize Linc and Sucre sitting there totally in their thoughts Michael smiles a bit.

"There is always something what makes life worth to live it!"  
he says and lays his hand on Linc's shoulder.

Linc take a deep breath and says:  
"Yes there is!"

He stands up with saying:  
"Lets start work! What's the plan? "

Michael to Sucre:  
"Are you ready?"

"Sure!" Sucre says  
He has a last look on the picture and go with Michael and John to being prepared.  
The camera is inside an contact leans he need to put it in his eyes.  
Now the typical Sucre gestures

" Are you crazy I don't put this thing in my eye!"  
At last he does, still not looking happy.

Michael tries to blow away his worries:  
"John will be near the entrance when you arrive. He will take the guards attention, so there should be no problem."

* * *

Sucre is driving the deliver truck. When he comes to the entrance he looks very nervous. What if they find this leans? Is in his mind. They just start to check him, when John comes around telling them he need to use a phone course his car is out of order and he need an mechanic. They tell him it's impossible, but when he offers 50$ they say OK. Guard is telling Sucre to step back in the car and drive in. Now he can make the pictures they need.

* * *  
Alex is in his office he speaks with Michael with a web cam.  
"If you want to do me a favor Alex, you should try to find out as much as you can about Paul. "  
"No problem!" Alex says " I got 150$ a day. "

They both laugh a bit.

"Thanks Alex!" Michael says, and they cut the line.

Michael calls for the others now.

"Here is the plan!" he says and starts to tell everyone what his part and what they need to do it.

"This is what we have!"  
He projects some of the pictures Sucre made and some of the pictures from the RR cameras on the wall.

"Those cameras reach every point on the area, not to mention the sensors and the patrols. Not only military also company agents do those. No way to cut the fence and go in this way. We need to go trough the door. We need a military car, uniforms and patches."

"I can do this!" Jane says and starts a phone call.

"According the schedule, Linc find out there are a military car comes to RR every Morning. They drive to the facility, which is still Military property. We stop them outside, tell them the car is out of order and bag them to take us with them, course we are from and other base and need to finish a important project in there today. From there we can get access to an emergency exit at the end of the complex. Blueprints showing there is one near the military area. I guess this thing has an alarm system. The camera signal gives us access to the computer, so we can start a program that put on all alarms at the same time. Rita you can stay here and press the button when I tell you? They need to reset the system what gives us the chance to go in."

"Sure!" Rita answers " But what about Theodore when all of you leaving?"

Michael is looking in direction to the kitchen where T-Bag is still cuffed on a chair.  
"We can put him in the cellar while we out if you're scared!"

"This will not be necessary!" Rita says "But maybe you bring him in the bathroom. I wont handle this by myself if he needs to go there!"

Michael nods and say just: "OK! Done."

"Who goes in?" Linc asks, "All of us?"

Michael answers ( put an explanation into his answer course he knows Linc will not be happy:  
"I'll go with John, he is trained in those things and I need you outside."

"What's my stick in this?" Linc wants to know.

"I need you to hide the military car when we are gone!"

"That's all?" Linc ask obviously not amused, but Michael goes further with his plan.

"We need to find the kids than. I have no idea where they are and if the company made changes in the building. It could be difficult to find them. But we will find them. There is a woman comes out from RR every noon go for diner to a small restaurant near RR. Looks like she is a doctor. Sara you and Jane should go to the restaurant , but this in her drink. It's a small dose of nuclear isotopes, so we can follow her with a measurement of this. They would find any signal but I guess they don't look for something like this and it's not dangerous for her, it's out 3 hours later. "

Michael stops for a moment, looking at Sara and Jane to got their Ok.  
When both nod he restart talking:

"Next part will be the most dangerous. We need to go to the delivery area with the kids. Sucre you make your job, deliver the food and take the kids out on your way out. There are any checks when you drive out?"

Sucre (serious and focused)  
"No they never checked car before, when going out. "

Michael( his eyes showing some kind of relieving)  
" Good! If Sucre is out with them I need you Linc to take the kids from Sucre and bring them to the house. Sucre you bring the car back to the food-company like every day. Than John and I need to go back to the military area and drive home with the soldiers."

"Sounds a bit too easy Michael, what is it you don't telling us?" Sara ask, knowing him too good to believe everything is Ok.

"Nothing!" he answers and try to look normal and confident. But she knows something is wrong.

" What is it ?" she ask again.

Michael knows very well he has no chance to hide the problems.  
"OK, we have only 2 hours to get in find the kids and bring them to Sucre and 15 minutes to go back to military area, otherwise we are trapped in RR with everyone behind us searching for the kids and two missing soldiers ..."

* * *  
Agent W arrives in the sheriff's office. He tells him he needs to watch the tapes from the truck stop. Sheriff hands tapes over and show him where he can watch them. He doesn't looks amused about an FBI agent from Miami is in his town. W watching the tapes and find soon what he is looking for! The car is shown on the pictures and he see Rita leaving with it. He calls his bureau and ask for a number search...

* * *  
Alex is working on figure out as much as possible about Paul. As a congressman he is always under observation by different agency. So he only needs to contact some old friends. He got a call from Michael.

"We are close to get the kids out. Can you make some arrangements for us to disappear he asks him?"

Alex:  
"Sure Michael, you can count with my help. How much time we talking about I have?

"The day after tomorrow would be nice!" Michael says, somehow with a questioning tone of his voice, showing that he isn't sure if it's possible.  
But Alex answers confident:  
"This is soon! OK I start working!"

M: "Anything new about Paul?"

A: "Not yet, it looks like he was busy the last years. There is only one strange thing. He always get money for his elections from firms how are former company or maybe still company owned ."

M:" It sounds like he is the traitor. I was awaiting he is, damn. Tell me when you find out something new. "

A: "Sure, I'll start with the arrangements now. Bye Michael!"

* * *  
In RR they're on with check the whole security system run some routines, when Lisa and Downey comes in.

"Is there any problem?" D ask the security man.

"Nothing yet. Everything runs very normal without problems!" he answers.

"OK check again and I want the patrols doubled!" Lisa says, than they go out of the room.

" Looks like you're really scared." Downey says to Lisa.

"Not scared!" she answers. "But maybe this is our only chance to caught Michael."

D: "What are you planning to do with the kids if you get Michael?"

Lisa (with a lot of concerns in her voice)  
" I think we can let the Girls go than and M jr , can stay with his dad to make him a bit more collateral."

D:" What about Sara?"

L: "Oh if Michael does what we want him to do we can bring her in. Not the best place for a little family idyll but it will help to let Michael work harder."

D: "Somehow you remind me a lot on Christina right now."

Lisa face changing when he mentions this name...

* * *  
Paul is in his office, an assistant comes in :

" Sir ! I guess we have a problem!"

" What kind of problem?" Paul ask him curious.

"There are someone investigate about you, we found traces of this on the bank accounts and in your schedule files. Maybe the yellow press, or a rival for the congress seat is interested."

Paul looks a bit scared and surprised as well.  
"Follow the traces!" he says. "Maybe we can find out who is behind this and close all backdoors. NOW....!"

* * *

The night before the breakout in the house:

Linc is sitting with Jane in the living room. He has a laptop on his knees watching a small video from his daughter, Alex sent him. He is watching it again and again.  
Jane is sitting beside of him, don't saying a word. After a while she takes Linc hand. He look at her, no words just the look of the eyes of this both says everything.

"Someday!" Linc says in his mind. "Someday for sure!"

Sucre and John are in the kitchen, have a bottle bear in their hands. They both didn't talk just like Linc and Jane, sitting there, drink and thinking about tomorrow and Sucre about his little Girl.  
T-bag has a bear too Sucre gave it to him. He is sitting tied in an corner an hang out with his thoughts too (he dream about a normal life).  
Rita thinking about Gretchen and Emily, holding a picture of her in her hands...

In the bedroom we can see Michael and Sara. They both are sitting on the bed. No love scene, just two people, parents of a kidnapped child sitting there and pray to get their child back. They don't need to speak. They just holding the hand of the other one and it is clear how much they need and love each other...  
(The whole scene needs a very special music witch has all the feelings in it hope , fear, love , confidence doubts.... ) Not one word will be spoken ...

* * *  
Than a quick change in speed to the next day! The mission has started. Michael and John in uniform leaving first. Just a fleeting kiss between Michael and Sara and they are out.  
Linc follow them in his mind he kisses Jane and she knows when their eyes meet for a short moment...

Than we can see the scenes Michael told in his plan. The military car, how they go in to RR , how Linc hide the car , Jane and Sara arriving in the restaurant and Sucre step into the car drive to RR...

Than we can see Michael sent a text to Rita. " Now! Press the enter button. "  
But nothing happens.  
" Come on Rita!" Michael says and we are back in the house.

Rita is tied on a chair and T-Bag on his way out. We can see an flashback to the moment when Sucre wants to leave the house.  
Rita calls him back, saying:  
"Please Sucre you need to bring T-Bag in the bathroom before leaving."

"Sure!" he says and takes T-Bag to the bathroom, but he is in a hurry so he doesn't close the handcuffs well and T- Bag can free himself.

He overtakes Rita and wants to disappear, when the message comes in,

"Please Theodore!" Rita begs him with tears in her eyes.  
"I want Emily back and this is the only way!"

He look at her, thinking for a moment and step out of the room. He is nearly out of the house, when he remembers the conversation with Rita. The second message from Michael comes in.  
"Please Rita now we are running out of time!" Is shown on the display.

T-Bag turns around go in direction to the PC .....

Episode 6 " Cops, Kids and Scylla "

T-Bag on his way to the PC. He hold back for a moment .Than he says

" OK Pretty! Last favor." and press enter.

He kisses Rita on her mouth saying "Bye dear, hope you'll get your girl back" and leave…

* * *

When the alarm goes on Michael and John go into the building Follow the nuclear trace from the doctor …

( flashback to the restaurant when Jane and Sara give it to her)

they sneak along the corridors and finally find the room where the kids are held . They need to wait for a moment course some employees comes along and Michael hear them talk about Scylla 2. Than they free the kids and we can see them on their way to the deliver area.

The whole time Michael isn't really focused, course this S2 he has just heard is always in his mind . Therefore they are close to get caught , John can hold him back in the last moment. When they arrive Sucre is waiting for them, M jr wont leave his daddy but Michael put him in the truck

" I'll be with you soon now be quiet please !" he says .

They hide the kids behind some boxes and other stuff and Sucre start driving out.

This time the guard stops him .

( the typical nervous , desperate Sucre )

but the guard only wants him to take a letter to the next post office .

" It's my moms birthday and I forgot it this Morning ,"

" Sure !" Sucre says, takes it and drives away .

After next corner he stops, Linc take the kids and go to another direction. The just split when the sirens in RR goes on…

* * *

Michael and John are still in the building , Michael wants to figure out what about S2 , but John forces him to leave

"Another day bro !" he says ,

"Today it's about the kids, nothing else matters!"

Michael is back on focus to go out of there and they do it in the last moment …

* * *

Lisa is very angry when she hear what happens and no sign of the kids or Michael First she ask if everything is ok with Scylla,

"Don't worry !" Downey answers.

"He don't know about it."

"How can you be sure about this?" Lisa says with a questioning look in her face.

Than she orders a search for them.

"Maybe we should use the police , tell them we have seen MS in town. This should make it much harder for him to disappear , we only need to focus on find him before the police does."

* * *

Agent W , got a call from the police department in RR town. The officer tells him someone called saying he has seen MS there.

"I'm on my way!" W says.

" Close every road out of town. If he is there we will catch him ."

He can't forgive Michael that he won and break Sara out under his eyes …

* * *

Sara and Jane are the first ones back in the house , They find Rita tied up on this chair and T-Bag gone. They free Rita.

Jane says:

"We can't stay here he will betray us. Maybe police already knows about the house. "

"I don't think so!" Rita tells her ,

"He was it press enter when Michael sent the text . I think he only wants to be free and he isn't a threat anymore."

" I hope you're right " Jane says,

"But we need to go anyway. Sara can you help me with packing our stuff please?"

"Sure" she answering and the woman start to put everything in boxes , cleaning the wall and so on.

Sucre is the next one arrives.

Jane tells him to go rent a car , T-Bag has seen ours so we need a new one.

"Where is Linc with the kids?" Sucre ask her

"He should have been here long before me. I give them to him 1 hour ago."

Jane , Sara and Rita look at him very worried. Jane focus first and call Linc's number .He doesn't answers .

Linc where are you????.

* * *

When Linc takes the kids he decided to drive out of town first and go back than from the other site , just to make sure no one follow him. So he drives on the highway to the next exit and when he is sure he is alone there he turns around the car and start to drive back . When he comes near town he can see police men blockage the streets . So he stop the car.

" What's wrong uncle Linc?" M jr, asking,

"Nothing Mike !" he answers

" I just need to make a phone call and my mobil is dead. Was there a phone along our way ?"

"Yes 4 miles back on the gasoline station I saw one." M Jr. always has an eye for details.

"OK ! Then we need to drive back there!" Linc says and turn the car again.

* * *

"Still now sign!" Downey says while step into Lisa's office .

She hit with her hand on the desk ,

"Damn where are you MS. Anything special happens today ?"

Downey

" There are two strange things or maybe three !"

First the alarm system has this failure all signals go on at the same time and they need to reset it.

"Second our patrol found this near the fence !"

He hands her the antenna Linc hide there .

"Third there are two soldiers more comes to the area this Morning ."

" I need to see the pictures from this , on my PC now." Lisa says .

He makes a call and the video is on Lisa pc She look at it and then she recognize Michael at the first sight .

"The soldiers are still here?" she asks .

" No" he answers.

"They are gone 15 minutes ago."

"Follow them. Maybe we already find them in this car!"

She tries to sounds strong , but somehow she looks frustrated.

* * *

Michael has told the driver that they need to go out at the car service station, course their car is their and they need to get it from there. So he stop the car right in front of this one ask if he should wait until the know if it's finished .

Michael says :

"No. If needed we will wait until they are done. Thanks for your help. "

After a friendly shake hands the military car drive away .

They go into the service station. They using the washroom and change their clothes , hide the uniforms and leaving with a car they rented the day before. When company agents finally reach the military car they are long gone..

* * *

Linc calls Jane telling her they are trapped all roads are closed out of town.

" Damn!" she says .

" No problem for me , Rita and Sucre but Michael and Sara ? Hopefully Michael will be here soon so we can figure something out. The kids are ok ?"

Linc :

" Yes they are all fine , just a bit confused. I'll hide somewhere outside town let you know where you can find us when I figured out a safe place. "

"Ok Linc!" Jane says , "Michael and John just come in let's talk later… "

Jane goes to Michael:

"High time you come Mike ! "

she says and tells him about the police and that T-Bag is gone and everything,

" OK! That's bad news !" Michael says

" Give me a minute to think about all of this!"

He step out of the room goes into the kitchen. After a few minutes Sara follows him. He goes around there hands on his head , Sara looks worried when she see him like this.

"Everything ok with you?" she ask him and touches his head tender.

" I'm fine!" Michael says,

It's just I can't lose you again and I have no idea yet how to do this ."

She takes him in her arms and tells him "You'll figure something out I know this for sure. "

The both stay in this position for a while and Michaels face changes from worried to confident after a while…

* * *

Company agents come to the service station Michael and John were in

( the soldiers told them where they leave).

They find the uniforms and go to the manager of this station , They ask him if there are cameras in the area .

"Sure!" he says

"We need to protect our property!"

" May I have a look !" the agent asks and offer him some money .

Owner takes it and show him the tape . This way he find out witch car Michael and John are taking and sent the number to RR rock , Lisa tell the agents there to start a search for the car .

* * *

T-Bag is on his way out of town, When he see all the police he is thinking Rita betrayed him and all of this is for him , He looks very angry and thinking about revenge , Than he comes to a small restaurant with a TV on the wall and he can see the pictures from Michael and Sara wanted by FBI 50000 $ for each one of them .The look of his face says it all…

( I need someone who gets the money for me he is thinking)

* * *

Back to Linc and the kids , The kids start to get nervous , Sucre's little girl is crying silent, M jr . hold her hand . Emily tells him she wants something to drink and need to use a restroom.

So Linc stop on a truck stop . He goes into the shop. There is a notice:

" Cottage in the woods to let. "

He asks the owner if the house is free now and rent it when he says yes. The owner is talking about how nice it is , with a small lake near by and so on and Linc plays his role very good ,

"My family will love it. "he says . Linc hand over the money and get the key. He calls Jane to tell her where they can find him and the kids.

* * *

Michael and Sara are still in the kitchen when Jane comes in and tell them about Linc.

" OK!" Michael says.

"We need a map. I need the laptop. "

He looks on google-earth for pictures from the area.

" We need to call Alex tell him about T-Bag is out and that the kids are needs to know her little Girl is free. "

" I do this !" Sucre answers and start the call.

They talking a bit and than Sucre says:

" Michael! Alex wants to know if he can do something "

"Not yet!" he answers

"Tell him we stay in touch and thanks."

Michael turns around to all of them

" So here is the plan. It shouldn't be a problem for all of you to go out of here except for Sara and me. Therefore we need to split . You all take the van . I'll take the other car , drive in the other direction . I make sure someone recognizes me when I'm at this point.

( he point a place on the map )

"They will focus all their attention on me and it should be possible for you to go away."

" I'm coming with you!" Sara says going closer to him.

" No Dear !" he answers in a very hard ton.

"You go with the others ! Our son needs you when I get caught!"

" He needs you too!!!" she answers . Her voice sounds desperate

" Look Sara!" he says this time friendly , like a father to his little child.

"When they recognizes me I need to be real fast in runaway. I'll drive to this point let the car there and run into the wood behind this houses. I can't do this with you beside me , I need to be invisible and fast . I'm trained in those things. We will be in touch , you will always know if I'm ok and if they caught me I maybe face 5 years for break you out , but you're on with 25 to lifetime for murdering Christina , I can do 5 years if necessary you can't go back to prison. Please Sara go with the others …."

Sara nods . Gently Michael kisses her forehead .

Michael talk short with John in the background we can't hear what say are talking about…

* * *

Paul see all this in TV . He is worried about Michael get caught .

" He knows too much!" he is thinking "Damn , Michael Scofield stay free, I count with your skills. "

Than he calls his assistant : "We need to erase all traces of Kevin Freeling…. "

* * *

Michael kisses Sara. Than they hide her in the van. John will drive the car.

"Maybe I should stay her!" Jane says to Michael ,

" I've nothing to worry about the police!"

"No Jane you need to go!" Michael says.

"What if the company find this house first ?"

"Right I don't thinking about this ." Jane answers.

"I'll take a car with Sucre , We both are free people , we use an other road so they will have more problems to track us."

" OK good idea! Rita you go with John and Sara . " Michael is the leader of the group this is pretty clear shown .

Than all of them leaving in different directions. , just in the right moment course company has tracked the house and their agents are just around the corner…

* * *

Alex is still on with investigations about Paul , while doing this he recognizes the activities around Michaels faked ID, He knows immediately something is wrong , He calls Michael to tell him about this.

Michael is sitting in the car :

"Wrong moment Alex!" he says ." But maybe you can help a bit."

He tells Alex what he is planning.

"John must be close to the checkpoint right now. Maybe you can track his van. If there are any problems I'll make sure police follow me and there is a big time chance they'll caught me ."

Alex is not really happy about this , but he starts to search for Johns van.

"Yeah Michael they are 2 miles away from the checkpoint ."

" Where is the next checkpoint near by my position? " Michael wants to know now

" Half mile north!" Alex says . His face shows big worries , but he knows there is nothing that could stop Michael now .

"Good luck ! " is the last thing he can say before Michael hang up.

Michael start the engine, close his eyes for a moment , than he is saying to himself

"Lets go !" and drives to North.

* * *

Jane and Sucre have no problems to go out of town. They arrive to the cottage .

Big reunion scene with Sucre and his daughter , Emily and M jr. in the background .

Linc hugs Jane ,

" I'm glad you made it!" he says,

Than from the background M jr . voice :

"Where are my mommy and daddy ?"

Linc is focused immediately .

"Tell us Jane!" he says ,

" He has this crazy plan to get Sara out of town and there is a big time chance he get caught, but you know Michael we couldn't change his mind you know him..."

All of them looks very worried now…

John comes close to the checkpoint , he sent Michael a text with the message

"NOW!"

and Michael drives close to the checkpoint near by . He stop hard and turn the car around so that the policemen can see him. One of them take his phone

"Checkpoint North we just have seen Michael Scofield . We follow him on … road to the east!"

The policemen step into there cars and the cars can leave without being checked .

Near the check point T-Bag is hiding and he can see who is leaving town …

* * *

Michael arrives a parking lot near the wood . He leaves his car and start running .

He learned how to hide at his time as Kellerman agent ,

( Now quick flashes between his actual run ( colored) and the ones as KF( black and white)) and the police always close behind….

Will he get caught ?????

Episode 7 " Witch prison?"

Sara , John and Rita made it to the cottage too.

M jr and Emily run to their moms. It looks like a family reunion idyll until the moment when M jr. ask : "Where is daddy ?"

It's very quiet for a moment and all are focused thinking about Michael.

Skip to Michael. He is still on the run...

They can't do anything else than wait. John looks like knowing better at this moment.

* Flash back to this talk the two have had in the house , we see but don't hear what they are , talking about . Now we hear Michael saying :

" I guess the only way to end all of this is I turn myself in. There will be a court hearing and you take care the media get informed about this and that Sara and my son are safe when I'm in prison!"

" They will try to kill you when you're in prison waiting for this , not only company , Paul too and maybe this FBI agent , he really hate you!" John answers,

M: "I know ! But we never will be free, if all of this stays hidden behind political barriers and business interests , All of this corruption, killing and betray people needs to come up into the public focus . People needs to know what going on in this country and knowing now they have a second Scylla makes it necessary to do it now . I can't live with knowing about all of this and stay hidden and let them do all this without consequences.. " *

John steps back from the group a bit an sent a text to Michael ,

We can read " WE ARE SAFE... "

* * *

Michael got the message when he is close to the end of the wood . He stays for a moment. Thinking about just to run and live with Sara and his son somewhere hidden , but it's only a fleeting moment.

"No!" he says to himself

"I need to end this once and for all..."

Than he recognizes a TV- team close to his position. A lot of them are in town wants to know how the hunt goes. Michael sneaks near a reporter.

He call him asking:

"Are you on air live?"

" Yes, why are you asking? Wants to become a TV Star ?" the reporter answers , not recognizing who it is he is talking with.

Michael smiles a bit ironic .

" I'm already one of those. Turn on the camera! Here is your exclusive story!"

He steps out of the shadow , his hands over his head .

" Hello . My name is Michael Scofield and I want to turn myself in to end this horrible hunt. The only thing I did was break out my innocent, pregnant wife from a prison where her life was in danger and an ignorant warden wasn't willing to protect her. If you want to judge me for doing so , ok I'm willing to pay for my sins ,so far I'll made it alive to the court hearing."

" Why you shouldn't make it ?"the reporter asks .

" I hope you'll find out why, if I get killed!" Michael says with a very serious face...

Than police arrives and take him under arrest.

* * *

The team , Paul , Lisa ,Alex all of them can see this in TV.

The reaction in their faces is shown :

Sara is crying . "What are you doing Michael?" she yells .

Lisa face is frozen , Paul's as well.

This is shown in quick scenes changing from one to the next ...

* * *

Back in the house , Sara still can't believe. Tears running down her face,

Linc is very angry he throws something on the bottom. Jane is trying to bring him down...

"Do you know about this ?"he ask John shoot a angry sight at him.

"How could you let him do this ?"

John is a bit embarrassed than he answers :

"You should know him better than I am . There was nothing I could do to change his mind . He told me to bring Sara and his son out of US as fast as possible and that's exactly what I do now!"

Sara can't stop crying . M jr stand beside of her , he looks very sad.

" I can't lose him again!" Sara says ,

" Why John , why?"

John tells her about their talk and she comes down a bit . After some minutes of silence she says:

"Maybe he is right . Linc will you have a look where they bring him to and stay near him ?"

" Sure Sara!" he says

"I'm on my way . We need a lawyer ."

Jane look at Linc :

" I know someone very professional ."

" What about me ? "Sucre ask from the background ,

"Can I do something to help?"

Linc turns to him ,

" Not yet Fernando . Take your girl to her mom. Maybe you can take care for my baby until I'm back. "

"What about us?" Rita say holding Emily in her arms . ,

" I guess you should come with us!" Sara says ,

" I'm not sure if the police going after you because of Gretchen's death. ..."

All of them prepare now to leave .

* * *

Paul calls for an agent when he turned of the TV ...

" Make sure Michael Scofield never make it to this court hearing ..." he says .

* * *

Lisa is sitting in front of a TV too. She tells Downey , we need to get Michael in our hands before this hearing take place and before Paul can get him, take care about this..."

* * *

Agent W has seen this too, Scofield !!! You son of an b....!" is his reaction...

* * *

Police car with Michael arrives to the police station. Maybe a 10 reporters behind them.

Agent W is awaiting Michael ,

"You'll turn in for lifetime I swear! he says .

Michael smiles .

" Lifetime for breakout someone from prison ? Are you kidding me? I'm looking forward to hear what a jury has to say about how guilty a husband is who trying to protect his pregnant wife's life , because an ignorant warden and an obsessed FBI agent don't do their job!"

W can stop in the last moment to hit Michael in the face .

"Bring him into a cell!" he says to the policemen , " I need to made some calls. "

* * *

In the cottage , Sucre is ready to go.

"Is there honestly nothing I can do? "

"Not yet !"Linc answers .

" Maybe you can help Alex to find out as much as possible about Paul when you're there . "

They say good-bye and he is leaving with his daughter ...

"Sara we need to go too !" John says .

She won't to go , but Linc take her in his arms saying

"Go Sara! This is what Michael wants you to do . He needs to know you're safe. "

OK ! I'll go. Take care for Michael promise to me!" she says .

" Sure!" Linc answers and hugs her again.

Jane says

" I'll use all my contacts to show who Christina truly was and that it was self protection when you shoot her, If we can proof you're innocent no one will judge Michael for get you out and he is right if he get this media focus on his court hearing he has a big time chance to end this once and for all... "

* * *

Paul is still in his office .

" Do you have any idea where they will transfer Michael to?" he ask his secretary .

"Not yet and it will be impossible to do something before he is in a prison where no cameras around to protect him, but we have friends in all US prisons I guess and if needed we can make agent W our tool , He hates Michael more than good for him,.

" OK stay on with watching the show " Paul says ,

He looks a bit more confident now ,

"Agent W this idea could have been from me" he says to himself and an bad smile comes into his face.

* * *

Linc and Jane are alone in the cottage. Jane is very professional and focused . She makes phone calls , search in net for something and so on .

Linc sitting in and corner watching her . He looks unbelievable sad . Jane recognizes this after a while , She goes to him and takes his hands .

" Come on Linc you need to looking forward!" she says to him,

Linc turns his eyes to her ( very slowly )

" Why Jane? Why we can't just live a normal life ? I was happy in Costa Rica with Sofia and LJ and we could have been a normal family ,and with Michael back alive it could have been the best time in our life, but look at us , I lost Sofia! Michael is in prison and I have the feeling everything falls in parts again . I don't know if I can deal with all of this again. He is counting on me and I'm this helpless ..."

His head goes down and we see some tears in his eyes... After a while , Jane still holding his hands she kisses the back of his head saying

"You have me Linc , for lifetime ... "

* * *

T-Bag has managed to get a car . He is driving around in the direction where he saw John and Rita driving , Than he can see the van and decides to follow them ...

* * *

Lisa is still in RR . She makes a phone call with her husband who is in Paris already.

" Sure Dear I'll come as soon as possible ... "

Downey comes in .. .

" I need to say good-bye now!" she says into the phone "Call you soon.

" What is it? "She asks Downey

" We have no chance to get Michael before he arrives in prison . They will transfer him by helicopter to an unknown high security prison. No chance to free him during the transfer. We have some agents watching where they go. I'll keep you posted."

* * *

"Is it really necessary to use a helicopter?" the sheriff asks ,

"YES!!!" W answers angry ,

" You honestly don't know who this is , do you? "

Sheriff:

"No idea , sorry !"

" Let me tell you!" W says and he start to tell him the Michael Scofield story ,

( Some off the headlines from the newspapers talking about all the breakouts be shown) .

"Bring him out now. " he gives the order than

Michael is in handcuffs, his legs are tied up too . 4 police officers escort him to the helicopter. Michael is smiling about all this security .

"You must be very worried!" he says to W ,

"I have no plans to escape believe it or not. If I would like to escape you honestly believe I would still be here . This cell is ridiculous simple to open , Sheriff you should check this loose window behind and the door !" Michael says and hands him his keys over,

Sheriff looks very stupid on the keys in his hand and they bring Michael to the helicopter. He is happy about all this over paced security . Now he is sure he will at least made it into the prison alive. He can see Paul's agents and some guys he took for company in the crowed and is thinking 1:0.

* * *

Linc comes to the sheriffs office , He tell them he is Michael Scofield brother and he needs to know where he is transferred to, course he wants to sent a lawyer to him.

"To the safest prison we have IN US the Eagle Hill State Prison near Houston Texas

( some pictures of the security around the prison),

he will arrive soon and there is no way out , not even for Michael Scofield."

" Do you really think he turns themselves in to break out?"

Linc ask the Sheriff and shake his head . Sheriff and the other guys in there, looks a bit confused, knowing he is right....

* * *

"They brought him to EH" the assistant tells Paul ,

" Do we have someone there owns us a favor?"

" I'll check the list of the inmates and guards!" assistant answers and leave..

* * *

Sucre comes to Alex house . Mariacruz run to him , ( a big emotional reunion scene) ,

Than he says "Hello!" to Alex and Felicia.

"Do you know about Michael ? " Sucre ask Alex ,

"Yes he told me what he is planning and told me to find out all I can about Paul, Can you stay and help a bit . "

"Sure , anytime if it's to help Michael.

"Come into office I think your Girls has a lot to talk!" Alex says with a smile and we can see Mariacruz and her daughter sitting there happy together...

* * *

In RR the scientists still try to get access to the S2 data ,

" No progress yet!" Downey tells Lisa.

" Maybe we find something in the file, my father has given to me together with Scylla , I have it in my office come on lets go start investigation. " Lisa response .

* * *

The van with Sara ,John Rita and the kids arrives at an small town near Mexican border .

"We need to look for a Motel , the kids are so tiered and I need a shower and some food !" Rita says .

"You're right!" John answers "We can't go across the boarder line today anyway. I need to have a look at it first .

" There is a small town near by. Gila! I was there with Michael !"Sara says

( flashback to " Rendezvous ")

"Fine lets go there , Tomorrow I'll check how we can pass."

They don't recognize the car follow them ...

* * *

They bring Michael directly to the warden's office when the helicopter arrives in EH.

" So you are the famous Michael Scofield , " King of Breaking out " he say and looks at Michael not really friendly .

"Not in my prison Mr. Scofield! I hope this is clear!"

"I never thought of breaking out of here warden!" Michael answers .

" I turned myself in as you know . Why should I do this if I don't want to go to prison? .I just want to have my court hearing and facing the law . I have it up to here to be on the run. So don't worry and if I find a possibility to break out of here, you're the first one I'll tell. "

( the look of Michaels face doesn't show if he honestly means it ) .

"There is no way out of my prison!" the warden answers angry .

"Especially not for you ... Bring him to solitary!" warden tells the guard.

Michael smiles when he hear this. It's exactly what he wanted. Maybe the safest place in this prison.

When they bring him there, he see Falcone the mafia boss he betrayed in season 1 , when they pass his cell and the smile freezes ....

* * *

Lisa and Dowen are in the Generals old rooms in RR . The old file laying on the table and both of them reading the paperwork inside.

" There is nothing about Scylla!" Downey says and throw the last papers he was looking to on the table. When he do so some of the old pictures drop down on the bottom. He pick them up and we can see a picture of the General standing beside of Christina , She has Baby twins in her arms... .

* * *

Linc and Jane arriving in Texas , Jane calls her boyfriend Steve.

" He is the best Lawyer I know!" she tells Linc

"If you don't mind I ask him to work on Michaels case, I trust him absolutely .

"Sure!" Linc says but he doesn't looks happy...

* * *

Sara John Rita and the kids arriving in Gila Sundown Motel,

" I need to know where they brought Michael to !"Sara says .

" OK !" John answers

" I'll call Linc , you should try to rest a bit, Tomorrow we will cross the boarder and I need you focused than. "

Sara looks very sad and worried. M jr comes to her saying:

"Mummy I'm with you. Daddy will be back soon and he kisses her tender

Sara smiles a bit now ,

"Sure Dear!" she answers .

Than they all go to their rooms . T-Bag watching the scene , maybe this is my chance to go out of here he is thinking....

* * *

Michael knows how dangerous it is being in the same prison like Falcone. He only can hope not being recognized by the mafia boss , but he knows there isn't a big chance of it and he is right . Falcone doesn't see him, but the news about Michael Scofield is in the EH prison, is already on the way and he never forgot the name of the man betrayed him.

" So!" he says to his buddy's . "He brought me in here! Now it's his chance to bring me out in exchange for his live."

" He is in solitary!2 one of the guys answers "No chance to reach him there. "

"You underestimate my influence in here . I'm sure the warden will do me the favor and sent him into my cell soon!" ( he smiles bad)...

* * *

Linc and Alex talk on phone.

"Maybe you can come here with your results!" Linc say to Alex,

"Michael's lawyer just arrived and we need any kind of leverage, we can get. He says there are big time chances they will try to let Michael pay for much more than organize a breakout. Tomorrow is the bail hearing . After this we will know."

"I'm on my way!" Alex says.

"I'll sent the material now as a mail so you can check if there is anything helpful."

* * *

( During the season there should be scene showing Sucre and Alex working on the file. It would take too much time to write this too. Sorry . You need to imagine this )

* * *

Sara and Rita sitting in the motel room and talking.

"Is it true Gretchen tortured you in Panama!" Rita asks Sara.

"Yes she did , but it's forgiven."

R: "I never really know what she did, and I'm still wondering how it could come this far with her. Maybe I shouldn't come with you. I did nothing wrong and I guess Emily needs to go back in a normal life ."

S:" Maybe you're right . It's your decision .I wished I had the chance to stay here. Sometimes I try to remember how easy life was as Dr. Sara Tancredy!"

(some scene from season 1 , first only Sara and than the moment when Michael came into her life. Last one the first kiss...)

A smile is on Sara face when we back in the room.

" Have you ever regretted something ?" Rita asks her.

"No not for a second!" Sara answers and looks to M jr.

"No matter all the bad things happens , he is the best thing in my life and his dad too. I pray to god Michael is right and find a way to end it all this time. ..

* * *

Michael is in visitation. Linc and his lawyer comes to him.

" Bad news !" the lawyer says .

"They managed to make it 3 different crimes . So they can ask for a lifetime prison sentence, if the court calls you guilty in all 3 points, no matter how small the crimes are. "

"Don't worry!" Michael says

"I expected something like this, more important to me are the question if Sara and my son are safe?"

" I think so!" Linc says .

"They should be out of US right now ."

" OK ,so we can focus on end this once and for all. Have you heard anything from Alex?"

L: " Yes he will be here tomorrow , he find out a lot . I printed it for you!" and he hands the file to Michael,

"Can I take it to my cell?" Michael ask the lawyer.

" Sure!" he says , "You're still not convicted , so you have the right to know everything you need to defend yourself. "

M: "Ok thanks , will there be a bail hearing?"

Lawyer : " It already take place this morning . They managed to do it without you're there. The bail is pointed at 15 million $, so I guess there will be no one willing or able to pay this. I'm afraid you need to stay in until your court hearing takes place."

They talk about the next steps than. When they say good-bye, Lawyer call for a guard that brings Michael back to his cell. The guard comes and escort Michael , but he doesn't bring him back to solitary .

" What's wrong ?" Michael ask.

"State Attorney General has appealed the placement in solitary !"

( We can see Paul hand over money to a person and the person in court later ).

" You go to in normal trial."

Michael looks a bit shocked ,

" I need to talk to the warden!" he tells the guard.

"The only thing you need, is being a nice prisoner without escape plans! the guard answers and push him forward.

The first person saying welcome to gen-pop is Falcone...

* * *

Episode 8 " Evidences ,choices and cheaters"

Lisa and Downey are still in RR .

"When you where planning to tell me about this?"

Downey asks Lisa and show her the photos he found.

She bleaches a bit. Than she take the photos telling him it doesn't concerns him.

D: "I'm not sure about this. I guess your not as objective as we need you to be. Maybe you should visit them and tell them before the hearing take place.

L:" I'm not sure if I want to tell it to anyone . Maybe no one should ever know."

D: "This is a luxury you don't have anymore. If you don't tell it I'll . "

Lisa looks desperate at this moment...

* * *

Linc and the lawyer are back in the apartment. Jane is there working with the laptop.

"How is Michael?" she asks .

"Good for now !"Linc answers.

The lawyer ( let me name him Steve) goes to Jane and kisses her . We can see how sad Linc feels in this moment.

"I guess I find a way to proof who Christina really are!" Jane says ,

" I found this in our old files from the time I worked with Aldo."

She print something out and hand it to Linc. Their hands touches and they look each other in the eyes. Steve recognizes this kind of intimacy between the both and isn't amused. ...

* * *

John is back in the motel.

"I guess I found a way to cross the boarder!" he tells the woman.

"Fine!" Sara says . "When will we go?"

"Tomorrow noon. It's the best time , they watch the boarder very much during the night and at the morning , but at noon they don't await someone cross it. So that should be the best time."

"I don't coming with you!" Rita says ,

"I thought a lot about it and I guess it will be the best if I just go back home. I has nothing to do with Gretchen's actions and Emily needs to go home. Just live a normal life. I'll stay until you gone and than I take the bus home. "

Sara and John looking surprised.

" Are you sure ?"they ask at the same moment .

"Yes!" Rita tell them .

" I hope you'll make it out of US, but I need to stay don't tell me more. If they will questioning me it's better I know as less as possible!" than she is leaving the room.

John and Sara sitting there ,look after her and start discuss how to do the cross over when she is out.

* * *

When cells are opened for free time, it takes only seconds and Falcone steps into Michaels cell. His men stay in front of the door.

" Let no one in. " Falcone gives his order to them

Michael looks at Falcone saying

" Welcome in my cell . Nice to meet you!"

( He has a bittersweet smile on his face).

"Nice to meet you too!" Falcone answers,

"If you don't mind?" he says and sit down on the bed beside of Michael.

" I guess we have a lot to discuses ."

" I don't know what you're talking about!" Michael answers as innocent sounding as a Baby .

F: "Look ! There are things a man like I never forget and one of those are old depts. I guess we both know who is responsible for the fact I'm in here ."

M: "I would say it was your own choice doing things make a judge sent you in here."

Falcone shake his head.

" Michael !"he says ,

"You know what I'm talking about. You bring me in here , now it's time for you to figure out how I can get out of here!"

M: "Why should I?"

Falcone stand up and say when he is leaving :

"Because your life depends on it and Michael by the way this isn't an never ending offer , you have 3 days to tell me what's your plan."

Michael throws the file he has in his hand on the bed and hit with his fist on the wall. "Damn!" he says quietly .

Than he goes out of his cell to the public phone and calls Linc ,

" I need Steve here , we have a problem... "

* * *

Linc goes in the living room, where Jane and Steve sitting on a table , watching Michaels file . They sitting close together and Linc looks jealous .

"Steve?" he says

"Michael called he needs you in visitation. He told me something like he needs to be transferred."

"I'm on my way." Steve answers and he stand up.

Just in this moment door bell rings . Alex and Sucre arrived.

Reunion scene and introduce Steve.

"You're going to Michael?" Sucre asks.

"Maybe I can come with you ?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. You're my assistant . Lets go!" Steve answers.

Than they leaving. Alex sit down beside Jane and put his file on the table.

"Let's start working on the end of this all!" he says.

Linc also sit down and they start checking the information everyone got the last few days.

* * *

In Gila , Rita sits in her room. Emily and M Jr. playing there. She opens the bag she took with her, when she leaves Gretchen. There is money in it , a gun , passport with the faked ID Gretchen used, when she goes to Costa Rica and finally the woodwork with Emily on it, Gretchen made in prison for her daughter. She calls Emily to come to her. She laying the passport open on the table . Emily and M jr. comes to her and she give the chain to her, telling her this is from Gretchen, she made it for you and want you get it some day .

M jr looking at the passport:

"She looks like my mom with blond hair!" he says.

Rita take the passport: "You're right young man!" she says.

" Lets go to your mom, she needs to know this."

( Rita is thinking maybe now Gretchen can do good for the bad things she has done).

* * *

John and Sara still prepare for crossing the boarder, when Rita steps in .

"I've an idea!" she says and hand over the passport.

"It's Gretchen's faked ID. I guess if you color your hair you will look very similar to this photo and you can leave country on the normal way , or you can stay in US near Michael until all of this is clarified and you get exonerated."

Sara look at the photo and tells John

" I need something to bleach my hair and my sons and I need to know where Michael is !"( she is very hectically at this moment)

" Stop it Sara please!" John say

"Michael wants you safe and out of the US. He can't do what he needs to do if he is worried about you."

Sara is not to stop at this moment.

"Rita can you go and get those things?"

" Sure!" Rita says "I'm on my way!" and goes out.

John is nervous. He try again :

"Sara please I promised to Michael to bring you out and take care you're safe. Don't do this ..."

Sara doesn't responding to his words , she is on her way to Michael nothing else matters to her .

( she see some old scene in her mind the marriage , first kiss , hear Michael saying this " Wait for me Sara it will not always be like this ...)

"OK, than come down. We need to do this focused!" John say to her and she awake from her trance .

" Right , you're right John, Michael would say we need a plan..."

* * *

Steve and Sucre arrive to the prison. They meet with Michael .

" I never would have expected to be your visitor in a prison !"

Sucre says with a smile and the both hugs each other .

" Maybe you wants to be my celli again!" Michael answers .

He is glade to see Sucre .

"OK Michael!" Steve asks, "What's the problem?"

Michael tells him about Falcone and that he needs to be transferred to another prison or brought back into solitary .

"I'll see what I can do!" Steve answers .

"But something like this needs at least one week . Sorry Michael. And I think no one from Judicial authority will do you a favor ."

" So I need everything I can get from this prison, to build up a trap for him without he notice!" Michael says,

"When does the court hearing take place any date fix now?"

" Not yet!" Steve answers , "They have 6 weeks to prepare and I guess they will sea you in here as long as possible."

Michael takes a deep breath, than he says:

" So well . Looks like I have no choice, right? Bring me everything you can get . Jane can show you how to prepare the file, no one will recognize the forbidden things . You need to be carefully with get the information . I'm sure all of this is under observation, course they are afraid I'll try to breakout !

( he smiles while saying this ) ,

"Anything new about Paul Sucre?"

" We found out a lot , just need to put the pieces together. Alex , Linc and Jane are on it. Anything else we can do?" Sucre answers

M: "Tell Alex I'm especially interested in all things showing and interaction between him and the company or Lisa ."

"Done Michael see you soon Bye Buddy . "

Sucre looks worried when Steve and he leaving ,

" Steve do you think this will ends well ?"he ask

"I wish I could honestly say yes of course !" Steve answers.

* * *

Dowen is very worried about Lisa.

"She will spoil the whole thing!" he is thinking,

Than he calls Paul , He only say , "We need to talk..."

* * *

Lisa is still in the Generals old office she holds the photos in her hands and crying quietly, She remembers the day in final visitation with the General. He was so anxious at this moment . She

Hear herself asking him to tell her now , Not even in this last moments he could be honest with her , he couldn't tell her what happens he only say I wrote everything down in a diary read it when I'm dead and don't hate me for what I've done . I always loved you like you're my only child ... She throw the photos on the table , I don't know what I should do , Oh god please help...

* * *

T-Bag is still watching the situation in Gila motel. He is a bit bored when it starts to become action. John goes to the reception and pays the rooms .Than Rita and Emily comes out and than Sara and M jr . too. He recognizes the blond hair.

" Be carefully Teddy!" he says to himself . "What's going on here?"

They all step into Johns car and T-Bag is following them. He is thinking they will cross the boarder somewhere and he only needs to follow them. To his big surprise they stop on a bus station . Rita and Emily split . He has just started the engine to follow the car witch will show him a way out of US, when Rita and Emily comes out of the building an step into a bus . He looks at the car and then at the bus and again the car and so on. He is desperate, you can see this in his face. The car is already far away and the bus start going in the other direction . He starts driving and in the last moment we can see he is following the bus....

* * *

Sucre and Steve are back in the flat , They telling the others about Michael's problem.

Steve says:

" I'll try to find a judge, help me to get Michael transferred to another prison He has not yet been sentenced and therefore has certain rights. I'll see what I can do!" then he is leaving .

Jane talks with Alex how they can get the information about the prison.

Sucre and Linc goes into the kitchen. They take a beer and sit down on the table . They both looks worried .

" It doesn't works well , does it ?"Sucre says .

L:" No it doesn't seems so and with this mafia boss in his neck Michael hasn't a chance to bring his own plans in progress and there is something he doesn't know yet what will make him not be focused."

S: "What no more bad news please!"

( the typical mimic of Sucre when he can't believe something)

" What is it?"

L: "Sara doesn't leaving US. John called me , saying she found Gretchen's faked ID and credit cards and she will come here to be near Michael. He couldn't stop her. You do know Sara ,don't you?"

The look of Sucre face says it all.

S: "Will you tell him?"

Linc shake his head : " I'm not sure about this. When I didn't told him about Sara is dead he was so disappointed,

( flashback to the scene from S3 when Michael tells Linc you using me ...)

" I honestly don't know !"

Than they sit there don't speak , just drink the beer... ( you can see they totally understand each other in this moment)...

* * *

Michael is in his cell . He studies the file Steve gave to him at the first visitation. When he read it he find a photo from Sara and his son inside. He take it , On the back Sara has written

"We are always with you , I love you !" Michael start dreaming , he dream about a normal family life , playing with his son, kisses Sara , second Baby on the way .... ( Here you need to build your own idyll and picture it in your mind ) He is far away when he got interrupted by one of the guards.

"You need to come with me!" he says to Michael.

"You have a visitor!"

M: "Strange time for a visitor . Who is it ? "

G: "You'll see hurry up..."

* * *

Agent W. is waiting for him.

"Agent W ?Nice to meet you. "Michael says with an ironic smile ,

"How can I help you this time?"

W: "Mr. Scofield glad to see you alive."

M:" What is this visitation about? Just enjoying seeing me in prison? "

W: "Can't denies it's a great feeling to see you here , where you belongs to be in my opinion , but I'm here much to my own surprise, to help you get out of here! "

"What are you talking about ? "Michael asking W.

" If you expect me to tell you where my wife are ...."

W. interrupt him ,

" Nothing like this . Just listen for a moment before make your decision. It's about Paul Kellerman! He was it who help you disappear and now one of his man offers me a big carrier step and a lot of money ,when I make sure you don't make it out of here alive. You may think about me what ever you want, but I'm honestly believe in law & order and all I did in Miami was exactly about this. I hate how media glorified you as the King of break outs and all this .I was sure you deserve everything that happens with your wife, and seeing you here incinerated makes me glad until the moment on of Kellerman assistants came to me and tried to bribe me. So I started to look into the file of your wife and yours and now I'm sure you're not the bad boy in this .We need to make the right ones pay. You worked for Kellerman you know about the operations he ordered, all this stuff I need to know to caught him ,and I'm sure the carrier step I make by caught a corrupt congressman will be much bigger than he offers. So it's simple you gives me Kellerman and I make sure the charges against Sara will be dropped .I guess you need a bit time thinking about my offer, Right?"

Michael can't say something, he is too much surprised.

" I'll be back tomorrow to get your answer,"

W says , than he is leaving.

Michael sit there we can see in his face how confused he is ...

Paul in his office , asking his assistant how it worked with agent W.,

" Pretty good the assistant answer he will build a trap for Michael . "

Paul smiles , "The almighty money!" He says quietly .

(Who is cheating whom here?) ;-))

Episode 9

John brings Sara to Dallas. He heard that the court hearing would be take place there.

"We can't go to a hotel." he says

"It's too dangerous. I have a friend her ,living in a house at he edge of town. Maybe I should call him if we can stay there for a while? We need to tell him a story."

" What about I'm a witness for some kind of crime a police officer did and need to be hidden until the trial take place, but can't go in witness protection because an officer is involved?" Sara says.

"It's an good idea. I'll call him." John answers.

S: "Did Paul knows something about this friend?"

J: "No, he is from Germany like I am and was a friend long before I start working with Michael!" Than, he is making the call.

* * *

Downey and Paul meet in LA .

"What's the problem?" Paul asks.

"The problem is named Lisa! She knows how big our problems are if Michael make it to this court hearing and she wont do something, because of family obligations."

Downey answers, "And I guess the threat against you is as big as they is for the company, so I thought we should work together in this case . Lisa doesn't need to know!"

" What family obligations is the last thing we hear ... Camera goes back and we only see the men discuss something.... Shake hands and split...

* * *

Rita is back in her house.

" I go to the Supermarket we need some food!" she tells Emily, "

You can stay here if you want."

"I'll stay!" she answers "I'm very tiered go to my room and sleep a bit."

"All right girl. I'll be back soon!" Rita says and leaving the house.

T-Bag is watching this from across the street. When Rita is gone he go to the house and opens the backdoor. When Rita comes back he is sitting in the kitchen. Rita drops down the shopping bags she holds in her hands.

"Theodore!" she says scared,

"What are you doing here?"

He smiles charming. Than he stand up and goes to her.

"There is nothing you need to be worried about Rita." he says,

"You're the first person take care about me. I just need to know why ? You talk about something good is in anyone, do you think there is enough good inside of me we find a way to stay together?"

Rita still looks scared,

"Emily?" is the only word she can say in this moment.

T: "She is OK, don't know I'm here and don't worry. I'll never hurt someone again. Please let's talk."

Rita says: "OK!"

She calms down slowly.

"Maybe I make a coffee for us and we talk, just let Emily out of this."

He lifts up the shopping bags and follows her...

* * *

Steve calls Linc. He comes straight from the judge, who is responsible for Michaels case,

"Good and bad news!" he says, "The judge isn't willing to transfer Michael to another prison, but he wants to end this as soon as possible so the court hearing will take place next week."

"Next week? We still have no evidences! I guess we need to hurry thanks for the information Steve CU. "

Linc go back to the other ones, tell them what he just heard from Steve.

" Short time." Alex says, "Lets start work."

They sit together and talking about what they already find out.

" We need to give Michael the information about the prison." Alex says.

Jane takes a file and hand it to him.

"Here it is!" she says. "I prepared it . All he needs to know is inside."

"I'll go to prison and give it to him." Alex says and takes the file.

"I'm afraid Falcone doesn't wait some longer!" and he is leaving.

Jane and Linc are alone now. You can feel the tension in this situation. They are so close and far away at the same time. Both are not sure what to do. They look into the others eyes and feel the magnetic aura. Just when they comes together Linc phone ring , it's LJ.

"Dad?" he says, "The hospital called at least 10 times about Sophia and her funeral. When will you be back? What shall I tell them?"

Linc bleaches, all the sadness about Sophia's death floating back on him.

" Ill be back soon LJ. Sorry for leave you alone with this. It's about uncle Mike you know . I told you he is alive, but now he is in prison and I need to help him to get out. The court hearing take place next week , after this I'm back. "

LJ says, "No problem Dad take care about uncle Mike. CU soon."

Jane holds Linc hand. No words are needed in this moment.

* * *

Michael is just back in his cell, still thinking about what W told him. A guard gives him the file Alex left for him. They didn't let him see Michael.

"Has he said anything about the file?" Michael asks the guard.

"Yes." the guard says "Those are the hidden information they figured out and you need to check if you need something of it to make it out of prison. Almost forget to tell you."

He smiles ironic.

"Did you honestly believe you'll make it out of here? They will crucify you. You know that right?"

"I know the will try, so I have a lot of work to do right. What do you think should I make a break out plan?" Michael asks him and smiles.

The guard is laughing with him.

"I would like the challenge to keep you in here!" he says, "And by the way, I honestly believe you're right, when you break you're brother out and I admire your courage."

He is leaving than.

Michael opens the file. He starts searching for the hidden data.

(The typical Michael works on something pictures).

He is busy with doing this when Falcone steps in.

"Hello Michael!" he says, "Seems you're busy. How does it go with our plan?"

M: "If you wouldn't wasting my time the progress could be much bigger."

F:" Just saw the guard in your cell any problems with him, I can handle this."

M: "No he only give me the file from my lawyer"

(Michael flashes back to the moment, when T-Bag killed the guard in Fox River. "One for the team!")

"I need no help Falcone. Just let me do my job." he says. "I'll tell you when something is needed . Please leave me alone."

Falcone looks a bit angry but he is going away.

* * *

Lisa is on her way home when a car crashes into hers. Fortunately she doesn't get hurt, course she using a car from embassy and those are with a special protection. She knows immediately this wasn't and accident.

"They try to kill me!" she is thinking, "I guess it's time to talk with Michael. Maybe he is the only one I can trust from now on."

* * *

Sara is very nervous.

"John I need to talk with Linc, or Alex, or one of the guys. I need to know everything about Michael. I don't care if they caught me, please make an arrangement."

John say "Come down. Michael can't deal with the fact when you get caught you know that . It wasn't wise to stay in US and now we need to make sure you're safe here first"

S: "Please John I got crazy. I can't handle this anymore."

She has tears in her eyes.

" OK, OK! I'll try! But I need you to promise you'll stay here until I'm back. Please keep cool. Michael knows what to do, he always does.

(Flashback to some dangerous situations the both are in and Michael find a way out)

"And I'm sure Linc and the others are under observation. The authorities are so afraid he will break out and blame them again."

S: "You're right, sorry but I'm so worried rather I'm in prison than lose him again. If they judges him for lifetime I have no choice. John please I don't know what to do."

" I'll see what I can do." he answers .I'll make some calls." and leave the room.

Sara is still like going crazy. M. jr. comes to her, take her hand and say like and old wise man:

"Don't worry I'm with you and I know daddy will come back soon."

You can see the change in her face.

" OK darling" she says" Lets read the new book Mr. Stone (the friend of John) gave to you".

They both sit down and Sara starts reading ...

* * *

Downey and Paul meet again .

"The plan failed now she is warned!" Downey says ,"She called me and ask for protection , so she don't know I'm in but it means you need to organize the whole thing now. "

Paul doesn't looks amused .

" I'm not willing to risk my carrier , there is no one I can trust with something like this. You know that! If you want to become the boss of company you need to find a way by your own!"

D: "So you don't need company money anymore?"

P : "People like me and I'm sure I can make it without your money, if Michael doesn't talk . I don't need her death, it's your problem."

D: "It sounds a bit different in our last conversation Paul ( he plays a tape where Paul says " We need to kill her" )

Paul got angry .

"You son of an bitch!" he says and try to get the tape .

"You can have it Paul!" Downey says . " You should know better how company work. You're in otherwise this goes to the TV stations all around US. I can see the headlines already ! Congressman willing to kill for his carrier". He smiles and leaving .

Paul throw the tape on the bottom and step on it until it's damaged, he looks angry and desperate at this moment ...

* * *

Michael calls Linc . He tells him that he needs Sucre in visitation.

" I figured something out for Falcone and I need some supplies. I'll tell him when he is back, , OK ,!"Michael says .

L:" There is something else I need to tell you. Sara is here in US. She doesn't leave country . I don't know where she is but John called and told me."

Michael looks worried.

"Is she safe and my son ok?" he asks .

" As far as I know yes!" Linc answers ." I'll figure out and tell you soon. "

"OK!" Michael answers "CU soon. "

He goes back to his cell and we can see him taking the photo from Sara and M jr. .

"Oh Sara!" he says to himself.

Than he starts working on the faked breakout plan for Falcone again, waiting for Sucre comes around.

* * *

T-Bag is still in Rita's house . They are both sitting in the kitchen. Rita has made coffee. She isn't worried anymore .

" How do you think this should go further Theodore?" she ask him while hand the coffee to him.

" I don't know!" he answers.

"I don't know what happens to me by my own. In this house back there in Raven Rock, when you take care about me , telling them not to deal with me like with an beast ... Something happens with me you know. For the first time I regret what I have done .For the first time I feel guilty and from this moment on I was sure I'll never again be the old Teddy. I followed you to Gila and I want to threat you to get me out of US with you , but somehow I couldn't ... "

( He looks very confused at this time)

" Rita I don't know what to do. I want to be with you , but I also know I need to pay for my sins... Please Rita help me!"

( we can see in his face that he honestly mean it).

Rita takes his hand .

"We will find a way!" she answers.

"For the moment you can stay here I'll sent Emily to her friend she shouldn't see you... "

* * *

Steve is back in the house. When he steps in Linc and Jane still sitting there . Linc has tears in his eyes and Jane holds his hand. It's a very intimate picture. When Jane see Steve, she stand up and goes to him, to give him a small kiss, but he step back.

"I think we need to talk." he says to her.

Linc goes to them.

He says: "There is nothing to worry about believe me, nothing! If you wont Jane working on Michaels case or retire from it, tell us now."

Steve answers: "I won't retire and Jane has her own mind. I love her too much to stand in her way." (He looks very sad)

"We have seven days to prepare for the court hearing. Invite me what you figured out. I'll meet Michael 3 hours from now we need to make a plan until then."

* * *

Sucre is in visitation with Michael, "He Buddy! "he says "What can I do for you?"

Guards are watching them close .

M:" Hey! Thanks for coming. I need some things and I wonder if you can get them for me."

"Sure I know you always have an shopping list" Sucre answers with an smile in his face.

(We see in his face how excited he is).

" What can I get for you? "

Michael hands him a list of things. A guard goes to them.

"What is this?"(pointing on the list ) he asks, "Show me!"

Sucre hands over the list. There are simple things on it like a special soap , toothpaste , paper ....

" Why you don't buy this stuff in here? "Guard asks.

M:" I'm allergic, need special things otherwise I become sick."

Guard turn the paper in his hand, then he give it back to Sucre,

"OK" he says and step back.

" You're allergic? "Sucre says quietly (with this special look in his face).

M:" Sure you don't remember? I always needed these specials . Alex or Jane can help you to find them and Linc knowing the way to figure out. Hope they can read the letters!"

Sucre looks a bit confused!

"Just tell them they will know."

Than visitation time is over ...

* * *

Lisa is back in Raven Rock. She goes to the scientist, asking about the Scylla progress.

"No progress, sorry" he says.

" So I need you to bring Scylla to me. I'll bring it to another facility . Maybe they can decode."

" Mrs. Tabak, please we can do this." he answers."

" Just hand it over, I need to reach my flight ".

When she is leaving one of the employees calls Downey, Telling him she got it...

* * *

Paul has his monthly meeting with his sister Kristine. She knows immediately that something is wrong with him.

"What is it Paul " she asks worried, "You looks like you're in trouble again. "

"It's nothing" he answers, knowing she will not believe it.

K:" Let's talk about it Paul, you know there is always a way to make things right."

Somehow Paul can't keep secrets when he is with Kristine, so he starts telling her about Michael and Lisa ...

(We only hear the first sentence)

Than the scene flash-forward and we hear Kristine saying,

"You should talk with them."

We can see he knows she is right.

* * *

Sucre arrives in the house. He goes directly to Jane and Alex.

" How is Michael?" Alex asks.

S: "Oh he is fine. He gave me this list of products he need course he is " allergic " he says "He need this special things and that he hope you can read the names right,"

Alex knows immediately what to do. Those product names are a message he tells Sucre.

"We need to fix it to know what he really needs"

And he starts to write the letters on the wall. Jane comes to him and the both start working on the message. Linc is also in the room. He look at them, when Sucre goes to him and tells him what Michael saying about he knows the way.

" Stop!" he says to them.

"Michael is using our old code when we are kids!"

(He flashes back) and he goes to the wall.

" When we are kinds we write those secrete messages. You need to start with third, than 5th and 7th l letter of each word and so on, when all of them used you take second, 4th ... at last the first one."

Alex has started to write it down, and we see the text Michael wrote down.

He needs chemicals, electronic things and all those stuff.

(When those words pop up we see what Michael will using it for in some flashes forward).

"We need to hurry to get this stuff!" Steve says.

" I'll visit Michael 2 hours from now I can take the stuff with me."

They split and everyone go to get something ...

* * *

Lisa is back in the Generals old flat. She holds Scylla in her hands thinking about where she can hide it , when it knocks on the door . She frightens. She hide Scylla an opens the door. It's Paul!

"What do you want Paul?" Lisa asks.

" We need to talk!" he says and step into the room.

" I don't know what we should have to talk about. Lisa says angry.

"About why your life is in danger maybe and familial obligations!" Paul answers with an ironic smile.

Both go into the room and sit down there.

" What do you mean Paul? Why my life should be in danger?"

P: " I talked with Downy. He told me about your family things and that he is sure you wont let Michael die, no matter if his statement in court will bring down the company once and for all and ruin our life. He wants to become the big boss and he threat me with a faked tape to plan you death. Downey knows, but I guess this is only the top of the iceberg."

"OK Paul, why should I believe you, you awake Michael and started the whole thing with doing this!"

P: "Sorry for this. I underestimate Michael Scofield once again. Let's make a plan to rescue the Company, my political reputation and Michaels and Sara's freedom."

Lisa look at him skeptical but than she answer:

"I'm afraid you're right, we need to work together and we need to talk with the brothers before the court hearing take place. Maybe I can stop Michael from destroy everything and we find a way to stop Downey. I need to make some calls if you would excuse me."

Paul stands up leaving the room and Lisa take the phone....

* * *

Steve arrives in prison to meet Michael. He needs to bring all the things in Michael ask for. Jane and Alex hide the things .

( we can see how when the guards check Steve and almost find some of the things )

Steve is very nervous but he can pass.

" Good job Jane!" he is thinking and is a bit sad in this moment course he feels he will lose her.

As lawyer he has the right of private conversation with Michael, so it's easy to hand the things over .

" What do you need this things for?" he ask , but Michael doesn't answers.

He only look at Steve with a smile.

"Better you don't know about this "he says. "Tell me what you figured out" .

They talking about the investigations the outside team did and need to recognize that information not helpful yet,

"OK" Michael says "There is one more option" and he tell Steve about Agent W..

" I need you to figure out if I can trust him. "Michael says ,

" I have a strange feeling about this offer , and could you please figure out if Sara and my boy are safe? It drives me crazy knowing they are still in US. "

S: "Sure Michael. See you tomorrow" than he is leaving.

Michael is brought back in his there a surprise is waiting for him ! He has a cellmate ...

Episode 10

The guy sneaking around in Michaels file , Michael is angry.

" Who are you he says and what are you doing with my stuff?"

he says and takes the file away from him. "

"I'm Jason. The guard brought me in this cell. He told me you are a not convicted inmate like I am . Sorry for taking your stuff. I'm just curious and a bit bored alone in here. "

Michael answers :

"OK forgiven , this time but take the advice hands off from my stuff . "

Than he turns his back on him and starts to work on his plan. Jason is watching him very interested . Michael knows there is no way to finish his plan with this unknown person, who is maybe a snitch in his cell. He is thinking about asking Falcone for help with this but the T-Bag " One for the team scene" popup in his mind again and again.

"I need to find another way , without Falcone I can't risk this !" he is thinking...

***

Sara is sitting in the kitchen with her host .

" Sara!" he tells her, "I know who you are. Your picture is in all media and the blond hair doesn't helps so much."

Sara looks scared .

"Don't worry !"Mr. Stone says .

"If I would have plans to hand you to the authority's you would be already in prison. John is a good friend of mine and I'm sure he has some pretty good reasons to help you. Just tell me about this famous Michael Scofield . I'm curious. Is he as brilliant as TV wants to tell us?"

Sara look at him still a bit worried.

"OK!" she answers, "I guess you're right . No need to be worried. Sorry for the lies . I only can hope you understand why we couldn't be honest to you."

" Sure!" Stone answers.

Somehow Sara feel better now , finally can talk with someone about Michael and her fears . Mr. Stone gives a cup of coffee to her and sits down with her.

"Just tell me your story ." he says.

Sara starts to talk.

" Michael is the most lovely , brilliant ,generous, person I ever met" she says "We meet in FOX river and I knows from the first moment he is someone very special!"

( flashback - Sara - flashback)..." time by time we can see Mr. Stones face .

At the end of the scene we can see M Jr. standing in front of the door , he steps in when Sara has finished and goes to her . No words are needed in this moment . We see two persons wants nothing more as be together with the man they love....

Mr. Stone looks at the two . He remembers his wife he lost years ago .

" I'll try to do my best to help you!" he says to Sara.

She looks at him and answers

"Maybe you can do something for me."

" Sure anything in my power!" Mr. Stone says, "and call me Will please. What is it I can help you with?"

S: "I can't reach out for Michael and John can't too , but I need to know how it goes with him. I'm so worried not knowing what happens. Maybe you can contact his lawyer and find out. I guess if you make an appointment as client no one should recognize your involved in the MS case."

W: "Good idea , what's his name ,I'll make the call immediately."

* * *

Rita is in her car , driving back home from bring Emily to her friends. She is an big conflict. At one site she knows T-Bag depends into prison for what he has done ,otherwise she feels with him , knowing about how life treat him.

"OMG what shall I do?" she says to herself.

While she is out T-Bag is thinking nearly the same. He never before regret the things he has done , but now he wishes nothing more than being an other person.

"Oh Rita why you don't came into my life years ago?" he says to himself.

Than he hear sirens near the house. His face changes into the cold Teddy face. He wants to leave the house hiding somewhere , thinking Rita is cheating him , he thinking about revenge , when Rita arrives the house and the police car pass the house in direction to the highway. He looks so sad. It never will work. He put his hands on his head and starts crying. This is how Rita found him...

* * *

Jane gets the information about Christina she asks her old team for. She sit with Linc and check the material . They got more and more disappointed .There is a lot about the operations she planed , but never mentioned as Christina Scofield and what she planed could be the work of a scientist too. All the bad things are strictly hidden.

Linc read about an operation in Africa , work for bring water to a foster home . He remembers the moment when she tells him that she isn't his mother and hurts him with her shoe.

Jane recognizes the sad look of his face.

" What is it? " she asks him , " I can do this alone if it hurts you too much"

" No " Linc answers " It's just I still can't believe what she did, try to kill her own son and playing this lovely mum all the years, knowing how much she must have hate me. I was in the hospital everyday when she got sick and she was so kind ...".

He takes a deep breath. Than they starts working again. Only a few moments after this situation ,his phone rings. It's an unknown number , He looks a bit worried and take the call.

Jane can see his face changing when he hear whom it is.

"Hello Lisa" he says. " How did you got this number and what do you want?" . "

"Mr. Burrows , I guess we need to talk "she answers "and Paul give the number to me . "

Damn say Linc to himself I should have change the phone after we knows Paul is cheater.

Than loud to Lisa ," I have no idea what we need to talking about?"

Lisa need a moment to answer, than she says:

" Family obligations maybe? You wants to know everything about Christina and I'm willing to tell you and your brother."

"Does it mean you wants to visit Michael in prison with me " Linc ask doubting he got this right.

"Yes this is what I want. As I told you , I have information about Christina that concerns both of you , but it has to be before the court hearing take place"

Linc don't know what to do. He has put the call on speaker so Jane has heard it too.

She whispers

" Do it. There is nothing to lose. "

Linc shake his head.

Lisa speak again " I need your answer , now!

" OK" Linc answers " CU tomorrow on visitation time in prison" than he hangs up.

He is confused and Jane sees this , she goes to him.

" Remember " she say " She helped Sara to find Michael in the woods , when the General wants to break him. Maybe there is truly something makes her take care about Michael and you. You can tell Michael when he calls in the evening . Now we need to focus on this (she point on the files )

"We have only 5 days until the court hearing "

Linc sit down and take the next file. ...

* * *

Alex and Sucre are on with some investigation around Paul. They just step out of the house from the widow of his former colleague when a car stops directly in front of them . The window gets opened . Much to their surprise it's Paul.

He smiles and says:" You want to know more about me ? Why you don't come into the car we can talk about it."

The both look at Paul than to each other. They're a bit confused.

Alex is the first find words , " Why not he "says and opens the door.

Sucre won't step into the car .

" I'll wait here as you're insurance Alex" he says .

" Whatever you want " Paul says .

Than he close the window and gives his driver the sign to start driving.

When the car is gone Sucre calls Linc , telling him about Paul.

" What" Linc answers " Are you kidding me , 15 minutes ago Lisa calls me , telling she wants to talk with Michael and me. Looks like our enemies wants to become friends. Lets wait what Alex will tell us. CU than".

* * *

Michael works on his plan. At first he was upset about this cellmate , but now he realized the advantage. The cellmate gives him the reason why the breakout can't start from his cell and makes it much easier to explain to this to Falcone. He takes the stuff Steven brought to him and goes to Falcone cell.

" You need to hide this here " he tells him" I've a cellmate now and don't know if I can trust him,"

Falcone take the stuff hand it to one of his men, who hide it in the back of the cell.

Falcone look at some of the things and asking:

" What is it you need this for ?"

M. " Would take too long to explain this now, you will see when you're on your way out, "

F: " My way out , Does it means you don't come with me , I think this isn't an option, knowing about your fable for cheating people "

Michael smiles " I'm afraid you need to stay in here too than! I'm under observation ,they are to afraid I break out again and blame them for can't hold me in custody, so they never let their eyes off of me. You know this , but don't be afraid , I can't risk to have you back in here sooner than I'm out of here "

F: "Fine ! I go alone , tell me about your plan,"

Now Michael starts to explain the way out, all of this is pictured like Michael would be the one who tries to escape.

It's something about a door for the guards to open with a keycard and he shows Falcone the one Steven brought to him.

"I need to put this ( another thing from Steven) near the door "he says

"So I can find out the code and program this for you. Behind the door is an floor leading to the Guards rooms. According to the blueprints I have seen, there is an hidden Security exit near the guards facilities . I don't know if guards know about this door . It's in a room they use as depot at the moment, right here "

( he point a place on the blueprint).

" Behind this door should be a way to a place near the fence. Maybe the exit is closed . I need to check this , or better one of your men. It's in the background and not visible from the towers as far as I can tell. Than you need some of your boys outside take care you make it trough the fence. "

" Sounds a bit too easy " Falcone answers " I have some doubts if you are telling me the truth, especially because you wont come with me".

M: " Why should I lie to you? The only thing I want is making it alive to my court hearing , to show the world my wife is innocent and I needed to get her out of the prison to protect her life and to tell everyone about the Company , the organization witch ruined my life. "

Falcone looks at him , we can see the doubts in his face.

" Look" Michael says " This prison is very new and modern with any kind of security stuff , but on the place where it is build was and old prison before , it was demolished but they used parts of the old one to build the new , just to reduce the costs . The floor is and part of the old one. I'm pretty sure no one knows it exist . So it should be safe and yes easy if you make it to this hidden door. This should be the most dangerous part. We need to create a story if you get caught. Something like the door was open when you pass trough and you wants to tell them. "

( Michael smiles while saying this )

" Good" Falcone answers.

Then he call for one of his men. The guy works in the clean up crew. He tells him to put the tool Michael has given to him to near the door and bring it back when one of the guards has used his card , "Now only thing we can do is wait, and with a bit of luck you'll make it out of here the day after tomorrow." Than he is leaving

( the guard we know from bring the file to Michael has watched the scene )...

* * *

Michael goes and makes his daily call to Linc .

" Michael , thank god " Linc says " Something strange happens"

Than he tells him about Lisa's call and what Sucre tells him about Paul . They were talking about this when Sucre and Alex came back ,

"Is this Michael ?" Alex ask and when Linc nods , Alex take the phone .

He inform Michael about Paul is offering his help in exchange for keep his role in this a secret .

Michael is a bit confused , than he answers

" So both of our enemies want to talk. Fine! Linc bring her and Alex let Paul know I'm willing to talk"

Than he needs to hang up , because he is called to come in visitation, where Agent W is waiting.

"Damn I totally forgot this one."

Michael is thinking than he looks focused and go to visitation area....

* * *

Linc can't focus anymore since Lisa talked with him. There are all this pictures in his head. Scene form his childhood, when they are all happy together and scene when she was sick in the hospital and then this bad , heartless wife she was at the end ...

He can't get his thoughts straight .

Jane feel this , " Lets go outside a bit " she says to him.

He awake from his memories and looks at her.

" I guess you're right. I need to got my thoughts straight "

The both leaving the house and go site by site for a while along the road. After a wile Linc takes her hand. They don't speak but somehow we can feel the intimacy in this moment...

Steve, who drives along the road to the house, see the both and is knowing he lost her immediately . He looks very sad and angry at the same time

( Will he still help with Michael or will he let him pay for his Brother taking his girl?)

* * *

Lisa is in her office. Downey comes in.

" Hello" he says very friendly " I heard you're back. Just want to ask if there is something I can do for you?"

Lisa look at him and answers " Thanks for asking but I'm fine , need nothing and I'm out in a few minutes anyway"

D:" Where are you going to ?"

Lisa is close with saying this doesn't matters for you , but she answers friendly:

" I'll meet some long time friends to say good bye. I will follow my husband to Paris soon. Haven't I told you? "

Dowen looks surprised, " What about Scylla and the Company ?" he asks her.

" You can't just leave without fix this"

Lisa smiles ironic ,

" I'll tell you when the time is right, if you don't mind?"

( she makes a gesture sent him out of the room)

" I need to do my job now. "

Downey is leaving angry. Now he is much more willing to take over the Company, no matter if this means to kill Lisa.

"I need to know where she is hiding Scylla!" he is thinking and make a call to one of the agents loyal to him to figure out what Lisa did after coming back from Raven Rock.

* * *

The guard who escort Michael to visitation is the one we know from before. He asks Michael about the scene with Falcone he watched before .

" Is there a problem with Falcone and you" he is asking .

Michael is knowing immediately this is his chance to got Falcone caught.

" Maybe " he answers, " I'm wondering if you can help with this ,"

The guard looks surprised at Michael , he didn't expected an answer.

Than he is asking " How?"

Michael stop walking , he look at the Guard

" I need to know if I can trust you "

" You can "guard answers.

M: " Not enough time yet , to tell you the story .Will you escort me back?"

" I can make sure about this"

" OK ! I'll tell you than "

They arriving at visitation room and the guard bring Michael in . He looks very curious at him.

( Will he truly help Michael)...

* * *

" Good Evening Mr. Scofield , or Michael if you don't mind"

Agent W says when Michael step into the room and wants to shake hands with him. Michael don't take it.

W: " Please sit down"

Michael don't answer and sit down.

" Are you thinking about my offer " W is asking. Michael still stays quiet .

W looks a bit angry now.

" Please don't wasting my time" he says. " Yes or No?"

Michael looks at him for a while , than he answers

"Maybe I'm willing to make this deal, how can I be sure you don't cheating me? I need an evidence , showing you really can proof Sara is innocent. If I saw it we have a deal "

W answers " You're not in the position to make demands on me. What if I questioning you can give me Kellerman? "

Michael look at him " You know I can! You know I never would do something without an insurance police in the background and I worked nearly 6 years for him. You don't need to hand over the evidence , just show it to me. Than I make the call to my man handover the file to you. If I don't see the evidence , no information. That's it!"

( He stand up and turn to the door for leaving)

"Make your choice ."

When Michael goes to the door W stop him.

He says " OK than ! Look at this !"

He gets some pictures out of his pocket.

The photos are made from the video , witch is showing Sara pulling the trigger , but the perspective is another one.

On this photos we can also see Christina pointing a gun on Michael and try to kill him before Sara comes around the corner and simply safe his life with shoot on Christina .

Michael can't believe it, he look at the pictures again and again.

( he knows those can't be faked , nobody has seen the scene except for Sara , Christina and him).

" So the video was faked? Why? She was pregnant and you risk her life to get this ridiculous revenge ? This is pathetic "

W. takes the photos back.

" You know why , they can't get you, so they want to get their revenge by get your wife, that simple ! I don't know about this at this time and I never thought her life is honestly in danger . Believe me or not , it doesn't matters just tell me now , deal or not?"

Michael is very confused , he never thought W is really be able to help him . After a while Michael answers

" Ok! I need to make a call. I think you will have all the evidence you need the day after tomorrow, as far as you can get me the video until than."

W , hold his hand in Michaels direction. This time he takes it !

" Deal ?"

" Deal" see you than. " ...

Episode 11 " Brothers & Sister "

When Linc and Jane come back to the house, Steve is still sitting in his car.

He steps out when they are arriving.

He looks very sad. Jane looks a bit worried and Linc will just start to explain, but Steve stops him.

" No explanation needed" he says, " Just tell me why? Is this your way to say thank you for helping me with Michael? I can't believe. Maybe I should go right now. "

Now Linc looks worried, " You can't do this ! Please the court hearing is 4 days from now. Please don't let Michael pay .He needs the best lawyer and Jane told me you're the best. "

He goes some steps in Steve direction.

" Hold on" Steve says.

" Jane you know I love you and if it's your decision to leave me I need to accept this but I still asking myself why. Linc don't worry about Michael , this has nothing to do with Jane and you. I'm loyal enough to be the good lawyer he needs , but after it's done you better go out of my sight. "

Than he goes into the house, Jane and Linc looks a bit embarrassed at this moment.

Linc gives a tender kiss to Jane saying :

" We should but this on hold until the court hearing is over "

Jane stroking him on the face

" Sure " she answers and quietly so that he can't hear it " I love you "

Than they follow Steve into the house .

Steve is in talking with Alex when they come in.

He tells him that he got a strange call today from a Mr. Stone , who wants to meet him . This Mr. Stone, who told him he got his number from a good old friend and he wants to talk about a delicate case. Than he asks Alex to check this Mr. Stone .

" Sure " Alex answers " Maybe this has something to do with this whole crazy story, Is his number in you phone cache ?"

Steve hands over his phone " Must be the last incoming call."

Alex starts working immediately

" Alex , wait .I'm coming with you " Sucre says and follows him....

* * *

Lisa is still in her office. She is thinking about her conversation with Paul.

Actually she has no idea how to fix all this and she is worried about the meeting with Linc and Michael. She takes the Generals diary open it on a marked page and read the site.

"No , matter how it goes the need to know this. " She is thinking,

She put the diary and Scylla in her pocket and calls her driver to bring her to the airport .

"No secrets anymore!" she is saying to herself and leave the office .

One of Downey's men follows her...

* * *

The guard managed to escort Michael back to his cell.

When they are out of the sighs of anyone else he stop ,asking Michael about the Falcone case.

Michael is still a bit confused because of the pictures he just saw.

" Is there any kind of problem?"

Guard asks him.

Michael wake up in this moment .

" No " he says and asking the guard if he still is willing to help him

" Sure " guard answers and Michael start to describe the problem.

" Falcone is threatening to kill me if I don't help him to break out of here , Let's say I have some kind of reputation and I'm the one who is responsible for turn him in" he says . There is no way out, a least as far as I know now,"

( He smiles ironic while saying this knowing off course there is a way out , his plan B flashes in his mind , It's a secret door just like he told Falcone just not this one)

"So I try to build a trap for him, but I need the help of someone from the guards. Are you the one?"

" I don't know " guard answers " What do you want me to do?"

" You only need to be on the right time at the right place to caught him," Michael answers.

Than they need to go course some other people comes along the floor .

" I'll tell you soon " Michael says quietly .

Guard answers " Deal"...

* * *

Alex and Sucre find out where Mr. Stone lives . Sucre goes to the door , wants to tell him he is from maintenance service needs to check something . Much to his surprise it's M. Jr. opens the door and Sara is behind him to avoid this .

(Reunion scene ).

John comes into the room see Sucre and isn't amused to see him there.

" What are you doing here?" he asks him.

Sucre tells him about Mr. Stone .

John looks a bit angry . " I 'm afraid we need to look for another place for Sara and Michael now. " and to Mr. Stone

" Bill you know they needs to be hidden, why?"

Mr. Stone smiles a bit embarrassed and says " How could I say no to a woman in love and so desperate ."

Than they all sit down and Sucre tell them everything he knows.

Then he calls Alex telling him who Mr. Stone are and that there is nothing to worry about. Just like John Alex is knowing immediately how dangerous for Sara this is, answers

" I'm on my way ." ...

Outside the house a man is sitting in his car and watch the door . When Alex arrives he knows he find the right place , makes a call and leaves...

* * *

The next day : We can see quick changes between Lisa - Michael- Linc .

Lisa is thinking about how to tell the Brothers holding the diary in her hands.

( she is in an hotel room)

Linc thinking about Jane and Steve and if he should tell Michael or not.

( he is driving a car on his way to pick up Lisa)

Michael still has this pictures from agent W in his mind

( He is in his cell holding the picture from Sara and his son in his cellmate is watching him very interested) .

* * *

Jane and Steve are alone in the house now . They are in the kitchen. Both are sitting on the table and drink some coffee. They don't look to each other.

Steve is reading newspaper and Jane has a laptop type something in.

Than at the same time the both says:

" Just like old times at home "

This makes them both laugh and somehow the ice is broken.

They start talking about the situation . Jane realizes she has still feelings for Steve too. They come close to each other and finally there is a kiss.

" I need to go she tells him after the kiss and leaving very quickly, not willing to talk about this.

(OMG she is thinking , not knowing an solution for this)

Steve looking after her , the hope to keep her love is back.

"I need to get Michael out of prison!" he is thinking , hoping Linc goes with his brother and Jane will stay with him , Than he start working on Michaels case much more focused...

* * *

Paul is talking with Agent W. asking how it goes with Michael.

" I've shown the pictures to him" W says.

" He is willing to make the deal. Shouldn't be a problem to get everything they have about you , course he is still thinking I wants to turn you in."

" OK " Paul says "Be careful. Michael is playing people like puppets on a string . If there are any problems ( he hesitate for a moment) , my men located Sara, I'm not willing to turn her in now , but if we need leverage ,we can do it. " ...

* * *

John has recognized Paul's agent outside.

" Damn" he is thinking.

He tells Alex and Sucre , who are still in the house .

"We need to bring Sara out of here " he says,

"I guess Paul wants to use his knowledge about Sara against Michael and as far as I know Paul, he wouldn't hesitate tell it to the authorities if it's for his own advantage. "

Alex and Sucre looks worried.

" Any plan ? " Sucre asks.

John shake his head

" Not yet sorry" he answers . " I need to find out how many of his agents are here first."

Alex takes his car-keys.

"I'll help you" he says

" I can recognize those people miles away , since I work as one of them"

He smiles a bit while saying this and he tells Sucre to leave first .

"Go back to Linc. Maybe one will follow you, so the others need to change their positions, so that they still can watch the whole area and we got them. "

" Good idea "John says ." No one needs to tell Sara , let her feel safe"

The others nod and start working on the plan...

* * *

Linc and Lisa arrive at prison. They haven't spoken one word while driving the way . Now Linc hold Lisa back from step out of the car.

( He looks very serious )

"If you kidding us and hurts Michael I'll come after you. You know this, right ? " he says.

Lisa looks very sad at him

"I can't promise what I need to tell you will not hurt both of you, but I think you need to know everything now. Lets go."

She opens the door and Linc has no choice as to follow her inside.

* * *

Guard comes to Michaels cell to bring him to visitation.

" You got a lot of visits the last few days, Mr. Scofield. Looks like a lot of people are interested in you " he says.

Michael don't answer this . He leave the file he was just reading open on his bed and follow the guard. He is just out of the cell, when his cellmate starts looking for it.

Michael and the guard are near the door, when Michael telling him he needs to go back missed to take something with him what his lawyer needs and he wants to give his brother to bring it to him.

Guard sent him back and Michael see what he wants to see.

Than he says loud so that his cellmate can hear it

" I'm right back , just a moment "

Cellmate hide the site he was just reading, when Michael step in.

He smiles. Michael take something out of the file.

" My lawyer needs it and my Brother can bring it to him."

Than he is leaving again This time cellmate looks after him until he is out of cellblock.

( Too late ;))

* * *

Alex plan to sent Sucre out of the house worked.

He and John recognizes 2 agents more outside. John knows both of them.

" They are very good " he tells Alex " I worked with them in Italy

( he flashes back to this)

"Could be difficult to get Sara out of here."

Alex asking if he knowing them good enough to talk with them.

John shakes his head:

" We are only on this one mission together and they are absolutely loyal to Paul. He must have some leverage. He always trying to get something as insurance before he hire someone. We need to hide that we know about them. I wished Michael would be here , he always know what to do."

Alex smiles a bit

( He flashes back to some of the scene with Michael , one of each season )

" I know "he answers." I miss him too"...

* * *

Sucre is back to the house. He tells Jane and Steve about Sara and that someone was follow him.

" I guess all of us are under observation" he says. " Where is Linc ? He needs to know "

Jane tells him about the visitation...

* * *

Linc and Lisa are first in visitation room.

Lisa sits on a chair and Linc goes nervous up and down in the room.

Than they bring Michael in. Linc and Michael hug each other.

( According to the fact Michael isn't convicted yet, this is allowed and Lisa uses her connections to make it a private conversation .)

She says quietly:

"Hello "

Michael sit down beside her.

"Hello Mrs. Tabak, what is this all about? I'm very curious to hear your explanation." he says ironic.

Lisa looks into Michael's eyes. He recognizes how sad and anxious she is.

"She truly needs help!" he is thinking .

Lisa needs a moment to start with talking.

Linc says angry

( Still walking up and down in the room) :

" Now what ? "

Michael makes a gesture to him to come down and Linc sit down with them now.

Lisa , take a deep breath, than she starts talking:

" I'm here to talk with you about our Mother...

( Imagine the look in the brother's faces)

Episode 12 " The wheel of life "

Michael and Linc can't believe what Lisa just told them.

" OUR MOTHER???" Michael asks her.

Linc says angry : " I told you not to kidding us".

Lisa look at the both, " I'm not kidding you" she answers " It's the truth! "

Michael still can't believe.

" You need to explain this !" he says " Now please".

Lisa takes the Generals diary out of her pocket.

" I know about all of this , since the General ,was executed " she starts with her story.

" He told me where I can find this in final visitation, in exchange for I make sure the company stay alive. Christina wasn't as bad as you know her for lifetime. The Christina you know is the Generals revenge ."

She needs to stop for a moment because tears come into her eyes.

Michael takes her hand.

" Please tell us, we need to know the truth! The pictures from this monster as witch I lost her , never get out of my head , not even when I wasn't Michael.

I always saw her in my nightmares. My own mother pointing a gun on me. Please focus." he says.

Lisa starts talking again.

This is the story she tell Michael & Linc:

Christina worked as a scientist for the Company. At this time there was no conspiracy, no illegal actions, nothing like this. The Company was a scientific organization, working for different countries on social scientific projects. The General wasn't the Boss at this time. He and Christina are in love and close to get married. Christina becomes pregnant and she got twins, Lisa and Linc.

Lisa was born sick and needs to stay in hospital. Christina visited her every day.

Then she meets Aldo and fall in love with him at the first sighs.

So she takes Linc and leaves the General. Wrote him only a letter to explain.

First the General was simply sad. But soon he starts to look for only one thing:

"Revenge".

He sent his men to the hospital and take Lisa away. When Christina comes to her daily visit, the girl was disappeared.

He also try to get Linc, but Christina managed to hide the boy as the child from the family killed in an explosion in Manila

(She told Michael in final break those are Linc true parents).

Aldo knows about Linc, not Lisa. So he takes his chance to bring the boy back, when the explosion happens. Christina was already sick at this time.

She needs her first surgery.

Aldo loved her so much and was very worried about the possibility she never get well without the best medical help.

So he says yes, when the General offers him to provide the surgery, if he leaves Christina alone immediately in exchange for it.

It was breaking his heart to see what the General did to Christina and never to get the chance to see his unborn son. Therefore he starts to build the organization working against the company .

He knows from Christina about Scylla and how important it is for them , so it becomes his first target to get it.

The General wants Christina back, but during the time she was in treatment doctors diagnose her as pregnant. Michael was on the way.

General decided not to do the brainwash, because this would be too dangerous for the Baby. Somehow the General always saw him like the son he lost.

Christina was very sad about Aldo leaving, never got an explanation why he did it, but she was a nice mom to both of her sons.

(like Michael tells Sara in this truck, make cookies, playing ball with them and so on.)

The General not knowing as this time that Linc is his son.

He believes in Aldo's explanation with the adoption.

Than Christina become sick again. She knows the only one who can help her is the Company. So she asks for help.

Off course General take the chance to get his revenge once and for all this time. He says yes without any demands. After the surgery he let the doctors turn Christina into the heartless, cold woman, loves money and power more than her own sons.

All the bad things happened to the boys makes him happy and sad at the same time, but he let it be just because he hates Christina so much.

When he finally learned the truth about Linc is his longtime missing son, the hate was so big that he decided to let him die and telling Christina after this that she was responsible for the plan killing her own son.

He collected all the evidences for this. Now this gives Lisa the opportunity to proof everything to her brothers.

He underestimates the monster he created with Christina . When he finally learned how dangerous she is, it was to late.

She has too much power to eliminate her without damage the company once and for all. So he let some scientists he trusts build a copy of Scylla, without some necessary information about the BARGAIN -theory and some traps lead into a wrong direction in it, to make sure he keep the power if someone gets it and he replaces the original with the copy. The copy is the one the UN has .

No one is able to use the original anymore; because the General ordered to kill the people involved in build the copy and trapped himself with doing this.

He saw his chance to get Michael for helping him with this, when he was sick like his mother. It doesn't work as planed. (as we all know from season 4).

General told Lisa he think the only person be able to handle Scylla would have been Michael, who is unfortunately dead.

(Lisa never told him Michael is alive, so he only heard about it in the official vision).

But there must be Michael's child. Maybe the child is as brilliant in mind like his dad. This is how Lisa learns about Michael Jr. and start to searching for him, course she always hesitate to awake Michael.

She stay on with working as Head of the Company and except for Paul no one knows about Michael.

Unfortunately the success of company went down over the years more and more because Lisa has stopped all illegal operations.

This gives Downey the opportunity to got more and more power .

So she knows the only chance to stop this is reactivate Scylla.

" I couldn't ask you, but I know there is a child, your child and when we find out where Sara is hiding, Paul never told us where she lives, by the way. We reach out for the boy to see if he is as brilliant as you are, that's why I sent Gretchen to get him, knowing Sara never would work with me and that I need to do something to stop Downey making the Company the old monster it was when the General was the boss there. For some stupid reasons Paul awake you just in this time and the whole story escalated. I'm so sorry , never wants that someone get hurt . Please believe me at least this." Lisa says at last.

It's very quiet in the room after Lisa has finished . We only see the faces of Linc and Michael and episode ends .....

(One week of time too thinking about what must go on in the brother's heads ;))

This should be a stand-alone episode like " Brothers keeper ", with changes from seeing Lisa telling the story, pictured parts of it, for example when Christina got the surgery or Aldo need to leave her alone and with close ups to the faces of Linc and Michael when a part of the story is about them.


	2. Chapter 2

New Episode starts back in visitation. Lisa quietly crying . The Brothers can't say something . They are very shocked by what they just heard. All the pictures from the bad things Christina did to them floating in their mind and knowing now this monster wasn't responsible for how she act, doesn't makes it easier . " If I just would have known about this earlier" Michael says " Maybe I could have helped her to come back " He has tears in his eyes now too. " No Michael " Lisa says " No one could have helped her. The General's doctors wiped out her personality once and for all, without the chance to bring it back. It was his revenge makes her hating her own children. All the memories she was thinking to have are a product of his plan. The only one he couldn't wipe out is you Michael . She loved you always course you are very similar to the old Christina, maybe it was hidden deep in her heart."

" She wants to shoot me " Michael answers desperate " And Sara has to pay for it if they caught her. She destroyed the life of all of us and now you telling us she wasn't responsible! What is this all about Lisa? What do you want from me?" Lisa takes a deep breath. She has stopped with crying . " I want you not to destroy the Company with talking about all the bad things happens on your court hearing ,I want you not to destroy our mothers reputation . I want you to help me makes the company what the company was before all this corruption and illegal things happens. A scientific organization working for people around the world to makes their lives easier . I want you to become the head of the company making sure something like this never happens again." Lisa answers. This time her voice is very strong. Michael looks at her incredulously. " You can't be serious with this" he answers." I honestly asking me to renounce the opportunity to proof Sara am innocent and finally to be with my family for saving the organization I hate and a mothers reputation who never really cared about her kids ? Forget about it!" he says to her. …

Back in Mr. Stones house . Alex, Sara and John talking about how to get Sara out of here without being recognized. John knows all of Paul's Agents are well trained and it will be hard to trick them. They discuss some plans when Johns phone rings. The look of his face changing . It's Paul asking John to put him on speaker. ( John does) " What do you want Paul?" John is asking him. It's quiet for a moment , than Paul starts talking. " I told Alex that I have the evidence to proof Sara is innocent in exchange for Michael don't talking about something in his court hearing what happens while he worked for me. I'm still waiting for an answer ." Alex says he can't answer course he haven't had the opportunity to talk with Michael yet and he wants to know why Paul's agents watching the house. " It's just an insurance police " Paul answers. " When will you talk with Michael ?" he wants to know " You running out of time . 3 days until the court take place , remember! I need my answer tomorrow!" Than he hang up. On his PC we can see the video with Christina pointing the gun on Michael is running. A Technician comes in, asking if Paul is satisfied with the result . " Perfect!" Paul answers ( Just like in brothers keeper when they faked the Linc video.) …

Linc and Lisa come out of the prison. Linc makes a call to Alex tells him about the photos Agent W has shown to him and that they need to get this video before the court take place , than he asks Lisa if she wants him to bring her back to the hotel or rather would take a taxi. Lisa doesn't answer. She is far away with her thoughts. Michael asks her to leave without answering any of her questions ,just called a guard to bring him back to his cell after talking a while quietly with Linc. " Lisa?" Linc says shaking her tender and ask again if she wants rather a taxi. She comes back from her thoughts and tell him she would be gratefully if he could bring her back. They both step into Linc's car . At first they don't talking. Than Linc pull over to a parking space and stops the car. " I guess we need to talk sister" he says. … (Downey's men watching them )

Alex arriving back in the house , Talking with Jane and Steve about what Linc just told him. " I guess Paul has this video in his hands too , or the both working together , He wants so badly keeping his political carrier safe that I guess he has more than one plan." Alex says . " Maybe you should call John " Jane is saying " He should know where we can look for the tape." Steve is concerned about the short timeframe . " Are you really think we can get the tape in such a short time ?" he is asking the two. " Maybe we should look for a plan B too." Jane and Alex look at him , " Do you have a plan B ? " Sucre is asking . " What if we just try to proof , Sara's life was in danger" Steve answers. " Maybe Gretchen told Rita something . If she did and I can proof the danger for Sara's life , the break out was only self-protection and they can't judge him for this. Than Michael don't need to step back with his plans telling the truth in court and I can prepare the questioning so that he get the chance to tell the media what ever he wants to tell them. " That's an good idea " Jane says. " Are you sure the self-protection thing will work?" Sucre asking worried. " Yes I am . I checked cases like this and found some similar files. I'll go to Rita and ask her and I'll go to the prison in Miami. Lets see what I can find out." Steve saying. " Shall I come with you ?" Jane asking him . We can see in his face how much he want her to come with him , but he answers " No , go with the boys looking for the tape . Maybe they need someone Paul doesn't know." Than he is leaving the room to pack his bag. Jane looks sad , She still fighting the fight inside her heart . Linc or Steve and we can see it in her face. She is close to follow Steve , when Alex starts talking about what to do …

Michael is back in his cell . I need to get my thoughts straight he is thinking. He has no idea how he can handle all of this. ( We see the offer from Agent W. flashes back in his mind , the one from Paul too and he hear Lisa saying " our mother " and again Agent W =Paul=Lisa and so on in quickly changing pictures like a circle). He is pressing his hands on his head ,like he often did in season 4 when he has the headaches. " What's wrong with you" his cellmate asking after watching him for a while . This brings Michael back in reality. " Nothing "he answers. " I'm fine " " You doesn't looks fine " Jason says. " Maybe I can help you with some thing." This brings Michael to the idea to use Jason for his problems with Falcone . He looks at him for a while than he starts talking . " Look I know the put you in this cell to watching me , making sure I have no escape plans , don't try to deny it . I don't know what they offers you for doing this , but here is my offer,. Falcone threaten me to break him out or he will kill me and hire some man to kill my family . I can't go out of here , course I need to go to this court hearing to proof my wife is innocent and to tell all about this corruption still happens in this country . I have a plan for break him out , but I need someone going with him. Maybe you are the one ? How much do you want to be free? " Jason can't believe what he just heard , " You really know how to get out of here and you wont do it?" He is asking unbelievingly. " Why you ask me, knowing I'm an informer . What's the hook in this " Michael smiles ironic now ( Thinking course I need you out of here ) and answers " I'm not in here long enough to know a lot of people and I'm running out of time with the Falcone plan, so I have no choice . I give you 15 minutes to think about it. " Than he sit down on his bed . He has the Generals diary in his hands and starts reading . On page one we can read " In memory of an lost love " …

Linc and Lisa sit in a restaurant in the corner. First say don't speak one word . Just sit there and look at each other , Than Linc starts talking, " Do you felt like me always something is missing " he ask Lisa. She look at him very warm and hesitate a moment to answer. Than she take his hand , saying " Yes , I always felt like this! Thought it was because I never have had a mum. When I learned about you ,from the Generals diary, 2 years ago I want to run to you, but I couldn't , How should I explain all of this to you. " Linc has no answer of this question. Than he ask her " Why now Lisa , Why now?" and take his hand back. "Why all this time you let me thinking Michael is dead and Christina was a monster. Like Michael I always have this nightmares about her, Never be able to forget it. I don't know how to deal with this, honestly don't know." Lisa looks concentrated now when she starts with her explanation. " Why now? I will try to explain… She talks about the Michael story , that she couldn't awake him and that she trying to turn back the company back into a humanitarian organization , she tells that she don't know where was Linc living and so on … She ends with " Now it's the whole situation has changed, Michael is Michael again and in danger being imprisoned for lifetime, I found you and the company is falling in part and Downey trying to took over the power , I can't let this happens , I need to do good on all the bad things the General has done , I just can't ! " It's quiet silence again between them… ( We move out from this scene , with watching Linc start to talk)

T- Bag is still in Rita's house when she got a call from Steve that he is on his way to her , will arrive in 10 minutes and need to talk to her about Gretchen. Rita tells him he needs to hide somewhere . So he goes into Emily's room. In there he start walking around , Sit down on the bed take a dress from her in his hands , Somehow he starts to changing in this moment . He fall back into those bad thoughts so he doesn't recognize Steve is arriving . Steve talks with Rita about Gretchen and what he wants from Rita. T-Bag sitting there with the dress in his hands totally far away . Than he is freezing . drop down the dress , he recognizes that he never will be a normal person . He is desperate , I need to leave this house . I need to leave her . ..Than he hear Steve saying " All we need to free Michael is an evidence the threat against Sara's life was real." T-Bag opens his pocket and take the piece of the news paper out of it where the General wrote down 100000$ dead beside of Sara's picture….

Alex is talking with his wife Felicia on the phone . They still have good connections to some of the FBI people , So it was easy to find out a bit more about Agent W. "Thanks Dear" he is saying and hang up the phone . He is telling the others what Felicia find out. Alex calls John " The only person can reach him without being recognized are you John . " Alex says " Maybe Jane but I guess we need her to investigate about Paul " , " No problem" John answering and ask Alex for the information he needs and to sent Sucre back to Mr. Stones house to take care for Sara . Than he want's to talk with Jane about Paul… ( We hear a bit of this conversation ) .Alex tells the others that he will go to Miami to meet some of the woman in the prison and the warden …

In Michaels cell. He is still reading in the diary . ( We see a flashback to the scene he is just reading , should be the one when the General gives the order to start with turn Christina into this monster .)

His cellmate steps down from his bed . He interrupted Michael with saying " OK , I will do it ! What do you want me to do?" . Now Michael starts to tell him his plan with the hidden door and that it needs at least two men to make it . " You working for them " are the last words we hear " All you need to do first is have a look in this room to check if the door is there , It must be a storage or something like this. Tell them you hear me talking about there is a tunnel somewhere in the area and you need to see it to remember the place. With your own eyes, everything else later. You need to start now , course tomorrow is the day when it takes place " " OK " Jason answers and go to the next guard . saying quietly " I need to talk with the Warden" when he pass him. Guards knowing he is in there to watching Michael so it's no problem for him to get this meeting. Michael watching the scene from his cell and smiles satisfied . Than he goes to Falcone asking if he already got the data and tells him the breakout will be tomorrow and that his cellmate comes with him . Falcone gives the tool his men positioned on the door to him . Michael is leaving , looking for the guard he ask for help and tell him tomorrow will be the day. While doing this he can see Jason with some guards going in direction to the hidden door . He is very focused now and a bit more confident that at least this plan will work.

Sucre is with Sara now . The both sitting in the garden talking about old times back in Fox River and on the run ( Some flashbacks, I like the scene much when Sucre and Michael make this crazy handshake after Sucre is back in the cell , so maybe this one should be shown and when they open the bag and there are magazines in no money and some MiSa scenes too. ) They both laugh sometimes and the whole scene looks very relaxed and happy , Michael Jr. is playing in the garden too. After a while Sara takes Sucre's hand " Fernando I need to visit him" Sara says suddenly . The smile on his face freezing " Are you crazy " he answers , " How should this work ? Michael will never forgive me if you get caught " "Please Fernando , I feel like in prison here and I miss him so much." Sara answers , We can see in the face of Sucre that he can't say no to her . " Sara please" he says desperate , but the look of his face tell us he will do it. ( the typical Sucre gestures and look of his face ) After a while he asking simply " How?" . Sara hugged him and starts telling him her plan to go in together with him as a man. " I need a haircut now, could you make the appointment for meet Michael please …" is the last we hear her saying … she is very excited… Dearest , I'm on my way to you!!!!….

Linc comes back to the house . All are gone except for Jane , She is waiting for Linc to tell him how every thing goes Where the others are and that Alex wants him to stay here , to make contact with Michael if needed , " Steve told me they can't refuse if you wants to see him course he is not convicted and you are his Brother. " Jane says to Linc . When the Brother came out of her mouth Linc lose his self control . He starts crying . Jane is worried , She takes him in his arms , asking what happens . He can't speak in this moment . After a while he gets his self control back, She still hold him in her arms . He look into her eyes saying " I can't tell you , sorry ""No problem " she answers " If you need me I'll be there" and wants to step back , but Linc pulls her back and kisses her , first very tender than with all the passion he has in his heart . After the kiss he opens his mouth wants to explain , but Jane put her finger on his mouth , " I know " she says , nothing more and she kiss him again. It's very emotional…. Just in this moment Jane's phone rings , It's Steve …..

Downey knows no how close he is to lose everything he worked for the last years. Lisa never recognized that he works against her , build a shadow organization in the company . He is sure she told the Brothers about the family obligations and maybe about Scylla . He calls someone, " I want them all dead , Lisa not before you know where Scylla is , you have two days !" is what we hear him say. Then scene changes quickly to a woman ending a phone call . We can see here only for a second than she is walking away … But somehow this woman looks very familiar …


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 13 " The power of love "**

We can see Jane walking along the street , put her cell phone in the pocket.

Flashback to the kiss with Linc and the incoming call from Steve .She was leaving the house after Steve called her , telling about Rita is willing to come to the court hearing as an witness and he needs Jane to protect her . Her toughs skip between Linc and Steve . Than this call comes in …

( Her face tells a lot in this moment , Is she a cheater, working for Downey???)

***

Michael in his cell. He works on the chip-card for Falcone . Only a few hours to go . His cellmate comes back. He told the guards what Michael was asking him for. So they brought him in the room and he could see the door is there . Hidden behind some old stuff . He tells Michael about this .( We can see it in pictures) Michael isn't focused on his story . He doesn't look at him , just work on the card, until the moment when

Jason :

" There is a Michael

" A door at the bottom ? Are you sure? There is nothing like this in the blueprints! "

( The blueprints flashes in his mind while saying this and we learn he knows about the door , just wasn't sure if the door still exist . Therefore he sent Jason in this room. This door is the real way to break out and Michaels plan B)

Jason

" I'm sure , It's right before the hidden door . Guard told me it's an old entry to the cellar and closed for years now, because the cellar isn't used anymore. I told them I was wrong . This couldn't be the room you are talking about, so they brought me back and to find out where the right room is"

Just when Michael wants to ask something , a guard comes to the cell. At the last moment Michael can hide the stuff he is working with.

Guard ( ironic)

" Mister Scofield has a visitor "

The guard say look interested around in the cell. Close to get caught with the stuff for Michael. Jason recognizes this finally and sits down beside Michael .

Jason ( smiling)

" I wished I would have so many visitors , Shall I go for you? "

He hides the stuff behind his back. Now Michael can leave .

On the way to visitation

Michael

" Who is it , wants to visit me? "

Guard

" Two men. I guess one is your former cellmate , must really like it in prison. "

He pushes Michael forward .

( Visitation is in a special room because Michael isn't convicted yet and has a right of privacy therefore. When they arrive we see the back from the visitors . The door opens , Michael step in and the look of his face tells everything….

***

Linc is still in the house , He is a bit confused , His feelings are out of control . He has Veronica in his mind and Sophia , woman he loved and lost without being able to help them and now Jane. The knowledge she doesn't hesitate to put her life in danger drives him crazy .

Linc ( loud and desperate to himself )

" I can't lose my love again "

Otherwise he feels guilty . How can this be? Falling in love again so soon. He has the pictures from Sophia in his mind.

(The one from season 3 when he promised to take her to Paris . )

" I never did this , never have had the chance "

His face , his gesture telling about the story of his life. He still feels guilty . He still can't avoid the thought somehow being responsible for all the bad things happen and the new knowledge about Lisa and Christina doesn't make it easier. He goes around in the room . Hit the wall with his fist, finally he takes a glass that stands on the table and throw it on the bottom. The sound of the breaking glass brings him back in reality ." I need to focus" he is thinking "Maybe this time everything becomes OK. "Than he start to pick up the broken glass.

***

Alex arrives in Miami prison. He learns the Warden is replaced , since Sara escaped . Most of the guards refuse to talk with him . He ask for talking with some of the inmates , but the new Warden won't let him . He doesn't want this kind of publicity around his prison again. So Alex has no choice as to leave. On his way out a man follow him to his car.

Unknown Man ( very quietly from behind )

" Meet me in the dinner water street , 10 minutes "

Before Alex can recognize who it was , the man is around the corner.

***

Jane sitting in her car , on her way to Rita . Downey's words _" I want them all dead_ " circle in her mind. She can't really concentrate . So almost she crashes with her car into and truck. This makes her awaking. She drives on a parking space and takes a deep breath. The start of the relationship with Downey flashes back in her mind….

When Christina died and the General was in prison, Downey tries to take over the Company . This almost works . But than the General ask Lisa for become the head of the organization. He loses the control and Lisa starts to end up all the corruption and criminal things the Company was doing. He knows sooner or later she would find out about he was working with Christina and this would be the end of his carrier. So he starts investigations , to get some help to damage Lisa's position so much that she needs to give up. During this investigations he comes to the secret group around Aldo, witch was working against the company for a long time and he find Jane. He told her the fairytale about Lisa wants to renew the company in memory to her father and follow his footsteps, make it the same corrupt organization it was when General was the boss. Jane believed him this time , not knowing he worked with Christina before . So she reunited the old team and starts working against Lisa. It took a while before she learned who the real bad boy is. At this time some damages are done and the profit of the Company was already on the way down and so Lisa's reputation. To late to make it undone. So she decided just to stay and make sure all operation somehow doesn't work . Downey wasn't amused about all this failed missions , so he stopped working with the group. Jane almost forgot about all of this. Last call from him was month ago. This wish to kill the people she working with makes her desperate . How should she explain to Linc . Will he forgive her .

Lisa ( sad and desperate)

" Oh my god , I love this man. I can't lose him. "

In her mind she kisses him and more… She knows off course she needs to confess . The friends need to know about the threat. She feels small and hopeless. After a while, still sitting in her car, she sees a young family across the street . They are very happy , making jokes with their kids . Jane changes somehow when she recognize this .

Lisa ( now focused)

" I need to go to Linc. He needs to know the truth , I can't build my luck on a lie "

Than she starts the engine ,turn the car and drives back to the house.

***

Michael still stand at the door like made of stone . Sucre feels how dangerous this situation is . So he goes to him and hugs him

Sucre

" I brought my cousin with me , hope it is OK for you. Do you remember Sam ?"

Michael awake from his trance .

Michael ( already a bit confused)

" Sure I remember "

he goes to the young man and hugs him.

" I'm so glad you are here "

The Guard still stand on the open door, because of Michaels behavior , he was a bit suspicious.

Sucre ( like being angry )

" Could you leave us alone, as far as I know it is our right to have some privacy "

He is very happy when the Guard finally closes the door. His smile freezes when he looks at Michael. Michaels face looks very angry .

Michael

" You both must be totally crazy "

Than he take the Cousin in his arms again ( this time it looks more like people who love each other hugs )

The cousin is Sara off course.

Pictures are shown how Sara becomes "Sam".

She asks Sucre to cut her hair, for example .

*Imagine Sucre with a scissors in his hand , hold it like a hot potato "Sara I can't" saying, with this typical Sucre is desperate face and give up finally and do it *

Her hair is black colored . She using make up to looks like someone from Puerto Rico, glasses and so on .

Michael knows it's much to dangerous to kiss her , not knowing if they are observed by the authorities. So this hug must be it , but the endless tender kiss they would like to change now is in both of their minds

( We see this thoughts as a black and white scene, with only a few colored seconds ,no words only music and emotions in this scene) .

It's hard ! So near and so far at the same moment. They sit down site by site and start talking in those riddles, they used to talk this often in history .

While the both are talking , Sucre is with all his thoughts with Mariacruz . He loves her so much and watching Michael and Sara reminds him on this . He feels more and more how much he miss her ...

***

The man who wants to meet Alex , is the prison doctor ,Sara was brought to after someone tried to poison her. After the break out , he started to investigate a bit , just because he was curious about this couple. We often hear , someone would sacrifice his life for his love , but Michael Scofield did it. Looking into this case makes him a fan of this lovestory. This is what he tells Alex , That's why he wants to help.

Alex asking if there are any evidences for the threat against Sara . The doctor gives him Sara's file . He wrote down about the injuries she had and the poison.

Prison doctor

" I hide this over the years .Maybe this will help ! By the way, I would deny that this information comes from me . "

Than he is leaving fast before Alex can ask some more questions. Alex sit there for a while thinking about the doctors words being a fan of this lovestory . He flashes back to Pam , maybe the biggest love of his life and to the son he lost . He is close to cry , when the waiter gives him the bill . He opens his wallet and first thing he see is a picture of Felicia and his little daughter . He pays , take his cell-phone and call his wife. Now he smiles. …

Linc just take the keys for his car on his way to follow Jane ,when the door opens and Jane stands in front of him. They look each other in the eyes for a while . Than they fall into the others arms .

Linc and Jane at the same time:

" I love you "

Than they have a long and tender kiss. Everything should be fine now , but Jane needs to make her confession. She looks very sad .

Linc (worried )

"What's wrong?"

Jane starts to tell him about Downey ….

( We can't hear the conversation , only watch their faces with music running . The gestures and faces tell the whole story…)

First thing we hear are the last words spoken.

Jane

" No matter . All your lives are in danger . He will look for someone else doing it if he recognizes I didn't follow the order. "

Linc looks sad and worried . He looks like his heart will split in pieces. He can't answer . After a while he takes the phone .

Linc

" I need to warn the others "

He is leaving the room , while saying this. Jane sits there, looking after him and asking herself if he ever will forgive her. She is very desperate …

***

Lisa is in the Generals old flat when she got Linc's call, telling her about Downey . She is a bit scared about this threat , but she refuses that Linc comes to her to take care.

Lisa

" Don't worry !Take care about Michael and the others . I have someone here who will protect me . "

She goes back in the living room . A man stands there, on the window . We only see his back. She goes to him and put her arms around him . …

Back in visitation. Time is nearly over . Michael says " Good Bye" to Sucre and hugs Sara again .Their lips comes close together . Michael can't hold back his emotions anymore and kisses her. Just in this moment the door opens .

Guard

" You have another visitor " .

Sara and Michael split quickly .. We don't know if the man, who is waiting there has seen the kiss.

**Would be better if not course its Agent W ……**


	4. Chapter 4

9

Episode 14 "One Break out – One Turn in"

**Michael turn around fast when the door to visitation opens and he hear Agent W saying:**

**Agent W.**

" **Hello Michael, Wouldn't interrupt your visitation , but I'm in a hurry and I guess we have a deal. "**

**We can't see in his face if he recognized Sara . She is hidden behind Michael for him a bit. Anyone looks like being on the edge . Sucre looks desperate , not knowing what to do .Michael steps in direction of Agent W. **

**Michael (with an ironic smile on his face)**

"**How should I forget a nice person like you. If you don't mind waiting outside until I says good bye to my friends?"**

**Michael always trying to be between Sara and W, so that he can't really look at her. Sara's face looks scared . " What have I done " she is thinking . How should Michael deal with the situation I'm in prison too and he can't help. ?…. Imagine the desperation she is in. **

**Agent W. ( smiles too)**

" **Sure , but maybe you just introduce us . I know Mr. Sucre. Hello Fernando, but who is the new Unknown friend there , you officially like so much ?" **

Scene is shown how Agent W saw the kiss from Michael and Sara. For him it looks like the hugs each other only…

**Michael is very worried now . He has this desperate look in his face witch makes W. more interested in his " new friend" . **

**Agent W ( walking into Sara's direction )**

"**I'm Agent W. "**

*******

**Steve comes back to the house.**

**Steve ( angry)**

"**Jane , where are you? You promised to come…."**

**He can feel something is in the air here and interrupt his speaking for a moment , not finishing the sentence.**

**Steve**

" **What's wrong here ?"**

**Linc and Jane ( at the same moment )**

"**Nothing"**

**Linc ( alone now looking skeptic at Jane)**

"**Jane was on her way too you , when she got the information, Company but a hunt on our lives . "**

**Jane is very grateful about Linc don't telling Steve about her relationship with Downey.**

**Steve accepts this ,but he is not really believing them. ( We can see it in his face)**

**Steve**

" **Rita wants to stay alone anyway . So lets focus on what we got for the hearing tomorrow "**

**He sits down beside Jane , putting the file on the table . In this moment Alex comes back too.**

**He is holding the file the doctor gave him ,in his hands ,**

**Alex ( exited )**

" **Maybe I have the key for Michaels freedom here"**

**He put it on the table and Steve start reading immediately .**

*******

**Back in the Generals old flat. The man turns around to Lisa ( Its Paul) . He takes her in his arms .**

**Paul ( very seriously)**

" **I'm so sorry , for awake Michael "**

**Lisa kisses him tender . She smiles a bittersweet smile.**

**Lisa ( focused)**

" **No need to apologizes Dear. All we need to do now is fix this . Do you have the tape?"**

**Paul goes to his bag . He takes the tape out of it and put it in the DVD-player. We can see now the scene Sara shot Christina , but on this tape we can see Christina too , with a weapon in her hand. **

**After the scene over , it is showing how a technician is manipulating it.**

*******

**Agent W . is on his way to Sara. Michael is very desperate , not able to do something . We can feel the danger in this situation. Sara and Michael are like made from stone , not moving. Sucre is the first one who reacts . He goes to Sara quickly , so that he is on her site just seconds before Agent W..**

**Sucre ( hectic )**

" **This is my cousin , Agent W. and we need to go now . Familial obligations"**

**He is straight between Sara and Agent W. and make sure he is always in this position. **

**Sucre ( first in Spanish )**

"**Vamos Sam, tenemos que ir! ( **_**Come on Sam we need to go!)**_

**( to Agent W. ) "We have an appointment with his Brother , we're in a hurry!"**

**Some Spanish again . Something like . Come on hurry , we are late…..**

**Sara can't move first , but than she understand turn around and leaving with Sucre as her protection. They manage to go out without coming face to face with Agent W. .Michael looks after them very longingly . Agent W recognizes this , but he has no idea what's wrong here , so he focuses on his conversation with Michael. **

**Agent W.**

" **So Mr. Scofield , ready for our deal now?"**

…

**Last we see in this scene are Sucre and Sara back in Sucre's car . Very relieved …**

**Sara**

" **Thank you so much Fernando ( give him a small kiss on his cheek ) Now I'm ready for everything what will come."**

**Sucre ( with a smile in his face)**

" **You're welcome anytime . Let us don't thinking about what Michael will do to us when he is out "**

**He starts the car …**

*******

**Rita and T-Bag sitting in Rita's kitchen. **

**Rita**

" **I don't know what to do Theodore . Gretchen told me everything about the threat against Sara , but I can't proof it and I guess it will be difficult to make the Judge believing only in my words. I'm so sorry for Michael. He is the most unselfish person I know. I wish nothing more then he gets his life back. He deserves it so much ,always putting the others ahead of his own needs , and willing to sacrifice himself . I 'm a bit jealous , waiting my whole life for a man like this "**

**Rita is far away in her thoughts .**

**T-Bag looks at her . First he is upset about how she feels for Michael. Some of the scenes why he hate Michael flashes back in his mind , but at the same time looking at Rita makes him thinking about this Michael Scofield . Never before in his life he meets a person like him. Is it possible this guy take care for others more than for himself and the whole betraying me was to protect others for the old Teddy witch is the only one he know. T-Bag is thinking . The whole time he has this article with the Generals 100000$ offer for Sara death in his hand , hidden for Rita.**

*******

**Lisa sitting beside of Paul , feeling somehow happy and guilty at the same time . **

**Lisa**

" **Are you sure we do the right thing with this cooked evidence Paul?"**

**She restarts the DVD. Paul strokes her head and answers.**

" **We have no choice. If Michael can proof Sara is innocent without destroying everything , maybe he will stop his feud against the company . The fact we knowing it's cooked will be the last advantage we have maybe , when he won't stop. We need to deliver it to Linc . If they use it we win. "**

**Lisa has still her doubts about all of this . But she feels it need to be done. **

**Lisa**

**Remember he is my Brother . I can't do anything that hurts him. No matter , I guess you are right We have no choice. Give it to me . I'll make an appointment with Linc , telling him on of my loyal agents made this copy for me . He will take it I'm sure."**

*******

**The conversation between Agent W. and Michael is short. Michael is still hoping his friends will get this tape without the help from him. He can't stop feeling hate for Agent W. because of the whole Sara story. So he just telling him , he is working on it and he needs to go now to finish the last things for his court hearing tomorrow. Agent W. isn't happy about this . On the other site he was to focus on this " Cousin" . He can't help himself feeling something is wrong with this guy. So he accepts when Michael tells him he needs more time . Michael is surprised it worked so easy and W leaving so fast .**

**The Guard who is bringing him back to his cell is the one he was dealing with , **

**Michael ( quietly )**

" **Tonight , is the night! Make sure someone caught Falcone"**

**Guard**

"**Sure, I've already checked the area . Should be easy to catch them and let it looks like an random."**

**Michael**

"**Tell me about the area , Maybe I can tell what the best place are "**

**Guard starts talking and Michel got a lot of information he maybe need if he will be forced to use his plan B , ( some of this scenes are shown between the speaking ) …. **

**Agent W. sign out in visitation list . Like most people do he looks at the names signed before . Not really searching for something simply bored and curious . He signs out and is willing to leave , until the moment when he lay the paper down .His face bleaches .**

" **DAMN "**

**he yells and throws the map on the bottom. He regrets it immediately, course all the guards near by looking at him now. So he pick it up , with saying: " Sorry , was just the pen doesn't work and I'm in a hurry …. " When he put it back on the table we can read why he is so angry. **

**The name before Agent W. is "Sara Scofield "…**

*******

**Now a scene in the house . Linc comes back from his appointment with Lisa . He show the tape to the others .**

**Steve**

"**Great! Now we can proof Sara is innocent and that it was only self protection. How did you get this ?"**

**Linc thinking about the meeting with Lisa ( He ask her the same question and got no answer except for , "No one needs to know where this comes from." ) **

**Linc**

" **It doesn't matters ,as long as it's helpful, right?"**

**Steve is a bit surprised about Linc wont tell and all the others looks surprised too, but he don't say something . He just stay on with writing something in his file and they others help him. A scene that looks very busy …**

**Linc leaving the room . He needs to be alone for a while , still can't deal with the fact Jane worked for the Company and there is something else what makes him nervous. When Lisa was leaving , he follows her , watching her step into a car and he could have sworn , the driver was Paul. ( this scene is shown off course). **

**Linc ( to himself)**

"**What is this all about "**

*******

**When Michael comes back to his cell , Jason is awaiting him exited . He gives the tool he was hiding back to him. **

**Jason**

" **When did we start. "**

**Michael looks at him . He has the tool in his hands and look at Jason. **

**Michael**

" **Go ask Falcone to come here . I'll tell you how to do it when he is here. "**

**Jason(looks surprised )**

"**So you defiantly won't come with us . I can't believe you will stay."**

**Michael doesn't answer this question. The look of his face says it all. After Jason is gone he takes the picture from Sara . He still can't believe she was in visitation. But there is not many time to think about it course Jason and Falcone are straight back. Michael put the picture fast in his pocket when the two come into the cell . **

**Michael is thinking " I need to focus " Than he tells them to sit down. Than he starts to explain how the break out should be done. He tells them how to use the card and so on…**

**Michael ( hand over the faked card to Falcone)**

" **Here is the card , witch should open the door to guards area , You go when I'll be in visitation to meet my lawyer , we have an appointment 6 pm. The guards will focus on me . They never expect I stay here , so you should have enough time to disappear ."**

**Falcone take the card , He turn it in his hands , He looks skeptic. **

**Falcone ( his voice alone sounds like a threat )**

" **If you are cheating me again , you are a dead man, You know this for sure Michael"**

**Michael answers only with an bittersweet smile.**

**Falcone**

" **Tell your Buddy ( he is looking at Jason ) everything we need to know" and too Jason " 6 am ., I'll not waiting one second."**

**Than Falcone is leaving . Jason sit down beside of Michael ask him to tell him everything again, just to make sure nothing goes wrong … Michael smiles , this time a bit like a father smiles when his boy is scared about nothing , and starts with the explanation again.**

*******

**Sucre and Sara are still in the car , not sure if they can go back to Mr. Stones house . **

**Sara**

" **Maybe we should call John . He worked with Michael , he should know what to do "**

**Sucre calling John . He tells him about the visitation and Agent W.**

**John.**

" **Are you crazy , what if this cop recognized Sara? We need to hide her somewhere far away from you now. Meet me on Washington street , half an hour and make sure no one follows you ."**

**Sucre is scared a bit now . He is looking around . Than he tells Sara to go on the backseat and lay down and drives carefully forward than , always looking in the mirror . He doesn't recognizes the car that follow him.**

*******

**When Linc comes back in the room the others just on with watching the tape again. He look at the TV screen , Lisa's words come back in his mind , **

**Flashback to the episode when Lisa explain everything to him and Michael-**

" _**Our Mum wasn't always a monster like you meet her , this was the Generals revenge . "**_

**Seeing now how she dies makes him very sad. He needs to remind himself that when this happens , Christina wasn't herself anymore and willing to kill her own child.**

**Linc**

" **I want to come with you , when you meet Michael Steve "**

**Steve was totally focused on his work so he hasn't recognized Linc comes in . So he is startled a bit when Linc talk to him. **

**Steve ( still a bit confused )**

" **What are you asking for ? Oh Michael ,sure we can go together ."**

**Linc **

"**How does it go with Michaels case ? Will the evidence help?"**

**Steve **

" **Maybe . I'm not sure course the want to crucifies him , but at least it will help to make Sara a free person ."**

**Than he look s at his watch , Take the paperwork he and the others did together and tells Linc :**

" **We need to go. "**

*******

**Michael is already waiting in the visitation room when Steve and Linc arrives there . He can't concentrate on what Steve is telling him. With his thoughts he is on the run with Falcone and Jason. ( Pictures are shown how the both pass the first door , sneaking down the hall… ) Michael is waiting for only one thing … Will the sirens go on , showing the two get caught ? …**

**Sucre has brought Sara to John . Now he drives back to the house . When he arrives there FBI agents awaiting him**

**FBI- Agent**

" **Fernando Sucre ! ****You are arrested for aiding an fugitive …."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 16 " Welcome back to prisneyland"**

**Sucre can't believe this . His face tells it all.**

**Sucre ( with a desperate look in his face)**

" **What , aiding a fugitive? Who should this have been ? The only one facing charges is Michael Scofield and he isn't on the run as far as I know ,"**

**The agent take the arrest warrant out of his pocket. **

**Agent ( reading the text loud)**

" **Fernando Sucre is under suspect of aiding , Sara Tancredi -Scofield , wanted for murdering Christina Hampton ….."**

**Jane and Alex have heard the noise and coming outside . **

**Sucre ( while FBI –agents putting him into their car)**

"**Please call Steve and John , I need help!"**

*******

**Michael , Steve and Linc still in visitation room . Steve talking about how he wants to use the evidences they got. Michael isn't focused . He is thinking about Falcone and Jason on their way to break out . He can't concentrate ,always waiting for the sirens go on…**

**Steve ( a bit angry)**

" **Michael, what's wrong with you? Could you please…. ( In this moment sirens start to sound)"**

**He doesn't finish his sentence . Michael looks relieved now . The door to visitation opens . A guard comes in telling Steve and Linc , they need to go now course there was a try to break out. **

**Michael (smiling ironic )**

" **A break out? Can't be true . I was here the whole evening ."**

**The guard isn't amused about this kind of humor ,**

**Guard ( loud and angry )**

" **Wow!" Mr. Break out king" wasn't involved ! Maybe Falcone should have asked you for help, to make it out without getting caught ."**

**Michael**

" **Let me be curious . Was he alone ? "**

**He got no answer because Steve starts to debate with the guard , telling him court hearing is the next day and he needs to clear a lot with his client until than., but the guard forces them to go. **

**They just on there way out ,when Steve got the call that Sucre is arrested and wants to tell Linc who is just sign out ,when FBI Agents comes to Linc with the same arrest warrant as for Sucre. **

**Linc ( angry )**

"**What aiding a fugitive, not killing someone this time? I'm curious about the evidences you have for this . "**

**But he has no chance , as to follow the FBI agents . Agent W. observes the situation from the background . After all are gone , Agent W. goes to the guard at the entry and asking for the list . He was thinking it's a good idea to let Linc sign the list too and use it against him if needed . He take the list wants to check if his plan works . His face tells everything when he looks at the list …The site is missing . **

_**Flashback to Steve! He wants too follow Linc and the cops as fast as possible, but the guard from prison-entry calls him back to sign out. He looks angry , takes the list to do this as fast as possible and is just willing to give it back when he recognizes that "Sara Scofield" sign the list . Now he**__**knows what's wrong and a piece of paper is seconds later on the way out of prison .**_

**Imagine the face of Agent W. when he recognizes he lost again. **

**Agent W. ( too the Guard )**

"**I need to talk with Scofield "**

*******

**Sara is really desperate when John tells her about Sucre is arrested , She starts crying .**

**Sara ( very fast and exited )**

"**What have I done ! I need to turn myself in . I need to help Fernando out . I …."**

**John stops her by putting his finger on her lips .**

**John ( like a father to his little daughter)**

" **Too late Sara. There is nothing you can do as stay hidden , They can't proof you are the one with Fernando. I'm sure about this . They just try to make you come out. He will be free soon. I promise"**

**Sara tries to say something , but looking at John's face makes her stop. She feels guilty and happy at the same moment . The pictures from visiting Michael flashing back in her mind . At the same moment the consequences with Sucre is arrested now let her doubt if this was necessary , It is a feeling like ripe her heart in pieces. " I'm so sorry she is thinking " . She feels guilty for her happiness. Thinking about how selfish it was to risk all of this , but at the same moment she can feel the tender touch of Michaels hand on hers. She feels like still be able to keep his smell in her nose and his taste on her lips. ( All of this is pictured off course) She is crying and smiling at the same moment , John see there is a war inside of her soul. He can't help he know this and this hurts him too. " How happy you are Michael Scofield finding a woman like this ." he is thinking . How he looks at Sara isn't simply like looking at someone you like a bit. He is close to take her in his arms not thinking about the consequences , when his phone rings again. We can't hear what the caller tells him , but the look of his face let us know it is nothing good. **

**Steve ( after ending the call)**

" **They arrested Lincoln too!"**

*******

**When Michael comes back to his cell ,Jason awaiting him. **

**Jason ( smiles )**

" **Surprise , surprise "**

**Michael can't say something . He looks at Jason like seeing a ghost .**

**Michael**

"**Right , big surprise . I tough you are miles away from here now. What's going wrong?"**

**Jason don't looking friendly anymore, His face is a threat itself.**

**Jason**

" **Come on Michael . What do you think how stupid I am. This you need to check if the door is in the room and your big interest about the door at the bottom! This is the real way out righ t?No problem for me to sent Falcone in your trap, he is a stupid old man , but if you ever try to cheat me like this again …. "**

**There is no need to finish the sentence . Michaels face tells Jason he understand exactly what he is talking about. The fact Michael doesn't answering says it all. We can feel how threatening the situation is . After a while just focusing on the other one Jason changes his mode.**

**Jason ( now very friendly )**

" **Don't be afraid , Your plan with Falcone worked perfect . He doesn't think it's your failure. I managed to disappear back in the tunnel, when your friend showed up this randomly ( pictures of this are shown ) . Now he is in solitary for a while I guess. A lot of time for you to finish what you started. "**

**Michael is very angry with himself . Rule number one never underestimate someone and he does it. Not thinking a second about Jason gone be a threat . Michael always felt like high above this guy. Jason played his role perfect sure, but normally Michael can read people and manipulate them like he want. .This time he got manipulated and this makes him angry . ( While Michael thinking about all of this some scenes is shown how Jason playing the stupid little man , willing to do everything for his big " Hero" and Michael can't deny he enjoy it.) " I need to find out more about this Jason." Michael is thinking . He just starts with an answer when he is called back to visitation.**

*******

**Sucre sitting in the cell at the police-station . He is desperate . Going around in the cell . Driving the other guys in there crazy . One of them , a big, tough , dangerous looking guy just stand up willing to stomp him into the ground , when the door opens and the policeman brings the next suspect in. Sucre is just on his way to avoid the big prisoner . He turns around and can believe its Linc who is turned in. **

**Sucre ( happy and worried at the same time)**

" **What are you doing here?"**

**Linc hugs Sucre like a big brother . Look at this dangerous guy with a view in his face that let the man sit down very fast. ( The others in the cell speaking quietly and with a lot of respect about Linc. They recognized who he is and also understand now why this annoying guy looks so familiar to them. "Fox river eight " is still a legend for a lot of criminals . Some scenes of flashback show this , for example the poster showing the eight …)**

**Linc (smiles )**

" **Looks like I chose this " hotel " just in the right moment . I guess I'm here for the same crime as you, aiding Sara ."**

**Sucre ( a bit more confident now)**

" **What do you think they have . I can't go back to prison, you know Mariacruz my little Girl …"**

**Linc **

" **Don't worry . I 'm sure they have nothing , How should they have evidences. "**

**We can see Sucre whispers something to Linc….**

**Linc ( a bit more loud than he want)**

" **Are you both crazy "**

**The other guys in the cell looking very interested at the two. Linc take Sucre on his shoulder and track him in a corner . Than the both start talking quietly. We can't hear but the mimic and gestures tell the story and some pictures from visitation in combination with Linc's face become more and more angry do the rest .**

*******

**Steve is on his way to the Judge , responsible for Michaels case . He wants to make him postpone the court hearing. He knows Linc and Sucre needs t be free before it take place . He still have the site from the prison book in his pocket . Before leaving his car he take it . At first he wants to ripe it in pieces , but he hesitate to do it . Jane comes in his mind , He still loves her . He flashes back to the moment when he saw her with Linc . He turn the site in his hands , knowing this is the only evidence FBI has to proof Sucre and if they make it right Linc too are in contact with Sara , aiding her . Some pictures of him and Jane being happy flashes up again. He turn the site once again , than he put it back in his pocket …**

*******

**Companies Headquarter:**

**Downey after get the message about Sucre and Linc , calls a Judge who owns him something . He tells him to make sure to become the judge for them and make sure they turn in . **

**Downey**

" **Make sure this guys comes in the same prison Scofield is in. "**

**Judge **

" **It was hard enough to bring your man in . How should I explain two more men?"**

**Downey ( angry)**

" **Your problem. Just do it."**

**With this words he ends the call. He tell his assistant to contact the man they have in the prison. **

" **When the gang is together we need to forces them to try a break out. They wouldn't be the first ones get killed on the run "**

**Assistant leaving fast . Downey start with working again. **

**He don't recognizes Lisa near his office door heard all of this .**

*******

**On his way to visitation Michael ask the guard to make a call . **

**Guard (friendly )**

" **Who is it you need to talk with ? "**

**Michael **

" **My lawyer need to leave fast when the break out comes up. Tomorrow is my hearing , In this hectic I forgot to tell him something important , Please 2 minutes . "**

**Guard ( looks a bit skeptic thinking about it)**

" **OK , 2 minutes , because you never made trouble in here ."**

**Michael ( very grateful )**

" **Thanks, I promise there never will be trouble with me ."**

**He go to the phone . The guard is straight behind him so he knows he need to speak in riddles again. He calls Alex . **

**Michael **

" **Hello Steve I need you to do something for me "**

**Alex is shown . He knows immediately Michael needs help and can't talk normal , because he is not alone.**

**Alex ( very focused )**

" **OK Michael I understand**** . ****What's the problem?"**

**Michael (searching how to tell )**

" **Remember I never was alone in my cell , always have had an cellmate ?"**

**We can see how Alex tries to find out.**

**Alex ( not sure )**

" **Is it about the one you have now ?"**

**Michael**

" **This is what I'm talking about. I need you to find out what he is doing right now , maybe we need it in the court hearing ."**

**Alex ( understand now )**

" **You wants me to investigate about your new one right ?"**

**Michael **

"**Exactly , you got it .I want no surprises in the hearing "**

**Guard forces Michael to end the call. **

**Alex **

" **Michael I need to tell you ….."**

**He can't finish his sentence , course Michael says " Bye " in this moment and end the call. He heard Alex wants to tell him something , but he needed to follow the Guards order , not to make him curious .**

**Alex go back in the living room sit down on PC and start his investigations He check drivers license numbers and those things . We can see he becomes more and more worried , because Jason doesn't exist …**

*******

**Finally in visitation room. Michael looks surprised when he is brought in and see Agent W.**

**Michael ( ironic )**

" **Looks like you can't live without me . How can I help you this time?"**

**He sit down on the table in the middle of the room. Agent W. goes around the table . He looks very angry. He turns his back to Michael for a moment ,than he turns around very fast hit with his hand on the table . **

**Agent W. ( with a look in his face like a bomb short to explore )**

" **What are you think how stupid I am. (shaking his head and imitate Michael) I need more time . I need to prepare for my court … Bla, bla. And while I am generously waiting for the moment you will hold up your end of the deal , you have nothing better to do as risk everything for meet your wife. I should ask how stupid you are . "**

**Michaels face doesn't change for a moment . He focus to look relaxed , but in his head everything is moving around , What has he seen . How can he know about Sara , why he don't arrest her immediately if he recognizes who this Sam was…??? Questions over questions …**

**Michael ( as normal as possible)**

" **What are you talking about ? How should I meet my wanted wife in prison , You kidding …"**

**Agent W interrupted Michael furious .**

**Agent W ( again in this imitating style)**

" **This is Sam cousin of Sucre… Ha, ha! Could you tell me why his cousin sign out as Sara Scofield ?"**

**Michael completely changes in this moment . The whole time he has this I'm bored , don't wasting my time mimic . Now he changes his mode . He's eyes blink dangerous when he focus Agent W. **

**Agent W. ( a bit from the high horse )**

"**Surprised ? I was surprised too when I read this and by the way I made sure Sucre and your Brother get arrested for aiding a fugitive murder . Take it as a warning . "**

**Than he is leaving without saying one more word . When he pass Michael he can see the desperation that is now in Michaels face … **

*******


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 17 „ Like birds in the blue sky."**

**The bail hearing for Linc and Sucre is very short.**

**Judge **

" **According the fact, both of you are known for breaking out of a prison and the charges against you are for aiding a fugitive, makes it necessary by law to put you under arrest until your court hearing take place. Bail denied! Given the fact you break out of a prison before I guess it's easy to think of an increased risk of you try to escape again. Therefore I decide you will be incarcerated in the next maximum-security prison. Next case. "**

**Steve was awaiting something like this. Looking at the desperate face of Sucre he says.**

" **Sorry, I was awaiting something like this. At least you are in the same prison as Michael now. Will make it easier to handle all your cases. "**

**They shake hands.**

**Linc (worried)**

"**What about Michael. Are you able to postpone his court?"**

**Steve **

" **Unfortunately not, it will start 2 hours from now. Michael should be on his way to here right now. We will meet in a few minutes "**

**Just at the moment Steve says it, Michael arrives. Three Guards are escorting him to the room, where he is supposed to meet his lawyer. Linc wants to go to him, just to hugs his brother and wish good luck to him, but the police officer that is with him doesn't let him go. **

**So the brothers can only look at each other. Linc is very sad. He never totally loses the feeling to be responsible for all of this. The person Michael was before all of this happens flashes in his mind. A successful, happy young man, straight on his way on top, witch he without a doubt would have reached. Sure always a bit on the high horse (Linc smiles while thinking this), but with all his brilliance in mind, his integrity and kindness he properly have had the right to be like this … He still looks into Michaels direction, but he doesn't recognizes Michael has something in his hand hoping desperately Linc will see it. Michael is pointing his hand straight into Lincoln's direction. When he opens it Linc can see it…**

**There is a paper bird sitting on Michaels open hand. Seeing it Linc feels how close they are together, no matter if there is a physical distance. He reaches into his pocket and seconds later a paper bird is sitting on his hand too…**

**Let me describe the scene, I pictured in my mind how this should be shown, a bit more detailed.**

***All the background disappears slowly; the color changes into black and white. Only Michael and Linc are shown. They already have their hands, with the bird sitting on it, pointed into the other ones direction. Pictures start to circle. First they far away from each other, but with every round the picture makes they are coming closer together. The look of their faces is serious, very focused and somehow confident too; like nothing bad can touches the brotherly love they feel for each other. Finally their hands comes together, colors flashing back into the picture and right in this moment the paper birds become real ones and fly away in the endless freedom of the blue sky. Their eyes follows the way of the birds slowly disappear on the horizon and both smiling now. Their faces telling a story of stay together forever. Nothing can destroy this unique aura around them. Back than in that courthouse we can hear Michael and Linc (still smiling) say at the same time **

" **Free like birds " **

**While put the bird back in their pockets the knowledge the other one has one too let both be confident, all worries are gone for a moment. **

**Lisa, who watched the scene from background, can feel how close the two are together with all their feelings and wish nothing more in this moment as to be a part of this.**

*** * ***

**As much as Felicia is trying to hold Mariacruz back going to Texas, there is no way to stop her. From the moment when Alex called Felicia, telling her about Sucre is in prison, she is on her way. **

**Felicia (worried)**

" **Please Mariacruz, don't do this. Her you and Lila are safe. We don't know if the Company or FBI will use Fernando's fear something bad happens to you against him. Please think about it, only a second. "**

**Mariacruz doesn't answers. She going busy from room to room, putting cloths in her bag. Lila is watching her mum while doing this. She is sitting on the couch. Linc's little daughter is lying in her arms. She feels very proud and like a real big girl. She is focused not to hurt the little Girl. When Mariacruz sees this scene she stops for a second. Her hands lie on her stomach like protecting something very precious. Her face says it all ….**

**Felicia is watching this scene too. Now she knows she needs to go with Mariacruz. **

**Felicia **

" **OK than, looks like there is nothing can stop you. So let's go together. I'll call Alex to let him know we are on the way. Maybe he can tell it to Fernando"**

**Mariacruz looks very happy and grateful at Felicia. Knowing now not to be forced to go alone makes her feel much better. The women become real good friends while living together. Felicia comes close to her. She put her hand on Mariacruz stomach too. No words needed in this situation. **

**After a while Mariacruz says:**

" **Thanks Felicia, "**

**The simple words say it all. **

*** * ***

**Michael is sitting in a room, waiting for Steve. He is exited to hear more about Linc and Sucre. His own case doesn't matters so much to him at the moment. He worries about his Brother and his best mate more than about himself, like he always does. So when the door opens he stands up real fast. The chair almost falls down.**

**Michael **

" **Steve tell me everything about… "**

**Michael doesn't finish the sentence because Steve doesn't come in alone. Lisa is with him. Michael looks angry,**

**Michael (His voice sounds somehow scaring, not often have heard him talking like this)**

" **I told you not to come again for visit me. So could you tell me what you are doing here Lisa? I want you to leave! NOW!"**

**All the natural kindness Michael normally has is gone. Steve is surprised. **

"**Michael please! " he says.**

" **Lisa told me that she wants to tell you something very important. Please come down, give her the time to explain it to you."**

**Michael closes his eyes for a moment. He knows he needs to come down. But he has a lot of mixed emotions whenever he sees Lisa. She reminds him much to Christina. He feels somehow injured and lonely whenever she is near him. Knowing she is his sister and at the same time the head of an organization he hates deep in his heart, makes him feel helpless. All the time since he learned the truth about his mum and the General, about Linc and Lisa he tries to find a way to deal with the situation. Family means a lot to him, but is she family or just someone who has randomly the same mother. All the time reading the Generals diary he tries to find an answer. **

**After a while he opens his eyes . Lisa stands now right in front of him. She looks more worried than desperate . **

**Lisa ( very seriously )**

" **Please Michael. You know deep in your heart I never wanted to hurt you. I never would made demands on you how you feel about me. From the moment I learned you are my Brother I tried to take care about you as much as possible. You couldn't deny this, could you? So please it's important that you listen to me. " **

**We see the fight that happens inside of Michael in his face . Than abruptly he changes .**

**Michael ( now polite as we know him )**

" **OK , than Lisa . I need to apologize . Let's talk." **

**He escorts her to a chair and sits down beside of her . Lisa tells him about what she has heard Downey said to his agents . **

**Michael ( worried now )**

" **Steve , could you call Alex and John …"**

**In this moment Steve's phone ring . He answers the call .**

**Steve **

" **Oh no !"**

*** * ***

**Felicia is driving a car. Linc's little daughter beside of her sleeping like a little angel . Mariacruz and the other kids are on the back seat . Mariacruz is just asking , how much longer it will takes to arrive, when Felicia recognizes the Van follows their car . At first she wasn't worried because there are a lot of traffic on the highway , but this car is close behind them for maybe an hour now. She starts to drive a bit faster always looking in the mirror .**

"**I'm paranoid" she is thinking course it looks at first like the Van doesn't closes up again. Felicia knows a lot about those things from her time as FBI agent so she keeps focused on the car and she unfortunately was right . She looks at the kids and Mariacruz. Mariacruz recognizes that the car becomes faster and faster .**

**Mariacruz **

" **What's wrong Felicia? "**

**Felicia looks over her shoulder and answer only **

" **Buckle up!".**

**When the men in the Van recognize they are detected, some kind of car chase starts. The kids start crying . We can see the fear in Mariacruz face . Sometimes Felicia is close to crash the car into another one. After a while a random helps her to disappear. Just after she passed a truck the backdoor of the truck opens. Some packages witch falling out of the open door hits the Van. So the driver needs to stop the Van. **

**Felicia slows down her car after a while. Both Felicia and Mariacruz still looking if the Van comes closer again. Than Felicia see the next exit and leaving the highway. She stops at the next parking space and goes out of the car. She needs to come down. Mariacruz comes outside too. The woman hugs each other. **

**Mariacruz**

" **Thanks Felicia. What do you think they want to do with us?"**

**Felicia answers **

" **I don't know. I only can guess they wanted too kidnapping us. I will call Alex. Maybe he has an idea. "**

*** * ***

**Alex **

" **See you soon Darling. Be careful. "**

**Than he hang up the phone. He looks worried. Jane comes from behind laying her hand on his shoulder. He terrifies.**

**Jane **

" **Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You look worried. What's wrong?" **

**Alex tells her about the car chase Felicia has had and how close it was that the woman and kids getting kidnapped.**

**Alex **

" **Have you any idea, why someone should have any kind of interest on them?"**

**Jane knows immediately what's wrong (you can see it in her face and she flashes back to Downey's call *I want them all dead *. First she hesitates to tell Alex about this. At the moment only Linc knows and losing his confidence was very hard, but now maybe the life of innocent woman and children are in danger. So she starts to tell him the story about Downey and that she told it only to Linc , who promised to inform the others ,but officially haven't done yet.**

**Jane (at the end of her confession)**

" **I'm so sorry Alex. I guess those are Downey's agents, trying to get leverage by kidnap the woman. I'm so glad Felicia is such a good driver. I should have told long time before about this."**

**Alex ( very thoughtful, thinking about how often he betrayed someone)**

" **Don't worry ,I guess there are not many innocent people on this world anymore. "**

*** * ***

**Back to the room where Michael is with Lisa and Steve . Steve still have the phone in his hand .**

**Michael **

"**What's wrong ? " and as Steve doesn't responding " Steve please tell us"**

**When he says " us " and touches Lisa's hand while do so , a little smile come into her face . **

**Steve ( shaking his head ) **

"**It was John. Sara disappears . Now he is afraid she will run straight to the court house and get caught ,"**

**Michaels face looks like those of an antic statue when Steve tell so. **

**Michael ( with a mixture from love and desperation in his face )**

" **We need to stop her . Whatever it takes . I'm sure this exactly what agent W. is waiting for. The hearing needs to be postponed, or transferred to an other place she doesn't know where it is , Steve can you do something like this ?"**

**Steve after a while of thinking :**

" **I guess there is a way Michael , but it's very risky ."**

**Michael ( he smiles this " No problem smile " we all know well )**

" **Just tell me."**

**Steve starts to explain.**

" **The prosecutor will ask to condemn you for 3 different charges . If the judge sentence you in all of them, you facing a lifetime penalty . I can try to appeal about this is judged by only one person and claim the case is tried before a jury. Than they need to postpone it and make a decision first. But if they reject the appeal , judge will be pissed off and will sent you to prison as long as possible for sure and if they made it a jury trial ,easily there can be enemies of you in the jury . Your choice . "**

**Michael ( without hesitate a second )**

" **What are you waiting for. You need to make an appeal . Now. We running out of time !"**

**Steve is leaving the room fast . **

**Lisa wants to follow him but Michael hold her back,**

**Michael (looking directly into her eyes )**

" **I guess we need to talk!"**

*** * ***

**John was right Sara was on her way to the court first . She was very close to the building .Only one thought in her head . I'm coming . I need to be near you … **

**In the morning she watched TV-news and there was a spot announcing they will keep people posted about the court hearing against " Breakout King – Michael Scofield " . with a short video about Michael. When it was finished she decided I need to go. John was just out to buy some food and look for Michael jr. who still lives in Mr. Stones house . So it was easy for her to disappear . Now she is near the building ,, hiding behind a tree waiting for the right moment to go inside . The whole time she press the origami rose Michael made for her so long time ago on her heart .**

*** * ***

**Michael is talking with Lisa when Steve came back into the room .**

**Michael ( his face shows the doubts he has )**

" **So you are telling me Scylla … "**

**He stops immediately when Steve comes in. **

**Steve ( looking curious at the both )**

" **You got your appeal . Judge decided you have the right by law to face a jury . New date of court will be announced tomorrow. I'm not sure what too think about how fast he was willing to do this. Now you will be brought back to prison immediately . I'll inform you tomorrow when we know the new date. Mrs. Tabak we need to go. "**

**Lisa look at Michael and wants something to say to him , but he stops her with shake her hand and say **

" **Good bye , you need to go before media get informed about the postponing ."**

**Lisa and Steve leaving ,. Michael goes around in the room thinking about what he was talking about with Lisa , One sentence she said is always in his mind .**

" **You are the only one be able to use Scylla for what it was made first . Helping People without looking at profit …. "**

**He can't clear his thoughts course it doesn't takes long and guards step in putting handcuffs on his arms and bring him to the car that is waiting in front of the court house .**

**Sara is close to run to him when she recognizes him . He is so close and so far and it rips her heart in pieces. When she start moving in his direction someone hold her back. John is there and stop her in the last moment . She is scared in this moment and the rose drops down .Before she can grape it wind blow it away . The rose lands directly in front of Michaels feeds . He was just supposed to go into the car when he see the rose . He take it in his cuffed hands , hold it in front of his face and looks into the direction wind comes from he can't see Sara because of the sun behind her , but he knows she is there … **

**Last picture of this episode is Michaels , sun let the tears in his eyes glisten like diamantes and finally only the cuffed hands holding the rose ….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 18 " Threats "**

**Sara is watching how guards forcing Michael to step into the car. She tries to step forward in his direction but John still hold her back.**

**John (like a father talking with his child)**

" **Sara, please you know you can't do this. Your son needs you. I brought him to the hotel room. He is waiting for you. Come on. Michael is being able to handle this by his own. He got the rose message.**

**Remember!"**

**Sara (focused now)**

" **OK John, you are right. Our son needs me and I'm sure Michael never would forgive me when I risk my freedom with do something childish. It's just I miss him so much. We are together only for hours since I know he is alive. Oh John. Could you please tell me how this will end? Wasn't it enough pain we need to go through?"**

**John takes her in his arms. The feeling to be jealous about Michael owns the heart of this amazing woman again floating on him. **

**John (with a hoarse voice now)**

" **We need to go Sara. "**

**When she looks into his eyes, she recognizes the change in his sight. **

*** * ***

Lisa was on her way home, when she recognize this scene. She tells the driver to stop for a moment. She watches how Michael is brought into the car. His face tells a story of loneliness and endless love.

" **He will never take care about Scylla and the company as long Sara isn't safe, " she is thinking.**

**So she takes the phone and calls Paul. While waiting for him pick up the phone she is thinking about her feelings for Paul. From the first moment she meets him there was this strange connection between them and when things starts to become worse, whit all the threats and danger in the air, he was there to catch her. **

**Paul **

" **Hello Lisa, How are you Dear?" **

**It took Lisa a moment to recognize he is responding to her call.**

**Paul (now a bit worried)**

" **Lisa, are you there? Are you in trouble? How can I help you? "**

**His worried voice makes her come back. She shakes her head not thinking about he can't see this and answers after an, for Paul endless looking moment.**

**Lisa **

" **I'm fine, thanks. It's just because of Michael! Can't explain this on the phone. We need to meet!"**

**Paul (still not sure about she is ok)**

" **Ok than, half an hour secret flat. I'm on my way." **

**He hangs up without waiting for an answer. His secretary tries to hold him back when he is leaving his office much too fast.**

**Secretary **

" **Mr. Kellerman, where are you going to? Mayor Hendricks will be here in a few minutes for your appointment. "**

**Paul (hesitating for a moment)**

" **Tell him I'll be back soon, or better I'll come to his office when I'm finished. Maybe you make a call and try to stop him, before he is on the way. "**

**Than he is leaving the room fast. He doesn't hear the words his secretary calls after him.**

*** * ***

**Jason welcomes Michael back in prison with an n**

" **Wow! Never heard about a faster court. "**

**He wants to be funny, but the look of Michaels face makes him bit his tongue. **

"**What is be able to make a man looking this kind of sad and lonely. " he is thinking.**

**Michael is so much trapped in his thoughts, that he hasn't heard Jason speaking. He sits down on his bed. The rose is hidden in his hand. He has only one thought in his mind. SARA. **

**Noise from outside the cell pulls him out off his dreams.**

**Familiar sounding voice.**

" **He there is no need to push me forward. Get your hands off of me. "**

**Michael is thinking, " Could this be true." He stands up and goes for have a look. **

**The scene he is watching now makes him smile. A guard pushes a wildly gesticulating Sucre forward. **

**Sucre (angry)**

" **High risks for escaping, maximum security no bail. What the hell this judge was thinking when he made the decision. I'll complain to his boss. That is pure harassment. Don't touch me! I need to make a ca…. " **

**The words freeze in his mouth, when he finally recognizes a now laughing Michael. **

**Michael (still smiling)**

" **Now I know what I have missed inside here."**

**Sucre looks surprised and relieved at the same moment.**

" **Michael, Glad to see you here. Ah sorry off course it's not nice you are here, I only meant … You know. I would like to say …. "**

**He doesn't finish his sentences. He just drops his stuff on the floor and hugs Michael. Guard at first wants to hold him back, but seeing this crazy, nervy new inmate finally shut up let him close his eyes for a moment not thinking about this is out of the rules. **

*** * ***

**Alex **

" **Thank god you are here. " **

**He takes Felicia, who just arrived at the house in his arms. He kisses her very passionate. Than he lift his little Girl on his arm. He is so glad to have them back and they are all OK.**

**Mariacruz who was following Felicia stop movement for a while, She holds Linc's little Baby in her arms.**

**When Lila asking.**

" **Mummy, where is daddy?"**

**Tears come into her eyes. She goes down to her little girl and hugs her tender.**

" **He will be back soon, I promise. "**

**While Alex is going to the car to get the package out of it, the woman went into the house.**

**Jane is waiting inside. She tells them a warmly welcome. Her sight is on the little Baby in Mariacruz arms.**

**Jane (pointing on the Baby)**

" **If you don't mind?" **

**Mariacruz smiles and give the Baby to her .The change makes the Baby awake. Big bright green eyes, like her daddy has looking at Jane now. The little girl is smiling and her small hands touching Jane's face. Jane is thinking about her last conversation with Linc. It was the confession. Sure he never said one angry word or reproaches her , but he becomes so cold and repellent when he heard about her relationship with Downey. **

" **Oh Linc ! I love you so much " she is thinking. She doesn't recognize that she says it quietly, but loud enough that Steve, who just comes back from the court hear it. The sheet of paper, he ripped out of the entrance book in prison, burns like fire in his pocket.**

*** * ***

**Sucre goes around in his cell. His cellmate starts to become angry,**

**Prisoner (in my vision Michael Clarke Duncan)**

" **Sit down fish!"**

**Sucre answers**

" **Fish? You're calling me Fish. Go ahead! Maybe I was more often inside those walls as you can imagine. Just shut up!" **

**The cellmate was the whole time, since Sucre was brought into the cell lying on his bed.**

**So Sucre can't see much of him and doesn't know he picked up the wrong guy to bother.**

**This nervy little troublemaker pisses off, the cellmate. Slowly, very slowly he get out of his bed. Sucre is so much in excited by meet Michael as soon as the door will opens, that he didn't recognizes this. Cellmate now stands directly behind Sucre. His breath doesn't smell so good. So Sucre turns around willing to debate the ranking in the cell**

**Sucre (while turn around to his cellmate)**

" **You should start to clean your tooth….**

**Words are freezing in his mouth, when he finally needs to lift his head to looking into the eyes of the nearly 7 feet high man in front of him. (Imagine Sucre's face in this situation.) Fortunately this bear of a man is the most good-natured inmate in this prison, as long as no one annoying him. Sucre tries to step back but the grip is directly behind him. Sucre is now very worried. He tries to get out. Cold sweat runs down his neck. **

"**I'm a dead man"**

**Sucre is thinking, when the big guy move his hand in direction of his head. But Bear, this is how all other inmates call him, just put his finger on his mouth.**

**Bear (very quietly and with a deep gently voice)**

" **Just shut up Fish!"**

**Than he goes back into his bed, grape the book he was reading in and look for the site he stopped before. **

**Sucre can't move still breathing heavily. He needs put his hands on the grip not to fall at the floor. **

**High time to get out of here he is thinking, when finally the door opens. He moves so fast that he almost runs into Michael, who comes to his cell. First Michael goes to Bear and says quietly something to him. The big man comes down from his bed. Slowly again. It looks like this man never moves fast.**

**Bear **

" **Sure Michael, I'll take care. Why your stupid little mate doesn't tell he is a friend of you? I almost stamped him into the ground. "**

**Michael smiles imagine the situation Sucre was into, while Bear takes his book and a chair and positions himself in front of the cell. **

**Sucre (with a confused look in his face)**

" **You know him? You are a friend of him? "**

**He wants to say much more, but Michael stops him by friendly hugs his old celly. **

**Michael (still a bit smiling)**

" **I guess today it's my part to welcome you in prisneyland! Can't say I'm happy about this."**

**(The scene from season 1 is shown when Michael arrives in Fox River)**

" **What about Linc? Is he in this prison too?"**

**Sucre doesn't needs to answer this question course Linc steps in to the cell just in this moment. **

**Michael (with a sad sounding voice)**

" **Oh Linc! I'm so sorry. It's all because of me. I promise I'll do…."**

**Now it's Linc stopping his younger Brother by just take him in his arm.**

*** * ***

**Lisa is waiting for Paul. She is very worried after her talk with Michael. So when Paul finally arrives she needs to take him in her arms first. Paul feels the pressure inside of her. **

**Paul (as relaxed as possible)**

" **What's wrong Dear?" **

**Now Lisa starts to explain. In her conversation with Michael she tries to make him believe how important it is, that he joins the company. She was trying to make him believe in the power Scylla will give him to make anything right the General destroyed with only looking for profit and revenge. **

**Lisa **

" **Michael was so close to except. But his lawyer came in and I was forced to go before getting his answer and when I was leaving I watched a scene that make me feel, we need to get exonerated Sara before he is open for other things."**

**Lisa starts to describe the "rose –scene " to Paul.**

" **Do you have any idea how to do this before the trial will take place?"**

**Paul can perfectly imagine what Lisa is talking about. He remembers the moment when he was informed that Michael was heavily injured by sacrificing his life to free the woman he loves and their conversation in the hospital, before the brain surgery. Michael was willing to give up himself just to make sure, Sara is safe. Looking at Lisa makes him sad. He isn't sure if she really loves him or just use him to safe her power. " No matter" he says to himself " I love her ".**

**Paul (his voice sounds deeper then normal and the look of his eyes says he would do anything)**

" **Ok. I know what you mean. I'll make some calls" **

**He take his mobil-phone (the German "Handy" sounds much better in my opinion ;-)) **

**John is looking very surprised when his Handy rings and its Paul.**

*** * ***

In the house Mariacruz prepares to visit Sucre. She doesn't response to all the warning the others told her.

Mariacruz (defiantly)

" I'm here to see him and I will see him. "

The others know there is no chance to hold her back, no matter how dangerous this can be.

Seeing this woman in love, Steve touches the paper in his pocket and says.

" I'm coming with you. I need to talk with Linc anyway."

When Alex hears that Steve go to meet Linc he ask him to wait a minute.

**Alex **

" **Michael asks me to find out as much as possible about his cellmate. Could you give him this file."**

**Steve (while taking it and open it without looking closer)**

" **What did you find out?"**

**Alex answering worried **

" **This guy doesn't exist, at least not as Jason A. I printed some pictures from a guy the face search find, some similarities. I want Michael to have a look. If he is the man on the pictures, Michael needs to be carefully, course this guy works a professional Killer for the company. "**

*** * ***

**Linc **

" **Don't bother yourself Michael. Remember your wish , not to be the older brother for your older brother . (Season 1 Brothers keeper") There is no need to do be this anymore." **

**Michael smiles now and says :**

" You are right Linc. Sorry ! It's just so hard to see you in prison again . Not that I don't enjoy your presence, but what the hell you are doing in high security for being under suspect for aiding a fugitive ? "

**Sucre ( who was in the background while the brothers talking )**

" **This Pappy is your fold! **

**He starts to laugh loud when he sees Michael's surprised face ,**

" **Don't worry . Judge decided there is a big chance we break out again, because someone, can't remember the name trained us very well in this ."**

**Now Michael laugh too. Then they start talking about what happens. At the end Michael confess that he appealed to make his court a jury trial . **

**Linc staring at him , like he wants to kill him any second, **

" **What ? A jury trial? Are you kidding me. You know how risky this is . How easily company, or who ever is your enemy bring his persons in the jury and makes them crucify you. " **

**Michael ( seeing how worried Linc is now) says quietly :**

" **You know me Linc . There was always a plan B ."**

**Linc and Sucre ( at the same time and a bit too loud )**

" **Plan B, does that mean…. " **

**They both make gestures for run away .**

**Bear who turned around when he heard plan B can see now very well what this plan B is all about.**

*** * ***

**John look at Sara , witch is sleeping at the couch with Michael JR. in her arms . Paul's call is in his mind . Paul told him he found a possibility to exonerate Sara , but he need to meet her in person first . John isn't sure if he should trust Paul . I need to talk with her he is thinking .The nice picture of this lovely person holding her son in his arms let him hesitate for a while .**

**Than he tender shaking her a bit.**

**Sara opens her eyes willing to fight if it's necessary .**

**John ( with a deep voice )**

" **Never meant to scare you Sara, but we need to talk !"**

*** * ***

**When Bear closes his book very loud , Michael knows something is wrong and show the others to change the theme they are talking about. Michael likes Bear. On his second day in this prison he run into him because both of them are reading in a book and don't looking if something is in their way. Michael must have had the same look in his face when he recognizes the tall , strong man he was crashed in. He has prepared himself to disappear . But Bear only starts to laugh and ask Michael " Bookworm? Me too. " So the both starts to talk time by time. **

**Bear is in prison 15 years now ,for killing someone, he never killed. He couldn't read or write when his trial take place and he have had a very bad lawyer. When the jury call him guilty he was desperate and hopeless. After a while in prison he started to learn how to read and write. His last appeal was denied 2 years ago, so he has 30 more years to do. Books are his window to the world.**

**A guard comes in. He says ironic .**

" **What a idyll he says , you all must have missed this much. "**

**The mimic the three have in their face now says it all.**

**Guard (still smiling )**

" **Looks like you don't like my jokes , No matter you need to follow me . "**

**When he recognizes the quest in their eyes Who ? he says **

"**All of you , pronto!" **

**He leads them to visitation and Sucre can't believe Mariacruz is there , he totally ignore Steve who is sitting at the table and take his Girl in his arms . They both are so happy .**

**Michael and Linc sit down on the table with Steve . Michael feels something is wrong with him just can't figure out what . Steve talks about stuff he easily had could tell him on phone or at a normal visitation time and all the stuff he is talking about doesn't concerns Linc. At last he hands over the file Alex gave him for Michael. **

**Steve ( still somehow strange )**

" **Oh I almost forgot , Alex gave me this file for you . Your cellmate Jason could be a major threat , don't let him see this . "**

**Then a guard came in telling visitation is over .**

**They all leaving while Steve working on his pocket . At the last moment he calls Linc back.**

**Linc turn around asking**

" **What's the matter ? " **

**Michael wants to wait too , but guard forces him to go out.**

**Steve slowly opens his pocket. For a moment it looks like he changes his mind . He look at Linc and than his glace fell on a picture of Jane he always has with him. This makes him focused .**

**Steve ( his voice sounds like a threat . )**

" **Linc this is nothing personal believe me , but I love Jane . "**

**Linc don't understand until the moment Steve shows him the page from entrance book.**

**Steve ( after putting the page back in his pocket )**

" **It's your choice Lincoln ! You can tell Jane you want her to disappear and this will never come on the judges table or I hand this over and you and your silly Puerto Rican friend go into prison at least the next 5 years. "**


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 19 " Kill him!"

Michael can see Linc's desperate face, when he looks back over his shoulder still wondering what Steve wants from Linc. He knows immediately something is wrong, but the guard denies waiting for Linc.

Guard (ironic)

" You can chat with him, when cells will be opened at 7 for " free time." I guess he will not going too far away until than. Move now I'm in a hurry, you are my last job before work time is over and my girl is waiting for me OUTSIDE, if you know what I mean. "

He is starting to push Michael forward than. Michael is so much worried now that he steps into his cell without recognizes Jason at first and forget to hide the file. Jason on his site has recognized very well something is wrong with Michael. He was so much in his thoughts that the closing door almost hit his back. When Michael doesn't move for a minute, he step down from his bed and goes so close to Michael that his breath hits Michaels face.

Jason (playing the Mr. Nice guy while curiously looking at the file Michael hold in his hands)

" What's wrong "Pretty "? You look worried. Problems with your lawyer? "

The " Pretty " Jason says without any reason, makes Michael awake, course whenever T-Bag using " Pretty "for Michael danger was in the air, it always sounds like a threat for Michael and now it brings the pictures from the file Steve gave him back in his mind. Yes the guy on these pictures, this how Alex finds out professional killer, was Jason and what makes Michael more worried was the fact that the woman Jason was talking with at one of those pictures could have been Jane. The picture flashes back in his mind and yes this woman was Jane, he is sure about this now. The wish to talk with Linc becomes much bigger now.

* * *

Carefully Sara opens Michael Jr. arms witch he has put protecting around her. She tries not to awake her little boy. When she finally makes it to stand up the child she loves so much is still sleeping. She smiles a bit when she look at this 6 years old so serious child. Always trying to protect his mum. His face becomes more and more like his fathers, somehow kind and serious and his eyes would tell everyone who looks into them who is his dad, course those have the same mysterious looking mixture from green blue and brown like Michaels. Sara sighs a bit and goes into the kitchen to John.

Sara (curious and worried at the same time)

" What is it John? Something wrong with Michael?"

John (staring a bit too long at Sara, so that she recognizes it)

" Paul called me. He still has my Mobil- number. He told me there is a possibility to make sure you get exonerated, but he needs to talk with you in person. I'm not sure if we should trust him. He told me it has to be today to make sure you are free before Michael's trial takes place. "

Sara (excited)

" How John, give he any kind of explanation?"

John shakes his head,

" No we need to trust him or let the chance go away. "

Sara closes her eyes for a while. She isn't sure too. Trust Paul is a hard thing for her. She remembers the day when he tries to kill her and the day when she almost killed him. No there isn't really a trustful atmosphere between them, but being exonerated means visiting Michael, being near him during the trial. Sara takes a deep breath.

" OK John!" She says, " Make the arrangements."

John isn't happy about this decision, what the look in his face clearly shows, but he takes the phone and dial the number Paul told him it's a safe one.

* * *

When Steve and Maricruz come back the first one, who says hello is Lila,

" What about daddy? Have you meet him? Was he asking for me?"

The girl is calls while running into her mummy's direction.

Maricruz pick her up when she is close by and whirl around. She kisses Lila all over her face and her hair, her arms.

" Yes honey and all those kisses are from your daddy! Let me see if I forgot one."

Maricruz tickles her little daughter a bit while claiming to search for a spot she forgot to touch with her mouth.

The happy laughing of the little girl let all the adults smile a bit too. For a short moment they forget about the serious situation.

Steve smiles too until his glaze fall on Jane. He doubted his acting to blackmail Linc, but seeing Jane smiling and more beautiful than ever let him put all concerns out of his mind.

"I need her so much!" he is thinking.

* * *

Back in prison:

When the cells get opened first thing Michael does is grab the file and leaving it. Jason is looking behind him. He has recognized that something was falling out of the file and lands under the bed. When he is sure Michael is out he look for it. His face freezes when he fined a photo showing him with a former client.

Jason immediately goes to the public phone. He pull back the guy that chats with his wife for minutes and the look of his face tells everyone that they need to disappear.

Downey (angry)

" I told you not to call me from prison. "

Jason

" Sure, but we have a problem. Scofield knows who I am?"

Downey (worried now)

" How did you know he does?"

Jason tells him about the visit of Michael's lawyer and the file he brought back in the cell and about the photo he found.

Jason

" What do you want me to do now?"

Downey (after thinking a while what to do) says only 2 words and hangs up:

" Kill him!"

* * *

Michael comes to the cell from Sucre and Bear. Linc is already there.

Bear comes down from his bed when seeing Michael.

Bear (with a knowing voice)

"I guess you ´need a guard again?"

When Michael nods he take his book and a chair and sit down in front of the door as usual.

Michael says simply " Thanks!" and touches his shoulder short

Bear smiles .He really like this kind, serious, intelligent young man.

Michael

" Linc. I'm worried. What did Steve want? All this bla, bla … He could have told tomorrow before next court date. "

Linc look at Michael. He knows he has no chance to tell him a lie without being recognized. Somehow relieved to talk about it Linc starts to tell Michael about the threat Steve put on him.

Michael takes a deep breath and opens the file, handing the photo with Jason and Jane to Linc and says:

" Maybe you should just let her go. Alex find out my cellmate is an professional killer, working for the company and I guess that woman he is talking with is Jane."

Linc look at the photo, Michael is right. This is Jane. Must have been at one of her missions for Downey. He never really told someone about this fact. When she confesses to him he was hurt and not sure how to deal with, but somehow he feels the need to protect her.

Linc (after thinking for a while, looking at the picture the whole time)

" She told me about working for the company in the past Michael. This is why she knowing about Downey wants us dead. You are in much more danger than I, if he find out you know who he is. "

Michael (trying to sound cool)

" How should he? "

Michael takes all the stuff about Jason out of the file and goes to Bear.

" Could you take care about this for me? "

Bear smiles. This is finally his chance to do something for Michael. He takes the stuff and put it into his book.

" Sure Michael. No one will see this without your permission."

Michael looks at Bear now like he did before at him. He likes the man too.

When Michael comes back into his cell he put the rest of the file careless on the board to his other stuff. Jason looks curious as anytime, but Michael can see his eyes have a changed look.

* * *

Sara feels like in a James Bond movie, when John brings her to the meeting point with Paul. He changes the cars, driving in the wrong direction and so on. Every car that longer than 2 minutes is shown in the mirror let him makes a turn.

Sara ( smiles a bit)

" John don't you think it's enough now? This isn't an action movie."

John is calm down a bit when Sara says so.

He see can see now by his own he acts a bit ridiculous.

" Sorry Sara, It's just I wont you get hurt or caught and Paul is dangerous. Remember Michael and I worked for him and we know a lot of other agents do. I promised to Michael to take care about you. "

Sara laying her hand on his shoulder.

" I know John. You do a pretty good job. I wished I could show you how grateful I am. "

" Oh Sara I wished I could tell you how!" he is thinking avoiding to look at her.

Finally they arrive at the place on the beach he chose for the meeting. After 10 more minutes looking around if he can recognizes anything strange he calls Paul and tells him where he has to come to meet Sara.

* * *

Downey is very angry, because nothing goes as planed. Still no idea where Lisa hiding Scylla is bad enough,

But being forced now to kill Michael makes it worse. He knows very well Scylla will be nearly useless without Michael's help. He remembers the time with Christina. It was amazing how easily she was able to handle it. Was it a mistake to tell Jason to kill Michael? He isn't sure about this now. Just in this moment Lisa arrives in the building. He isn't sure how much she knows too. Since they left raven rock, she never talked with him about it and somehow he feels that Lisa don't trust him anymore and she reminds him a lot on Christina if he is honest.

"Maybe all of this is an act and she has the skills by her own, "he is thinking.

"But why should she hide this?" " Why should she play this game with Michael?" It really makes no sense.

* * *

When Paul arrives on the meeting point no one is there. He is looking around and he is startled a bit when John is approaching from behind.

Paul

" Isn't it a bit ridiculous John? What do you think I want to do? I could have hand over Sara to the police when she was in Mr. Stone's house, if I would plan something like this. Remember my men was all around "

John just wants to say something not really polite, when Sara comes out of her hiding.

She tells John to stop talking with one sight.

Sara

" Hello Paul! You want to talk with me? Ok let hear."

Paul starts now to explain.

" Look Sara, Lisa hand over the video showing Christina with a gun in her hand. It was easy to find out this one was faked. Normally it was only made to make Agent W. curious and to start to investigate in your case again.

For him it worked, but I guess Alex or you John fast find out it is a fake and that's why you don't use it until now, right?"

John nods. He has checked the area and there was no camera that could have made these pictures. So he told Alex to look closer and they find the irregularities at the tape and knowing it is useless.

Paul

" I'm right! OK? I managed to fix it. The second camera is on the right place now. The shadows are one and no one will ever find out. I can give it to you…

Sara interrupts Paul:

" In exchange for? "

Paul (looking at the bottom)

" In exchange for leaving him after the trial!"

Sara's face shows the shock!

"What? Are you serious? Leaving Michael, why should I? You know I can't do this. "

Sara says with shaking her head.

"You must be totally crazy."

Paul takes a deep breath and starts his explanation:

"Look Sara, we need Michael working for us …"

Sara interrupts him again.

"We????"

" I'm together with Lisa, OK!"

Sara's face look confused now, a lot of toughs running through her head. Lisa and Paul? How? Wasn't he supposed to kill her?

Paul sees the questions in her eyes, but he doesn't answer, them.

" This is another story. We need Michael to help us with Scylla. Lisa want this project put in the right direction since she take the lead of the company and the General told her only Michael will be able to handle it. It was Lisa who told me to get Michael away from Agent W when he get caught during breaking you out and for a while everything goes well, no need to awake Michael or reactivate Scylla.

But now it's our last chance to avoid Downey take the control and turn it back into the Generals style.

Sara (still not understanding)

" Why you don't ask Michael. He always wanted the company changed he wouldn't denies to help!"

Paul (a bit ironic now)

" Actually he did! He told Lisa he wants only one thing living in peace with you and your son and this is as far away from all this stuff as possible. So there is only one possibility. You tell him to work for us and he does , or you leave him with the feeling he has no other choice anymore !"

Sara's face becomes more and more confused and sad

Paul (already on his way back to his car)

" I'm sorry Sara. I hate it and I cross my fingers it never would have come to this point. Honestly! But I need your decision tomorrow morning."

* * *

It is already late evening when Steve stop working on the files.

Steve is tiered. He feels exhausted about all of this stuff. Michaels case look terrible, no matter how many facts they put together. Nothing of this would really be accepted as evidence. It easily could be they will reach their target and sent him to prison for lifetime. Sad he throws down the page with Rita's testimony.

" They never will believe this, " he is thinking.

On the other side it would be easy to get Linc and Sucre out of prison. This Agent W. has nothing concrete and seeing Mariacruz and her little girl this afternoon so badly want her Sucre back makes feel him sick about being this selfish and let them sit there for only one reason being alone with Jane, witch has only eyes for Linc's little daughter and makes him doubting if she ever will come back to him, even if Linc leave her.

His face showing the desperation he is in and Jane on her way to the kitchen to get something to drink can see it.

* * *

Guard just made the announcement that all prisoners have to be back in their cells in 15 minutes.

So Michael and Linc need to go. Bear, who was sitting outside the whole time, hold Michael back when he comes out of the cell.

Bear (worried)

" Is it true your cellmate is an professional killer?"

Michael (smiling a bit about the concerns Bear officially has)

" I can handle this Bear, don't worry. "

He hugs him shortly and leaves in direction to his cell. A lot of inmates are on their way to there cells.

Michael often needs to step beside because of the traffic on the floor.

" Like Rush hour " he is thinking , when he feels his feet losing contact to the ground …


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 20 "The price of freedom!"

**Linc on his way to his cell downstairs see Michael is close to drop down from second floor **

**Linc ( desperately )**

"**Michael! Noooo! Hold on I'm coming!"**

He starts to run upstairs to rescue his Brother , very well knowing he has no chance to made it in time . The other prisoners step fast out of his way, not to be thrown beside from this man in panic.

Sucre hearing the noise , steps out of his cell and seeing Michael is falling he starts running to rescue his best friends life too. The 20 meters he needs to go seems to be endless.

" Out of my way !!! " he screams angry again and again.

" That's it "

Michael is thinking when his body nearly completely passed the railing. His hands grabs only into empty space when he tries to find something to got support . He is close to give it up, when two big black hands grab his arms and pull him back on the floor . When Linc and Sucre arriving Michaels face is pressed on Bears breast and he is closed to running out of breath. Michael isn't small but in the arms of this man he looks a bit like a child. When Bear finally gives him free he needs to take a deep breaths first . He hugs Linc and Sucre and just want to hug Bear too .

Michael look up to Bear willing to say thank you to his rescuer, but hesitate for a moment when he see his face . Bear never before looked this dangerous. His normally so friendly eyes looks like burning in rage .

Bear ( very quietly in an tone that makes the guys around shiver)

" I will kill this son of an bitch. "

He move into direction of Michaels cell.

Michael ( worried)

" Bear , no please . I only struggled . Please. "

He step into Bears way, willing to hold him back. Bear looks a bit angry at him.

Wants to push him beside , when the guards arriving up stairs asking why they are not in their cells.

* * *

A sleepless night is coming now for a lot of people in Dallas so much captured in their thoughts that sleep doesn't find a way. Staring on the dark tops over them those ones rushes in their minds.

Jason always sees the sight Michael put on him when he was back in the cell . bothering his mind what to do next and he knows very well Downey will not be happy , maybe his life is in danger now too…

Bear holding the picture from Jason in his hand Michael gave him to hide it. He still wants to kill the man, who is a threat for his first true friend. The first person honestly interested in helping him. Pictures from his talks with Michael flashing in his mind. This young man take care about him , helps him to understand , helps him not to feel like a stupid nobody anymore…

" He is a dead man Michael. " Bear says quietly, but very serious.

Sucre who hear the small sighs Bear does time by time and wondering how he should stop this man , how Michael demanded on him when they split because of the guards . " Take care he does nothing stupid !" he hears Michael saying and his " Sure !" as an answer and there is Maricruz he still feels her tender kiss and when he touches his lips with the tip of his tongue it's a bit like her taste is still on them…

Linc first is too much worried about Michael to think about Jane , but when it becomes nearly silent in the cellblock the threat Steve put on him is back in his mind and the concerns around Jane he has , but damn he loves this woman and she never lied to him . She admitted the relationship with Downey very well knowing it could be the end .He can feel it in every bone of his body and he wont lose his love again like he lost Veronica and Sofia . On the other side he see Sucre and Maricruz and their sweet little daughter and he just can't let anything happens that hurts them…

Steve nearly think the same. He loves Jane but he isn't sure if she ever will come back and he can't destroy this little happy family …

And finally …

Two persons nearly thinking the same , they are in perfect harmony.

Michael and Sara are together in their thoughts . It's like hear the other one saying I love you for ever. The distance, the walls, the threats doesn't touches there love . For moments only they feel like together and both know they would do everything to protect each other , even if this means to let him go.

* * *

Steve

" What ? You can't be serious with this. "

Court employee

"I only tell you what judge decided. Hearing for pick up the jury-members will take place today at 11 am. "

Before Steve can asking something he hang up.

Steve looks to the clock on the wall.

" Damn , already half past 9 am . Not much time to check the candidates or even to prepare some questions." He is thinking. After a nearly sleepless night he must have been fallen in a restless sleep. Jane who comes out of the kitchen sees his worried looking face.

Jane

"What's wrong? You looks worried ."

Steve knows he can't playing games with Jane . After living together the last 4 years she can read into his face like in a coloured book.

Steve ( sounding exhausted )

" They appointed the hearing for pick up Michaels jury – members on 11am today. I'm not prepared for this. No chance to check them. We easily can take the wrong one and it means court hearing will start tomorrow . Jane we have nothing to proof Michael did it to safe Sara's life . I'm afraid this will be it. They will put him in prison for lifetime and I need to confess something to you."

He stops for a moment.

Jane says nothing , but the questions are visible in her eyes.

Steve ( after a deep breath)

" I blackmailed Linc. "

Jane wants to answer something , but he stops her with a small gesture.

" Look Jane ( he look into her eyes ) . I love you so much and it rip my heart in pieces to see you with Linc . See you taking care for his little daughter like it would be yours. I couldn't avoid to become jealous . "

He opens his bag . Jane can see her photo is still on the old place. Steve take the page from the entrance book and hand it to her.

" I took this when I visited Michael together with Linc ."

Jane look at the page and knows what it means . Sucre and Linc in line with Sara Scofield .

Jane ( angry now)

" You told Linc you'll hand this to a judge if he don't leave me right ? You know what he already did, days before and it hurts me as hell but it changes nothing between you and me . I loved you, but it's over never can be renewed . I'm sorry . I was hoping we can stay friends . "

Steve is as sad as a person can be.

" I know Jane , I know and I'm sorry , it was just…! No matter Linc needs to know there is no threat anymore . Go visit him and hand it over . He will know."

Jane ( a bit desperate )

" I can't visit him . I can't please Steve ."

Steve goes to her . Tender stroking her cheek he says .

" You must Jane . He loves you. I saw it in his eyes . Wipe the slate clean ."

Somehow Jane feels protected under his touch, but she also knows now she need s to fight for her love.

* * *

Cell door opens .

Guard

" Scofield you need to prepare yourself for court . Hearing will be at 11 am. Your lawyer sent some cloth for you come on hurry."

Michael ( confused )

" Hearing ? There was no hearing posted for today ."

Guard ( lift his shoulders )

" Now there is one. Come on we running out of time!"

Michael has no chance as to follow the guard .

Jason alone in cell now starts immediately to check Michaels stuff . He needs to find out if there are more of those pictures or notices about him. He feels relieved when he can't find any other evidence and Michael doesn't shows a sign that he have seen the photo and he reacted completely normal when he was back in the cell yesterday ,

"So maybe he doesn't knows I was involved in this ." Jason is thinking .

He starts to make his plans for the next try.

* * *

Downey is very angry when he hears about Jason's try to kill Michael doesn't worked. He calls one of his employees .

" This guy is useless now . You know what to do. Today please!"

* * *

Sara still lays in her bed . Michael Jr . sleeping in her arms . The offer Paul made to her are torture her mind .

" What would Michael wants me to do" is the only though she has .

Little Michael awake . He look at his mum and recognizes she is worried .

Michael Jr.

" Mummy what is wrong with you? You looks so sad . Is it about daddy?

The worried questions of her son makes Sara focused . Maybe her son is the only person can help her now. She takes him in her arms and says very warmly.

" Michael dear . You are right . It's about daddy . Someone offers me to drop my charges . This would mean we doesn't needs to hide anymore . We could visit daddy and be with him during his trial , but the person wants we leave daddy for ever when he is free and forces him to work for someone he don't like . I really don't know what to do darling . "

Michael Jr. looks very serious . He doesn't say one word just look at his mummy and you can see he makes a decision in his mind .

After a while he move out of the bed and goes to his bag. Wordless he takes the DVD with Michaels last words out of it ( he always carried it with him) and go to put it into DVD– player .

And Sara can hear what Michael would tell her to do.

" If you watch this I'm glad course it means you are free……!"

Sara look at her son . Now she knows . Michael wish nothing more than knowing his loved ones are free .

She pick up the phone and calls Paul.

She says only one word : " Deal !"

* * *

Sucre has his problems with Bear today , The usually so good natured man is like boiling the whole day. He goes around in the cell and mumbles something . Sucre can't understand what Bear says , but it sounds dangerous and the look of his face says it all. Bear thinking still about Jason is a professional killer and he saw the guard brought Michael out of the cell block.

Sucre ( worried )

" He Bear ! Come on , calm down. What's your problem?"

Bear turn around , the not so friendly look of his face let Sucre regret have said something . He lift his hands and makes some gestures in direction to Bear , while moving backwards .

" Damn those cells are small" he is thinking , when his back touching the wall much to soon.

Bear is near now and Sucre awaiting the worse .

Bear ( his face changes when he starts with speaking into a friendly mode)

" Don't worry boy. I never would do something to a friend of Michael . He is the only friend I ever have had. "

He put his hand on Sucre's shoulder and lead him to the bed . The both sitting down and Bear starts to talk about how he run into Michael and how he helped him with understanding books and some more things, never laughing or tries to cheat him . And Sucre remembers the days in FOX RIVER, when he felt it in the same way .

The " try passion…" scene flashes in his mind and they both sit there and smile .

When a guard comes along the floor Sucre asks what happened with Michael.

Knowing he is in court now they both are with him in their toughs.

Both feel with him course they know he is something very special and the fight for the freedom he deserves has started right now.

* * *

Michael arrives in court house . Steve is awaiting him and he is impressed , about this so seriously looking young man. The dark blue suit he sent him in prison, to wear it on is just perfect for making Michael looking mysteries and somehow like someone you can trust with everything.

Steve

" Hi Michael! Sorry because of this . I tried to postpone it but no chance. I need you to focus on the people they show us , If you feel something is wrong with one of them just tell me and especially the woman ask them something like if they are married or something like this."

Michael looks confused .

" Ask them if they are married? What is this all about Steve?"

Steve ( smiling a bit)

" You just in an mirror and you will know !"

Michael understand and becomes a bit red.

They need to wait in a room for the hearing starts .

Michael recognizes Steve doesn't feels comfortable.

He is just supposed to ask what's wrong , when door opens ,

Prosecuting attorney comes in looking at Michael.

" Scofield ?"

and when Michael nods

" Good new ! New evidences came to us in the case of your wife . It looks like she will et exonerated because of this! "

Before Michael can ask how he is out of the room.

* * *

Linc can't believe when Jane visits him. She just sit there for a while and look at each other. Than Jane hands over the page Steve gave to her .

Linc he looks surprised .

" How did you get this ? "

Jane ( she tries to sounds cool but her voice is shaking )

" Steve gave it to me telling me I will never come back to him and he wont be the one destroying my love. How should he know I destroyed it by my own Linc? He told me you both are free now soon. As soon as the jury for Michael is completed he will take care for this."

She is close to cry , therefore she stand up and goes in direction to the door .

Linc just sit there and staring at her , When she is close the door he calls her.

" Jane there is nothing we can't rebuild . "

Her eyes become very bright when she hear Linc .

Jane

"And I hope nothing more as we will .

She turn around , goes to Linc and gives him a tender little kiss .

* * *

The hearing doesn't went well . The different interests between Steve and prosecuting attorney are too big . When after 3 hours only 3 jury members picked up .

( It is shown how they ask silly questions and how the judge end it.

Michael was the whole time like not there. The only thing he can think of is what happens that Sara has the chance to become exonerated . Steve feel this and therefore he is glad Judge end it .

Michael ( on there way out )

" Steve I need to know more about Sara . Could you go and find out?"

Steve answers " Sure " and leaving fast .

Michael wants to stay until Steve comes back with the information, but they deny it and forces him to step into a car back to prison.

Michael can't think about something else , Like in trance he changes his cloths back in prison ,

"Sara free ! Sara can visit me ! SARA , SARA, SARA !"it circles in his mind .

* * *

When Paul tells Lisa about Sara , she immediately sent the information to general attorney and it worked . They sent officers to check for the so told hidden camera and when they find it it's clear it was some kind of self protection . Sara has still some connections to general attorney so she can make sure Sara will be exonerated the next day . Now she sits there in the Generals old flat holding Scylla in her hands and questioning her own decision. Is this thing worth to destroy this biggest love she ever heard about? Is this worth to losing her brother for ever when he learn what she did?

She has no idea at the moment what to do at the moment . Desperately she turns Scylla in her hands.

" I really don't know what to do. " she says loud and Paul who is just arrived can hear it .

* * *

It's free time when Michael is brought back in the cell block. Therefore guard only let him in to the main entrance, telling him he will find his way to his cell by his own he guess. Michael doesn't look to the left or right when he goes upstairs .He still is thinking only about Sara . Linc , Bear and Sucre seeing him arriving and starting to go in his direction to talk about the hearing the things happens while he was out. When Michael is close to his cell Jason comes out and goes into Michaels direction too. Bear and Sucre are close behind him . Jason arrives Michael. He touches him and tries to say something , but he collapses and fall down over the railing . Michael awake from his trance immediately and tries to rescue him from falling , but he miss his arms. He look after Jason not recognizing that he hold a knife in his hands and his cloths are full of blood , Bear who see him like this takes the knife out of his hand and pull him in his arms to get the blood on his cloth too.

Bear ( quietly to Michael )

"I'll take this for you friend."

And before Michael can stop him , telling him he doesn't did it Bear yells

" I killed this son of an bitch!"


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 21 „Plan B"

The guards are running up stairs. With hard moves they forces Bear and Michael to kneels down.

" Hands on your head! " a guard tells them very loud.

Bear (looking worried at Michael)

" He has nothing to do with this. I am your man. Please let him go. "

Michael is still much to shocked to say a word. The other prisoner is forced to go back in their cells. Down on the floor a guard check Jason.

He makes a gesture with his hand across his neck and says.

" Ex!"

The guards cuff Bear and force him to go upstairs. Michael who still kneels in front of his cell awakes now.

He yells desperately

" He did nothing. Please he doesn't kill him. Leave him alone!"

The guard beside of him doesn't understand his words, because of the noise the other prisoners make. He only hears him yelling and annoyed he punch him down.

Michael falls down and guards bring him back in his cell. Just throw him in like a piece of dirt and closing the door.

* * *

Paul goes into the room now and lays his hand on Lisa shoulder. She turns around a bit and presses her cheek on it.

" I feel so bad Paul. I never before felt this much like doing the wrong thing as I feel now. "

She says, still holding Scylla in her hands.

Paul can feel the pain inside of her. He strokes her head. He isn't sure if what they do is right by his own.

Paul (very gently)

" I wished I could help you with this darling. Are you sure you need this thing?"

(Pointing on Scylla)

Lisa sighs a bit.

" I'm afraid yes. Downey makes sure my reputation as head of the company is nearly ruined. Only some old friends of the General protecting me and if he got the control everything will start to run like it was before I take the lead. Why Michael doesn't listen to me. In court he was so cold and hard to me. He told me that he never will understand why I just let this damn Company die and he would rather go to prison for lifetime than get involved in this sick game. He is so stubborn in this. He doesn't except I have no chance. I guess Sara is my only chance to bring him in."

Tears are in her eyes now.

"Oh Paul he is my brother. All this years he has to take so much pain. I start to question all of this. Maybe I should step in front of media by my own and tell them the truth. Give them the evidences to bring down the company once and for all and end this. Maybe than we can start something new as a family."

Michael and Linc flashes in her mind and an endless sadness darken her eyes.

Paul just pulls her in his arms .He feels maybe for the first time in his life helpless.

* * *

Michael awake in his cells, his head hurts as hell. When he touches his forehead he can feel a wound and a bit blood still running out of it. Slowly he stands up and goes to the sink. The mirror shows a terrible picture to him. The blood comes out of a deep cut over his left eye. Carefully he starts to clean it. When he looks around in his cell he recognizes there is a lot of blood. This couldn't be only from his wound. His skill to see every little detail of a picture helps him a lot now to understand. Jason must have been killed in this cell. Maybe he can find an evidence for this in here. So he starts to check the cell. He can't find something at first. So he decided to change his bloody clothes. While doing this he find a pad in his pocket. Jason must have slipped it in before he fall down. It's a bit to dark into the cell to read it. So Michael goes near the grid using the light that comes from the floor.

It is the picture from Alex file Jason found before. Backwards Jason has written something. Because of the blood not everything is possible to read.

" Michael , I'm sorry f…. kill…. Be ca..ful …… one of the guards …….. Downey too. It's S ………. "

"Oh my God! "

Michael says loud knowing Bear is in the guards hands and the real killer will do everything too let him die as murder from Jason.

" Bear needs to get out of here! That's for sure." He is thinking.

* * *

Agent W. can't believe they comes trough with this. When he heard about Sara Scofield will be exonerated he drives to general prosecutor immediately. At first the secretary wont let him i).

Agent W. (very loud, almost screaming)

" This is my case. I need to know what's going on here! Why no one informed me?

(And pointing on the prosecuting attorneys door)

" Is he in? Tell him I'm waiting …"

Mr. Hall heard the noise sitting on his desk an to avoid more trouble he takes the phone and tell his secretary:

" Let him in!"

Agent W. is boiling in rage. He steps into the office ready to spy some hard sentence into the face of Mr. Hall, but he has just opened his mouth when Hall make a gesture to show him shut up.

Mr. Hall (with a serious angry look in his face):

" Who do you think you are? Yell here in front of my office that the whole building can hear it! I'm close to set up a charge for you."

Agent W. becomes a bit smaller in his chair! He tries to say something, but Mr. Hall interrupts him again.

" I saw the evidence, Police officers checked it and found no sign for manipulation. So it's clear that Scofield Tancredie fired the shoot to protect her husbands or at this time boyfriends life.

That's it! The case is already in the hands of a Judge and she will be exonerated at the end of the day. Any problems with this?"

Agent W. (biting his lips)

" Sorry Mr Hall it's just, this case is a bit like a baby for me. I could have sworn we checked the whole area for cameras. I'm just up set we doesn't found this one. Who told you about this."

Mr. Hall (now a bit more friendly)

" Look this comes from an private detective. He was watching old material to chose what can be erased. At this time he observed a man always using this place to meet his girlfriend. He installed the camera to catch them and when he watched the tape the cheater was on the first 5 minutes . He has had enough for his client so he never watched it to the end . This time he did and he recognizes Scofield because he has seen him in TV as wanted . So he brought the tape to us and it shows clearly that the victim pointing a gun on him and shoot at him, before Tancredie pull the trigger. So no choice she is free.!"

Agent W. has still his doubts . But how can he tell the prosecutor that he has seen a similar one before . He is thinking about this for a while and says finally :

" What about Scofield? Is he free now too? "

Mr. Hall ( with an ironic smile)

" Nothing changes for Mr. Scofield . At this time she was an convict and he hasn't had the right to do what he did and believe me , I'll do anything this " Mr. Perfect" stays in prison for lifetime."

Agent W. relaxes now. Lifetime sounds like music in his ears .

You can see the hate in his eyes. He will never forgive Michael being smarter than he is.

* * *

It's in all News " Sara Tancredie Scofield is exonerated . You can see all the friends and enemies watching this in TV.

Alex, Felicia Maricruz, Jane and Steve in the house.

.

Rita and T-Bag who is still with Rita

.

Lisa and Paul in the Generals old flat

.

Downey in his office

.

Agent W. knowing for sure what will coming

.

Henry Pope still feeling a bit like a father for Michael.

.

C-Note with his family

.

John and Sara holding Michael Jr. close in her arms.

A lot of remembrances and emotions are shown in this quick changing scenes . All of them have the same question and the answer made some of them happy and some of them sad.

" The exoneration changes nothing for Michael Scofield. Trial will take place as planed next Monday May 11th " the reporter says.

* * *

Sara cries and laugh at the same time .

" I need to go to Michael . I need to see him . I can't stay her."

She walking around in the flat grapping some cloth the keys from the car and is almost on her way out when John stops her.

John ( worried )

" Please Sara , calm down. They will not let you in there at this time and you need the signed paper before you can be sure it's true."

Sara looks angry . She tries to shove John beside to make him giving the door free. She look at him like he would be her worse enemy .

" Let me out of here " she screams her rage out.

She hit his breast with her fists. John hold her back with tender violence .

Slowly she stops . Now she is just crying her head laying on Johns shoulder.

When Michael Jr. takes her hand she feel the tension go away.

Sara ( focused now)

" So what do you want me to do. "

John ( thoughtful )

" We call Steve . He will get the papers for you and tomorrow you both can visit him . OK!"

Sara nods and lift up Michael Jr.

" Tomorrow we go and see Daddy !" she says and kisses him tender on his cheek.

John look at them knowing now he will never have a chance . The look of his eyes changing a bit , showing the sadness he feels and than he makes the call to John!"

* * *

Michael sit in his cell . While a guard, who recognizes the cut over his eye brought him to the ambulance to get treatment , some guys from prison stuff cleaned it. Michael can see that they checked his files and his books . It doesn't matters to him. Nothing was in there they can use against him. Jason's stuff is disappeared. But he has the photo with the note in his pocket and somehow it feels a bit like burning hot there right now. He bothers his head about how many guards have a name with " S" as the first letter. Summers , Swon, Stewart, Sanders,…. .

" This will not help!" he need to confess to himself.

" I need to find out who has his duty in A wing when Jason was killed !"

he is thinking .

Michael is far away with his thoughts when the door to his cell opens .The warden comes in. He looks around in the cell and when he recognizes the cut he ask:

" Who did this to you ?" ( pointing at the cut )

Michael is close to say "Sanders hit me down!" but he bite his tongue the last moment .

"S….ANDERS!"

It's like a black sheet that was in front of his eyes falls down.

"Sanders!"

Some memories flashes back in his mind from strange conversations between Sanders and Jason he saw randomly , not thinking a lot about this until now .

" It was an accident . I just stumbled in that chaos when Jason falls down."

He just wants to tell him that Bear isn't the killer, that Jason must have been killed in the cell and that he just has to have a look at all the blood in here , when he remembers everything is cleaned , no evidences anymore . Sanders works fast .

Warden recognizes fast Michael is far away with his thoughts.

Warden ( a bit angry)

" Still here Mr. Scofield or planning how to break out?"

Michael ( shaking his head a bit)

" Oh, sorry . It's just my head it hurts as hell. The doctor doesn't gave me painkillers you know!"

Warden ( looks like he understand )

" OK man ! Maybe this will take your pain away . Your wife got exonerated , she will visit you tomorrow before you are brought to the courthouse !"

Michael can't say a word for a moment. Than he presses a raspy

"My son ?"

out of his mouth.

Warden ( he smiles now friendly)

" Yes your son too. I gave my OK for this. Now I await you do my a favour ! "

Michaels eyes showing he is very focused now.

" A favour?"

He asks curious .

The warden makes a gesture and 2 guards brings the still cuffed Bear to the cell.

" I'm afraid to put him in solitary ! Doctor says to much potential to kill himself and it could be difficult to find another prisoner willing to share a cell with him. Looks like you are a big time friend of him, so can you take care he makes no trouble and stay alive? "

Michael ( can't avoid a smile knowing this is the best place for Bear right now)

" Sure ! Why not ! Come in Bear , my house is yours ."

The sadness from Bears face disappears !"

* * *

After a restless night Sara is dressed and ready to go at 4 am. She go around in the room . 9 am this is the time Steve told her he will pick them up.

She still her him say

"I got your exoneration papers and fixed a visit for you and your son at half past 9. Don't be to exited , It will be only 15 minutes course at 10:15 we need to be in courthouse pick up the other jury members . !"

The rest floating out of her mind . Half past 9 that's all she needs to know. She was so exited almost wake up Michael Jr. at 5 am.

Now it's almost nine and no sign of Steve . She starts to get worried. For every car That passes the house she turns to the door .

Sara ( desperately)

" Oh Steve , please where are you?"

and in this moment the door bell ring .

Steve ( can't avoid a little smile )

" I'm here ! Ready to go I guess . "

Sara's face turns into red colour. Michael Jr, takes her hand and without saying something anymore they go to Steve's car .

A lot of thoughts circles in Sara's mind.

Should she tell Michael today what Paul wants her to do or just enjoy the moments of reunion? He has no idea . She presses the hand of her son a bit . The little boy can feel something is wrong with his mum. He lay his face on her stomach and feeling his warm breath she knows , Not today.

* * *

It was a restless night for Michael too. After the warden was gone he told Bear

That he has nothing to do with Jason's dead .

Michael ( very seriously )

" Sanders is behind all of this . He will try everything to kill you too. He can't risk someone find out and now knowing you are here alone with me and hear the truth will make handle him fast . There is no other choice. You need to disappear ."

Bear ( looks confused at Michael )

" Disappear ? You mean break out ? This is impossible . No one get out of here without being caught! You have seen this with Falcone and I guess you was involved in this too"

Michael ( with this ironic smile in his face )

" I'm Michael Scofield , you know ! There is always a plan B"

Michael tells Bear everything he needs to know .

" We do it in the Morning at 8 am when the others go for breakfast. "

Bear ( worried )

" We ? There is no need for you to break out now. You have a big time chance to be set free and if not you need this breakout way . I guess there is no plan C ! Michael I need to stay in here at least 15 more years. If this guy kills me don't bother your head. !"

Michael looks a Bear for a while thinking about his words . But he has no choice he needs to help Bear . He knows he never would be able to deal with he got killed .

Michael ( demanding )

" Bear you go ! I'll come with you to the door out and go back then . Hide the way for me if I need it after the trial. So don't worry."

And Bear take the offer now. He knows Michael never would leave him behind .

* * *

Quick changes follows now with

Sara comes closer to the prison and Michael with Bear on the run.

It is shown how Bear passes the fence and Michael is on his way back.

9 am

Sara goes into the car Michael just closes the backdoor he let Bear out

9 : 10

Steve Sara and M Jr. arrives Michael has to fix a grid and has some difficulties with it .

9:15

Steve and Sara write their names in the entrance book and the guard calls A wing to bring Scofield to visitation

Michael still on his way back.

9:20

Steve Sara and M. Jr are in visitation room waiting for Michael.

A guard is on his way to the cantina to look for Michael.

Last picture Michael close to the last door , hear some voice on the floor he need to pass….


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode 22 „ Reunited „**

**All Michael needs to do now is opens the door to the cellblock. He lays his ear on it to check if he can hear something from the other side. It's very quiet there. Slowly Michael opens door a bit. Fortunately it opens in his direction, so the guard which stands near by can't see it.**

**" ****Damn!" Michael is thinking, looking at his clock. It's already 9:25 and the meeting with Steve is appointed for 9:30. He needs to go out of this floor. From behind he can hear guards coming, obviously on their way to the cellblock. So Michael has no choice. Slowly he opens the door badly hoping the guard will not turn around and he sliding out of the floor just seconds before the guars comes around the corner. They almost can see the door closing. Michael goes as cool as possible to the stairs. **

**Guard (the one who was sent to bring Michael to visitation, very angry)**

**" ****He Scofield, where have you been? I'm looking for you the last 10 minutes. "**

**Michael (as innocent looking as possible)**

**" ****Breakfast, cantina?" **

**The guard (pissed of now)**

**" ****What do you think where I was looking for you? In the cellar?"**

**Michael feels that he becomes a bit red. **

**" You would have find me there." Michael is thinking and an ironic smile comes now in his face.**

**The guard not awaiting an answer pushes Michael forward with saying:**

**" Hurry Scofield! No nice chilling in your cell. You have a visitor."**

**I guess Michael would have been running if he would know who is waiting for him there!**

*** * ***

**Bear is out now. He hides in an old building close to the prison. Looking at his clothes he recognizes that everyone would know he is on the run. He feels somehow so lonely.**

**He needs to find a phone; to call the number Michael gave him. Without a target he go around in the building. One of the rooms looks like someone lives there. A mattress is lying on the ground. Some clothes are stored on a small board. First Bear hesitates to step in, but recognizing the cobwebs covering half of the door showing him no one was here for a long time, so he goes forward. He goes to the board and checks the clothes.**

**" This guy must have been a gnome!" he is thinking when he holds an Jeans in front of his body and it ends only a few centimeters under his knees. Fortunately there is one a bit bigger jacket, among all of this and a woolen cap. So he can hide the prison-clothes, no matter that the sleeves are a bit to short and he can't close the jacket. Bear sit down on the mattress.**

**"Still no alarm from the prison. Good!" he says to himself and makes himself comfortable, to wait for it becomes dark.**

*** * ***

**Sara is going around in the visitation room, impatiently looking at the clock.**

**Michael would have to be there for 5 minutes now.**

**Sara (desperate)**

**"Have you any idea what's wrong here Steve? Why they don't bring Michael to here?"**

**Steve just wants to answer, when some sounds from the floor showing someone is coming and seconds later the door opens.**

**Michael steps in with his toughs still with Bear and like Bear thinking**

**" No alarm yet! Good!"**

**Sara stands a bit hidden from the still open door on his left. So he can't see her. He moves in direction to Steve when an warmly,**

**" Hello Dear!"**

**Let him whirl around.**

**For a moment Michael stay there like made of stone. His eyes show a mixture of disbelief, joy and love. It reminds a lot on the moment when Bruce brought him to this house where he find Sara alive.**

**Michael (hardly be able to speak)**

**" Sara! How …. ?"**

**She doesn't answer the question. She just moves to him and it's and endless emotional kiss they sharing.**

**Steve (hesitate for a moment to interrupt them)**

**" Michael! Sorry, but we need to focus on your case now."**

**This awakes them from their trance. Careful Michael leads Sara to a chair at the table where Steve already sat. He doesn't let her hand go for a second when he sits down besides her, still starring on her.**

**Steve (a bit worried)**

**" Michael, could you please concentrate! We are forced to pick up the rest of the jury today. Judge let me know he will not tolerate a behavior like yesterday."**

**Michael takes a deep breath.**

**" Sure!" he says still not really focused.**

**Sara recognizes this for sure.**

**Kissing him tender on his cheek she says:**

**" I'm out Michael. This is all what counts and you need to focus now to be free soon too."**

**This brings Michael back in reality. After a last gaze at Sara he focus on the work with Steve.**

**Sara enjoys being near him. For a while she totally forget about the deal with Paul and the burning question what she should do.**

*** * ***

**Sucre and Linc have had breakfast together. The whole time they are waiting for Michael to show up. When the guard searching for Michael, they both got even more worried.**

**Linc (looking at Sucre somehow nervous and quietly)**

**" Has he told you something that he would not coming down here?"**

**Sucre shaking his head;**

**" No off course not. What do you think he should have told me?"**

**Linc (looking around first to make sure no one is listen)**

**" The put Bear in his cell yesterday evening and he isn't there too. Remember Michaels plan B? You know he always cares much for people like him."**

**Sucre (looking around now too)**

**" So you think Michael is …!"**

**(With his hands he makes a gesture that means escaped.)**

**" No brother, he never would leaving without telling us and this close to his court hearing."**

**Sucre tries to calm down a bit his worries with whispering this, all the time looking at Lincs face to find something like "You are right in it." But there is nothing Linc looks as worried as before.**

**After a while Linc shakes his head:**

**" No he wouldn't do this! You're right Sucre. I wished I would have any idea what's wrong."**

**The look of Sucres face doesn't become happier when hearing this.**

**He just starts saying**

**" We should check his cell, maybe …! " when the guard that was searching for Michael steps into the room.**

**Sucre stands up without saying a word to Linc and goes to him:**

**" Hey found Scofield? I need to talk t him before he is leaving for court. Missed to tell him something he may need to know. " He was asking as cool as possible.**

**Guard (annoyed)**

**" He is in visitation. Guess his wife and his lawyer are here. ! " And seeing the questions into Sucres eyes " No more answers! Hit the road."**

**Sucre standing there very confused.**

**" His wife?" he says just when Linc who moved in his direction when he saw him talking with the guard, comes close to him.**

*** * ***

**Michael Jr. is very frustrated because Sara didn't take him wither. He feels so sad and in rage at the same time.**

**" I'll be straight back Darling, next time I'll take you with me!" he imitates Sara and throw the book he hold in his hands on the floor.**

**John needs to smile seeing this angry little boy. He steps closer and pick it up.**

**" Wow, wow young man. I don't think this book did something wrong."**

**Michael Jr. shout him a deadly sight.**

**" She is so mean! She knows how much I miss Daddy," he says defiantly.**

**John sit down, beside of the boy. Not looking at him he says:**

**" Look you will have all time in the world, with your Daddy when he is out."**

**The face of the boy showing the war inside of him, than the normally so quiet, peaceful child scream it out**

**" No I'll not. We need to leave because of mummy's damn deal. "**

**Hot tears shoot into his eyes and runs out of the room fast. He doesn't hear the now in John burning question.**

**" A deal? Leaving? What are you talking about?"**

*** * ***

**Steve the files he has spoken about with Michael back in his pocket.**

**" OK than Michael. We are done for now. You need to prepare for being transported to the courthouse. See you there."**

**He shakes Michaels hand. When he sees Sara doesn't move he touch her shoulder a bit.**

**" Sara! We need to go. "**

**Sara awakes from her daydream when he does. The whole time she was just sitting there, her head lays on Michael's shoulder just starring on his lips when he says something. His arm around her back feels so good. For the moment she won't think about the moment when she will be forced to talk with Michael about working for the company**

**Sara (shaking hear head a bit like someone just awaked)**

**" Sure."**

**Michael and Sara changing a short kiss. Her lips barley touches those of the other one. Their hands sliding away from the other ones very slowly stop for a second when only their fingertips are touching.**

**Just when they step into the others direction a guard comes in.**

**Guard (ironically):**

**" Come on Scofield! You can ask for a private hour when you are convicted. Now we need to go. Playtime is over!"**

**The deadly sight Michael shoots at him let the smile vanish from his face.**

**" See you in the courthouse!"**

**Michael says to Sara and not thinking about the guard he kisses her, this time with passion.**

**Than he kissed her tender on her forehead and says with a warm smile :**

**"Could you deliver this to our son?"**

**Sara just nod and the smile she sent back to him is as sweet as a smile can be.**

*** * ***

**"Bear, could you tell me what's up with Michael?"**

**Linc says while storming into Michaels cell.**

**" Guard told us he meet his wife? Has he told you….."**

**He stops in the middle of his sentence, recognizing the cell is empty. Sucre who is straight behind him looks surprised.**

**" What do you think where he is Linc. Bear is never leaving the cell. Something must be wrong."**

**Linc shake his head a bit:**

**" I don't know. Maybe they brought him to the warden because of the Jason thing."**

**They look around in the cell. Michaels stuff is on the same place, like it used to be. Linc find the pad from Jason among it.**

**" OMG " he is thinking "A guard threatening Michael and obliviously Bear too."**

**He starts to become nervous . "**

**"What if this one was with Michael right now?" his thoughts bothers him.**

**Than Sucre remembers Bear always has a small picture from his sister pined on the wall above his bed. He looks for it , but the picture is gone.**

**" Linc , the picture is missing !" he says quietly.**

**The look at each other, understanding now Bear isn't here anymore .**

**" Plan B!" say whispers in the same moment.**

*** * ***

**Today the court goes very well. Knowing Sara is in the audience let Michael being relaxed. His eyes are bright and awaked today. Everyone recognizes the change.**

**Judge ( looking around in the room)**

**" At first a warning to all of you! An behavior like yesterday will not be tolerated anymore! The first one of you makes trouble will find himself 30 days in prison to calm down."**

**At demanding gesture of his hand stops Steve and the attorney, who both just want to start with protesting.**

**" OK than! I guess you got it. Bring in the first candidate !"**

**The whole thing goes very quick now. It feels like Michael can look in site of the people.**

**So t takes only 1 hour and they need only one more member for the jury.**

**When the door opens and the next person steps in Michael and Sara can't believe who it is. They changes some confused sights. Michael is not sure what to do and Steve can see this .**

**" You need to be sure about it when you tell me to deny him. We have only one possibility to say no and if we take it , attorney can bring in whoever he want !" he whispers to Michael.**

**Michael nods, while fixing the man. Their eyes meet and they stay for a while in this position. Attorney seeing the doubts on Michaels face guessing this is his chance to forces the other party to use their last " No!" and gives him the opportunity to bring one more of his guys in says quick:**

**" Fine from our site !"**

**before asking the man only one question.**

**Steve takes this as a sign this is one of his men and opens his mouth to say the "No" the attorney is waiting for, but Michael stops him.**

**" Is it possible I ask some questions by my own your honor?" Michael asking the judge .**

**Judge ( a bit curious course not often the suspects wants to do this to the man)**

**" Is this OK for you Mr. Ehm ….?"**

**Searching in his files for the name. The man is not shown.**

*** * ***

**Jane and Alex working with the evidence they colleted for Michaels case. Somehow nothing of this is really helpful.**

**Jane ( hold the medical report from the prison doctor in her hands)**

**" Are you sure this guy will not show up as witness Alex?"**

**Alex taking it and let his eyes flying over the notes :**

**" I'm afraid yes. He was very nervous when he gave this to me and if I look at this it says nothing but Sara has poison in her blood which she could have taken by her own and some wound reason unknown. This whole thing is nearly worthless."**

**Angry he throw it back on the table. He is worried much about Michael. Somehow he feels for him more like for a younger brother than a friend. He is very worried and all those**

**" Michael can handle this ." he tells him self doesn't really help.**

**( Some scene from Alex and Michael are shown.)**

**The ringing of his cell phone brings him back in reality. The unknown caller message on the display makes careful. He says nothing only pick it up.**

**An unknown deep and friendly voice asking :**

**" Are you there Mr. Alex?"**

**Not sure if he should answer he is close to hang up.**

**" Mr. Alex? Please Michael told me to call you . I need help. "**

**Alex is still not sure if it's an good idea but now he answers :**

**" Michael told you? Who are you?**

**The response came quick:**

**" Samuel Jonathan Heartly! But you can call me Bear."**

*** * ***

**At the same time the order**

**" Closing in 5 minutes. Everyone needs to go back into his cell for the count!"**

**"They will find out now, damn !" is what Lincolns and Sucres faces are shows now.**

*** * ***

**In courthouse the man just say**

**"It's OK your honor."**

**He and Michael changes a long look into each others eyes.**

**Michael stand up and goes some steps into his direction asking**

**" Can I trust you Henry?"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode 23**

„**Henry?" the look of the prosecutors**** face changes dramatically. Hectically he searches for the file from this candidate.**

**There it is: **

**Henry Pope, **

**Profession: In retirement, former warden.**

**Michael, who sees this hectically moves, knows now Henry doesn't come from Downey.**

**Pope (looking at Michael with a serious looking face).**

" **This is a question you can only answer by your own Michael!"**

**And Michael does. Maybe Pope is still not his best friend and hurt by the fact that Michael uses his trust to cheat him, but he is a honourable person, never would look for cheep revenge.**

**Michael looks into Henrys eyes for a moment. The question how he comes on this list is the only thing that makes him a bit uncertain, but he can't see anything bad. Henrys sight is honestly and open. **

**Michael went back to Steve and whispers something in his ear. **

**Steve questioningly to Michael:**

" **Sure?"**

**And when Michael nods to the judge:**

" **No objections!"**

**The judge looks somehow relieved. **

" **OK than! We have our Jury, so the trial will start Monday at 10 am. "**

**While the judge makes the necessary teachings to the jury-members, in the background Paul, who was watching the election, leaves the room before being recognized.**

**He takes his phone and dial a number.**

" **Done, he chose him." Is all we can hear.**

*** * * **

**Bear is on his way to the meeting point Alex told him to come to. The man was right. He couldn't pick him up this close to prison, but somehow he feels very uncomfortable walking along the street. A tall, black man in those striking clothes, make a lot of people look at him. He tries to lower his size a bit with holding his head down. Not looking in the direction he moves in, he almost run into a policeman, who stand there talking with some kids. Avoiding looking at him he says a short **

" **Sorry!" and went away as fast as possible. **

**Looking back when he is around the next corner, seeing the policeman still on with talking to the kids let him relieve a bit. Finally he reaches the parking space Alex told him to come trough and seeing the van is already waiting for him let him relax . He opens the back door and steps into the van.**

" **Have you heard something about Michael?"**

**is the first thing he says to Alex.**

**Alex is a bit confused about this question but he answers:**

" **He is on his way back to prison, as far as I know, maybe already arrived there, Steve, his lawyer called maybe 15 minutes ago told me they are finished with the election of jury members."**

**Bear takes a deep breath. **

" **Thank god he made it back in without being seen. Thanks for that information. "**

**Alex becomes curious now.**

" **Made it back? Does that mean Michael was out of there with you?"**

**Bear just nod and after a while he says:**

" **I begged him to come with me, but he wont. He says he needs to finish this in the right way and I should not worry, this way is open for him anytime if he makes it back in."**

**Alex asking why Bear has to run and Bear starts to tell him about the guard working for Downey and so on…**

*** * ***

**Sara and Michael get no chance to talk again. Guards bring Michael straight to a car back to prison, when election is finished. All they can do is change a longingly sight.**

**Now Sara comes back to the apartment where she lives with John and her son.**

**When she steps in, John sitting in front of the closed door of the bathroom. **

**From inside she can hear her boy crying quietly. Fast she goes into the direction of the door. John stands up. He can see the question into Sara's eyes . **

" **He is up set, because you didn't take him with you to his daddy. He is thinking there will be no chance for him to meet him because of a deal you made. What kind of deal is this Sara?"**

**The colour of Sara's face changes from bleaching into red and back. Her face shows she is searching for and explanation, but can't find one. **

**Finally she just starts to cry. **

**John pulls her into his arms . He can't deny that it feels good to hold her in his arms.**

**Slowly Sara calm down a bit . She steps back a bit back. **

" **The price for my freedom was the promise to persuade Michael to work for Lisa, or to leave him if he don't want do it. "**

**She explain the whole thing now to John.**

**John is shocked . **

" **You really thought about leaving him ? I can't believe. Are you crazy? Why you didn't just ask ? Michael needs to know there is this threat. "**

**Sara worried :**

" **Please, don't . Michael will hate Lisa and they have those evidences that the tape makes me exonerated was faked and I can't go back to prison and …!"**

**John shakes his head:**

" **OMG Sara , don't you know they can't judge you for the same crime twice? **

**You are free and nothing can change this. There is nothing you need to worry about. Talk with Steve he can tell you better than I. This must have ripped your heart in peaces. I'm so sorry. Maybe you should go to the house, where the others are. Steve will be there soon I guess. "**

**Slowly the door from the bathroom opens . Wiping some tears from his cheeks Michael Jr. comes out .**

" **Does that mean we can stay with Daddy, if he is out of prison uncle John?"**

**John goes to the little boy . Gently he strokes over his head :**

" **This is what it means young man. "**

**The brightness that flashes back into the boys eyes makes John feel much better.**

**With a last sight on Sara , John takes his jacket . Michael is his best friend, no way to hide this, he needs to know. **

" **I'll go and tell Michael ! Go to Alex now!" **

*** * ***

**Count is running in prison. Breathless Sucre and Linc waiting for the moment when the guards comes to Michaels cell. It's like you can touch the tension in the air. **

**Somehow not believing what he sees the guard look into the empty cell. **

" **Oh , OK ! Scofield is in courthouse!" he remembers. He moves forward to the next cell. Has already made 2 or 3 steps when he whirl around . **

" **Where is Bear? " was shooting into his mind . **

" **Open cell 85 !" he tell the other guard via radio .**

**He steps into the cell , checking the bed and looking in every corner, very well knowing this is worthless. Finally he makes the call.**

" **One prisoner is missing ! We have a breakout !"**

**Michael just arrives back in prison , when the alarm starts…**

*** * ***

**Downey is in his office, His assistant comes in. **

" **Sir , sorry bad news, Smith ( the prosecutor) messed it up. Henry Pope is in the jury."**

**Downey can't believe . Angry he throw the pencil he just was using on his desk.**

" **What have I done, that I need to work with those idiots!" he nearly screams. **

**He makes a gesture that shows the assistant to leave. **

**It looks like everything splits in parts. After a while just sitting there and thinking about his options, he pick up the phone. **

" **Start the alternative plan know. " he says . **

**It's not to hear what the other one answers , but Downey respond.**

" **I'm sure. I know it's our last chance. I wont debate this. Just start to work."**

**He hangs up without any other word.**

**The person he called is obviously in raven rock. He opens a safe and took a peace out of it that's looking much similar to Scylla.**

*** * ***

**Paul arrives into the generals flat . He find Lisa sitting there in the living room. She looks very sad and like she has cried short time before. Slowly he goes to her and sit down beside.**

" **What's wrong Darling ?" he asks, knowing the answer very well.**

**Lisa look at him . Tender she stroke his cheek.**

" **Nothing Paul !" She answers with a somehow endless desperation in her voice.**

**His sight shows her that he don't believe it. The whole day she was thinking about the last few weeks .**

**All the mistakes she made burning in her mind. She see the Generals face so clear in front of hers . **

" **Promise to take the lead of the company !"he says **

**and it hammering in her mind . **

**She sees Michael , heavily injured from the explosion he initiated to free his love , laying in this hospital. At this time she doesn't know he is her brother but she felt this strong connection to him. She sees Linc , looking at her angry and loveable at the same time when she tells him they are twins. She sees the kids , especially Emily her little sister and Gretchen's dead body , sure she never told them to kill her but she feels responsible anyway. So much pain and frustration and hate… **

" **I regret a lot f things I did the last weeks. I wished I could turn back time Paul !"**

**Paul just takes her in his arms . **

" **I know , me too." He says**

*** * * **

**Michael was brought directly to the warden. The guard who escorts him is Sanders.**

**Michael (as innocent sounding as a little child)**

" **What's wrong ? I mean he sirens , you bring me to the warden? "**

**The sight of Sanders is as cold as ice.**

"**Do you honestly want to tell me you have nothing to do with this?"**

**For Michael it becomes hard to avoid a ironic tone in his voice.**

" **To do with ? " his face has a questioning mimic while he look at Sanders.**

**He doesn't get an answer. Sanders just push him forward, more hard than necessary.**

**In the wardens office , warden shows him to take a sit.**

" **Sanders take of the handcuffs. Why he still is cuffed?" the warden says a bit angry.**

**Michael can't avoid a smile now anymore. He hold his hands into Sanders direction and it is clearly to see it's like a torture for Sanders to do what the warden told him and when the warden tells him to leave , he clearly shows in his face that he is pissed off.**

**Michael to the warden in an friendly somehow worried sounding tone:**

" **Warden , if you don't mind ? What's wrong here? Why I'm here? Anything happens to my brother?"**

**It works. The warden sit down behind his desk and looks for some moments into the eyes of Michael and start to explain than:**

" **No Scofield , nothing personal . You cellmate is missing."**

**The " Bear ? How?" Michael says interrupting the warden sounds so surprised that the warden is now sent into the wrong direction without a doubt.**

" **Yes Bear is missing . I though maybe he said something to you, or you have any idea where he could be. "**

**Michael sees his chance to end up the threat that Sanders is. He acts like not being comfortable with talk about it.**

" **Don't hesitate Scofield to tell me , if you know something . It's four eyes only ! You have my word."**

**Michael still looking like someone thinking about if he should talk answers finally:**

" **OK ! You don't know this from me and I need to confess I have no evidences for it, but on this day when Bear admit to be the murder of Jason, because he though he did it for me .I had a small conversation with Jason. Before he falls down he said something like , it's a guard " Sand..! And when Bear was brought into my cell, he let me know that he heard a guard telling he needs to be brought back in genpop to get access to him . Bear was afraid one of the guards wants to kill him. So maybe he is hiding somewhere . !"**

**Warden has followed Michaels fairytale very interested :**

" **Sand…, you said? " and after Michael nods " You know we only one guard here whose name begins with Sand.. ! **

**Michael makes a very serious face now and nod again.**

**Warden somehow worried now:**

" **Ok, Scofield , I will start a search for Bear here in prison. You are right , there are no signs for a breakout on the fences , so maybe he hide somewhere here and I will put an observation on Sanders. Should I call an other guard to bring you back?"**

**Michael with shaking his head a bit:**

" **Wont be necessary!"**

*** * ***

**Sara arrives with her son at the house. Alex opens the door and first thing he does is hug her.**

" **I'm so glad you are free Sara. Welcome home !"**

**Sara look at him . These two never were the best friends and now he is this enthusiastic .**

"**Thanks Alex," she says " Is Steve here? I need to talk with him. "**

**Michael Jr. is already on his way inside. Lila runs in his direction and gives him a smacking kiss on his cheek. Somehow the kids are very close since they were kidnapped by Gretchen and brought to this dark room. **

" **Oh Mike ( Lila always call him like this and his face shows clearly that he don't like it ) I'm so glad I missed you. Steve promised our daddy's will be out soon. Maybe we can go to Disney or seaworld or cinema or… ! "**

**Mariecruz needs to interrupt her little girl, seeing Mike is not really happy.**

" **Come on sweetie , let Michael by his own for a second. He needs to say hello to all others to. You can help me to make some coffee for all."**

" **And hot chocolate for the kids ?" Lila answers and follows her mum. Michael Jr. looks grateful.**

**Sara goes to Steve than and talk with him about the threat and what John told her.**

**Steve :**

" **He is right Sara! I doesn't matters if they find out the evidences are coked . You're free. "**

**Sara needs to cry and Michael Jr., who heard this looks as happy as a child can look.**

*** * ***

**Linc and Sucre have seen that Michael is back in his cell. Nervously both of them going around , can't wait to ask what happens. When cells are opens finally they nearly run into each other in front of Michaels cell. Michael laying on his bed and reading in a book . He acting like nothing special take place today. With an inner smile he ignore the questioning faces of Linc and Sucre. **

**Sucre looks like explode every second because of his curious . Finally he can't take it anymore.**

**He sit down beside of Michael. Without saying it loud his lips asking .**

" **Is he ?" and his fingers showing the gesture of gone. **

**Michael look at Linc and can see the same question in his face.**

**He closes his book, more slowly the normal and sit up a bit.**

**He has the mimic of a winner right now. **

" **The answer is , yes!" is all he says . **

**Sucre just wants to ask how and Linc has the same question in his face, but Michael doesn't looks like he want talking about it.**

*** * ***

**Sara still can't believe she is really free now. That nightmare is over . In her mind she starts to make plans for the future. Michaels apartment in Chicago is still hers. Like she bought the " Christina Rose " she also bought it., always hoping that some day she can live there with her son. The more she thinking about it , the more angry she becomes on Paul. She would not hesitate to kill him if he would be in front of her right now. **

**The question why is hammering in her mind.**

**She hang on with her toughs when the phone rings. **

**Felicia takes the call. **

" **Sara, it's for you! " she says .**

**Sara take the phone and we can see the surprise into her face when she recognizes the caller is Paul.**

" **Sara , we need to talk. Please don't hang up. " he says somehow so desperate that Sara can't do it**

" **All of this is an misunderstanding . Lisa never wants me to threat you I just want to help her with her problems to safe her position as the head of the company . She was so sad that Downey will take control of this and everything good she build the last years will be destroyed. Sara the threat is an illusion , you are free for ever. I was just a mad try to get Michael. I regret it honestly and I want to clear this before you talk to Michael. Lisa will never forgive me if Michael hates her for something she doesn't want. Please Sara!"**

**Sara can't believe, but Paul sounds really honest and somehow she feels sorry for him. **

" **Ok, Paul . I believe you!" she answers " And it's forgiven, but I'm afraid it's to late you telling me this. John is on his way to tell Michael. Maybe I can reach him before he arrives" **

**Paul sounds more desperate now , if this is possible .**

" **Oh , please Sara stop him. "**

**Sara says sure and hang up. **

**Fast she dial Johns number. **

" **The person you are calling is not available at the moment….! The mailbox answers her, because John is already sitting into the visitation room waiting for Michael….**


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 24

John is nervous. Michael is his best friend and what he has to tell him now must rip his heart in pieces. John very well knows that family means everything for him and being betrayed by his own sister will make feel him so sad and hurt, John almost can feel the pain by his own.

" **Why the hell does it take so long before the bring him!" he is thinking. **

**He gets up from his seat and walking around in the visitation room. It must have been at least 15 minutes that he is in here and still no sign of Michael. Haven't a watch with him John pull his cell out of the pocket to check which time. **

**One unanswered message he can read on the display.**

**He just wants to open it when the door opens and Michael is brought in…**

*** * * **

**Downey is sitting in his office waiting for the call from raven rock. He is up set course the scientist he is working with should have called half an hour ago. Through the open door of his office he can see Lisa standing in front of her secretaries desk and looks like explaining something to her. She reminds him so much on Christina, doing those gestures. **

**There is no doubt Christina was her mum and he are wondering how all this hate between her and the General could grow up. This two must have loved each other much, the picture from Christina and the General he has seen between Lisa's stuff in raven rock flashes in his mind. Somehow he feels a bit guilty to overtake Lisa, but he has no choice. He misses the endless seeming power the Company has had, the feeling of being the ruler of the world. **

" **The ends justify the means!" he tells himself, but it still feels somehow wrong. Fortunately before he let the concerns take control, the phone rings.**

" **Mr. Downey, We have a problem." The scientist starts the call without saying " Hello"**

**Downey a bit worried now asking:**

" **What kind of problem?" **

**And the scientist starts to explain.**

" **The copy of Scylla we made is nearly worthless. We underestimate the traps the General has placed on the original. When we activated it in Raven Rock, we activated and alarm-signal without knowing about it and we copied the signal through the copy we made too. We don't know it was there, course the data are so much encrypted that we couldn't see it. Now activating our copy and start with the decrypting we found it and it sent constantly a signal to a hidden IP address. We have tried to shut it down, but any try activates a self-destroying countdown for the data. We really have no idea what to do."**

**Downey's face looks white as snow.**

"**Who is it, do you think, the signal is sent too?" he asks with a shaking voice.**

**Scientist hesitates to answer for a moment:**

" **Ehm.. All I can tell you is the signal goes to an server that is in Company headquarter and it has more firewalls and security guards than " The white house!"**

**Downey is thinking for a while now. Obviously no one has recognized the signal yet. Maybe it goes to a blind address, that isn't used anymore or something like this. He has no choice. **

" **Still there?" he asks into the phone because it's very quiet on the other end and further after getting a short " Yes!" from the scientist.**

" **Start working on it. We have no choice. We need the data. " **

**Than he hang up without waiting for an answer.**

**On the old Generals PC, still placed on the side of the desk Lisa using now, a small red light is blinking.**

*** * * **

Bear feels much better now. Felicia was out to get him some clothes and shoes to get him out of these prison-clothes. It wasn't easy to get something in the right size and Felicia still needs to smile thinking about the sight the seller but on her when she asks him if he has nothing bigger than XXXL.

**Bear has had a shower and the fresh smell form the woman shower-gel he used missing some for men, fills his nose. **

**Bear steps into the living room to ask what's next.**

**The kids who playing in the corner, looks a bit anxiously on this very big man, but when he ask with an soft gentle voice if he can do something to help, the fear is gone.**

**Michael Jr. steps towards to Bear and grabs his hand. **

" **You were together with my Daddy right? He asks Bear and looking into this greenish blue eyes the boy has, Bear can say nothing but " Yes!" this boy is so obviously Michaels son that he would have picked him up from thousands of kids. **

**The big man kneels down, even than he is much bigger than the boy. So he lower his head a bit to be close to the child. **

" **And he is the best friend I ever had!" he finishes the sentence stroking over the head from Michael JR. **

**All the women into the room somehow smelting away, are watching this scene. **

**Michael JR. takes Bears hand and shows him to come with him. Bear follow the boy still on his knees to the corner where the girls are still playing. **

" **I'm your friend too!" M. JR. says very serious " You can play with us." **

**Bear sent a questioning sight to the adults into the room, not used to play with kids and not sure how to handle the situation, but all of them just smile and start working again.**

" **I guess you have no choice!" is the only comment he gets from Jane touching his shoulder like feeling a bit sorry and so it comes that a 7 feet high men is lost into the hands of 3 kids. **

*** * ***

**Michael is a bit surprised to see John in visitation. There must have happens something serious, course John avoids to go behind prison walls usually. John was visiting a friend back there in Berlin and they incarcerated him there, when he wants to leave, for some strange reasons. It was Michael's team that broke him out there and the beginning of their friendship.**

**Michael (worried hugs his friend):**

" **What's wrong John? Couldn't have been easy for you to come here. "**

**John steps a bit back from Michael, showing him with a gesture to sit down. **

**Putting the cell on the table, he sits down beside of Michael. **

**John's hesitations make Michael more concerned. Finally John turns his until this moment lowered head in direction to Michael and starts to speak.**

" **Ehm… Michael. I need to tell you something. It's about… " **

**He stops talking in the middle of his sentence, because the display of his cell starts blinking showing a new message comes in and it gives him a good excuse to postpone telling Michael about Lisa and Paul. He holds it in direction to Michael:**

" **If you don't mind! Maybe it's something important."**

**Michael just nods. The somehow weird behaviour of John has already turned on all alarm-signals in his brain and this doesn't become better when he sees John's face while reading the message.**

" **DON'T TELL MICHAEL! It was a misunderstanding. Sara" is written down there and now John has a much bigger problem, how should he explain his coming. **

**Michael doesn't show any sign in his face for it. But he read the message too.**

*** * * **

**Lisa is in her office, working on some files while waiting that the secretary comes in with the material she ordered. Somehow she can't concentrate. Open one file after the other and typing in some senseless stuff. Finally her secretary came in, holding a big box with paperwork in her hands. Her eyes asking where Lisa wants her to place it. Lisa is looking around and pointing on a chair beside of her. **

" **Just put it on this one!" she says tracking the chair a bit in her direction. **

**While doing this, her sight falls on the blinking light!**

*** * * **

**While Michael is in visitation, Linc and Sucre watching with growing worries the search for Bear, which just has started in prison. The guards turn everything upside down. All prisoners have to stay in front of their cells. Linc, whose cell is upstairs can't see Michaels cell, but the look of Sucre's face shows him that the guards must be in Michaels cell now.**

**He tries to ask Sucre with his eyes, if something is wrong, but Sucre is much to distracted because the guard, who sneaking around in Michaels cell is no one else than Sanders. **

**Sanders look around in the cell. He doesn't know what he wants to find there, because the cell was already investigate by his colleges, when it comes to the point that Bear is missing. Without a special target he open some books, lift the mattress from Michaels and Bears bed. He is just supposed to leave when he sees a small pad looking out of the cover of one of the books. It must have coming out when he throws the books back on the table. **

**Curious he went back to the table and takes it. **

**His face bleaches:**

" **Scofield knows. " he says more loudly, than he wants to. Another guard, who just passes the cell, turn back,**

" **Did you find something?" he asks, loud enough that Sucre can hear it. **

**Sanders put the pad back and turn towards to his college leaving the cell with saying:**

" **Oh, there is nothing! I was just thinking about, if Scofield really know nothing." **

**The look in his face says clearly something else and Sucre can see it. **

*** * ***

**In the house Jane and Steve have a little argue about Bear.**

**Jane was upset because Steve wants him out of there.**

**Jane (angry and loud) **

"**What's your problem with him? Bear is such a nice person and no one knows he is here!"**

**Steve shaking his head,**

" **He is an problem! Maybe he is nice and kind and I know Michael reads people and never would have bring out someone who doesn't deserves it, but you need to understand it is dangerous for Michael to have him here. If someone find out they can put one and one together and they will use it in the trial against him. "**

**Jane (stubborn raising her voice):**

" **But where should he goes too. He has no one except for us and Michael told him to contact us. We can't leave him alone. He is just a big Baby without knowing what's going on out here after all this years in prison. We need to take care for him. "**

**Steve (searching for the look into her eyes)**

" **Jane, please calm down. Bear isn't your problem. You need to understand that, he is a problem for Michael. I never would expect just to send him to nowhere, but we need to find a way to bring him out of here."**

**Jane needs to admit to herself that Steve is right, but somehow it hurts.**

" **I'll contact some former colleges, maybe we can find a hidden place for him across the border." She says and turns around looking for Bear.**

**But Bear isn't in the house anymore. **

**Standing behind the door he heard the discussion and made his decision. No way to stay here if it's dangerous for Michael.**

**Now a lonely, sad big man is walking down the street not knowing where his walk will end…**

*** * ***

**Michael looks at John, who still hasn't said a word.**

" **What is it you shouldn't tell mw John? I read the message!"**

**John feels very uncomfortable in his skin now. He slides a bit from the left to the right of his chair. John knows very well that Michael will win this fight and looking at him makes it pretty clear. **

" **Look Michael, it is nothing. Sara found out it was just a misunderstanding. I guess you read this too. It's better not to tell you, believe me."**

**Michael (not showing any kind of emotions)**

" **What kind of misunderstanding? It must have been something serious that makes you came in here. John I know your past, so please!"**

**Michael looks somehow demanding when he says the last sentence.**

**John hold his sight. He takes a deep breath and starts to talk about how he find Michael JR. crying , the story about the threat of Paul and so on…**

**Michaels face becomes more and more angry and sad at the same time . When John has finished he can say nothing for a while . Than he starts his voice is shaking a bit.**

" **How could she John? How could she threaten my family? She is my sister. Maybe I wasn't that friendly, but she must have known that I would have helped her. I mean everyone knows how much familial obligations means to me. "**

**Michael still shaking his head . **

" **What do you think Sara mean with misunderstanding? I need to talk with her . Give me your cell , I just need to know. "**

**John just wants to hand it over when the door opens and a guard tells them visitation is over. **

**The men has no choice as to split.**

"**She will be here tomorrow Michael. Promise to do nothing until than. " **

**John has a somehow begging mimic in his face, when he says this .**

**Michael can see this very , well .**

" **OK , John ! I promise . Maybe you start to investigate a bit for me in this case. I just need to know the truth and I'm not sure if Sara will be honest to me . She lied before when hold this back and she was obviously willing to leave me. Can you do this for me please?"**

**The desperation that darkens Michaels eyes and voice now let John feel very bad.**

**He feel somehow responsible for the emotions Michael is in now .**

" **I'll do my best Mike , I promise."**

**They change a short hug and john is leaving.**

*** * ***

**Paul arrives in Lisa's office. After she recognized the blinking red light she has had called him, asking him to step by as soon as possible.**

**Paul thinking it is about Michael and Sara take her in his arms . **

" **You know I cleared all of this with Sara. There is no need to worry Dear!"**

**Lisa gives him a short kiss,.**

" **It isn't about Michael. I guess there is a bigger problem!"**

**She leads him around the table and pointing at the red light.**

" **I have no idea what this is for. It must be an old alarm signal from the General. He was somehow paranoid , wants always to know what happens and if I remember right this was his Scylla alarm. The signal from the one the UN has is deactivated and the copy I have is in the safe . I've already checked this. It can only mean there is another copy somewhere and someone work with it. !"**

**Paul looks worried.**

" **Have you ask an technician to check it Lisa ? I mean maybe this is an malfunction and you worry about nothing ."**

**Lisa shake her head .**

" **You know there is no one I can really trust here anymore. I don't know if Downey not hear about it before the technician leave my room. I thought maybe one of the agents who working for you can check this, and find out where the signal comes from."**

"**One of my agents!" Paul is thinking " I'm not even sure if I can trust only one of them anymore." **

**Since Brian betrayed him in Costa Rica he isn't sure about this. The all mighty money …**

**Paul has no plan how many of the people working for him get a second payment from**

**Downey and his follow ups. He grabs his own hair and stroke along his face than, The situation seems to have no way out. **

" **Lisa I've the same problem. I don't know who I can trust … !"**

**He doesn't finish the sentence course a picture flashes in his mind .**

" **John! He is 100% loyal to Michael and for sure to his sister too" **

**He look at Lisa a bit more confident now.**

" **I need to clear up something, maybe I have an idea." He says and turn around to leave .**

**Near the door he stops . Pointing in direction to the red light he says **

" **You need to hide this !" **

*** * ***

**Michael is brought back to the cell block . he needs to wait a minute because the guard who escorts him missed the key and see it laying at the floor in front of visitation room.**

**Saying " Don't move Scofield! I'll be straight back!" he goes to get it.**

**Sanders comes along the alley and when he passes Michael he says without looking at him.**

" **Take it as a warning!"**

**Michael looks a bit confused and worried behind him, but there is no time to think a lot about the words course his guard is back and pushes him forward.**

**A few seconds later they arrives the cellblock and the guard says into the mikrofon.**

" **Open entry , Michael Scofield back from visitation.**

**When Michael passes the door the prisoners are all out for free time. **

**Sucre and Linc stands on the reeling in front of Michaels second floor cell waiting for him. Linc lift his hand a bit to show he has seen his brother . Michael do the same and freezes in his movement. **

**Behind Linc and Sucre stands Sanders! He holds a knife in his hand.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode 25**

**The loud „ Nooooooo ! „ **

**Michael screams in direction to Linc and Sucre let the people near him stop talking. All prisoners near him look at Michael now. He can't move. **

**Sanders has an ironic grin in his face when he hide the knife in his pocket after making some gestures, to show Michael how easy it would have been for him to kill one of them, without someone recognizes.**

**Michael is storming up stairs. The other prisoner's steps back to gives the way free for him. Wondering what's wrong with this guy. Linc and Sucre looking confused too. **

" **Why the hell they don't turn around?" Michael is thinking. He calms down a bit when he sees Sanders is leaving. **

**Breathless he arrives at Linc and Sucre, not knowing what he should tell them,**

" **Hey Brother!" Sucre says." What's wrong make you running this fast up stairs? Such a big longing for your best buddy I hope!"**

**With a big grin he hugs Michael. Linc looks worried. His eyes questioning Michael wordless what it is, but Michael doesn't looks like willing to answer the question. **

**They all go inside of Michaels cell. Michael needs to sit down for a moment. To many things happens in the last few moments. **

**Linc sit down beside of him. He doesn't ask Michael what happens, but his Body and face showing clearly I'll be there if you need me. It's a picture of strong brotherly love and Sucre feels a bit like a stranger in this for a moment. **

*** * * **

**When John drives back to the house he is totally captured in thoughts. Michael has taken it much better than he was awaiting it. Only the seed of doubts he put into Michael's heart and mind, with telling him that Sara was willing to leave him, makes him feel sad a bit. Otherwise it was the truth and it would have been come on the table sooner or later anyway. No really focused at the traffic he almost hit a man who crossing the street without looking to the traffic too. He shrugs a bit and is happy that he is close to the house now. He just has stopped in front of the house when his mobil rings.**

**The display tells him Paul is calling. At first he just wants to ignore it and the first try let Paul only reaching his mailbox. **

" **John, I know we have had some differences lately but I need help from a person I can trust. It's urgent! Please call me back."**

**John hesitates for a moment, but knowing Paul never would have left a message without being in big trouble let him type in the number.**

" **Hello Paul! I'm surprised to get a call from you. What is this urgent that you break all your rules of discretion?" He says and he is not surprised to hear the **

" **John, oh I'm glad you called back. We need to talk four eyes only!" Paul answers with. **

**He is thinking for a while about the whole stuff, still not sure if he do the right thing, but he knows he will never find out without talking to Paul.**

" **OK! 20 minutes, parking space Lincoln Boulevard. Only you and me!" he says and hangs up before Paul can answer. **

**John starts the engine again and turns his car to leave in direction to the parking space.**

**Sara watched the scene looking out of a window. She somehow feels very uncomfortable with the situation, not knowing what John told Michael and it's shown into her face clearly. **

*** * * **

**Bear walking down the street. The car that almost hits him makes him much more focused now. He has still no idea where he should go. But he knows he needs to be invisible and as far away from Michael and his friends as possible. He regret not have taken any money with him so he can't buy a bus ticket to a place far away. **

**He comes to a storage where men are busy with bring some boxes to a truck. The boss there isn't happy about how long it takes.**

" **He big man, wants to earn some money?" he asks Bear.**

**Bear isn't sure but he needs the money, so he says yes.**

**This was a good decision. The boss there was impressed about the power Bear has and he offers him a job for the next day too.**

" **I'm not sure if I will be here tomorrow, need to look for a room first. I'm new in town have no place where I can stay. " Bear answered a bit sad sounding.**

" **Oh its no problem friend, Come with me!" the boss tells him. **

**He gives Bear half of the money he needs to pay for the others and Bear did double work. Therefore he shows him a small room in the back of the storage. **

" **If you don't mind you can stay here. " he says and is glad when Bear just nod. The small room without a window looks like paradise for Bear.**

*** * ***

**Steve sits down on his desk. **

" **Damn! This is a mess!" he is thinking, looking at the letter that just was delivered from the court. It has been indicated to him that the prosecution against Linc and Sucre will not dropped down before the Scofield court take place. The prosecutor awaiting new evidences in their case, when they make their testimony there. This means nothing else as, if they go for help Michael, they also admit that they knows about the breakout and being guilty for the aiding, which is what they are under suspect for. **

**Steve was hoping so much, to get them out tomorrow and work over the weekend than, together with all witnesses on Michael's case. Only 3 more days to go until the court hearing take place and it seems everything falls in parts. **

**Angry he throws the letter on the desk. His sight fells on Jane, who is working with Felicia to prepare dinner for all. She looks so beautiful and it still hurts him more than he would even admit to himself, that he lost her. He still loves her much, at least his heart tells him this with every beat.**

**The devil inside of him starts to talk to him. Why should he tell Linc about the problems? It would be easy just to let him run into this trap. **

**He takes the letter again "….. Prosecutor awaiting new evidences in the Burrows & Sucre case!"**

**There it is. His chance to let his rival rod in prison for maybe 5 years and maybe coming closer to Jane again and …..**

*** * ***

**After Sucre told him that Sanders was in his cell, Michael starts to look a bit closer to all his stuff, to find out what Sanders could have find out. Nothing was on the right place for sure, because not only Sanders were in here after Bear was disappeared. **

**Linc look at him:**

" **What is it you are looking for Michael? Anything wrong?"**

**Michael knows very well he needs to tell him and Sucre about the threat Sanders put on him, but he wants to find out first what it was let this start. So he ignores the question from his brother.**

" **Michael? Please tell me what's wrong. You know I can feel it if there is something." Linc is asking again, a bit more demanding now. **

**Sucre also looks at Michael, with his eyes having a questioning look.**

" **Come on Buddy, just tell us." He says.**

**Michael turn around and looking at them. His face shows concerns and regrets. **

**After a deep breath he starts talking:**

" **I'm so sorry guys. I never should have pulled you into this. I mean you all could live a normal happy life with your families without me. I can't say how much I regret all of this."**

**Linc and Sucre looking worried now. **

" **It's OK pappy! ****It's not your fault. It's…. !" Sucre starts a try to calm Michael down, but he interrupts him.**

" **No Sucre. It is my fault. I never should have turned myself in. I should just have taken Sara and my son and disappear, but I was stubborn and selfish. Hearing about there is still company and still a Scylla (Sucre looks very surprised not knowing about Scylla until this moment) that can be used to get the old power back something snapped inside of me and I couldn't think about anything else as to bring them down, this time once and for all. I made you all my tools and now it ends with your life is in danger!" **

**Linc and Sucre starring at Michael now saying at the same time " What?"**

*** * ***

**John observing the meeting point for a while now. Paul arrived 5 minutes ago and it looks like he is truly alone. **

**John sneaking around the cars near by and finally opens one of them. He has decided to take a car from here and not to go by his own, just to make sure for a backdoor is open if he needs to escape. The old Ford Mustang that's covered in dirt is exactly what he was looking for. It looks like standing there for a long time and no one could have placed it or would miss it soon. Whit fast moves that looks very professional he opens it and starts the engine the same fast. He drives in direction to Paul and stops 5 meters after he passed him. He opens the door and Paul understands and moving forward and steps in. John starts to drive forward immediately.**

**Paul looks at him for a moment, without saying a word, still not sure if he should ask him for help.**

**But he knows off course he has no other chance so he starts talking:**

" **Hey John. Thanks for coming. I wasn't sure you would do it." **

**John quit his hello only with a short look at him and the question in his eyes … "**

" **It's about Scylla John and I don't know who I can trust …." Paul starts now his explanation…**

Skip to Raven Rock

**Some scientists are working on the Scylla copy. **

**A count is shown on a screen.**

**X X X X X 21 4Z 77 AA 31, **

**Five out of the 10 needed combinations to get access to the folders are already there and the computer is working.**

*** * ***

**Before Michael can explain everything the prisoners be told to go back to there cells .**

" **Be careful Brother" Michael say while changing a short hug with Linc .**

**Sucre who comes from the back of the cell get hugged too.**

**He tries to calm down Michael with starting the handshake game from Fox river , Michael never learned to do right. **

" **Everything will be OK. Believe me . Steve said tomorrow will be a hearing for us and we will be free after this . We able to watch our backs for one night Pappy ."**

**he says with the best faked smile he has , inside worried as hell and not sure if Michael can feel it. **

**A guard comes along and forces Linc and Sucre to go. So Michael can just wink at Sucre , grateful for his try to make him feel better . **

**Alone than in his cell he starts his investigation again and fast he find out what Sanders find . The pad with Jason's notice isn't placed in the same way he left it back. **

" **Oh my god !" he is thinking . **

**Sanders must be so scared his actions comes to the public that he wont hesitate to kill again . This wasn't a worthless threat. **

"**One night ! Only one night !" Michael saying in his mind .**

**Laying on his bed he can't find sleep . Every single piece of sound that comes from the cell block floating like noise from hell into his ears . The picture from Sanders behind Linc and Sucre with this knife in his hand flashing back in his mind again and again. He is very close to lose it and just scream for the two , just to hear everything is Ok.**

**Fallen in an restless sleep he turns from side to side, when the next count starts . The guard that look into his cell can see this. Quietly he ask for open Michaels cell. Michael is so much captured in his nightmare that he doesn't hear the door that opens. **

**The guard steps in and touches his shoulder .**

" **He Scofield ! What's wrong he says !"**

**Michael sit up immediately , ready to fight he tighten his hands to a fist . He can't see the face of the guard course he pointing with a flashlight on his face.**

**Seeing how Michael needs to protect his eyes from the light with one hand he turn it off.**

" **Sorry Scofield , seems you have had a nightmare !" the guard says friendly .**

**Michael can hear that he mean it and being awaked now he recognizes who this is . It's the guard that helped him with Falcone .**

**Michael take a deep breath now he is ready to answer:**

" **It's OK . I'm just a bit on the edge because of the whole Bear story. " **

**The guard nod a bit ,**

" **Understand . Hopefully the big Baby is ok !" he says with a smile and step out of the cell .**

**When the door closes Michael stand up and goes to the grid .**

" **If you don't mind . Sanders told me he will search the whole night if necessary . Is he still busy with this ?" **

**Guard turns back look at Michael smiling with a bit sarcasm :**

" **I wouldn't count of Sanders. He is out 3 hours now. Asks me to do the nightshift for him, because his Mum feels sick. I guess this Mum is 20 has blond hair and no hesitations .." **

**He wink at Michael and turn around to continue with the count. **

" **He isn't here tonight , thank god!" This all Michael needed to know .**

*** * ***

**After maybe driving around for an hour John brings Paul back to the parking space.**

" **This whole thing is a mess Paul. I'm really not sure what to do. " **

**John says shaking his head .**

" **Please help John is all I can say !" Paul answers his voice sounds a bit desperate .**

**He knows that any further word wouldn't help. He feels that John stares at him and he can hold the sight of Johns questioning eyes.**

" **OK! Paul . I do it for Michael! Not you not Lisa. This must be clear and it is the last thing I'll ever do for you . "**

" **You made yourself pretty clear John and I honestly understand " Paul answers .**

**John look at him with a serious face .**

" **Ok than let's start work…" **

*** * ***

**Henry Pope sitting in the small apartment he rented in Dallas , to be able to become candidate for Michaels Jury . He wasn't sure if he made the right decision at first , when he got the call if he could do this . But now since he meet Michael in the court house he knows that he was right to do his . Some of the picture from Fox river flashing back in his mind and the day when Michael stud in his house asking for help and was willing to give up his freedom to rescue his brothers life. The whole time he felt a bit like a father for his son . With some years of distance he is able to admit this to himself . He sip a bit from the red wine that he hold in his hand. Far away with his thoughts again, when his phone rings.**

" **Hallo Henry ! " a familiar sounding voice says , " The same voice which asking him for help Michael , being his rock in the jury . He didn't answer immediately , so the voice continues **

" **I'm glad it worked and you will have the influence on the jury, I'm awaiting from a man with your integrity . I would feel terrible if something happens to Mr. Scofield ."**

**Now Pope answers :**

" **Hello Caroline !"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 26**

"**Hello Caroline ! Everything works well, don't worry. You shouldn't call before this is over and we should end this call now. " **

" **You are right Henry , for sure I just … ! OK than I'll call again when this is over!"**

**Caroline answers and hang up.**

**Caroline Reynolds sitting in the living room of the house in the woods , her brother lives in years ago. She still owned it when she needed to give up her political ambitions and step back as president. She is alone . Her kids living with her former husband in Chicago and except for some calls on birthdays or holidays she losing all contact to them. She has confessed everything to her husband and he couldn't deal with, so after 4 month of trying to find a way to stay together what was more hurting than good for all of them she decided to go.**

**She give up all of this and go to this house , still filled with the bad memories and give all of them the possibility to live a normal life . The legend of she is sick with cancer helped a lot and at least her family has a normal life , no matter of the loneliness in her heart.**

**When she heard about Michael Scofield is alive and in prison again some kind of feeling guilty darkens her thoughts . She remembers her talk with him in that hotel kitchen . **

**Scofield was so impressive with his words and strong feelings for his brother and the thought that there is a debt she has collected with stepping back before speak out the " Presidential pardon" hits her very strong and painful . She could have ended that whole mess this day . Her time in politics was over anyway and she has known this all the time, but she was just selfish and thought of nothing else as to keep the picture from Mrs. Perfect. Her reputation means more for her than the live of others and this was wrong . **

**When she admit this to herself she feel the need to do something and it comes to the point when she contact Henry Pope . **

*** * ***

**It's a restless night for a lot of people today .**

**Pictures are shown from Michael, Bear, Sara ,Linc, Sucre …..**

**All of them laying in the darkness starring on top and being caught in their thoughts . **

**Michael fights with his concerns about the safety of Linc and Sucre and the fact that Sara obviously was willing to leave him let him doubt that her feelings for him are still the same .**

**It has been a long time at least.**

**Bear think about what it could mean for him to be free now after all this years . He has no family anymore and all his former friend turned their back on him. Michael is the only person that means something to him and he feels the need to stay close by …**

**Linc and Sucre dreaming nearly the same dream, the only difference is that it's Mariacruz for Sucre and Jane for Linc. According to Steve they will be free tomorrow , reunited with the once they love, but both of them are worried at the same time. The threat against Michaels and their own live darkens the happy feelings . **

**Sara is the one with the most worries. John doesn't comes back and she can't reach him at his phone, so she has no idea what he told Michael . She loves Michael so much and the feeling she could have lost him again is pure pain. She looks at her watch maybe the 10****th**** time the last 30 minutes and it is already 3 am. **

"**Where the hell are you John? I can't go to visit Michael without talking to you. " **

**Sara is thinking.**

*** * ***

**Paul and John are on the way to companies headquarter. They visited some old friends of John first to get the necessary equipment. Now they sit in Johns car, near the building . **

**Paul calls Lisa. **

" **He Dear. We are close now could you let us in please!" **

**Lisa was a bit sleepy. She was sleeping on the couch in her office, when the ringing of her phone awakes her :**

" **Sure Paul. I'm on my way. Need to check first if really all others are gone. Use the patch I gave you and drive into the garage under the building , the private entry you know . "**

**Paul answers simply " Sure! See you there in 10 minutes. "**

**John has heard the conversation and his worries gets a bit lower when he hears the sleepy voice of Lisa. It doesn't sounds like a trick . While they were waiting for have a chance to go into the building he has ask Paul why he did what he did and Paul looks somehow happy finally to have a chance to talk with someone.**

**He spoke as open as never before about the whole story , about his time as bodyguard for Caroline , about the day when he decided to kill himself , about the time with Aldo's group fighting against the company and about the day when Michael got injured while freeing Sara. **

**Learning it was Michaels free will to be turned into this sleeper and that Paul always felt this was wrong , always felt somehow guilty but never had the courage to give up his life as congressman makes him feel a bit more comfortable in his situation. There was no doubt Paul told him the truth and he loves Lisa not the power and the money that comes from the company. He needs to talk with Michael again this is for sure. **

**So when the signal is given to go forward , he shakes Paul's hand in some kind of wordless understanding . **

" **Good luck to all of us!" he says and starts the engine…**

*** * * **

**The next morning Linc and Sucre are called to the wardens office . This is not what they have expected , because Steve told them today the court will drop down their case having no evidences . **

**Michael is falls into a very worried mood hearing the call. He bothers his head what's wrong an goes restless up and down in his cell. Sanders who watching this from the other side of the cellblock , not seen by him quit this with an ironic smile .**

**Everything works as he planed and Downey will need to admit that he handled this well and not as stupid as Jason. He feels a bit better now . The evidences for Downey is guilty for a lot of things including the murder of Jason are on a secure place as well as evidences that would help Scofield out what obviously is the last thing he wants at the moment. He feel the victory inside .**

" **I need to make some urgent calls Jim, could you do my duty for the next hour?" he asks a other guard and when the other one nods he leaves the cellblock to clear something and maybe made some extra money …**

*** * * **

**Linc and Sucre arrives in front of the wardens office .**

**Sucre is very nervous :**

" **What if something is wrong with Mariacruz or Lila or both? " is bothering his mind .**

" **Ok there is Linc too, but his little girl was with them too … " the thoughts running through his head clearly shown at his face and the serious , worried face of Linc doesn't makes it better . **

" **Why the hell does this take so long Linc ? ****I go crazy here!"**

**Linc tries to smile a bit .**

" **He bro calm down. The warden would be already her if it would be this serious. You'll see there is nothing… " **

**He stops to speak when the Warden steps out and make a gesture that the guard should bring them in. **

**Two chairs in front of the wardens desk make clear that they need to sit down.**

**When they did the warden starts to talk immediately . **

" **OK , let me come directly to the point . Prosecutor make sure that your hearing is postponed . You need to stay in prison at least until the court hearing for Mr. Scofield take place. I'm sorry . Because of the fact you are not convicted yet I can't let you stay in cell block A any longer as much as I know you wants to be close to Scofield . You both will be brought to another prison. "**

**Linc needs tot take a deep breath. He look at Sucre and than to the warden and starts speaking:**

" **What is this all about? You know for sure that the judge decided we needs to be here because of our past and we never made an appeal against this. You know we have the same lawyer as my brother and he can't skip from prison to prison this close to Michael's trial. " **

**Sucre can't say something. "No plan B in an other prison!" crosses his mind painfully. **

"**No way out if they turn us in for years and no chance to stay with Michael if needed."**

**He is simply desperate now.**

" **When? " he says much louder and worried as normal.**

**The warden looks at him very curious now.**

" **Is there a problem Mr. Sucre?" he ask curious sounding **

**Sucre shakes his head. **

"**Say something! Just say something that calms him down !" Sucre is thinking .**

**His whole face is working . **

**If the warden wasn't really focused until now , now he is!**

**Linc sees the changes, which happen to both of them.**

" **It's just because a guard promised him some time in the conjugal room with his wife, I guess."**

**Linc answers and Sucre nods a bit more excited than necessary, but the warden believe it.**

**He look at Linc and back to Sucre and smiles a bit. **

" **OK, than . I wont be responsible for destroying a young love!" he says with a knowing grin.**

**He is still pissed off , that prosecutor stick his nose into his belongings and somehow impressed from the total satisfying for each other Linc and Michael does.**

" **Your transfer was planed for today , but I guess I can postpone it. No one tells me how to arrange those things . I'll cancel it . You go on Monday after your testimony in the Scofield trial!"**

**After this he calls the guard to bring them back. They are almost out when his sight fall on Linc.**

" **Wait a minute !" he says to the guard . **

" **I want Mr. Burrows transferred in his brothers cell. "**

*** * ***

**In the house Steve put his stuff in his bag. He is on his way to prison. He needs to talk with all of them. Sara comes along asking if he can arrange a visitation data for her and Michael Jr. …**

" **Steve I need to know if Michael wants his son to see him in there. Tell Michael he wants to see him so badly , but I understand if he don't want him in there. "**

**Steve nods :**

" **OK Sara I'll try . In this prison is a special place for family meetings. Maybe the warden will give you the opportunity to use this one. "**

**Sara looks happy :**

" **Oh this would be nice . "**

**Mariacruz comes into the room . Steve's face becomes serious . He didn't tell her yet that Sucre and Linc will not be free today . **

**Mariacruz steps closer :**

" **How long will it take until they are free Steve ?" she asks excited .**

**Steve's face freezes , His brilliant plan to sent Linc into prison with not telling him about the risk a testimony would have seems to fall in parts . **

" **Sucre oh !" he says loud .**

**Mariacruz looks worried now :**

" **Steve please ! I need to know what's going on. He will be free today right ?" **

**Steve shakes his head :**

" **Unfortunately not. I'm so sorry . I got a messages from court that the hearing for him and Linc are postponed until the Scofield trial take place. This is why I'm on my way to talk with them.**

**I can make an arrangement for you and Lila too. So you can at least meet him. " **

**Some tears shimmering in Maricruz eyes , but she nods .**

**Jane comes out of the background now .**

" **Steve if you don't mind . I need to see Linc too.!"**

**Endless sadness streams into Steves heart. It coasts him all his strengths to answer :**

" **Sure ! " Than he needs to go quickly .**

*** * ***

**Since 4 am John is working on the Generals old PC to find out where the signal comes from. **

**He hasn't made real progress yet . The source of the signal is hidden like the devils grandma.**

**He has hacked the 5th layer of security traps and he still has the feeling coming closer to it.**

**It was relatively easy to come into Lisa's office . The General has a secret entry from the garage in the building close by. A tunnel leads to a elevator and this on brings them into an office two floor under the office. From there hidden stairs bring them directly into the storage room on 19****th**** floor where Lisa was awaiting them. Only she knows about this entry course it was the biggest secret the General has had. He used it when he needs to disappear without someone knows. Paul was gone immediately and Lisa brought John into her office. She told everyone that she wont be disturbed the next few hours. **

" **Lisa , I need to call a friend for help !" Steve tells her .**

**She looks confused and replies **

"**We can't invite someone else in this John. It is already dangerous enough to have you here "**

"**Than I'm afraid this can't be done ! " John answers . **

**After thinking a while Lisa let him call a friend . This guy is the best hacker you can think of . **

**He looks crazy in his room with maybe 20 pc around him a headset wearing for the calls, almost hidden from his wild long hair . When John told him what's the problem he stepped in for help. **

**It was easy for him to build up a hidden line to the Generals pc and he starts to work.**

**Lisa and John can follow the progress on the Monitor in front of them. **

**After to more hours a window opens .**

**Raven Rock laboratory is show on top of the site and a decoding program running .**

**X X X 4q YY 21 4Z 77 AA 31,**

**Only 3 more combinations needed.**

**John and Lisa shruk , **

„ **Please . CD can you do something that this runs more slowly !" John asks his friend .**

„**I need o bethere before they are finish this ."**

„ **OK John I think I can give you 2 days extra time . That means on Monday they will get access ,"**

**John says simply „ Thank you !" and to Lisa „ I need to go to Raven Rock now!"**

*** * ***

**Michael can't believe it when Linc is brought into his cell. All the time wall where between them. **

**They hug each other and Linc tells him about the transfer and that the warden decided to give them this chance to stay together until than. **

**Michael feels some tears shoot into his eyes and a bit embarrassed he wipe them away. **

**Finally the got a chance to clear everything . But they got no chance yet course Linc is called to come to visitation to talk with his lawyer . **

**Michael is a bit surprised that Steve wants to talk with Linc alone , but maybe it is not allowed to mix the cases .**

**He look behind Linc and it feels a bit like losing him again.**

**In visitation Steve is nervous walking up and down. The pictures from Jane and Maricruz crossing his mind . When Linc is brought in he just tough about his great time with Jane.**

**You need only to hold the risk back, you don't needs to lie or something . Just stay quiet …**

**Linc move towards to him and shakes his hand. **

**His eyes are questioning.**

**Linc asks :**

" **Why you needed to talk alone with me Steve? What's wrong ?"**

**Jane…. Mariacruz…. ****Jane….. Sucre…. Jane…. ****Lila … Jane….Jane…. Jane!!!!!!**

**Is was is hammering in his mind. **

**He lower his Head a bit . Then he lift it and looks Linc straight into his eyes .**

" **Linc there is……..!**


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 27

" **Linc there is……..! Steve stops in the middle of his sentence . **

**He needs to take a deep breath. **

**Off course he knows the testimony , of Linc and Sucre will change nothing in the trial and he could easily let them out of this , but there is Jane and he still loves her . **

" **Linc ! There is a problem. !" he finally says. **

**He has made his decision and he is sure Linc will step into the trap .**

**Linc looks curious and worried at him. Steve makes a gesture that shows Linc to sit down and start to talk than.**

" **Linc I need you to make a decision. Normally you and Fernando would be free today course there are no evidences for your guilt , but prosecutor told the judge to wait until Michaels trial take place , because this can bring new evidences in your cases too.**

**And he is right . If you step in this hearing and tell them what happens and why Michael needs to do what to do , you also admit being part of the escape and guilty for the aiding a fugitive . This means at least 3 , in your case I guess 5 years in prison. So normally I would tell you not to do it, but the whole Michael case is based on those testimonies. We have nothing concrete. I'm somehow desperate you know. For Michael it is for a lifetime sentence , otherwise I wouldn't ask. So Linc I need you to think about this . Are you willing to do this for your brother ? Worse is that I'm not sure if it will help for Michael when you do it . You could easily both end up in prison. "**

**The face of Linc shows despair and horror.**

*** * ***

**John knows very well that there is no chance for him ,to break in Raven Rock without help from inside . When he did this with Michael to free the kids they were a team and Michael has planed it . Now alone it would be impossible.**

" **Lisa. I need some help to break in there . Is there anyone loyal in Raven Rock?"**

**Lisa awake from some kind of trance when John talking to her.**

**She was far away with her thoughts . This whole thing was a mess and one question bothers her head much more now , knowing Downey is to win this. **

" **Shouldn't I just go in court and tell the world everything?" **

**she asks as response to his question saying her thoughts loud.**

**John is confused . He touches her shoulder.**

"**Lisa are you serious ? Do you know what you are saying ?"**

**Lisa startled a little .**

" **Did I say this loud John? " she asks and when he nods **

" **Sorry ! It's just this tough is in my head since the General asks me to take the lead here . I always have had concerns and I have a lot of regrets . I really don't know."**

**Tears are in her eyes and endless sadness seems to let her sick .She is pale and her legs feel weak.**

**John hold her and lead her to a chair . He isn't sure what to do. **

"**Look Lisa. I can't help you with such a decision, but what I know is that if this Downey got these information nothing will hold him back. Maybe you destroy the rests of the old company , but he will build a new one faster than you can think of and if it's is not him, it will be someone of his buddy's . I need you to focus . We need to get this thing , this is for sure and when we have it you can do what ever you think it's the right thing to do."**

**Lisa look at him . Her eyes showing a weird shinning , in a mixture of tears and looking forward. **

" **OK ! Thank you John. You are right , one step after the other. What do you want me to do?"**

**John starts to explain his plan. No one knows him in Raven Rock .**

" **All I need is a reason to go in there. The easiest way would be you go there with me . Telling them I'm your new Bodyguard . "**

**Lisa shakes her head a bit :**

" **There is no reason for me to go to Raven Rock. It's Downey's playground . I'm not sure if there is anyone on this place I can trust."**

**John stroke his forehead with his hand. Than he says . **

" **I'll call Alex . He can fake a threat on you , a car accident , a shoot fired in your direction… Something like this . Than you can tell them you wants to stay in the Generals old rooms in Raven Rock , because this is the safest place you can think of and it would explain the Bodyguard. You can say your husband sent me… What do you think?" **

**Lisa look at him.**

" **This could work I guess . Make the call . "**

*** * * **

**It was Sara who pick up Alex phone. **

" **Oh John , thank god. I tries to reach you the whole night . What are you telling Michael. I need to know . I will meet him soon and I just need to know. Please. "**

**John is surprised it is Sara . He doesn't think about his conversation whit Michael since Paul called.**

" **Sara , Ehm…. I told him everything . I received your message to late, but he read it too . I guess you need to talk openly with him about this ."**

" **John please . How does he react? Was he sad or pissed off or….?" **

**Sara talks without taking a breath until John interrupts her .**

" **Sara stop it . It's not the time . You know Michael loves you more than his life as far as I know and honestly I've no idea what it is you worry about. Pleas e I need to talk with Alex . Now!"**

**Sara know he is right , it's just hard to think of the possibility Michael could be angry or doubting her love. **

" **OK John , Thank you," she answer during she moves to the kitchen, where Alex sits having a cup of coffee with Felicia and their daughter.**

**The scene looks so strange normal , like something that hasn't a place in this story.**

**Sara points the phone in direction to Alex . **

"**It's John for you Alex. " **

**The scene changes dramatically . The idyll seems to break in parts and they come back from their own little dreamworld to the sad reality .**

**Alex takes the phone and nods to say thanks to Sara . Than he is leaving the room.**

**It looks like he wont have this story near his kid . A fatherly smile is around his mouth as long as his daughter can see him. When the door closes behind him Alex Mahone FBI is back….**

" **Hello John! What can I do for you?"**

*** * ***

**Intermezzo…..**

**Bear works in the storage . The owner sit in his office reading the newspaper . On the frontpage is a picture of Bear ….. WANTED !! ….**

*** * ***

**Linc is still in visitation with Steve. They obviously didn't talk for a while . Linc sit there starring at the table. Than he lift his head and hit the table with his hands. **

" **OK! You know I never would let Michael down. 5 years? "**

**Steve nods .**

"**I guess it will be something like this ."**

**Linc hit the table again and can't avoid to say a loud **

" **Damn!"**

**After a while he looks focused now he says: **

" **OK ! Ok! I need you to keep this a secret for Michael and I need you to get Sucre out of this . "**

**He look very serious at Steve .**

**Steve doesn't feels comfortable under this sight .**

" **Fine Linc . Shouldn't be a problem to get Sucre out . I guess I'll find a good story for him, but Michael ? You know he reads people like coloured books . He will know something is wrong in the first moment he see you . Don't you think you should talk to him?"**

**Linc looks angry now.**

" **Not one word to Michael , understand this? Don't bother your head how I manage this and Sucre out . Today . Did I made myself clear ?"**

**At first Steve wants to discuss this , but Linc's eyes tell him clearly there is nothing to discuss. He grabs his stuff together and turns to leave .**

" **OK . I'll see what I can do for Sucre . See you after I have an answer . "**

**When Linc is alone in visitation , waiting for a guard that brings him back to the cell which he is sharing with Michael now , he let his emotions go. **

**He sees his little Baby in his mind, who never has seen her mum and is now supposed to grow up without her daddy to. He couldn't be a good father for her in prison and this hurts him much. He has promised to himself he never would let her alone like he did with LJ. All the regrets he has about LJ was missing a real father , someone who is there for him seems to rip his heart in pieces…**

*** * ***

**Alex asks Jane to come with him into his office . **

" **Jane , I need your help. It's illegal and could be dangerous . "**

**Jane looks curious . To many time she spends with doing paperwork and those stuff and it sounds tempting to be back in action.**

**Jane , with a face that looks a bit too exited in Alex mind :**

" **Sure ! What is it?"**

**Alex isn't sure , but he needs her help . So he starts to explain ….**

*** * ***

**Steve was at first on his way to the judge , but than he made a decision to meet the prosecutor . **

" **OK ! I give you Burrows . I'll force him to tell everything you need to turn him in as soon as Fernando Sucre is a free man!"**

**Prosecutor smiles . " Deal. "**

**Is all he says….**

*** * ***

**Michael starts to become worried . It feels like hours since Linc was brought to Steve . Somehow he can feel something is wrong . He moves up and down in his cell.**

**He startled when a voice came from outside the cell.**

" **Bad day Scofield ?" **

**It is Sanders . When Michael recognizes this he is immediately focused:**

" **Is it your business now to take care how inmates feel. Doesn't know you made it to the prisons-psychologist? " he says with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.**

**The smile in Sanders face vanish away.**

" **Oh ! I didn't know we have a Joker here ! " **

**Michael makes some grimace:**

" **Anytime for your entertainment!"**

**Sanders is annoyed now:**

" **Open cell 40 !" he says in his radio.**

**Michael steps a bit back, willing to fight back if Sanders tries something .**

" **Come on Scofield , not in public spotlight do you think I'm stupid !"**

**Sanders says ironic recognizing the change Michael makes.**

" **We go to conjugal room. Hot hour Scofield."**

**He take out some handcuffs and tie Michaels arms on his back. **

**Than he push him forward. **

**In the hall the passes Linc , who is brought back to the cell .**

**Both looks worried at each other . Linc feels high pressure knowing about the threat from Sanders, but the guard push him forward . **

**When they are around the corner Michael and Sanders are alone in the hall.**

**Michael is with his in the back tie arms helpless , when Sanders take his baton and presses Michael against wall . The baton is across Michaels throat and it is hard for him to breath.**

" **Remember our deal Scofield !" he says with eyes as cold as ice. **

**Michael tries to wind himself out of Sanders trap , but he has no chance. **

**Sanders is close to kill him, too much hate and rage is inside of him in couple to fear for his life and job, when they hear the door to the hall opens . **

**Sanders gives him free . Michael heavily coughs and the guards that come along look curious . **

" **Must got something in the wrong throat " Sanders says . **

**He pushes Michael forward again, very well knowing there is no chance for him at the moment . **

**In front of the conjugal he opens the handcuffs .**

" **Enjoy it Scofield , don't forget it could be the last time!"**

**Than he push him in.**

**In the room Sara and his son are waiting.**

**The boy storming to his so much missed Daddy . Michael lift him up and the boy hugs him this tight that his throat hurts again , but for no money in the world he would have interrupts his child . Slowly with his son on his arms he moves in direction to Sara , fixing her with his eyes . Sara can't hold the sight and it feels somehow strange for Michael. Tender he kisses her on her cheek . **

" **I guess I have a lot to explain Michael."**

**Sara says , now directly looking into his eyes ,**

**Michael just nod and now he kisses her mouth .**

**Michael Jr. smiles the happiest smile a child can smile…**

*** * ***

**Alex and Jane fake the attack on Lisa perfect . The shoot Jane fired on her ismissing her only centimetres . **

**Unfortunately Police was near by and recognizing the two " assassins on the roof . **

**The officer immediately call for supporters and run in direction to the house .**

" **Oh, Oh ! Guess we need to disappear !" Jane says seeing him with a smile .**

**Alex throws the gun down on the street , hoping it will distract the officer for a moment . Than he follows Jane running down stairs .**

**In the middle of the stairs they need to stop hearing that the door opens and police comes up stairs . The door to the floor is closed . Alex only can wonder how professional Jane is . Without any hectic she break in and the door is closed again before police is there . **

" **We need to change clothes and hide somewhere !" she says .**

**The floor they stepped in is a hour –hotel. Fortunately no whore is on the floor at the moment . Jane and Alex can hear the police officer saying :**

" **Here boss this door lock is broken."**

**Jane track Alex in the next empty room. **

"**Pull of your clothes, hurry." She say already half naked and Alex understand .**

**When the police opens the door without knocking he lays on the bed and Jane is in front off him with only slip and bra , pretending to do a striptease….**

**Officers smile a knowing smile and closes the door. **

**Alex can't avoid starring a bit at Jane .**

**In front off the house Lisa makes her call. **

" **Yes Gina , someone tries to kill me . I want you to prepare everything for me to go to Raven Rock . I'll stay there in the Generals rooms until the air is cleared . Couldn't think of a safer place… "**

*** * ***

**Michael can't believe what Sara tells him . He feels sorry for her and at the same time betrayed.**

" **I'm so sorry Michael . It was just the thought of let all this run behind me, being there for our son and being able to be with you in here . Please forgive me I don't know what to do. "**

**Tears are in Michaels eyes . **

"**How could you Sara? How could you think about leaving me with our son only for a second . You must have known that I will find a way. I know nothing anymore right now."**

" **Michael , please . I love you , believe me it was just… !"**

**Michael stops her with a gesture . **

" **I guess it's better you go now. I really need to got my thoughts straight now. "**

**Sara looks as desperate as someone can looks like. Tears running down her face .**

**She knows there is nothing she can do at the moment .**

" **Come Michael ,we go she tells Michael Jr.**

**The little boy , still sit on Michaels legs . He looks very serious …**

**Slowly he turn around and kisses the cheek of his daddy. Than he steps down and take the hand of his mum. Michael stand up too and Michael Jr. also takes his hand. **

**He look up to the both so sad adults beside of him . Than he forces the both to bows down to him . **

**Sara' and Michaels face are very close to his now . He put his arms around their necks and says with a serious voice **

" **Mummy , Daddy I need you both …"**

*** * ***

**Downey heard about Lisa's plans to go to Raven Rock and the attack against her life.**

**Immediately he made some calls , seeing his chance to end it …**

**When Lisa arrives at the airport with John to step into the plane to Raven Rock a gun is pointed on her head again.**

**This time the assassin it a real one…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode 28**

John sees the blinking of the gun ocular almost in the last second. Like a real bodyguard he pulls Lisa in his arms and protects her with his body . The shoot hits his shoulder . Blood is spreading into Lisa's face and he losing his safe stand for a moment, because of the pain.

It's up to Lisa to hold him and track him inside the plane .

" John , is it serious? Shall I call an ambulance ? Oh and thank you so much and I'm so sorry and ..!"

John stops her . Careful he pull of his jacket and the shirt . The shoot only stroke his shoulder and it shouldn't be a problem to handle this , but he is worried because of the attack it self . There are not many people , who knowing about the flight and he starts to doubt if it was the right decision to take Lisa with him. He knows Paul will flip when he hear this and he is uncountable then.

" It's OK no problem . I just need something to cover it and I guess you need to clean your face and tell the pilot to start , NOW !"

* * *

The words of his son let Michael shiver.

" Don't worry Dear. I'll always be there for you and your mom ! Never doubt this for a second young man ." he says lifting his son on his arms again.

" But Daddy , it was me let Mummy make this decision. "

Michael looks confused and questioning .

His son strokes Michaels cheek .

" Please Daddy don't be mad about me. "

Michael look at Sara . His eyes asking for an explanation and Sara starts to talk.

" Oh Baby . you did nothing wrong ." she says to her son and to Michael

" He just showed me the video with your last words , when he saw me desperate and not knowing what to do. "

( The part of tape where Michael speaking about being free is shown )

" This is why I made my decision. I thought this is the most important thing for you. Knowing we are free.. "

Tears comes into Michaels eyes .

" For sure this is the most important thing for me , I just forgot it for a moment, when I heard you are willing to leave me . I'm so sorry , I was selfish . It was just to painful even to think about you go away from me , not love me anymore or doubting your feelings . I love you . I love you both more than life itself.. "

He kisses both of them and it feels like tons of stones falling down from his soul..

* * *

The owner of the storage has recognized , that his helper is this guy they searching for in newspaper. At first he was thinking about calling the police immediately , but

there is no bounty yet and somehow he likes the big Baby.

" Hey come in here please !" he calls Bear , who was just busy with looking for the stuff , which is supposed for the next truck .

Hearing his Boss , he turns around and move to him .

" Here I am Sir, I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Just tell me I'll try to correct it . I'm just ….!"

Bear stops his speaking when the owner turn the newspaper in his direction .

He has no idea what to do or to say . Looking back in the storage he recognizes that at least 5 other workers has arrived already and he wouldn't have a chance to run.

" Sir ? What do you expect me to do. I wont make any kind of trouble, "

The Boss look at him for a while .

" You never did the crime , for which you are in there right ? "

Bear nods . " I never would kill someone Sir , it was just a big mistake and a bad lawyer . Please believe me . I'll turn myself in if you want after the Scofield trial , but I can't do it yet . "

The Boss looks curious .

"What has this guy to do with Scofield ? " he is thinking .

He is some kind of fan of this story . A man turns himself in, scarifies his own life to rescue his brother and later his wife . The wife of the Boss is somehow crazy about this guy . He can almost hear her sighs whenever something about this story is in TV or newspaper . " This is s o sad and heart warming and romantic and . .. " he almost can hear her voice..

He shakes his head a bit, to wipe the thoughts out of his head.

" OK. You can stay here. There is no reason for me to turn you in . I want you to stay out of the public . You need to work when no one else is here and you need to be invisible the other times. And if you get caught , I doesn't help you . Understand? "

Bear makes a move in direction to the Boss , willing to hug him. The look of the boss face stop him at the last moment .

Bear wink at him . " Sure , the others !"he says quietly and turns around to leave the office .

" Sure Sir , I can do this in the afternoon . It is no problem . Thanks for the job ,,,!" he says loud , so that the others can hear it..

* * *

In the plane Lisa takes care about Johns wound. It doesn't looks very heavy so she calms a bit down.

John looks at her .

" Maybe , we should stop this whole thing. I'm sure I can make it inside on another way. I broke in before . you know. I'm sure this attack comes from Downey and he will try it again." He says to Lisa.

She look in his face directly now and the serious focused look she has let no room for any kind of doubts.

"No , John . We doesn't cancel anything. This whole thing needs to come to an end . If this mean I need to risk my life, or have to destroy Scylla or the whole Raven Rock complex . I will do it , too many people get hurt or died because of this damn thing ! But I can't do it without your help! Are you with me John?"

John look at her for about a minute , without saying a word. He asking himself if he can trust her . Too often she changed her mind, but now she seems to has find her position.

" Ok Lisa , I'll help you , but I need you to promise something too me .!"

He is still focusing on her face and when he recognizes no change, only the question in her eyes what it is he continues :

" Lisa I need you to promise to me that no matter what happens , you will take care that you go in public spotlight and end this once and for all, even if that means to destroy the Company as well and Paul doesn't need to know something about this new attack . OK? "

She don't hesitate a second with saying

" You have my word ! "

They shaking hands to seal the pact .

* * *

Back in prison Sucre is on his way to Michaels and now also Linc's cell.

Linc look a bit confused at him :

" You are still here ?"

Michael and Sucre look curious at him.

Linc bites his tongue . He was so much in his conversation with Michael that it slipped out of his mouth before thinking about it.

" Where should I be in your opinion Linc . Is there something I need to know?"

Sucre ask at him in a mixture of worries and curiously. Michaels face clearly shows Linc that he needs to find a great excuse.

After a deep breath he starts:

" I thought you are already out of here Sucre. "

"What ? Out of here . How should this work? You have heard the director. " Sucre is a bit in rage now , but also in a mood of hope .

"Remember that Steve visited me earlier Sucre? I made a deal Buddy. I asks him if only one testimony is enough and if he can get you out of here if you are no longer a witness. "

Sucre look at Linc and than at Michael, who somehow seems like going with Linc .

" Are you crazy ? Mike needs all help he can get . How could you make my decision. Linc honestly it is no problem for me to stay a bit longer here and if it helps Michael I would turn in for longer than a week or two and it doesn't takes longer to get you free , right Michael?"

Michael after looking at Linc , recognizing his worried look , goes close to Sucre and lays his arm around his shoulder.

" I want you to take the chance Fernando. It easily can take weeks before this trial ends and I'm sure if needed Steve will find a way to bring you back in this . You know about the threat , Sanders put on both of you and I would feel much better if at least one of you is out of this . Honestly go to your family if you get the chance."

Sucre just wants to respond something , when a guard comes along , telling him he needs to get his stuff together , because he will be released .

Sucre hugs Michael and than Linc , very tight and full of unbreakable friendship.

When he is close the door Linc hold him back .

" Sucre , I need you to do something for me . "

and before he can answer

" I need you to take care for my daughter and foe Sofia . "

Sucre looks confused . " Sofia?"

Some tears are in Linc's eyes now.

" Yes Sofia. She still have had no funeral yet . LJ just can't handle it . Make sure she got a nice place to rest in peace . Can you do this for me ? "

Sucre just nods . He biting his lips , not to start crying . He remembers the reunion day from all of them at Michaels empty grave . How close they feel to him on this place .

( Flashback to the last scene of PB)

" It's a pleasure Linc . I'll do everything that's needed."

Sucre answers with a very serious face .

Michael stands close to Linc now. He put his hand on Linc's shoulder . No words are needed in this moment , between them.

Michael put his hand in his pocket . The paper-bird is still there as well as in Linc's .

* * *

Jane and Alex are back in the house . They both laughing . Alex imitates the striptease Jane makes and the face of the police officer.

" Sorry mister . Doesn't means to bother you. ! ( still laughing ) and have you seen the look in his eyes this guy has had when he looked at you Jane . I'm sure tonight he will be there , searching for the dancing whore !""

Jane laughs back. She is still only wearing her underwear and a jacket she grabs from the wardrobe.

Hearing Alex is back , Felicia steps out of the kitchen . It's a strange picture she sees , with her husband has his arm around the waist of a nearly naked other woman.

Alex sees the questioning sight and steps forward to her .

" Come on Darling , Don't be jealous . It was just necessary . !"

He makes a innocent face .

" Maybe tonight you can do a nice striptease for me too!" he let follow and pulls her a bit closer to kiss her tender .

" Mr Mahone , this takes a bit more than just a little kiss to makes this well. "

Felicia answers , now smiling too.

Alex shoves her trough the open door of his office .

" I guess we need a bit more privacy for this kind of making well!" he says and wink at Jane.

* * *

" Sorry sir . I failed . This bodyguard was between her and me out of nowhere . I'm not sure if the bullet strokes his shoulder . Shall I try again ?"

The assassin tell Downey .

" To late you idiot , they must be almost there. I guess you need to disappear now. "

Downey answers and throw the phone back on the table, just to take it only seconds later again and dial the number of his man in Raven Rock.

" She will be in Raven Rock in about 1 hour . You need to hide everything . Now!"

he tells him .

" But Sir , the others think they do this for Miss Lisa . How shall I explain that we need to hide it . I have no idea . One surly will tell her . I really don't know ,how I should hide it . "

the scientist , who works with Downey answers and Downey knows he is right.

" Maybe , you can tell them that you wants to surprise her with finding out everything and she doesn't know about you are still working on it . I know not brilliant , but the only thing I can think of yet . Otherwise you need to take the copy and tell the others this thing is stolen ."

The scientist nods a bit . This could work , but if he needs to cut Scylla lose from the PC now all data from the code will be lost . He decides better not to tell Downey .

" OK , sir I can try this … " He answers and hang up.

* * *

Alone now with Linc Michael shows him to sit down at the bed .

For a while they just sit there and hang after their thoughts .

Nearly in the same moment they look at each other.

" Do you want to tell me something Linc ? "

Michael says after a while .

Linc look at him and takes a deep breath . He leans back on the wall and stares for a while at the top.

" Look Michael . It is not your business . Once you told me, you wants me to be the older brother ,now I am. "

" What does this mean Linc . You know I can't let something happens to you ." Michael replies still sitting on the edge and looking at the floor .

With his last word he turns around and looks directly to Linc now who is a bit in the shadows .

Linc knows he needs to tell his brother about the possibility that his testimony coasts him 5 years in prison and that he will try to stop him .

He pulls him back , so that both sitting with their back on the wall on the lower bed .

" Michael , once you sacrifice your life for me , now it's time for me to pay back…."

He starts to tell him what Steve told him …

* * *

Rita is supposed to leave in direction to Dallas , where the trial takes place .

Steve called her to come along just to talk about her testimony and prepare her for the questions the prosecutor will have .

She still can hear Steve saying :

" This will be dirty Rita . He will put a lot of dirt on Gretchen and maybe he will try to push you in this corner too. …!"

Rita doesn't feels comfortable with this whole thing , but it needs to be done .

This Michael Scofield brought Emily back and he don't hesitated to turn himself in to protect his wife and son and somehow her and Emily too and he is willing to end all of this . Putting the real culprits in the public spotlight.

She was stopping with putting clothes in a back when this thoughts comes over her , now she return to do it . She just put in a dress from Emily , who will go with her when a pair of arms grabs her hips from behind . A male voice asks :

" Are you sure you need to do this Sweetheart….!"

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 29

"**Yes I am sure Theodore !" **

**Rita answers while turning around in his direction .**

" **I told you not to come here . What if Emily see you? She will be scared as hell."**

**T-Bag makes an innocent face . **

"**I just want to see you before leaving. I'll miss you so much. I guess they really don't need you there. Pretty can handle this by his own, he always does.**

**( Some scenes form T-Bag and Michael are shown now )**

**Rita steps an bit closer . She put a small kiss on T-Bags cheek. **

" **He was there , when help was needed and now I pay back. I pay my debts and than I hope to let all of this behind me. There is no real future if I don't do it and Emily deserves a life in harmony and without the shadow of the past. You should know this very well Theodore , the past someday will catch up"**

**She turns to her bag an finish her work.**

**T-Bag has a very thoughtful face now…**

*** * ***

" **You must be totally crazy Linc." **

**Michael was nearly jumping out of the bed when he hears about Linc is willing to take 5 years in prison, to help him. **

" **You know I can't let this happens . I just can't ! This feels wrong. So wrong Linc."**

**Linc stand up now too. He takes Michaels shoulders and forces him to look at him .**

" **You can and you will ! Understand that Michael? You did the right thing when make the decision to bring them down and you need to finish this . I want you to focus on that . 5 years are nothing . I can do this .Nothing you has to worry about"**

**Michael shaking his head . He is desperate and close to cry . He lays his hands on his brothers arms .**

" **But Linc , you were free and able to live a normal life before I stepped back in an I feel guilty for destroying this . You are right it was my decision and I'm willing to pay the bill. But not on costs like that . I just can't … !"**

**Michael free himself from his brothers arms and turn to the wall to hit it with his fists . Tears are in his eyes now.**

" **It starts again Linc . I never find really a way to deal with all this death and pain , all the ruined lives ."**

**( Flashback to some of the people that get killed or hurt because of his actions in order to free Linc and to destroy Scylla )**

**He leans his forehead against the wall . **

**Linc still stands behind him . He touches his back. For a while they just stand there , not really able to speak , too much caught in their thoughts . Than Linc starts talking:**

" **Look Michael! If you stop now everything that happens was for nothing . You can't do this . You need to focus on your way and let me go mine . I want you out of here and making the world a better place for our kids and if everything goes wrong you still have your plan B Brother right ?" **

**The last words are spoken a bit jokingly . **

**Michael shows a small pained smile . **

" **Sure I have !"**

*** * ***

**It's a big Hello when Sucre arrives at the house . **

**Lila runs "Daddy , Daddy , Daddy !" screaming in his direction and when he lifts her up kissing her cheeks whirling her around , she has the happiest smile a kid can have in her face. Mariacruz follows her daughter. **

" **I'm so glad to have you back Darling !" she says before kissing him . She on the other ways recognizes his a bit serious face , when he answers:**

" **Me too , me too…! With every single of the maybe 20 kisses he covers her face with. He is so happy being with his loved ones, but he also has this bothering question in his head, if there is something he can do for Michael and the duty Linc asks him for.**

" **Is Steve here Sweetie ? I need to talk with him as soon as possible ."**

**he asks Mariacruz suddenly. **

**She looks a bit confused and worried . **

" **Sure he is in the living room, is there something I should know? Are you still in danger to turn in or something like this?" **

**she asks stroking with her hands along her stomach .**

" **Nothing bad Baby, but I need to know . " Sucre answers putting Lila down on the ground and moves in direction to the living room . **

" **I'll be straight back with you ladies " he let follow winking at his daughter . **

**Mariacruz for sure can feel the tension in his words, but he has no chance. **

*** * ***

**John and Lisa arriving in Raven Rock. The guard there is a bit surprised to see her and this new guy on her side.**

" **Good evening Mrs. Tabac. Everything OK ? " **

**he says with a look at John and her dress where still some blood is to see. **

**Recognizing his sight , Lisa starts smiling . **

" **Sure… Jonah right? " he nods surprised and proud that she remembers his name .**

" **It was just a nosebleed. Don't worry and this is John my new bodyguard. My husband was thinking I need one, as long as I am alone in US. Could you make sure he gets an ID –Card as soon as possible? "**

**Jonah nods again and opens the entry. **

"**Off course. Shall I bring it to your rooms when I'm done with it? " **

" **Would be so kind off you." Lisa send a warm smile to Jonah.**

**Than she walk in and John follows her . They are almost around the corner when Jonah calls after them .**

" **Mr. John , we need a photo and your fingerprint for the card . Could you come in for a moment to do it?"**

**John freezes . He is sure they will run a search about his person and there easily can be something that tells who he really are. He don't wearing gloves when Michael and he freeing the kid . John looks at Lisa an shakes his head a bit . His lips forming "No !" and Lisa understand. **

" **I'll sent him later for this Jonah. At first he needs to see my rooms and his one . " **

**she tells the guard . **

**A little gaze over his shoulder shows John that the guard obviously is satisfied . He is back in his room and checks the monitors . **

" **We need to hurry Lisa. At least tomorrow Morning we needs to be out of here . "**

**He takes his cell phone to call his friend asking about the Scylla countdown progress, but there is no signal. **

**Off course not, he is thinking . **

" **Is there a safe line in your rooms Lisa? " he asking her and she tells him that the General was a very suspicious person . He would never have let someone hear his calls . **

" **There is a hidden phone in his phone John. You need to dial a number and a hidden line opens . Than you can call whoever you want without being recorded. "**

**John takes a deep breath .**

" **OK! Great than we should start with work. "**

*** * * **

**It seems like a unspoken deal between Michael and Linc not to talk about the court topic anymore . Michael knows very well there is nothing he can do, and Linc knows as well that any discussion is worthless . Michael will never really accept it and Linc isn't sure what he is planning , but at the moment they are together and it is this moment, when Linc realizes how much he missed his younger brother . **

**In Linc's mind the pictures of Michaels funeral are back. All of them knowing very well that Michaels body isn't in the coffin, but all of them put something in, what reminds them on him. Linc sighs a bit . The next coffin that will buried will not be empty . He clearly sees the pale , lifeless face of Sofia with his inner eyes . **

**Somehow Michael can feel the sadness his brother has in his mind . So it doesn't hits him too hard when Linc asks him .**

" **What do you think Michael . I would like to ask Sucre to give Sofia her last resting place in the grave we build for you, when thinking you are dead. " **

**Michael steps close to the upper bed, where Linc is laying , starring on the top. Their face are very close together now . **

**Michael lay his hand on Linc's shoulder . He says nothing , but the touch of his hand tells everything. **

**After a while just frozen in this position, Linc sit up. It looks a bit like putting away all sad feelings, when he shakes his head . Than he turns to Michael.**

" **I guess you need to invite me in this plan B now "Boy ".**

**A small smile crosses Michaels face. Looking forward is what they should do now .**

" **OK , man … the boy will try to explain to the old man !"**

**Linc jump down from the bed and they sit down on the small table . **

**Michael Scofield , the break out king is back with the first line of the plan he draws.**

**Pictures are shown in black and white, showing the imaginary way out Michael and Linc going , interrupted from coloured pictures ,that showing them sitting on the table.**

*** * ***

**Rita steps into the bus that will bring her and Emily to Dallas . She looks around in the crowed . T- Bag seems not to be here . For a moment she could have sworn he is. Thinking about him isn't that easy for her. She knows very well about his past and there is nothing that can ever change it, but back than in her house when he suddenly stands there and all the talks they have had, has shown her he regret it deep in his heart. This man wasn't only bad. An endless sadness was inside of him too. So she has decided to help him and after a while they comes closer together and she can tell how tender and gently he can be, if you just give him a bit of the love back he is willing to give you. She has no idea how this whole thing will end. For sure he needs to pay for his sins and the day will come when she needs to tell him to turn in. At the moment she just feels better , knowing there will be a bit space between them and she can get her thoughts straight. **

**An excited Emily brings her back. The girl is happy about this trip. Meet Michael Jr. and Lila again . **

"**Do you think I can take care for the little Baby a bit Mom? Suzie , you know my friend from school, has a little Baby-brother and he is so cute, but Suzie's mom never let us take him. "**

**Rita smiles . **

" **I guess you'll get your chance Sweetie. " she answers, stroking Emily's head .**

**The big blue, so much Gretchen like, eyes of Emily become much brighter and light away every sad thought.**

*** * * **

" **I spoke with my friend Lisa . The countdown is still running . We need to go to this laboratory as soon as possible ."**

**John tells Lisa , after ending the call with his friend . **

**Lisa has taken a shower and changed her clothes and was supposed to offer John the same.**

" **I ordered some fresh clothes for you John… " she was just saying , when he interrupted her with his speaking , obviously not hearing her sentence. **

" **Fine John , but this is a big complex . I have no idea which laboratory they use. I guess you need to start a research and honestly you need a shower and some new clothes first . "**

**John looks a bit annoyed first, but looking at his ripped bloody shirt he knows she is right . He would take to much attention on his person in this shape and he needs this ID card to go around here without problems. **

" **You are right Lisa. I'll take a shower . Do you think you can get this damn ID – Card for me , without using my fingerprints?"**

" **Sure !" is all Lisa says and leaving the room after showing John the bathroom and where the new clothes are .**

……**.A short scene shows Lisa talking with Jonah….**

**When the warm water running down Johns body he calm a bit down, but the lost tension let him feel the pain that comes from the wound. He lied to Lisa . The bullet must be in there and he needs to get it out . Wet he steps out of the shower doesn't taking the time to dry his body . There must be something like a tweezers in this room and he find one . He steps back in the shower. Careful he make the cover lose and let some of the water run over it . Than he starts with the " surgery" .**

**When Lisa step back in the room , triumphal holding the ID card above her head , she hears a very loud scream of pain coming out of the bathroom.**

**John is sunken at the ground of the shower, when she storms in . A lot of blood running down his shoulder and in mixture with the water it looks like he is sitting in a lake of blood . Seeing the fear in Lisa's face he get up . **

" **Some painkillers and a new cover would be nice Lisa . " he says to her .**

**Lisa face turns a bit into red recognizing he is naked . **

**Quickly she turns around and opens the small medicine cabinet . **

" **I guess here is everything you need . " she says and leave the room with telling him just to call her if he needs help. **

**15 minutes later John is on his way through the halls of raven rock. Lisa told him the numbers of some rooms on the other end and whenever someone asks he tell them Mr. Tabac told him to meet her there . **

**Lisa is on her way to the psychologist that made the tests with Michael Jr. **

**She knows that Downey will hear about this talk and this will maybe sent him in the wrong direction…**

*** * ***

**Sucre is sitting beside of Steve. It is obviously that they have had a debate. Both faces are like frozen in an angry position.**

**Finally Sucre get up.**

"**Fine than Steve. I'll be in this courtroom on Monday and I'll say what it needed. You can't deny this from me. I don't care if they will turn me in after this, because it's for Michael, my friend! I doubt that you even can imagine what it means being a friend of someone, otherwise you would never came to the thought that I just sit there and let him go down. "**

**He shake his head and leaving the room. Maricruz was standing close the door and heard every word. Again she strokes her stomach, thinking I need to tell him. **

*** * ***

**I a quick change of pictures it is shown now, how John look into the rooms in Raven Rock, avoiding to be seen, Lisa talking with the psychologist and Jonah, who is some kind of curious about this Bodyguard let run an image search for him. **

**At the end it is the same moment when John finally find the right laboratory, seeing the next part of code showing up at the display and Jonah get a match for Johns face as wanted by the company….**

*** * * **

**It's already evening than. Sucre and Maricruz are alone in a bedroom. **

**They laying side by side and holding each others hand, just starring at the top .**

" **Fernando I need to tell you something!" Maricruz starts talking .**

**Sucre turns his head in her direction without saying a word his eyes telling her that he is focused. **

**Maricruz just look into this eyes, so dark brown and somehow shimmering, which asking what it is .**

**She say nothing too and just lay his hand on her stomach. **

**At first he don't understand. Maricruz make a gesture to her stomach that tells him to think. Suddenly Sucre sit up in the bed . **

"**Really?" he asks smiling from ear to ear and when she nod he covers her face and her body with kisses.**

**A short step in time let us see Maricruz sleeping cuddled on Sucre's shoulder.**

**He has his eyes open and seems to watching her sleep, but he looks like tortured.**

**Michael – Maricruz – Lila and the unborn Baby – Linc- Sara ……**

**A lot of pictures running through his head and there is no solution so far. **

*** * ***

**Paul has made some investigations about Henry Pope. His agent found out that it was a woman that ask him to become a member of the jury. When he gave him the address where the calls for Pope are coming from he couldn't believe it. Now sitting in his car only 5 miles away from this house in Montana he isn't sure if he does the right thing. He stops in a small parking space beside the road an let his memories float his mind. He still feels so betrayed by her, using his love and devotion to follow her political ambitions and drop him down like a hot potato after all this years. What should he tell her. Until last year he was questioning himself if she is still alive, or if somewhere a lonely grave is her resting place. **

**He feels somehow lonely by his own now, but he needs to do it. He needs to talk with his sweet Carolyn. So he starts the engine and drive to the house. **

**Before he ring the bell the door opens and Carolyn stands right in front of him. **

" **Come in! I was afraid you'll never come Paul. "**

*** * * **


	19. Chapter 19

**Episode 30**

**Paul looks a bit confused, but steps in.**

**Carolyn leads him to the living room and makes a gesture that invites him to sit down and Paul does. His sight is focused on her and the thought is back in his mind how much he loved this woman and how much she betrayed him.**

"**What is your interest in Michael Scofield?"**

**Paul asks her suddenly, just to avoid any kind of private conversation. **

*** * ***

**The cells are just opened when Linc storms to the phones. He needs to call Sucre before he leave to Costa Rica. The thought that Sofia can find her last rest in Michaels grave has bothered his mind the whole time.**

**When he arrives there all phones are used and he needs to wait a bit. Sanders sneaking around and see him waiting there. Without being recognized by Linc, who hang after his thoughts, he goes close enough to hear what the prisoners say at the phone. **

**The conversation from the prisoner, who is just using the phone, is to hear.**

**It's about family stuff. Finally Linc is the next in line. He takes a phone that is to far away from Sanders to hear his speaking .So Sanders needs to go a bit closer. It is very close for him to be seen when Linc turns in his direction, but he manage to hide behind a wall before being seen.**

**Than he is close enough to hear:**

" **OK Sucre, so it's a deal. You should take my daughter with you. I want her close to her mom, when Sofia gets her last resting place. "**

"**Oh, LJ hasn't seen her yet. He was at university, when we need to run."**

"**It is his decision, if he wants to stay there, or come up here for the court and maybe study here when I'm forced to turn in." **

"**Maybe you can take care for my daughter a while, until Michael and I are out. "**

" **Thanks Buddy. CU than."**

**When Linc hang up and leave, Sanders has an evil grin in his face. He goes out of the cellblock and makes a phone call.**

" **Mr. Downey? It's Sanders calling. Maybe there is something we can use against Burrows and Scofield."**

*** * ***

**After hanging up Sucre goes straight to Jane, who takes care for the Baby.**

"**Jane I need your help." He says. **

**Jane looks curious. **

" **Jane it's because of Linc. He asks me to take care for a funeral for Sofia. He thinks it has been to long now that she lay in this hospital freezer and he asks me to take little Sofia with me. I can't handle such a little Baby and I wont take Maricruz with me, because she is pregnant.**

**(The smile that crossing his face while saying this is more than heart warming) **

**So I thought maybe you could come with me. You are not needed at Michaels trial the first day like I."**

**Jane lifts the little Girl on her arms. The Baby smiles and Jane does too. **

" **Sure Fernando, I can do this." **

**Somehow she feels like the mom of this little girl from the first moment she hold her in her arms and it sounds great to meet LJ again. She remembers the nice time they had together.**

*** * * **

**In Raven Rock John meets with Lisa. **

"**I know now where they work on the Scylla copy. They are very close to crack it. Lisa I was thinking about, why we don't just let them. My friend told me that this is only the first key. He found a second code in the program. We can let them do the work and take it when they are finished."**

**Lisa makes a worried face. **

"I don't know John. What if they transfer the data to Downey and he knows how to use them. He was close to Christina and maybe she told him in case of an emergency. I don't feel comfortable with this. I guess we need to get it before they crack it"

**John isn't sure if she is right, but it's her decision. He takes a deep breath.**

" **OK than. We need some kind of distraction, lets go back to your rooms and talk about it. Maybe I have an idea. The scientist I saw working there has a nameplate that says Swiffer. Do you know him?"**

**Lisa nods. They both go back to the Generals rooms now, willing to make a plan.**

**When they open the door Jonah is waiting inside, pointing a gun on John.**

*** * ***

" **Oh, I don't know you are an artist!" **

**The voice from behind let Michael, who was just busy with hide the escape plan in some drawings, startles. He turns around and a guy from Falcone's gang stands behind him. Immediately he is focused.**

" **Just a hobby, to kill time. Is there something I can do for you, or what brings you to my cell?" Michael says fixing him with his sight.**

**The guy smiles and steps a bit closer. He is very tall and with a lot of muscles.**

"**Just a short message for you. " he says. **

**He is close to Michael now and bows down to him, so that Michael can feel his breath in his face. The guy steps back a bit than taking one of the drawings and turn it in his hand.**

"**Mr. Falcone sent greetings from NY – State Prison. The climate there is a bit too raw. It isn't so good for his health. So he made an appeal for being send back to here and what should I say. They don't deny it. So be happy, you got a second chance Mikey boy." **

**Michaels face is frozen.**

" **When?" is all he can say for the moment.**

"**Oh, you need to wait until next week I guess. Looks like you are longing for him? " **

**The guy says ironic. He just wants to put a threat on Michael, when Linc is back in the cell. **

"**Any kind of problems Michael? " he is asking.**

**The guy turns around to Linc and moves out of the cell. At the door he turn to Michael and Linc.**

" **Won't bother the brotherly idyll. We hear from each other Scofield."**

**Linc looks questioning at Michael.**

*** * ***

**Carolyn don't answers Paul's question immediately.**

**She goes to the kitchen first and is straight back with some tea. It is the tea the both always have drunk together.**

"**Come on Carolyn, Mrs. President, what's going on here? You know I know you better than you know yourself." **

**Paul looks at her very serious. He remembers the day when he was willing to kill her. **

**Carolyn put some tea in his cup and still smile at him. Like this would be a normal tea-hour under friends. **

"**2 pieces of sugar right Paul?" She says still not looking at him.**

**Paul grabs her chin and forces her to look into his eyes. **

"**I'm waiting for and answer Carolyn." He says very cold and calm.**

**She frees her chin and takes a sit on the other side of the table.**

"**What shall I say? I want him out there for personal reasons is all I can tell you."**

**Paul looks annoyed.**

" **Personal reasons? What kind of personal reasons can these are Caro?"**

**His eyes focus on hers.**

**Carolyn takes a deep breath. **

"**Maybe it's time to open up to someone and I can't think about someone better than you… !" Than she starts to explain her thoughts to him.**

**It ends with. ….. I could have had end this the day I stepped down, but I was coward and couldn't think of anything else than my reputation. Now it's time to make it right. "**

**Paul looks at her a bit sad. Once he loved this woman.**

"**OK Carolyn, I'll be with you in this…" he says sipping on his tea finally.**

*** * ***

**Social service centre Dallas (an employee at the phone)**

"**Thank you Sir for this information. We'll take care for the girl you can be sure."**

*** * ***

**Jane and Sucre are on their way to Costa Rica. Little Sofia is sleeping in a baby-carrier at the back seat. Sucre, who can see her in the mirror, smiles. **

" **You know Jane, I missed Lila when she was this small, always on the run. Linc must feel like his heart is breaking, thinking of her and her dead mom. "**

**Jane nods. She is thinking about Linc. Knowing now that it is possible he will be 5 years in prison makes her sad, but there is one thought that let her smile.**

"**One day!" She is thinking and sees herself holding a child in her arms that calls her mom and Linc dad.**

*** * ***

"**Jonah! What the hell are you doing here?" Lisa says angry and steps between John and Jonah.**

**Jonah looks desperate.**

" **Please Mrs Tabac, move away from him. He isn't the man he told you he is. "**

**The weapon in his hand is shaking a bit when he continues:**

" **I ran an image search. He was one of the men kidnap the kids from here. I don't know what he want, but you are in danger."**

**Lisa moves forward to Jonah and takes the weapon out of his hand.**

"**Oh Jonah. Thank you so much taking care for me, but I know who he is. He did this in order from me."**

**Jonah looks surprised and confused.**

" **In order from you? Does that mean, you wanted the kids out of here? What is this all about? I really don't understand. "**

**Lisa pulls him to a chair and forces him to sit down. **

"**You are on my side Jonah? Can I trust you?"**

**Jonah nods and his eyes telling clearly that he admire Lisa. **

"**Good. I'll tell you."**

**Than she starts to dish him a story about Emily is her sister and Downey wants to use her against her to overtake her as the head of the organisation and that right now he has an assassin hired to kill her. That she already would be dead without John's help and that she is here to get a special tool that would destroy her otherwise. **

**Jonah listens like in trance.**

"**Oh Mrs. Tabac, I'll do anything I can to help, just tell me!"**

**Lisa isn't sure what to say. So John steps in.**

"**I guess you can do something for us…"**

*** * ***

" **What does this guy want from you Michael?" Linc asks worried.**

**Michael just shakes his head a bit, while lift up the drawing from the floor.**

**" Nothing Linc, don't worry. He just pass the cell saw me and steps in."**

**Linc looks not like believe in Michaels words, but he says nothing. Than he sees Michaels drawings . They looks like his tattoos in Fox river and Linc understand and looks closer. **

**The lines becomes clear for him now.**

**Michael started to pin them on the wall and Linc follows the lines with his fingers.**

" **You need to study every point Linc. Maybe I'm not here when you need it and I want to be sure that you can make it without me!"**

**Michael says quietly with a somehow calm and exited voice at the same time.**

**Linc look at him and raising his eyebrows.**

"**What are you try to tell me not Michael?" he asks looking seriously at his brother.**

**The " Nothing ," that Michael says in response doesn't sounds strong , but Linc let stay it this way . He jump on the bed and look somehow fascinated at the drawings. He never really realised the artsy skills Michael has and now looking at this let him realize. **

**Michael somehow draw a collage involving all people that crossed their way since the day he comes to Fox river , telling Linc " I'll get you out of here " and brings hope back in his at this time almost dead heart.**

*** * * **

**Paul is on his way back from Carolyn, when Lisa calls him.**

" **He Darling nice to hear from you. Everything OK? " he says when picking up.**

**Lisa is still in raven rock . With the help from Jonah, John made it in this laboratory and steel the Scylla copy and the code that was just cracked what makes the scientist leaving . Now he is on his way to Lisa and they need to go out as fast as possible. **

" **Hello Paul. We got it and we are out of here in about half an hour. I need a airplane or something to disappear with John. I can't do it with the company jet and I need a place to hide than until Michael's trial where he hopefully end all of this corruption." Lisa says very worried and a bit scared. **

"**Carolyn!" is the first thought that shoot into Paul's mind. **

**Just to correct himself seconds later this would be crazy, but on the other side? This could work.**

**He stops his car.**

" **Lisa darling maybe I have an idea. You should drive to the small airport in Porterville. I'll sent you a jet and arrange a place where you and John can go to. "**

**He can hear Lisa somehow relieved deep breathing,**

"**Thank you Paul. I love you." She answers than, what brings a smile in his face .**

"**Me too, much more than I can say. See you than. I guess the plane will be there in about 3 hours, Do you think you can do it in time?"**

**John and Jonah just step into the room, so she can answer " Sure" **

**Than she hang up. She tell Jonah to go back to his work place and do his normal job. **

**When he is out she explain everything to John. He shows her Scylla and says.**

"**I guess we are in a hurry now!"**

**They leaving fast. Jonah opens the exit and the small wink that Lisa sent to him let him smile. **

**Only minutes later the alarm arrives at his monitor. **

"**Let no one out .!" stand there in big letters. **

**With an evil grin he is thinking " To late." **

**At the same time Paul has made the call to his jet and sent him to Porterville .**

**Now he drives back to Carolyn. The whole time one thought is in his mind. **

" **If she was honest to him, for maybe the first time in her life she will help. "**

*** * * **

"**I'll go!" Felicia says when the door bell rings. **

**She is very surprised when she opens and two woman showing her a mark from Dallas social services escorted by some policemen standing in front of her. **

"**Good evening. What can I do for you, any kind of problem that brings you up to here?" she says loud enough that Alex in the living room can hear it and moves towards to her , taking a stand in her back. **

" **We got the information that a Baby is illegal brought in US and is hidden here. So if you don't mind we would like to have a look." **

**Alex and Felicia are speechless for a moment. One of the woman moves forward to steps into the house, but Alex and Felicia don't let her in.**

" **Sorry here is no illegal Baby and I don't want you to come in. It would scare our kids. "**

**Alex says than friendly but firmly. **

**The woman looks a bit angry .**

"**If you have nothing to hide, why you just don't proof it and let us have a look?"**

**Steve who has heard the conversation steps out of the living room now too.**

**He has a winning smile in his face when he comes closer.**

"**If you don't mind Miss .. ?" **

"**Lewis! ****Mrs. Kate Lewis"**

„**So if you don't mind Mrs. Lewis, you should show me the court order, that allows you to come in here, or you should leave now."**

**Mrs. Lewis point a deadly sight at him, but she has no choice as to step back, into the sound of the hard closing door she yells :**

" **I'll be straight back."**

"**What's wrong with the Baby Alex? " Steve asks than a bit angry thinking about Jane is on her way to the boarder with the little child in her car. **

**Alex starts to explain. Linc and Sofia never officially married. Their ceremony was made by a mayor on the beach in Costa Rica very spontaneous when Sofia told Linc that she is pregnant and they never made it to his office to sign the papers. So by the law Linc isn't registered as the father of the baby and he kidnapped his daughter from the hospital when Sofia died while giving her birth. So little Sofia is an orphan by the law and depends to the state of Costa Rica. **

**Steve shakes his head,**

"**I'm afraid they are right than and Linc has no right by law to make arrangements for the baby. I need to call Jane. They can get in big trouble when they tries to cross the boarder. Sucre and Jane are in danger to get convinced for kidnapping and it could be possible we never see the little girl again when social services gets their hands on her."**

*** * ***

**Sucre just stops the car at the boarder and opens the window for the guard, when Jane's phone rings. **

"**Passports please !"**

**the guard says looking smiling at the sweet little girl that is sleeping in the back of the car. He is willing to make this fast a daddy by his own . **

"**What? Oh my god. This can't be true!" Jane says into the phone very loud. **

**The Baby starts to cry and the guard looks angry, but he hands back the passports . when another guard came out of the house saying:**

" **Wait Max. Is there a Baby in the car ? We have an request from social services.."**

**Sucre looks desperate at Jane. **

**His eyes questioning her what's wrong .**

**Jane just says **

"**Go!"**


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 31

„What's wrong Jane?"

Sucre is asking while grabbing the passports from the guard and starting the engine.

He is in the typical hectic Sucre-mood.

Jane just make a gesture and before the second guard arrives the car , they are gone.

After a while Sucre parking the car .

" Tell me now Jane. What is going on here? It looks like gone be difficult to go back to US . You know I need to be with Maricruz. Why do we escape from the boarder guard."

Jane looks worried .

" Look Sucre, Steve just called me . Social Services going after little Sofia. It is a messed up thing . We need to hide somewhere. Alex and Felicia coming down here to organize the funeral and taking care for LJ. Steve will find out if the recognized you and if not you can go back to Maricruz , otherwise he will make sure she comes down here too. "

Sucre looks like close to crying.

"Why always me ?" he is thinking , but than Michaels trial shooting in his mind.

" What about Michaels trial ? Shouldn't Steve concentrate on this? I mean we … we can hide until it's over. I have some people here in Mexico and it shouldn't be a problem for them to help us over to Costa Rica and what about Sofia's sister? She lives somewhere in Panama and I'm sure no one told her Sofia is dead and has a Baby. "

"Sofia has a sister? " is all Jane can say.

* * *

Downey throws the phone on the table. This can't be true, but it doesn't helps to doubt it . He needs to focus to disappear before Lisa can tell the other members of company inner circle. Those are his friends only as long as he gives them the chance to earn a lot of profit. Now they will drop him down like a hot potato. Downey starts his PC. Fortunately he still has access, so he starts to copy as much stuff as possible.

"If I go down , I'll take as much of you with me as possible.

* * *

Linc and Michael have had a restless night . It's Sunday now , their last day before the trial. Both know that this will be the last day for them together in this cell.

"Michael , do you believe we really on day can stay together like simply brothers ?"

Linc is asking , still laying on the bed and turns his head now in Michaels direction, who is just busy on the sink washing his face.

Still the waterdrops on it , because of not drying it , Michael turns around to Linc .

"I want to believe this Linc. There is nothing I want to believe in more than this, but you know… "

Michael doesn't finish the sentence, because the door of their cell opens and a guard steps in . He looks curious at the drawings Michael made and takes all time in the world before start speaking, while Michael and Linc starring at him.

"Scofield you need to pack your bag. You will be transferred to the arrest cells in courthouse in the afternoon. Judge wants you their before the media run set in tomorrow and Burrows you come with me. Warden wants to talk with you. "

He knocks on the bed with his baton.

Michael and Linc look at each other and at the drawings at the same time.

"Will I be back before my brother is out of here?" Linc asks trying to sound as calm as possible, but he can't totally avoid that the guard feel the tension in his speech.

Guard shrugs his shoulders.

"I have no idea. Maybe you kiss good bye better now. " he says ironic.

Linc jumps down from the bed and goes to Michael.

"Don't worry Linc!" Michael whispers in his ear while they hug each other.

"How could I not!" is the answer Lincs eyes telling, while his mouth says

"See you Brother!"

Than he follows the guard.

Michael alone now in the cell starts bother his head, with thoughts like

"Has Linc understood the plan. Have I missed to tell him something?"

He replay their conversation in his mind.

"The card to open the guard-entry!" is shooting in his mind.

"I missed to show Linc where he can find it. Damn!"

Since Sanders make researches in Michaels cell he has hidden it outside the cell and now Linc doesn't know where is the key to plan B .

Michael look at the clock.  
"Afternoon! Guard says afternoon!" he tries to calm himself down.

"He will be back before I need to go. He must be back before I need to go ."

is all Michael can think of.

* * *

When the car with Lisa and John arrives the house in the woods, Paul storming outside. He takes Lisa in his arms and kisses her with passion.

"I was so worried Darling. I'm so glad you're OK . I mean this attack on your life. I felt like dying when I heard about…"

Lisa closes his mouth with a kiss.

"Now I'm here and everything will be OK."

Carolyn, who watching the scene trough the window feel the jealousy growing inside of her.

John stand behind them. He is absolutely pale in the face and his knees feel weak somehow. For a moment he needs to lean back on the car. Paul just wants to say hello to him, when he falls over. Blood is coming out from the wound on his shoulder. His Shirt turns into red and he loses his consciousness.

"A doctor! We need a doctor!" Lisa is yelling desperate.

"Paul I can't let something happens to him. He suffer this while saving my life."

Tears running down Lisa's cheeks .

* * *

Sucre is standing in a phone-cell.

"Alex? "

"Yes, Buddy it's me . What's wrong?"

"Alex, I need you to find Sofia's sister in Panama. You know I can't go there and she is the only one who can take the baby without being called a kidnapper like I am right now. Can you ask Steve please if this can help?"

" Sorry Sucre, Steve is on his way to prison. He needs to talk with Michael and Linc off course, but I can try to ask one of my former colleagues. How can I reach you?"

"I'll reach you. Better no one knows where we are. Could you kiss Maricruz from me and telling her I love her?" Sucre says and hang up before Alex can answer.

He turns back to the car.

Jane has little Sofia in her arms and tries to calm the little girl down , who is crying very loud.

The crying Baby let Sucre's heart become soft as butter. Fast he steps into the car .

"We need to find a place to take care for her,"

Tender he strokes the little baby cheeks with his fingertips.

"Is the little sweetheart hungry? Need some new diapers? Sucre will get you some ..!" he says more singing than speaking with a warm smile in his face and the little girl stops the crying .

"Maybe I should drive a bit!" Jane says hand over the baby to Sucre.

He looks surprised but changing places with Jane.

Seeing the somehow sad look in her face he says:

"Don't worry , you will learn this when it is you own child." Sucre says and bits his tongue immediately, when he sees that this brings tears into Jane's eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Burrows, sit down please." The warden says to Linc making a gesture to the chair in front of his desk.

Linc looks very sceptical, but he takes the seat.

The warden sent the guard out and stand up. He takes a stand close to the window.

"I'm sorry Mr. Burrows, I have some bad news about your child for you."

Linc jumps up from his chair and moves in direction to the warden. His face shows worries and desperation.

"LJ? What's wrong with him? Has he had an accident , is he OK ? Tell me .."

He is close to the warden now and can stop only seconds before grab the warden and shake an answer out of him.

The warden looks a bit scared.

Linc steps back from him and take a seat again, very well knowing he needs to hold back if he wants an answer.

The warden takes a deep breath.

"No, not LJ. Is this your son? It is about your so called daughter. "

Linc becomes angry now,

"What does it mean, so called? Sofia – Veronica Burrows is my daughter without a doubt. So tell me what's wrong with her?"

The warden looks somehow like feeling with Linc .

"I'm sorry Linc.. ehm …Mr. Burrows. Social services informed me that there is no legalisation of your marriage with Miss Sofia Lugo and therefore the little baby she got close before she died is under the control of the authorities. If you took her whit you to US ,what no one has an evidence for by the way , you are a kidnapper."

Linc looks directly into the eyes of the warden, when he tells him about the missing evidences.

"Does it mean my daughter is missing?"

he manage somehow to say.

"Good answer. I'm afraid yes. Social services Dallas couldn't find any sign of her here. I guess you have no idea where she could be?"

Linc just shaking his head.

"No I last saw her in the hospital in Costa Rica. Is there a way for me to proof I am her father and get the rights to take care for her warden?"

The warden doesn't looks very confident. He takes the picture from his own daughter from the desk and turns it in his hands.

"Why someone hates you so much Linc? ( This time he doesn't corrects himself, course it is from father to father)

Linc shrugs his shoulders.

"There is only one way , I am afraid . You need to take the risk to bring her to social services and proof by DNA , but if you get convicted for the aiding they will say you are not be able to take care and will put her in an foster family and maybe free for someone to adobe her. It is a mess."

Linc looks confused .

"Does this mean if I help my brother I can lose my daughter for ever?"

"As soon as the is found, this is how it works I'm afraid !" the warden answers.

* * *

John awakes in a bed . He feels very groggy and his head is in ache .

A thick bandage covers his shoulder.

John tries to sit up, but he can't . His arms are fixed on the bed.

He starts to try to break it away. A nurse steps closer when seeing this .

"Please stop it, Mr. John. It is for your own protection. You tried to rip of the bandage, so I tied your hands . I cut it lose , now you are awaked."

John looks a bit confused at her, still not really remembering what happens .

"Where I am? What happens with me? "

The nurse steps closer and now he can see it is Lisa.

" You lost a lot of blood and needed a surgery. You must have injured a vein, when you take this bullet out and it breaks when we arrived here. "

John slowly remembers, while Lisa cut the ties.

"So we are safe Lisa and we have Scylla right?"

He is able to sit up now and looks around in the room .

"Are you sure you are safe here ?" he asks looking worried around .

"She is safe John, don't worry !" Paul says who steps into the room just when John asks.

"And before asking , Scylla too and I am very grateful John."

John doesn't looks very friendly on Paul.

"What now Paul. What about Michael . Linc , Sucre …. Everyone.? It looks like all of them are in danger to losing their normal life again. What about them Paul? "

"I'll do anything to get them out John, I promise. "

He remembers his talk with a judge…

Paul :"Have I made myself clear?"

Judge: " Sure congressman , the order is already signed."

* * *

Sucre and Jane coming close to his cousins house . Jane stops the car. She is looking at Sucre, who holds the little baby in his arm, which is sleeping like and angle.

Than she looks at the house . A police car is parked in front of it.

"Damn Fernando. It looks like they are already after your family. Look!" she says .

Sucre lift his head and smiles .

"Didn't I told you Jane?" he says with a big grin in his face.

Jane looks at him like he is crazy: "What? That all members of your family are under investigation? Do you have someone else we can go to?"

Sucre is still smiling :

"Sorry ! He is the black sheep in our family Jane. He works for the police! This is why I chose him "

Jane hit his shoulder a bit with her fist,

" You son of an b… "

Jane stops in the middle of the sentence and smiles back.

Than he drives forward to the house.

It is an big Hello when they arrives.

Sucre's cousin is in uniform and makes a serious face .

"Oh Fernando, this time it can cost my head . Come to my office . we need to talk."

Sucre hands the baby to his cousins wife and takes Jane's hand.

"She is coming with us."

The cousin nods.

* * *

Michael recognizes immediately that something serious happens in the wardens office . Linc face shows desperation.

"Tell me Linc, what happens ? "

Linc look at him. He can't really speak .

What the warden tells him normally gives him no choice. He needs to go out of here. But on the other side , he can't leave Michael behind.

He isn't really able to make a decision.

"Linc just tell me, please. I'm afraid I don't have much time here anymore. "

Linc sit down on the bed and shows Michael to sit down beside of him .

Than he starts to explain the situation.

Michaels face becomes more and more worried.

But at the end he looks focused.

"OK Linc. You no choice. You go when I'm on my way to the courthouse."

Linc look at Michael like he is crazy.

"I can't leave you behind Michael. You know this . What if no one is left to give a testimony for you. What if you got this 25 years? I couldn't live with this. "

Michael look at Linc and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Linc , you go ! Your daughter and LJ needs you and you know there is no prison build on earth holding me back for ever. Right?"

Linc shows a weak smile .

"But what if …"

Michael interrupts him .

"You will not get caught and I'll be out sooner than you expect it and we have a lot work to do.

* * *

Downey is in Lisa's office. He don't believe that she has had the Generals Scylla copy with her in Raven Rock. He know she has a hidden flat somewhere and if he can find a piece of advice that leads him to this flat.

At the same time Lisa remembers on the Scylla copy hidden in the generals flat and it hits her hot that maybe Downey could go after it.

She tells Paul about her concerns and he knows she is right. But who should go and get it.

He needs to go by his own, this is for sure after only a few seconds of thinking.

Downey finds a key. One of those special keys he and Christina have had often . So it easily could be the key to the flat.

Paul is in an airplane in direction to LA.

Downey starts the research for the address the key belongs too.

Paul arrives in LA. A car is already waiting.

Downey get an result and steps into his car to go there.

Pictures from the two men in their cars and Scylla in the safe in quick changes….

The race is on!

* * *

And one more race starts . Michael is brought to the car that is supposed to bring him to court house .

Before leaving the cell he has hugged Linc and whispered to him " Good Luck"

Now he sits in here and one of the guards that escort him is Sanders .

Michael is chained .

Sanders has an evil grin in his face, very well knowing about the concerns his presence must start in Michaels head.

How should he know that Michael is glad to see him here , knowing this will make it easier for Linc.

6 pm. … " Now" Michael is thinking and we can see the cell doors opens .

Linc takes the utensils Michael gave him for the escape an leaves his cell.

He doesn't recognizes that the Falcone guy follows him.

"Now the card!" Michael follows the steps Linc has to make while the car is driving forward .

And Linc find the card exactly where Michael told him.

"The door …. " again Michaels face

Linc looks around and opens the door .

"He must be in the ails now!" Michael

Linc sneaking down the ails .

"Be careful Linc … the fence guards are doubled since Bear…" Michael

Linc recognizes someone follows him . He is just willing to turn around and look for it when something hits him from behind ……

"He must be out … He just must be out!" Michael is thinking when another car crashes into the transportation car .

"What the hell …. " Michael is thinking before losing his consciousness….


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 32 

The accident looks horrible. A Truck has hit the transportation –van . The drivers of both cars are obviously dead.

When Michael opens his eyes , he needs to wipe some blood , which is running down his face from a wound on his forehead away. It takes a moment before he is fully awaked. He tries to get up, but the chain holds him back. He tries to break free, but there is no chance. Michael looks around. The Sanders and the other guard are not in the van anymore. He can smell gasoline in the air. Than he hears Sanders voice:

" Yes Sir. It was an accident. A truck hits the van and at the moment we are still alone here. "

Michael tries to go a bit closer , to hear the other person.

He is shaking his head .

"This must be a phone call he is thinking."

"Scofield seems to be alive, but gasoline is all over here. All I need to do is burn it and he is finished. He is chained on the seat."

Michael feel the blood rushing trough his veins.

"This bastard will kill him this damn easy and no one will know. This couldn't be the end . " he is thinking.

Michael doesn't feel the pain he has in this moment , he only wants to go out of this car.

"OK Sir. Done!" he hear Sanders saying .

Sanders opens the backdoor of the van. When he got the OK from Downey he can't resist to smile into Michael's face before turn his light out .

"Scofield, I'm sorry but I guess this is it for you! Some last words for your loved ones?"

he says with an evil grin in his face, when he takes the matches out of his pocket.

* * *

John comes out of the bathroom. His shoulder still hurts as hell but tomorrow. Michaels trial will start and it will take a while to go to Dallas.

In the living room he can hear Carolyn and Lisa talk.

"Don't make the same mistake I made Lisa. Maybe glory and power are great for a while, but at the end you standing alone. " Carolyn says to Lisa.

"Why you are interested in Michaels case Carolyn? Really regretting you're part in this whole mess?" Lisa is asking, still not sure if Carolyn really wants to help her brothers.

Carolyn can see the doubts.

"I want help them and in some way myself and I need you to be with me. Until now I thought all members of the Company are enemies. I planed to let Henry be Michaels spokesperson and if this doesn't works, we could have appeal against the judgement because he knows Michael and make him a free man this way. Now it is much better Lisa. You and me we can go there and tell the truth. Let the world know what really happens. Than Michael can concentred on his own well being, maybe for the first time after years "

Lisa nods.

"And I'll make sure the ladies come safe to this place!" John says leaning on the doorframe.

Both look at him.

"Where is Paul, by the way?" he asks further.

* * *

Paul is close to The Generals old flat. He drives into a parking space near by and steps out of the car. The whole time he was on the way to LA one question bother his head.

"What if?" …. "What if I just take Scylla and use it by my own?"

And all of this thoughts are interrupted by pictures of Lisa and Carolyn.

Than he awakes from his daydream, when a car stops in front of the building the Generals flat is in. He can see Downey step out of it.

"Oh my god!" Paul is thinking.

He is close enough to hear him talk on the phone.

"If you have the chance to let it look like an accident kill Scofield!" Downey says and hang up.

Paul stands like made of stone for a moment.

* * *

Michaels face shows nothing but pure hate and the question "Why?"

Sanders hesitate for a moment, but than he burn the match and throw it into the lake of gasoline that is on the ground under the van.

He wink at Michael and turns around when a fist hit's his face.

"Michael? Is it really you?" a very familiar voice asking and two big black hands searching for Michaels in the upcoming smoke.

"Bear? What are you doing here? You need to take the keys from him. I'm chained in here!" Michael says.

The first flames burning under the van and biting smoke makes it hard to breath for Michael.

Bear turns around and searching for the keys, but he can't find them.

Seeing that the flames going higher and higher he let the keys being keys and steps into the van.

With a loud scream he grabs the chain and rip it out from the bottom. Michael is again close to losing his consciousness, because of the pain from his head and the loss of blood he has suffer from the wound. He can't stand on his own legs, but Bear lifts him up like a feather and carries him out.

Seconds later the van explode.

"How did you find me Bear? I can't say how grateful I am!" Michael says with a raspy quiet voice.

Bear flashes back to his room in the storage only 20 meters away.

He was hiding in his room while some other workers loading exactly the truck that now almost killed Michael.

When they had finished the boss send them home and before going by his own he tells Bear to closing all the doors and prepare the stuff for the next truck, which will come in the evening.

Bear did and after a short talk with the driver, he just wanted to close the last entrance, when he sees the crash. At first he hesitated to go there, not to get caught, but there could someone be injured or worst in danger for his life, so he starts running to the place and when he see an hear Sanders he knows what to do.

"It is a long story Michael. I'll tell you on my hidden place." Bear answers and wants to carry Michael away, because he can hear the sirens coming closer.

"No Bear. I'll stay here you know I need to make it to this trial, but you can do me a favour." Michael stops him and whispers something into Bears ear.

"Are you sure Michael?"

Michael nods .

"You need to go buddy!" he says, seeing the first police car coming around the corner.

Bear looks in direction to it and back to Michael.

"Done friend!" he says and disappears from the place, but without being seen by Michael he waits hidden in a corner until the police arrives and he hears them saying in the radio

"We need some ambulances here and send the fire-fighters."

* * *

When Linc turns around he looks into the face of Falcon's guy before his fist knocks him out.

He awakes with a big headache and can taste the blood on his lips. As far he can tell he is alone here. For a moment he needs to close his eyes again to remember what happens. This guy hits him down, but where is he and why he does?

Linc sit up and look around. Than he can see the guy coming back. He must have looked for the exit and hasn't find it yet.

"Now you nee my help, right?" he is thinking and it is exactly what the guy wants.

He hold a knife in his hands and comes fast closer.

"Looks like it was a good idea not to kill you Burrows." He says when he is close to Linc.

"What do you want from me? You can't be serious with thinking I'll show you the way out of here if you pointing a knife on me." Linc says very calm.

His eyes showing that he is willing to fight and that it doesn't matters to him how big the man is.

The man is very close now. The knife almost touching Linc when he jump up and go in position to fight.

It is somehow spooky how the two fight without making noise, very well knowing the guards will caught them, when they do.

Linc is still handicapped from the hit before, so it is a very unequal fight and Linc suffers a lot of hits.

* * *

In Panama Alex searching for Sofia's sister. It isn't easy because when their mom dies some years ago they both going their own ways only calling time by time and when Sofia met Whistler she losing the contact nearly completely and it is some kind of dangerous for Alex to be here in Panama. His first way was to Sona.

For some minutes he was walking trough the nearly destroyed prison. Some of the cells are still there and also the guards tower. Alex feels somehow weird when he see Lechero's room. The walls are black from soot. He goes down to the tunnel and much to his surprise there are still some of the utensils they used to break out.

He flashes back and some of the escape scene are shown.

Later Alex is shown back in his hotel. He sit there using a notebook . On the table beside it lays the self made knife T-Bag and Lechero used back in time to got the first places in line.

* * *

Sucre and Jane are welcome guests in his cousins house. While Jane is in the bedroom with the cousins wife, taking care for little Sofia the men sitting on the veranda, drinking a beer and talking a bit about old times and laugh about the crazy stuff they made in the past .

Some scenes of old times are shown….

After a while Louis becomes serious .

"You really need to stop this cous… , I mean Sucre you have a wife and a child …!"

"Two in some month to be honest!" Sucre interrupts him with a warm smile in his face and for a moment his thoughts wandering to Maricruz and little Lila. His daughter will be so happy having a sibling. He sighs a bit.

"Congrats buddy, but what the hell you are doing here than with another woman and a Baby? Really you need to grow up. "

Sucre shaking his head a bit about himself .

"You know Louis, sometimes I don't understand myself."

In his mind he sees Michael when he steps into this cell in Fox River. The whole trouble starts at this point and it would be easy to hate him for this, but he can't . He feels some kind of brotherly love for the Brothers and deep in his heart he is proud being a part of this friendship.

* * *

Sanders awakes from his knock out . Slowly he opens his eyes. He lays into an ambulance. The door from the car is open, so he can see how someone is in treatment in an other ambulance. All they do looks some kind of hectic and after a while he can hear them say.

"More blood, we loose him."

And after a while

"Time of death….!"

* * *

Linc goes down from another hard punch. This time it looks like he has it up with this fight. He grabs and old tube from the bottom and lift it up to hit it on Linc , but suddenly he can't move and before Linc can see why he goes down.

In the less light in there he can see the silhouette of a very big man.

"Looks like I'm the firefighter for my most loved brothers today. "

Bear says while helping Linc on his feet.

"Bear? " Linc says can't believe he really is it.

"How?"

Bear makes a sign on him not to talk.

"Michael sent me, he wants me to make sure you go out of here and this is exactly what we do now. Come on. I'll tell you when we are out of here."

Linc's face looks very questioning, but he follows .

* * *

Paul follows Downey into the house. Obviously he don't know which flat is the right one, course he tests the key on all doors. This is Paul's chance to pass him and reach the flat first. Inside he opens the safe fast and take Scylla out.

For seconds it seems to have a weight of tons. It is unbelievable how much this little thing in his hand would be worth if he sell it on the right person. Maybe he could make an arrangement with Downey. Maybe he…

"No! Paul come on, not all money in the world can make you happier as the woman you love!" he hears the voice of his sister Kristina in his head.

Fast he hides the safe again and moves in direction to the door, when he hears someone put the key in the lock.

* * *

In Panama Alex fin the first trace to Sofia's sister. She married someone from a small village 60 miles away from Panama city and must be gone with her husband to his parents house there, a man in a bar Ines worked for a while.

Now he is on his way to this place. The whole time when he drives along this small way trough the jungle he has various flashbacks to their escape from Sona.

When he finally arrives, Ines is gone. Her former neighbour tells Alex that her husband died and she leaving the village with her daughter to look for work somewhere.

Somehow it looks like Agent Alexander Mahon is back, when he starts to make some researches in the house she lives in the past. Looking for each little sign. That might help to find her, before social services gets their hands on Lincs daughter. As a father by his own, he knows it would kill him if he loses his child.

* * *

Careful Bear hides the secret exit from prison Michael brought him out and he remembers on the old house he was waiting for darkness on his escape. Linc is much in pain from the fight with this guy so he is grateful that Bear helps him.

In the house they sit down and without needs to asking Bear starts to telling him what happens with Michael.

Linc jumps on his feet, forget about the pain.

"Is he OK. I mean I can't let something happens to Michael. I need to go there."

"You need to stay here Linc and you need to be patiently. He wants me to make sure you are safe and I'll make sure of this. He said we can call his lawyer to find out."

Bear says with a very quiet, serious voice , what let Linc calm down a bit.

"Steve! He will know, you're right. I need a phone!" Linc answers after a moment of silence and moves in direction to the door.

Just in this moment the sirens in the prison start sounding.

* * *

In the house Steve works on the file. He will be with Michael from now in court house for some last instructions.

Sara sits beside of him.

"Do you think we have enough evidences to get Michael out of there?" she asks Steve.

His concerned face shows clearly that he isn't sure, but he says the opposite.

" Sure, it is only a question what Michael wants to bring on the table, before we go one with proofing he is innocent. I'll make the strategy clear with him later. Anything you wants me to tell him?"

"Can I write a letter for him and you take it with you?" Sara asks and when Steve nods she moves to her room, sit down on the small table in it and starts writing .

The origami rose , which Michael has given back to her while visitation lays beside the sheet of paper.

Sara starts writing . The letter is very long , when she ends . Sara takes a deep breath and look at it. She shakes her had a bit about herself .

Than she takes a new sheet and what she writes now says it all with 3 words .

For ever yours!

Is written there now, nothing more.

* * *

Michael wake up in the hospital. Much to his surprise he isn't tied up.

He can see that he got an blood transfusion. Obviously he must have lost a lot of blood in the accident. The wound on his forehead hurts him much.

No one is in the room and no guard is in front of the door, as far as he can see trough the open door. Down the ails he can see Sanders talking with some police man.

On a chair close his bed lays a guards uniform.

He wants to speak, there is an oxygen mask fixed on his face, which he can't get of.

A nurse came in and recognizing he is awaked , she says:

"You need to wearing this for a while Mr. Garner….!"

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 33

„So , you are sure Scofield is dead?"

Downey can't believe how well this worked.

"Yes Sir. I heard the doctor saying "Time of death" and the policeman just called his lawyer to come and identify him. " Sanders answers .

He flashes back to the moment when he saw the ambulance car .

"OK! You'll find the money on the agreed place at 4 pm. Make sure no one find a sign of our relationship. " Downey answers and hang up.

He can't believe this lucky random.

Quietly he walks around in the Generals old flat. He sit down on the desk and look at some of the pictures Lisa let there. Seeing Christina smiling and happy as a young woman let him feel sad. Somehow he misses her, no matter she used him as a shield , when Michael has place the bomb in this faked Scylla.

( Flashback to the scene and a short explanation how Downey survived.)

"OK . RIP Christina . Let's look for Scylla . Where this old madman would hide something important like this ?" he is thinking.

Hidden behind a curtain Paul observes the whole situation. He needs to bit his lips when he hears Michael is dead.

* * *

"I'm so sorry , but you need to come here and identify your client. "

Steve can't believe it . He becomes totally pale. Fortunately no one is in this house at the moment except for him.

"OK! Thanks for this information. I'll be there in about half an hour." He answers and hang up.

For some minutes he just sit there and look at the files they have collected. He is close to wipe all of this from the desk, but than he put himself together stands up and grab the keys of his car.

He is just supposed to step into his car , when he got the call from Linc.

"Have you heard something about Michael? He was in an accident and I saw the car. I'm so worried." Linc tells him before saying hello.

"Linc? Where are you calling from? How could you see the car? Does it means you are…" Steve didn't finish the sentence, course the answer is obviously .

"Doesn't matters Steve. How is Michael?" Linc sounds very inpatient.

Steve doesn't answer immediately. He is thinking if he should telling Linc before have seen Michael . So he decided to answer.

"Not yet. I'm on my way to the hospital. Can you call later again?"

"OK . I'll. " Linc can't say much more, because he is close to going crazy.

The warm hand from Bear , which is laying on his shoulder feels pretty good in the moment .

Two normally strong, serious men sit down on a stair and look more than anxious children.

* * *

The injection the nurse gave Michael sent him into dreamland. So he can't see Sanders stepping in .

He takes a chair and sit down beside the bed. No one find it weird that he sit for a while beside his colleague .

"OK Scofield . Looks like they sent you to dreamland. Better this way I guess. "

he says quietly and steps a bit closer .

"What is it that makes this man so special? " he is thinking.

He flashes back to the moment when he heard the "Time of death.." At this moment he feels good and wants to see the dead bastard. So he moves to the ambulance. The door is open and much to his surprise he is relieved when he sees it's not Scofield. So he looks around for Michael and finally find him , weak but alive and this crazy idea pop up in his mind. He looked around and makes the chains lose. He replace Michaels cloth with Garners uniform and tells the doctor that his colleague is very scared about everything what has to do with hospital and those things and it would be better to numb him until he is in a better condition.

Michael moans a bit, what brings Sanders back in reality.

"Listen Scofield. I don't know if you hear me, but if this is the deal . 4 pm Sanders doesn't exist anymore and you can be whoever you want . Free Frederic Garner or prisoner Michael Scofield . Otherwise I'll find out where your wife is living and if you want to know who is willing to pay for see you dead or if I end up death in the next river, this is what will help you to proof it . Hope I never see you again."

Sanders put his cellphone to Michaels stuff . Than he is leaving ,

In his back Michael opens his eyes ..

* * *

In Panama Alex follows the next trace to Sofia's sister and this time he has more luck.

He finds her working in an bar. No one needs to tell him this is her , course she looks right like Sofia. Her hair is a bit longer and she must be a bit older or the faith put since on her face .

"Excuse me." Alex says . " You are the sister of Sofia Lugo, right?"

The woman stops moving forward. She turns around and look curious at Alex.

For a moment she hesitate to say something , but than she answers.

"Yes I am. Haven't heard from her for some month now. Is something wrong with her?"

Alex makes a gesture to her to sit down and after she did he starts to explain:

"Unfortunately , I need to tell you she is dead……"

* * *

Sara and Maricruz are back in the house. They were out to buy some babystuff. The women make some jokes. Michael jr. and Lila fit somehow perfect together. No matter that Lila is a bit older Michael jr. always tries to protect her and when she told him that she will have a sibling soon , he starts to being even more protective to her.

When say sit in a café have a little rest , he has ask Sara while have a spoon with icecream in his mouth.

"Mummy, do you think I can have one too?"

At first Sara hasn't understand , so he somehow annoyed let follow :

"A brother or a sister!" and rolling his eyes.

Sara has answered .

"Sure darling . I'll ask Daddy when I meet him later, or better you come with me and ask by your own."

The serious nodding from Michael jr. has let they both laugh.

Now the step into the house . In the living room Rita has turned on the TV , while playing with Emily .

In Saras thoughts was something like " A girl would be so nice …." When she sees the news headline.

+ + + Car accident + + + The van which was supposed to bring Michael Scofield , defendant in a trial that got a big media interest , to the court was involved in an accident + + + As far as known now, there are some of the participants dead or heavily injured+++ We will keep you informed if Michael Scofield is on of the victim + + +

Sara drop down the bags , she was holding in her hands yelling :

" Noooooo !"

* * *

Like hot coals Scylla burns in Pauls hands .

"Scofield, death" was it really this what , he heard from Downey.

Was all the trouble and fighting for nothing finally .

He needs to go out of here and find out.

Downey searching around in the flat. Time by time he comes very close to Paul.

The whole time he is cursing. After a while he give it up in the room Paul is hiding in and goes to the next one. Now Paul is be able to leave.

Downey only can hear the clap of the door.

When he looks down the ails Paul is gone.

* * *

Michael awakes slowly in the hospital.

He isn't sure if Sanders was real or just a dream.

He can't open one of his eyes fully because the bandage is above them.

He turns his head a bit and so he can see the clock showing 3:30 pm .

He can see the cellphone on the small board beside his bed.

This whole Downey stuff must be true ,

Down the ails he can see Steve arriving. He talks with the policemen.

They must have brought him there to identify Michael .

"Damn!" Michael is thinking .

Half an hour and the threat against Sara is history and he can take care for Sanders got his judgement than anyway.

A nurse comes in , ready to look for him and gives him the next injection.

Michael grabs her arm.

The nurse shrugs .

"Oh Mr. Garner . You are awaked. Don't worry , you will be well soon . " she says to calm him down being told that this man has an phobia about medical stuff .

Michael moans . He let her arm go and reach out for the oxygen mask he is still wearing .

The nurse is willing to stop him . It turns into a small fight what makes the policemen paying attention.

Slowly they comes closer , followed by Steve.

+ Between this scenes Sanders is show , sneaking around a post office holding a key for one of the post office boxes in his hands.

Two men observe him +

"Is there anything we can do for you ? " one of them asking the nurse.

Feeling the pressure of Michaels hand on her arm , she shakes her head.

"Should be fine!" she answers and feeling the pressure becomes lower, let her know she was right.

The policemen look a bit questioning, but they turn around .

The nurse lifts the mask from Michaels face to help him to speak.

He cough heavy first .

With a quiet voice he says "Thank you!"

He tries a little smile .

"If you don't mind. Could you give me the cell over there ?" pointing at the phone.

Nurse looks a bit uncomfortable, but the warm smile he put in his face and his begging sight let her finally grab it and hand it over.

Outside the room a phone rings .

It is Steves .

A nurse sent him angry out ,

"You know these things are not allowed inside her . "

Steve sees on the display that it is Sara who is calling .

He look at the policemen .

"I'll be straight back !" he says and goes outside to take the call.

+ the whole time , flashes to Sanders . He see someone putting a bag into the post box …. He observe the area …. He goes closer and closer to the box…*

* * *

In the storage Linc still walking up and down. Feeling like going crazy.

"Don't worry Linc !" Bear says as calm as possible.  
"Remember, I saw him and he was absolutely ok , except for the one wound on his head . He will be fine."

Linc throws the old newspaper he holding in his hands, without reading in it into an corner.

"I can't deal with the fact if something happens to him again. " Linc says.

Without being notice the owner of the storage steps in..

* * *

"OK , Alex we meet in Costa Rica than. " Sucre hang up the phone .

"Good news Jane !" he says , " Alex found the aunty of this sweetheart."

Cuddling the little baby a bit, that he was carry around a bit to make her fall into sleep.

"Alex said , she looks exactly like Sofia did. Linc will be happy knowing his little girl can be so close with someone this similar to her."

Jane's heart crumbs.

She knows how Linc will feels seeing an image of his dead love.

It costs her all her strength , just to answer .

" Great, where o we meet them."

She takes the baby, which is her little daughter in her mind already , out of Sucres arm.

He can feel the tension in her actions.

Slowly he strokes Jane' head .

"We meet here . They are on the way and when everything is clear we can go down there to burry Sofia and I'm pretty sure she has no ambitions to get the child . "

Jane let a weak smile fly around her lips.

* * *

Paul sitting in his car , holding Scylla in his hands .

Somehow it looks so worthless, knowing now Michael is dead.

He can't really believe it anyway .

He calls Lisa to tell her but she isn't available. The must be already on there way to Dallas. It hurts to think she could but her life in danger for nothing . If Michael is dead there is no need to show up on a public place like this for Lisa and Carolyn.

+ pictures are shown how Carolyn, Lisa and John step into a small airplane +

He decides to go to Dallas too. Maybe he can reach them before doing something stupid.

In the apartment Downey just find the evidences for Lisa , Linc and Michael are siblings , thinking she will go to see her brother and call for a jet to Dallas too.

* * *

"Sara ? What's the problem?" he asks already knowing it is her.

"Steve , thank god . I heard the news . Please tell me Michael is ok . I can't deal with losing him again . "

He can hear that she is crying.

"I'm on my way to find out Sara. Maybe you should come to kings- hospital. The victims are here and if Michael is hurt we will find him here. "

He can hear Sara taking a deep breath before answering

"I'm on my way . "

* * *

"Looks like my storage becomes an asylum for all fugitives in Dallas !"

The loud spoken words from his boss , let Bear turn around fast.

"Oh boss , it is just . He needs to go to his little daughter . They want to take her away for ever , he … " A gesture of the boss interrupts him. He looks curious at Linc.

"So finally I meet a real famous man ."

Linc's eyes becomes slits . He fixing the boss .

"You know that I can't let you turn me in. Right ?"

"Who says that I want this ?" is the answer.

"OK ! You can stay here too. Like my big friend here . But I wont have any kind of trouble and be a bit more careful next time. I guess you knows how to behave as an fugitive. "

* * *

Now a scene is shown how everyone arrives in Dallas

Lisa , Carolyn , Paul , Downey…

* * *

In hospital Michael watching the clock . It is almost 4 pm and he needs to make a decision .

Linc is out and on the run again but free….

Sara is free and he could live with her as F. Garner somewhere ..

Sucre is out too , He could live with Maricruz in peace…

Alex and Felicia living a normal life….

But Lisa is still his Sister and the head of the Company …

Downey will never stop to try to take it over , and his chances are good…

Michael is just thinking about all the yes and no's when Sara steps in with Steve steps in with Sara…

* * *

Sanders can see no one near the post box .

Time to earn what I deserve he is thinking .

He goes closer and put the key into the lock.

When he turns it the bomb explode.

* * *

Somehow Steve feels sick when he takes Sara in his arms . How should he tell her he is here to identify a cadaver if it is Michael.

She can feel something is wrong .

Steve just wants to tell her , when a nurse comes along and tells them Mr. Garner wants to talk with them.

This feels like the piece of straw Steve was looking for to avoid to tell her and he willing follows the nurse .

Sara not knowing what to do better follows them too.

Curious they look at the man into the hospital bed.

"It's me !" Michael says .

He shows Sara to calm down a bit and starts to tell them about the possibilities .

Steve and Sara look at each other .

"You never can live as Frederic Garner !" Sara says at the end .

She kisses Michael gently .

"We do this together !" she says and Michael looks relieved.

* * *

End scene shows all the participants Sucre , Lisa , Jane, Linc , Bear…. T-Bag..

+ + + Scofield survived car accident, with only small injuries , Trial will take place as planed + + +

Michael and Sara fallen into a kiss in the background


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 34 – "The final curtain!"

„Thank god , he is alive !" Linc says very relived and angry by the same time when he hears about Michael.

**Bear looks very happy too. **

"**What do you want to do now Linc?" he is asking. **

**Linc looks very serious. He isn't sure what to do. According the sirens in prison they must have caught Falcone's guy and he would have already told them that he is on the run. He didn't know if his little Baby is safe and if there is any kind of danger for LJ. **

"**I'm not sure Bear. I am really not sure! I wished I could talk to Michael." He says.**

**Bear look at him. **

"**Maybe you can. His lawyer, remember. It sounds like he is with Michael now."**

"**I'm an idiot !" Linc says to Bear, while hectically trying to remember Steve number, he takes the phone. It takes him three tries before he finally, got it right. **

"**He Steve, it's me . I need to talk with Michael!"**

*** * * **

**Alex is in a car, on his way to Mexico with Sofia's sister Luisa. **

**He looks still somehow curious, because this woman looks so much similar to her sister. Luisa has her two children with her and still some tears in her eyes thinking about her little sister is dead. **

"**Alex, this was your name right? " ( Alex nods) " I can't take care for one more child, you know this."**

**Alex touches her leg a bit and take his hand right back, when he feels that Luisa shrugs under his touch. She must have very bad experiences he is thinking.**

**( A scene is shown , were Luisa is in trouble with a man in a car )**

"**No nee too Luisa. The little girl has a lot of people who taking care. You'll see when we there. All you need to do is make this legal. " **

**Luisa nods . She leans her head back. The smile of her little sister is in her mind.**

*** * ***

**Steve isn't happy to have Linc on the phone.**

"**You must be crazy to call me. What if someone track this call? And it is not allowed to use a phone in hospital"**

**Linc's face becomes very worried:**

"**So Michael is still in hospital? They told in the news the trial will take place tomorrow like planed. How bad is it?"**

**Steve takes a deep breath. **

"**Michael is very weak! "**

**(pictures are shown from Michael. His face is very pale. He is holding Sara's hand , who is sitting beside of him and he can't hold his eyes open. He always drifting away. You can see that it costs him all his strengths to smile at his wife)**

"**He lost a lot of blood and I'm not sure if he will make it tomorrow in courthouse.**

**I appealed against let it take place tomorrow, but the judge denied to postpone again. He says the trial will take place in time with or without Scofield in the house."**

**Linc can't believe what he just heard. **

"**What? Are you really telling me they will judge Michael without giving him the chance to defend himself?" he yells in the phone.**

"**What can I do to avoid this?" **

**On the other end of the phone it is quiet . Steve's face is showing clearly that he is thinking about all of this .**

"**Nothing Linc. I'm afraid you can do nothing, than make sure you are safe and Bear too. Michael needs to know this to calm down. You should try to go to Mexico. Sucre and Jane **

**( Steve face looks somehow endless sad when he mentioned her name) **

**are there with your little daughter and Alex found Sofia's sister. So you have the chance to make everything legal down there in Costa Rica. "**

**We can see the fight inside of Linc's face. The memories on Sofia are back and he feels so helpless for an moment . **

"**OK! Tell Michael we are safe and I'm on my way to Mexico. And Steve , if needed I'll be there in Dallas, no matter what it takes. **

"**He knows Linc. He knows!" Steve says before ending the call.**

*** * ***

**Paul isn't sure if he should go to visit Lisa and Carolyn. He heard Michael is alive and he isn't sure if it is an good idea to be with the women right now. **

**The little devil inside of him, let him hesitate. Scylla is safe in an bank deposit and he has all chances to use it if he wants. Some people have already recognized him as congressman and being together with Lisa, who probably will be suffer some charges for her actions as head of the company, would sure kill his political carrier.**

**He needs to make a choice for himself, what he want to do with his live. **

**We can see scenes from Lisa and Carolyn in the hotel and reporters, who have already recognized Carolyn. Sneaking around to find out more. One of them calls his boss, telling him Carolyn Reynolds is in town and he thinks she will be in the Scofield trial. **

**Slowly Paul takes his phone and dial a number.**

"**Thank god you are at home. I need you as my rock again Kristy…" he says.**

*** * * **

**T – Bag has checked in , in an small hotel near the house where Rita is in now. **

**He lays on the bed, staring on top. It is nearly dark in the room only some light from an advertisement sign let his face shimmering in different colours .**

**Every day since he followed Rita he watching her, when ever she leave the house.**

**Today he has seen her going for shopping with Felicia and the kids. **

**She has looked so happy and relaxed. It looked like she feels good here and Emily acted like a normal child, nothing from the serious, sad girl seems to be left on her when she plays with Felicia's little girl. **

**One tough hammering in his mind. The hurting perception that she is doing better without him. **

**Slowly he goes out of the bed and steps to the window. He can see the house from there. He can see some shadows moving behind the curtains. **

**He leans his head against the cold glass of the window .**

**Now some tears are in his eyes and without looking at it he draws a heart on the window.**

*** * ***

**3 hours before Sara was forced to leave Michael. A policeman told her Michael still is an defendant and endless visits are not allowed, before he goes in position in front of the door. **

**Sara has said**

"**Good Bye" not allowing herself to cry, no matter that Michael has felt her sadness. **

**Now she was at the house with the other women. **

**The kids playing around and the mums sitting on the kitchen table. No one talks.**

**It is a wordless understanding between them. **

*** * ***

**In hospital Steve has talked with Michael. His condition scares him a bit. **

**He is pretty sure that Michael never will make it trough the trial, because it takes Michael 10 minutes to read and understand only one site of the paperwork he showed him, to get his OK , to do it this way. Any few minutes Michael needs to close his eyes and lean his head back. Steve has ask him if he needs a break , but Michael denied this. **

**Steve can clearly see that it took all of Michaels energy not to show Sara how he really feels.**

**Steve comes back from his toughs when Michael asks him:**

"**Do you think I have a chance Steve?" **

**This comes totally unexpected for Steve. Michael was always so confident and he knows a lie wouldn't help.**

"**Honestly Michael! I think they will convict you. It doesn't looks that good. There are still enough powerful people in the system of justice , who wants you paying for breaking out Linc, because they felt like this was a hit against their integrity. "**

**Michael nods:**

"**Thanks for being honest to me Steve. I need to say sorry for tracking you into this."**

**Steve looks surprised. **

"**No problem Michael. It is a pleasure to be your lawyer and I promise, at least we will end this cat and mouse game, which the Company and a lot of other corrupt politicians and other officials play, once and for all. We will have a lot of media around, to tell the truth too, because rumours telling Carolyn Reynolds is in town for watching your trial ."**

**Michael who has had his head leans back on the pillow while Steve was speaking sit up very fast . His face shows the pain this move put on him and he needs to press his hands against his head to take it.**

"**What? Are you sure? Carolyn Reynolds?"**

**Steve nods. **

"**She was seen checking in , in hotel this noon ."**

**Michael has an incredulous look in his face. **

"**What do you think she wants here ?" he manage to say before the headache forces him to lay down and closes his eyes.**

"**I wished I could answer this question. " Steve is thinking **

**He don't needs to answer the question , course Michael is fainting and the nurse who get alarmed by the monitoring sent him out of the room.**

*** * ***

**Linc and Bear are in the back of an truck, which is driving in direction to Mexico. **

**(Pictures are shown how Linc check the route list for the trucks and how Bear and he hide in this one, when it is loaded by the other workers )**

**Both are quiet. Linc is caught in the toughs about LJ and his little daughter, and the worries about Michael. His face is very sad and serious. **

**Bear who sitting on the bottom beside of Linc watching him from the angles of his eyes.**

**After a while he turn his sight to the boxes in front of them.**

"**Linc, do you think I can life a normal live down there? I mean I have no one there and Michael, who is my only friend will maybe end up in prison. You know I heard about the threat against Michael and maybe could go to the trial an give a testimony about this. "**

**Linc turns his head in direction to Bear. For about 5 minutes he just look at him, without saying a word. **

**Than he touches Bear's shoulder.**

"**You are right Bear. We need to go back to Dallas. "**

**He jumps on his feet and checks the doors of the truck. **

***Miles away in Mexico Alex and Luisa arriving at Surces cousins house. ***

*** * ***

**Downey sit in his office. He took the pictures and notes from the General with him .**

**He holds the one showing the General with Christina and the twins in his hands. **

"**Fred, I need you to find out everything about this kids. I guess one of them is Lisa, but I wants to know who the other one is. " Downey tells his Assistant,**

**Fred takes the picture , just nods and leave the room. **

**Downey alone now, starts to read an old love-letter , Christina wrote for the General. **

**Scenes from his work with her, an cold, heartless woman flashing in his mind, which has nothing to do with the warm, gently words he read there…..**

**Dear Jo. **

**It has been four weeks now since we met last time. I know you are very busy and I am too, but I love you so much. I can't concentrate on my work and these people here really need help. I wished you where here and I could put the kiss I just put on this cold paper on your lips…..**

**The pictures moving away from the letter , to Downey …. And than out of the room.**

*** * ***

**Sucre drops down the empty cup he was holding in his hands, willing to fill coffee in, when Alex and Luisa step in. **

**He stares at Luisa, like seeing a ghost. Jane , who heard the nice comes in with the little Baby on her arms. **

**She has never seen Sofia, but looking at Sucre makes pretty sure for her, that she must looks like her sister. **

"**Hello to the Kidnappers!" Alex says a bit smiling about Sucre's surprised face. **

"**May I introduce to you, Luisa Lugo, Sofia's sister." **

**It took a moment before Sucre is able to move and shake Luisa's hand.**

"**Nice to meet you Luisa! I'm Fernando, or more simple Sucre and this is Jane, the big love of this little princess Daddy."**

**He pushes Jane, who stand like frozen beside of him in direction to Luisa. **

**The woman changes a sight.**

**Than Jane holding little Sofia in direction to Luisa. **

"**Hello Luisa, nice to meet you and it looks like your little niece too." **

**(close up to the smiling Baby)**

"**Her name is Sofia." **

**Jane hands over the Baby to Luisa, who has already tears in her eyes. **

*** * * **

**After talking with his sister Paul is on his way to Lisa now. **

**Kristine was right, no carrier or money compares to true love and this is what he has felt in the past for Carolyn, without getting it back and it is what he now feels for Lisa. He needs to be on her site, to give her the strengths she needs now, to go through this. **

**When he steps out of his car, hundreds of flashes blinking…. **

**In hotel he ask for Lisa's room number and much to his surprise the women sharing an apartment. **

**When he steps in they sitting in front of the TV- screen watching the news. **

**There are pictures from Linc, telling about he is on the run again and that in the cell from him and his brother draws from Michael Scofield are found, that maybe shows an escape plan like his tattoo does in Fox River. **

**The reporter guesses that if this will be confirmed, Scofield will definitely got a life sentence if this can be proofed by the prosecutor.**

**All that Paul says is: " We need to get our hands on this pictures!"**

**Than he is leaving fast. **

*** * * **

**Linc and Bear makes it out of the truck, when the driver stops on an gas station.**

**They hide in the restroom first,.**

"**Bear, stay here. I need to make a call. " Linc says "I saw an phone on the wall at the shop."**

**Bear shakes his head. **

"**You can't go in there Linc. If they knows about you are on the run, you will be in TV right now. Let me go and buy a cell phone in there. "**

"**We have no money, to buy one and I need to talk to Jane and Steve and LJ. I need to risk this." Linc answers ready to move forward, but Bear holds him back. **

"**Maybe you have no money, but ask a friend!" Bear says taking a punch of Dollars out of his pocket.**

"**213 Dollars, my salary for the work in storage!" he says with a big grin in his face, holding the money like the biggest treasure on earth. **

**Than he leaves Linc alone… **

*** * ***

**Paul calls John, the only person he can think of, who would take the risk to break in into an police station and destroy Michaels draws. **

"**What? You can't be serious with asking me to break in into an police station!" was the first reaction from John, but his tone tells him that John never would let Michael down.**

"**Please John! There is no one else, who is be able to do this for him and he has no other chance. He never will make it out if the proof that he helped Linc to disappear."**

**We can see the doubts into Johns face, but finally he answers:**

"**OK, than done. Where can I find this damn draws?" **

*** * ***

**Bear comes smiling back with a cell phone in his hand. **

**Linc hugs him tight when he hands it over saying :**

"**Call your girl Linc and we have still 161$ and 47 cent. I'll look for a car or something like that."**

"**Thank you Buddy!" Linc says and dial Jane's number.**

**Only minutes after he has finished the very emotional call, in which Jane tells him about Luisa and that everything will be fine. **

**A lawyer has signed an adoption paper for her after Luisa gave her OK and now she is official little Sofia's mum and no one can take the Baby away and that they are on the way to Costa Rica for Sofia's funeral, what has makes him cry quietly, Bear shows up with the maybe most rusty, old car in town, happy because the seller gave it to him for 20 $. **

**With some bangs out of the muffler, the engine finally starts.**

"**Those are only 70 miles to go!" Linc calms himself down in his thoughts. **

**It has made him worried that Steve is not available, when he tried to call him.**

*** * * **

**Felicia has heard the call John has had with Paul. She steps forward to him.**

"**John, maybe I can help you! I still have someone in FBI, who owes me something."**

**She says.**

**John looks up.**

"**Who is it?" he asks. **

**Felicia smiles. **

"**It doesn't matters to you, let me make a call."**

**Than a desk is shown and a phone rings on it . We can't see the person course the scene only shows him from behind, but on the desk laying familiar looking glasses.**

*** * ***

**In hospital Steve restless walking up and down the corridor, waiting for Sara to come here. He called her 10 minutes ago, telling her to come as fast as possible.**

**They brought Michael to an treatment room. The doctor looks very serious. **

"**Looks like his brain is bleeding. The pressure must start to become to much for his brain. According his medical history he have had two brain surgeries before, maybe one of the scares is broken. Get me an OP now."**

**Immediately a nurse grabs the phone and the others prepare Michael for the drill in his head they need to do to rescue his life. **

**The life signals shown on the monitor starts to decrease.**

"**We need to wait 20 minutes for an free one!" the nurse tells the doctor. **

**The doctor looks annoyed . He has the choice to do the drill without monitoring and the 50 % chance to injure the patients brain, or wait for the OP- room and risk the patient is dead before he has even started.**

**After some moments of hesitating he takes the driller….**

**( Sara' shocked face mirrors in the glass of the rooms window, when the nurse closes the curtain)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Episode 35**** "Who is Michael Scofield?"**

Steve can't stand inside the hospital. He needs to do something. Sara and Michael jr. sitting beside of him in the hospital. Sara, who is a doctor be her own knows exactly what's going on in this room. All her worries are clearly mirrored in her face and the little boy obviously feels the tension his mum is in. His face is as serious as normally only adults can have. They holding each others hand and time by time Michael jr. face shows a bit pain , this is when his mum press his little hand a bit to much, because of all her worries.

"**Sara?" Steve look at her, not sure she really recognizes something around her.**

"**Sara! ( she look at him , after the second try to talk with her.) **

"**I'll go outside for a while. I need to make some calls and maybe I find someone, who is willing to postpone the trial until Michael is able to be in courthouse."**

**He look at Sara and her face shows some kind of not understanding.**

**To much she is caught in her fears to lose Michael this time once and for all.**

**After some endless seeming moments she finally answers .**

"**Sure Steve! The trial… ehm .. do what ever it needs …. Michael wants to be there in person for sure and… **

**( Some kind of scaring crosses her face . In her mind she sees Michael going to this court in a wheelchair , risking his life with doing this and he has a break down …)**

**Ehm … please promise to me if it doesn't work and the trial is tomorrow , not to tell Michael."**

**Steve raises his eyebrows a bit.**

**He will tell Michael the truth, no matter what, but for the moment he nods.**

**( The conversation is interrupted from pictures , showing how the doctor work on Michaels head… no filming scenes only quick changing pictures in black and white **

**and the red blood….)**

*** * * **

**LJ somehow tries to keep the surf- shop. Which means so much for his Dad running.**

**He take a break from university and opens it all days, give the surfboards to happy people in vacation and smile at them, but deep inside he feels so damn empty. **

**When he heard about Sofia is dead and his Dad on the run again he comes here to do his best. **

" **You need to bring this back before sundown, OK?" he calls after the tourist , which is just leaving with the last available board. It is such a great weather down here that all people seems to want testing their skills in the waves. **

**LJ hangs after his thoughts about this social service guy, which coming around two days ago. He is 22 years old now , so they have no rights to give him orders, but they made very clear that little Sofia is. He need to find a way to protect his little sister…. **

**This much caught in his thoughts he answered instinctually :**

"**No more boards available today, sorry!" **

**when a hand touches his shoulder from behind .**

"**I need no board young man. I need a big brother!" a familiar sounding female voice answering. **

**LJ turns around and seeing Jane's face a bit above his once, bowing down to kiss his forehead let him feel somehow safe for the first time in the last few days.**

"**Jane! Oh I'm so glad. I can't say…( Than after recognizing the baby worried)…**

"**You need to go. They will take Sofia. The already tried to got me."**

**Jane carefully lays the little Baby in his arms and smiles. **

"**No need to LJ, don't worry. Thanks to the help of Luisa, Sofia's older sister I am officially Baby Sofia mum."**

**LJ almost drop the Baby when Luisa comes around the corner. **

*** * * **

"**You can't be serious with tracking me into this mess again Felicia." Mark Wheeler says really pissed of when he got the call from his former colleague.**

**But he needs to admit he owns her and Alex something. Without their help he would never had made it to that position in FBI.**

**He turns his glasses in his hand. Than he takes the phone and calls his secretary.**

"**Hilda, I need you to make a call to police department. They have this Scofield draws. I'm afraid they will mess this up and we never got this bastard." He says. knowing very well that Hilda doesn't agree with him when he calls Scofield a bastard and will tell everyone about his hate .**

"**Tell them as kind as possible, that we have more experience in this and would like to have the draws here for our experts."**

**Hilda answers "Sure Sir!" and she does what he expected, after following his order she went to her best friend Betty and the deathly sights the woman shout in direction to his office, let him calm down.**

**He takes the prepaid phone he always has in his pocket and calls Felicia.**

"**Done! They will transfer it to FBI and you got your shot. And Felicia, that's it! Never call me again."**

*** * * **

**Time runs painful slow in hospital. **

**The doctor is very worried about Michael. The blood was spraying out of Michaels head when the drill was done and it find the way out now. The monitor shows that the patients life functions seems to normalise, but he still isn't sure if he injured the brain, course he couldn't see much with all this blood around the driller. **

**A thin line of blood is still running out of the small hole and so he can't close it what makes it hard to avoid an infection. **

"**Doctor?" the quiet moaned call awakes him.**

**He turns around an Michael has his eyes open and look at him. **

**The doctor goes to Michael.**

"**Mr. Scofield, nice to have you back!" he says. **

**Michael feels a bit dizzy and his head hurts like hell. He tries to sit up, but with soft pressure the a bit overweight older nurse beside the bed forces him to lean his head back to the pillow. **

**The doc sees this and can't avoid a little smile.**

"**Not with our Bertha around!" he is thinking.**

"**Hey Michael, how are you feeling? You look pretty good ."**

**Michael looks a bit confused. **

"**Michael ? Doc you must mistake me! My name is Kevin, Kevin Freeling!" he says.**

*** * * **

**Jane calls Linc. **

"**Hey Dear!" she says, but Linc didn't answer. She can hear a loud noise in the background and the clapping of a cars door.**

"**He Jane. Nice to hear from you." Linc finally answers. **

**He needed to stop the car first and step out of it, not willing to stop the louder and louder sounding engine. **

**In Bears face who is still sitting in the car some worries are shown. He obviously feels not comfortable in the rusty monster. **

**Jane tells Linc that everything is OK . That she arrived in Costa Rica and is now with LJ and Luisa, busy with preparing everything for the funeral and that Sucre and Alex are on their way back to Dallas. **

"**So Sucre will give his testimony for Michael and there is now need for you to go back there anymore." Jane ends .**

**Linc takes a deep breath:**

"**Actually I'm already back Jane!" he admit **

"**Sorry, Michael have had this accident and he is in a bad shape and he needs me now and if this means I need to go back in prison I'll do it ." **

**Linc speaking very fast, not to give Jane the chance to say something in response. **

**With saying : "Never forget I love you more than life itself !" and putting a little kiss on in like sent it trough the line to her lips ., he hang up. **

**Than he turns around to Bear, puts his hand on his shoulder.**

"**My family is safe Bear and they will take care for my Babygirl. Now I'm ready to do everything for Michael. Are you with me?" he says. **

**Bear just nods. **

"**Than we should start walking Buddy. I guess this rusty old Lady (he patting the old car on the top) takes a bit to much attention."**

**Bears face looks somehow unhappy, like being hurt by leaving the car alone. **

**After walking a while he stops Linc in movement.**

"**Do you think she will be still there, when this thing is over?" he asks out of nowhere. **

"**She?" Linc doesn't know at first what it is Bear means, but than he understand. **

"**Oh, you mean the car. Don't worry brother. I'm pretty sure she is waiting for you." He says as serious as possible, avoiding to laugh about this big Baby. **

**Without a word Bear starts walking again. Only his face shows how relieved he is after Linc's words. He really love this car, the first he ever bought in his life.**

**After only some steps he stops again.**

"**Linc, if you don't mind. Could you show me how to drive it later?"**

**Now Linc laughs quietly.**

"**Sure!" is all he answers.**

**Then they walk forward.**

*** * * **

**Michael can see the doctor talking with Sara. **

**The sad look in her face let him exactly know what the doc is telling her.**

"**Sorry Mrs. Scofield, he thinks his name is Kevin, Kevin Freeling and I can't allow at this point, that you visit him. He isn't that stable. "**

**With a gesture the doctor stops Sara, who obviously wants to run to Michael.**

**Michael feels guilty, but he is sure that there is no other way. **

**Flashback to the surgery.**

**When the pressure in his head decreases, a lot of pictures shooting into Michaels mind.**

**Sara… his son… ****Scylla… Lisa … Steve…… **

**It is a quick change between the pictures and everything that happens the last few week. **

**The last picture that pop up in his mind is Carolyn.**

**And this has brought him back in reality. He has tried to sit up, put feeling his head is fixed and hearing now the doctor speaking with the nurse about all the blood and **

**That they need to bring him in OP as soon as possible to check where this is coming from, he got an idea what happens . **

**The Carolyn picture is still very clear in his mind and piece by piece the memories floating back in his mind .**

**It is very clear that he never will make it through the trial in this condition and it will be for nothing than. **

**Steve's words "Without you there we will lose it for sure." Sounding in his ears and Carolyn! He needs to know what's going on with her . **

**So he made the decision to be Kevin again.**

**Tears are into Michaels eyes when he sees Sara crying.**

"**Mrs. Scofield please give him time. Your husband isn't lost. As far as you told me he worked undercover as Kevin, so I'm pretty sure it is only a partial amnesia. He remembers his Boss at this time and he wants to talk with him."**

**Sara interrupts him with asking: **

"**Paul? He remembers Paul Kellerman?"**

"**Yes he does and he wants to talk with him. So maybe this man can help to get Michael back."**

**Sara looks desperate and with some hope too. **

"**I'll look for him!" she says and starts moving , holding Michael jr. on her hand.**

"**Mrs. Scofield , wait a minute!" the doctor calls after her. **

**Sara stops and turn around to him. **

"**Maybe the boy can stay here, with his dad, if he don't call him daddy. I guess he will stay cool with a child and maybe it helps him to remember because of the love between father and son."**

**Michael jr. has freed his hand already from his mums. **

**He smiles at Sara.**

"**I'll stay. Please mummy, can I stay?"**

**Sara just nods.**

**For some moments she looks after her son and the doc . She can see how the nurse put a chair beside of the bed and how Michael jr. sit down there , taking his daddy's hand and the warm smile that comes into Michael's face. **

**Hardly she can take her eyes from the scene.**

"**Paul! I need to bring Paul up to here!" she remembers herself than and move on.**

*** * * **

**Felicia watching the police department. It doesn't takes long an someone from a courier service steps into the building. **

"**I'm here to get the evidences the FBI ordered from the Scofield case." The courier tells the man at the entrance. **

**The officer looks up. **

"**We never send evidences with a courier service man. Tell them they need to wait until someone from our department take time to deliver it." He tells the courier.**

**John only shrugs his shoulders. He looks pretty nice in the uniform of a security transportation guy. **

"**OK. No problem. Early end of work for me," He says. "All I know is that this things are urgent and the guy from FBI must have made a deal with your Boss to make an exception in this case to make it faster. I've been told the things will be in a locked and sealed box and all I need to do is sign for it and bring it from A to B. But OK."**

**John turns around like willing to go. It doesn't take long and he hears the call he was waiting for.**

"**Wait a minute man. I'll ask if the box is ready!" **

**John goes back to him, he is pour coolness and locks like bored. **

"**Also OK. But please hurry a bit, not to make my workday longer." **

**5 minutes later he steps out with the draws. **

*** * ***

**After hearing about the amnesia Steve has taken the chance to appeal again. **

**Pictures are shown how he discuss with the judge. **

"**You can't be serious with start a trial, like this without the defendant even knows, who he is your**** honor****. " **

**The judge knows very well that Steve is right. The media presence in this case is obviously and he isn't willing to risk his career, no matter if this Downey will boiling. **

"**OK. One week! I'll give him one week to recover. But this is the latest. Next Monday we will do this , with or without Mr. Scofield. "**

"**Thank you!" is all Steve says before leaving the office.**

**The news about the Scofield –trial is postponed again, because of the bad condition of the defendant , makes the way into the news very fast.**

*** * * **

**Sara's call arrives Paul in Carolyn's and Lisa's apartment.**

"**OK Sara . I'm on my way !" is the only thing we hear from the call.**

**Paul looks worried and a bit desperate. **

**All the Kevin operations are top secrete and not all approved by the congress. It was some kind of wordless agreement that he does those things for national security, but they all would lifting their hands in innocence and claim they know nothing about his actions. **

**With short words Paul explain the situation to the women. **

"**I'll come with you!" Carolyn finally says. **

**Paul looks doubting the sense of this.**

"**There is no need too Carolyn. I can handle this by my own!" he says after a while.**

**Carolyn look at him. **

"**I know what you are thinking about at this moment Paul." She says in response, " And I'll come with you!" **

**She stand up and take her jacket. **

**Pauls thoughts are pictured. He think about turn out Michaels light.**

*** * * **

**Michael can hardly avoid just to stroke the head of his little son. **

**He has told his daddy, who has his eyes closed and pretending to sleep, how much he missed him all the years and that he can't lose him again and that he will never let him go. **

**After a while the boy stand up from the chair and sit down on the bed, ignoring the unhappy sight of the nurse. He seems to need badly to be as near to his dad as possible . The steady, calm breathing of the boy shows Michael that the boy was felt in sleep. **

**Michael takes the chance to pull him a bit closer and feeling the warm body of his daddy the boy cuddles himself close on Michael. His arm lays above Michaels stomach, just like to make sure Michael can't go away. **

*** * * **

**A skip in time follows . **

**Michael still pretending not to know who he is, when he is brought to the court house at the morning when the trial starts. **

**Scene are shown from the things happens during the week in quick changes.**

**the visit from Paul and Carolyn**

**Downey in rage , hearing about the delay**

**Linc and Bear back in the storage **

**Sucre and Alex back in Dallas**

**Sara day after day in front of the window from Michaels room in hospital**

**Steve talking with Michael**

**Jane, LJ and Luisa on the graveyard**

**And so on …. **

**All are very excited and looking somehow on the edge. **

**( No conversations, only music in the background)**

*** * * **

**End scene :**

**Michael walking along the corridor in the courtroom. **

**It starts with him at the end of this endless looking corridor . **

**While he comes closer the people, who sitting in the audience are shown when he passes them. **

**At the last line Linc and Bear , wearing glasses and caps, Sara, Sucre, Alex, Downey and surprisingly T-Bag…**

**Michael comes closer and closer . The camera focus more at his face **

**The last we can see are his eyes looking very serious and sad … **

**We can hear the judge asking Name and date of birth while this happens **

**And when only his face is in focus. He says.**

**My name is Michael Scofield …**


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 36 „ Judgement Day"

" **My named is Michael Scofield….. "**

**Michael turns around to the audience for moving over to his place beside Steve. **

**It is like the tension in the air touching him directly.**

**He changes a short sight with Sara and sits down. **

**Sara is in mixed emotions, does this sight she caught mean he knows really that he is Michael, or is it just because Steve told him.**

*** Flashback to the doctor telling her, he thinks he is Kevin ***

**She sit straight behind Michael and it would only needs to reach out with her hand to touch him and no matter all this people are around her, she has the feeling to smell him, to feel him. Every bone in her body tells her, he found his memories.**

**The Judge still looks curious at Michael. He tries to find out what's so special on this man. **

*** * * **

"**What happens inside?" Maya R., the up coming star on media sky, in her own opinion, asking a court employee, who comes out of the building. She has the most charming smile possible in her face. She hates it much standing outside here, not knowing what's going on inside.**

"**The prosecutor had just completed his opening speech, and has added a new indictment." The man answers after some dollars wandering in his pocket.**

**Maya is electrified from the second she hears new indictment.**

"**What is it? Please!"**

**20 more dollars let vanish the hesitations away from the man's face.**

"**He wants to….**

**Skip in the courtroom.**

"**And finally we accuse him for aiding Lincoln Burrows to escape." Prosecutor ends his speech.**

**Some murmuring goes through the audience, when he brings this new point on the table. Linc is close just to stand up and tell them he did it by his own and Michael has nothing to do with it, but the whispered "No!" from Bear holds him back. **

"**It doesn't helps Michael now Linc, you know this!" he let follow and Linc knows he is right . His face is thoughtful and worried, but somehow confident at the end.**

"**I'll find a way, if needed!" Linc is thinking. **

**Michael turns his head just in this moment and let his eyes wandering for a short time across the audience and for seconds his ones met Lincs. Linc isn't sure if Michael recognized him, but it seems like an invisible line is build between the brothers with this short sight. **

**The judge looks surprised.**

"**According the now 4 different counts prosecution calls for a lifelong penalty." **

**Steve looks at Michael. **

**He tries to ask him, if there is some kind of evidence, but the judge calls him to start with his opening speech now.**

**Steve steps forward in front of the audience. He is greeting the jury with nodding in there direction. **

"**Your honour! Ladies and Gentlemen. " He starts his speech. **

"**You heard the prosecutor. We are here to find out, if this man, Michael Scofield, husband, father, brother, friend of many people, structural engineer, deserves to be put behind bars for the rest of his life, like the prosecutor calls for, for crimes like saving his pregnant wife's life, destroying a prisons generator or escape after being caught unconscious, not knowing who he is.**

**Beg your pardon! This is a ridiculous construct!"**

**Steve moves over to the jury. He looks directly at Henry Pope for some seconds and starts talking again:**

"**We will proof that breaking out his wife, was an act of self-protection. We will proof that all of this, is nothing but the try to make Mr. Scofield pay for things he did in the past. Things he did because a corrupt, dangerous organisation, involved in all levels of industry, politics and justice, forces him to do them and things he is already exonerated for. The same organisation, which wants to get their revenge now, for this man stops them to do their deals, stop them to kill innocent people, stop them to make this country an addict of the all mighty money. The same organisation that wants to make Mr. Scofield the victim in this "Judgement day…."**

*** * ***

**Maricruz and Felicia taking care for Michael jr. and Emily, while Sara and Rita are in courthouse. Lila and Emily tried to make the boy playing with them, but Michael just sitting in front of the TV screen following the news around his daddy's trial. **

**Maricruz has seen him, when Michael steps out of a car, escorted by 3 police officers. The boy obviously is hurt by the fact seeing his dad in handcuffs, treaded like a felon. **

**She sits down beside the boy and lays her arm around him. **

**The boy cuddles a bit closer to her and looks up to her.**

"**They will let my Daddy go Maricruz, right? He did nothing wrong. I can't lose him." He says with a very serious voice.**

**Maricruz feel some tears coming up into her eyes. **

**She can't answer this question. She just holds the boy closer.**

**On the TV- screen Maya's face pops up. **

"**Latest Scofield news people. Prosecutor brought a new crime on the table. Now there are 4 different accuses against our Mr. Breakout. Will see if he is able to break out of this. To be totally honest, I hope so, but the chance for him to get a "GUILTY" is much bigger than being a free man after this. " **

**Different from her normal work it took her some seconds to bring her voice in the normal sound …**

"**This is Maya R. exclusive for FOX-News."**

*** * ***

**The first issue is the generator thing. **

**Steve tries to play it down. Telling the audience that Michael accidentally grabs the lines when he struggles, but it was easy for the prosecutor to proof that the lines are in a locked box and that there are traces of breaking the lock found.**

**Steve bits his lips. The whole time they just ignored this point and he is sure about the result.**

**Michael doesn't shows any kind of emotion, when after only 5 minutes the jury says **

"**Guilty!" By a unanimous vote.**

**Henry looks at him, trying to catch his sight. Telling him without words that he has had no choice. He would have lost his integrity otherwise, but Michael doesn't replies the sight.**

**He seems to be far away with his thoughts, and he is…..**

*** * * **

**Michael is back in Sara's house in Costa Rica, meeting his son for the first time. He sees and hears the little boy talking. He feels the happiness that comes from the boy, with every word he speaks. He feels him lying beside him in this hospital, begging his daddy not to leave him. Oh yes he loves the boy more than life itself and a little smiles comes around in his face.**

**The smile vanish away immediately, when he hear the prosecutors voice:**

"**Maybe Mr. Scofield gives us the honour to participate a bit."**

**Michaels face looks very concentrated now.**

**The judge calls him to testify.**

**Very slowly Michael stand up and moves forward to take a seat.**

"**I swear to telling the truth, nothing but the truth…..**

*** * * **

**Far away C-Note watching the news, he is seeing a now worried sounding Maya.**

"**The first "Guilty is spoken people. Seems the air becomes thinner now for Michael Scofield. According our man inside he takes it without any kind of emotions."**

"**Damn Scofield!" he says very loud. This makes his wife and daughter coming in. **

**After a short look on TV screen, where a drawing from Michael sitting in courtroom, close to his testify, is shown they both sit down, beside C-Note. **

*** * ***

**The drawing becomes real…**

**Michael sits there. He simply looks stunning. His serious face makes his eyes in the light of the already low-lying sun mysterious glow and gave him an aura of being untouchable.**

**The Judge just ending with his question:**

"…… **So you pretend not knowing, who you are this day, Mr. Scofield?"**

**Michael turns slowly his head in direction to the judge.**

"**Yes, your honour. I remember nothing about these days. I woke up thinking I am Kevin Freeling and I am grateful for the day that gives me my real identity back. I have an amazing wife and a loveable son and believe me or not, I would never had left them, knowing the are there."**

**All gazes lying on Sara's face, in the moment when Michael starts talking, which hardly can avoid to cry loud, hear the man she loves so much, saying this. **

**The response from the audience let the Prosecutor knows immediately, that it was a mistake calling Michael to testify this early in the trial.**

**He is boiling inside a bit and starts his questioning with words full of biting irony.**

**At the end Michael has the choice, tell the audience all about Paul and the deal they made, or give in and admit that he do all of this in purpose not to being incarcerated.**

*** * ***

**Michael flashes back to his talk with Paul and Carolyn in the hospital. **

**When they stepped into the room, Michael has felt the tension. **

**Paul was more than worried and Carolyn tried to avoid to looks into Michael's eyes at first. **

"**Hello Kevin." Paul finally starts talking, after some endless seeming minutes of silence. **

"**Hello Paul. Happy to see your top agent is alive?" Michael has answered. It was pure irony that came out of those words. His normally serious, but friendly face seems to be the devils mask while talking and Carolyn feels a cold shiver running down her back. **

"**For sure I am glad, Mich.. ehm … Kevin!" Paul has somehow managed to say and when he got the answer:**

"**Oh it's no problem Paul, you can call me Michael!" He was totally confused.**

**In the talk they are discussed the possibilities, Michael has to involve the company into this trial and at the end they decided, that only the Sara issue gave him the chance. Carolyn has promised to testify for Michael. Telling the public about the corrupt deals and the threats against the brothers and their family and friends, to proof that Michael must have felt forced to break Sara out, because of the danger he must have felt for her life. **

**Michael is sure that all of this will only work, if Paul has his integrity as an congressman , but if he tells the audience now about their deal and that he helped him to disappear as Kevin Freeling, the whole plan was in danger. **

*** * ***

"**All I can tell is that I decided not to be Michael Scofield anymore, after knowing my wife and at this time unborn child are safe. So I decided to be Kevin Freeling, a name Agent Self gave me in the faked ID, he gave me when we worked together and Paul Kellerman, believing in my lie gave me the chance to work for him. " **

**It was out! Michael needs to take a deep breath, knowing what's on the way now. **

*** * ***

**The judge sent the Jury in their separate room. This time they discus the case a bit longer.**

**Henry Pope tries to take Michaels banner and to defend him, but he already knows he has no real chance. As much the women in this Jury are caught by the defendant's personality, the evidences are there. Scofield did this in propose to avoid jail -time, so he is …**

*** * ***

"**GUILTY!" **

**A murmur runs through the lines of the audience. There are a lot of serious, tense faces. **

**A drop of cold sweat is running down on Steve's temple.**

"**Damn it! The second "guilty"! Now everything depends on these two issues and he still has no idea how to proof Sara's life was in danger, or if the Judge decides to take the Burrows case next, he has no chance to rescue Michael, from this lifelong penalty, not knowing anything about this breakout!" is what's shooting in his mind. **

**He almost doesn't hear the Judge telling the audience, that this is all for today. **

"…**. We will restart tomorrow 10 am, with the breaking out his wife issue. **

**Mr. Scofield will be held, here in courthouse, to avoid ominous accidents like we have seen before." Judge makes the final hit with the hammer.**

*** * ***

**When the door from the courtroom opens, it is like a thunderstorm of flashes. **

**Maya's cameraman managed to be in the first line, so he got the shoot of the day, which is commented by her running up and down all news channels:**

" **Let us guess what Michael Scofield telling his wife, in this short moment of holding her hands. It looks like his eyes are drunken from love and sadness and if you look closer the lips forming an unspoken "I love you!" **

**Maya comments a scene, showing how Michael, before being brought to the cell in courthouse, grabs Sara's in his direction pointed hands and telling her with a tender pressure on them and speaking eyes, not to be worried. And Maya is right with guessing, his lips forming the words "I love you." **

*** * ***

**Two times a guilty. Lisa feels somehow like the ground is vanishing away under her feeds. **

**She is starring at the screen; not really recognizing what happens there only the news flash running at the edge of the screen has her focus.**

**+ + + Two times GUILY for Scofield + + + Two chances to earn the third one tomorrow! + + + Lifetime penalty is close for Mr. Breakout? + + + Two times GUILTY for Scofield+ + + **

**Lisa feels somehow weak and miserable. When Paul arrives home she is still sitting in front of the TV crying quietly. Paul steps behind her, tender lying his hands on her shoulders. Feeling his touch she lays her cheek on his hand.**

**Paul can feel the wet tears on it. **

"**He will come out of this, I promise Darling.**

*** * ***

**A very restless night follows for many people down there in Dallas.**

**No one know what tomorrow will bring for them.**

**Will there be freedom or imprisonment? **

**Will there be satisfaction or desperation? **

**Get the answer tomorrow in part two on the story …..**


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 36 „Judgement Day"

**A very restless night follows for many people down there in Dallas.**

**No one knows what tomorrow will bring for them all.**

**Will there be freedom or imprisonment? **

**Will there be satisfaction or desperation? **

*** * * **

**Michael is lying on the bed in his cell.**

**The bars, which are on the window, are paint shadows on his face. **

**He has his eyes opened looking in direction to the moon.**

**A lot of thoughts cross his mind. **

**The endless freedom of the firmament, with the thousands of glisten stars on it, let him dream to being out there, on the boat with Sara and his boy…..**

_*** The three lying on deck of the boat. It is night and they all looking to the sky. **_

_**The darkness out here in the open sea let the stars shinning much brighter. **_

_**Michael jr., who lays cuddled between his parents, is pointing to the stars and asks his Daddy for the names of them. ***_

**The noise of a key from the guard, who just unlock the door to his cell, let Michael come back from his dream-journey.**

**The light is dimmed, so he can only see the silhouette of a woman. **

"**30 minutes!" the guard says and closes the door behind the woman.**

**Michael gets up and moves in direction to her. **

"**Sara? Oh my god! How do you…" he says before her lips sealing his ones. **

**In her tight hug he got the thought, who** **insignificant**** the how is. She is here and nothing else matters.**

**Outside Alex is waiting in his car. The guard is a former college of him and when he saw Sara crying in the house, desperate to have no chance to see Michael, accept for the time during the trail, he has made a call …**

*** * * **

**Linc and Bear managed to go out of the courthouse, without being seen. **

**The scenes are shown how they leave, almost being recognized some times. **

"**Linc we can't go in there tomorrow!" Bear says serious and Linc knows he is right.**

**He nods a bit and Bear start talking again.**

"**What if we go back Linc? You know the door is still open and I did this before. We can tell them we just hide in the tunnels, because of the threats from Sanders and now this Falcone guy!" **

**Bear look at Linc with the face of an innocent child.**

**Linc raise his eyebrows a bit. His first thought is "Bear must be crazy!" but after thinking about this suggestion, he understand.**

"**Maybe we should do this Bear, I'm not sure!" he finally answers. **

**For some minutes they both sitting side by side on the bed.**

**Lincolns face shows clearly, that he thinks about all of this. **

"**OK Bear! We can make the following deal. You prepare everything for us to go back. If they spoke Michael guilty for breaking out Sara, we go to Costa Rica and start a new life, trying to help him from there. If they accept it was an act of self-protection and everything depends on the aiding thing I'll go back."**

**Bear looks very serious at Linc. **

"**And I'm coming with you than!" he answers after a while, in a tone that brooks not opposition.**

**The men shake their hands, to seal the pact. **

*** * * **

**The next day the reporters are in front of the courthouse very early in the morning. Maya hates it, if she needs to get up at 5 am normally, but today it sells being the first one on the place. **

**When she, together with the cameramen arrived, it was nearly the same time when the judge came to work.**

**Not for fun Maya was wearing this very short skirt, which let her legs, become more and more freezing at this cold morning and with all her charm she managed to get the permission to be into the courtroom until the trial starts. **

**Now inside in the radio van, watching the film-material, Frank her cameraman has made, she looks very satisfied. **

**15 minutes later the News- stations are very willing to pay a lot of money for the new Maya R. reportage:**

**+++ Welcome back to the Michael Scofield trial people, the following pictures will show you how the participants arriving in the courtroom. Make yourself a picture, who looks nervous, confident or sad. I'm your eye spot here Maya R. +++**

**Without any comment some scenes are shown than from people, who step into the courthouse. Sara, Alex , Sucre, Paul, Lisa , Carolyn ( it is a big murmur all over the place, when she arrives)…. And so on…. Last picture is when Michael is brought in, through a door on the other side of the aisle, where Maya needs to go out. **

**So the last picture in her reportage is how a door closes in front of Michael Scofield and the question if this door will be closed for him forever or opens for freedom after the trial. **

*** * ***

**Linc and Bear see this, as well as other people who knowing Michael and not able to participate on the trial. **

**All of them are thinking nearly the same as Maya said…**

*** * * **

**In opposite to Maya we can move back in the courtroom. **

**Prosecutor is just on with telling the jury the points of the prosecution….**

**Michael feels somehow lonely in here today, because Sara, Sucre and some other friends, who will be heard as witness in the case needs to stay out. **

**As much as he knows that he needs to stay focused on what's going on, his thoughts wandering back to last night. The taste of Sara's kisses still seems to be on his ones .**

**He has his eyes half closed and his head is a bit bowed forward. **

**A loud noise from outside let him shrug a bit .**

"**We need an ambulance here …" someone screams very loud. **

**All eyes in the room are pointed on the closed door .**

**The judge send a employee to check, what happens and interrupts the court hearing until they know.**

**After some endless seeming minutes the man comes back and whispers something into the judges ear. **

**Now all are focused on the judge .**

**Michael is worried as hell. What if it is Sara who needs an ambulance. **

**What if….**

*** * * **

"**This couldn't work better!" Maya is excited when the ambulance arrives on courthouse. **

**Only seconds later she sits on her notebook and type in the latest news in the ticker**

**+ + +First victim? + + + It sounds like a shot was fired in court house + + +Ambulance arrived moments ago + + + Is this the end of the trial? + + +**

*** * ***

**Reading this, Linc jumps up. He grabs his jacket and is almost out of the door, when Bear holds him back. **

"**Please Linc! You needs to be patient. You can't do anything if Michael is involved."**

**Linc's face turns from worried to angry, when Bear steps into his way. **

**Linc made his hand a fist, willing to hit Bear, but the big man just grabs his arms .**

"**Call someone first Linc. Please …!" he says in a begging tone. **

**This makes Linc calm down. **

**After a while he dials a number.**

*** * ***

"**Quiet Please!" the judge hit sometimes with the hammer on the table.**

**It took some moments before the audience listen to him.**

"**May I have your attention please." **

**All eyes are focused on the judge now.**

"**What's going on there … !" someone from the audience calls and earns an annoyed sight from the judge. **

"**So OK, to bring the to an end. The whole trouble outside has nothing to do with our case. A police officer dropped down his gun and a shot triggers. One of the waiting reporters got slightly injured." **

**The relief is to be regarded the faces of those present.**

"**Would the gentleman prosecutor now please continue!" the Judge let follow and prosecutor has no choice . **

**He starts again to agitate against Michael. **

"…**. Therefore in our opinion Mr. Scofield is a man, who claims the right to take justice in his own hands and ignores the law , whenever he disagree with decisions made by the authorities .This man needs to be stopped. "**

**Steve has watched the faces of the jury members the whole time. He isn't sure, but some of them seems to agree with the prosecutor. He knows that it will be a hard piece of work to convince them .**

**Slowly he stand up and starts with his speech. **

**He speak about wrong decisions made by authorities more than once. About Lincoln falsely sentenced to death , about Michaels futile efforts to be heard in this case. **

"…… **Therefore I ask you Ladies and Gentleman, would you be able to trust in law after all of this? Michael Scofield does. He went to the warden. He asks to protect his pregnant wife. He send a lawyer to regulate this by law. Anyway no one was willing to hear him. So yes he freed his wife after she was beaten and poisoned in prison. Yes he break her out, but otherwise Sara Tancredi Scofield would already be dead and Michael Jr. never born. It wasn't an act of vigilante it was an act of self-protection. **

**This is what we will prove to you!"**

**The silence in the audience is somehow spooky. **

*** * ***

**Maya is angry . **

"**Damn, just an accident! A small accident . " she says to Frank .**

"**This would have been a great headline . WITNESS IN SCOFIELD TRIAL KILLED!" she is thinking . **

**But anyway … for some minutes she can let the news-ticker running with the old text. **

**Maya takes a cigarette and walks behind the van. **

**At the same time a lot of people sitting in front of their TV waiting for an update….**

**+ + + All clear ! + + + Shot fired accidentally + + + No one gets heavily hurt + + +**

**Witnesses has begun + + + **

**It is like tons of stones roll down from Linc's heart, when he read this…**

*** * ***

**At first the trial runs very fast. **

**Steve has started with Sara's file, which Alex got from the doctor. **

**Alex made his testimony, telling that no one wants to talk about Sara or what happens to her and that all of them seems to be intimidated somehow. **

**His speech is serious and strong, but prosecutor has an easy game to play, because he has nothing to prove his statements are the truth.**

"**So you got this file from an unknown person Mr. Mahon! How can you be sure it isn't faked from someone who wants Sara Scofield free and just using you to bring the file on the table." The prosecutor says , moving a similar looking file in his hands . **

"**My 12 years old daughter made this for me!" he says , putting the file on the Jury's table. ( It is a file , looking like a health-report only the pictures are cartoons)**

"**It was a real person and believe me I work long enough in this business to know, what's faked evidences are." Alex tries to get the focus back, but the damage is done.**

**Steve's face is frozen.**

"**First try failed!" he is thinking and the thought of this was one of the strongest proofs they had makes him worried .**

**He starts a short questioning with Alex. Let him talk about the circumstances when he got the file. Shows the judge and the jury the message Alex got, but he sees the disbelieve in many faces.**

**Next is witness is Sara. **

**Michael can see how pale her face is and it hurts him much to see her so worried and sad. **

**Their eyes meet and he tries to let her feel confident, tell her with his eyes everything will be well soon. He can see that she tries to smile a bit on him, but she can't vanish the worries away. **

**Michael is close just to jump the prosecutor on his throat when he starts with his unfair and insulting questioning.**

**Sara has talked about the poison and the knife attack in the bathroom and so on…**

"**So this as we all knows hard, but normal prison- rituals makes you feel the target of an assassin? Where there any kind of threat? Any proof of the complot or was it just the try of an prison newcomer to get a bit more attention ? "**

**Sara tries to answer, but the prosecutor interrupts her immediately. **

"**Maybe as an former addict you are knowing very well how much easier life is being high, maybe you just looking for the easy way to go through it and using some old friends a bit too much!" **

**Michael is boiling . His eyes are slits and his hands are fists . **

"**Steve! What are you waiting for? Stop this . " he whispers in direction to Steve. **

"**But if Sara don't testify…!" Steve tries to reply, but Michael has only hate in his eyes now. **

"**I said stop this." Michael repeat in a very forceful tone. **

**And Steve does what he wants, against his knowledge that this could be the point, when they lose the case once and for all. He stands up and interrupts the prosecutor with saying :**

" **Your honour ! Excuse me . My client wants to dispense at the testimony of the witness. "**

**The judge raises his eyebrows and look at Michael, who still has a sight in his face the shows all his anger and hate . Only when he look at his wife his face seems to become gently and full of feelings. He look at the prosecutor: **

"**Any objections from your side?" he asks him.**

"**Not our witness your honour." Prosecutor answers and sits down.**

"**So the witness is dismissed." The judge ends the farce. **

**When Sara passes Michael she manage to touch him shortly and he lays something in her hand , without someone recognizes it.**

**Sara is allowed now to stay inside . After sitting down she opens her hand and it is the origami rose. **

**Michael can almost feel her grateful smile in his back. **

*** * * **

**Maya feel like close to explodes any second. Patience is not one of her strength . She just needs to know what's going on in there .**

**Slowly she goes closer and closer to the back-entry. **

**Seeing the guard there she move her skirt a bit upwards and after a bit flirting and 20 dollars cash she **

**Find herself in a small cabin beside the courtroom, which is normally used if an interpreter is needed. The first scene she saw was the moment when Steve tells the judge they want Sara out of this . **

**Quickly she types the text message in her Mobil -phone. **

**And the ticker has a new message to tell.**

**+ + + Sara Tancredi Scofield rejected from testimony + + + Air for Michael Scofield becomes thinner + + + First witness for prosecution called + + +**

**It is Agent Whearsly , who is called by the prosecution. **

**He tells about the pictures he saw in the apartment , about the wrong camera angle and so on…**

"**So we can assume that Mr. Scofield planed to breakout his wife from minute one Agent?" the prosecutor lays the words into Whearsly's mouth and got the answer he wants.**

**Steve appeals off course, but the doubts in Michaels integrity are sown. **

*** * ***

**+ + + Next setback for Michael Scofield + + + Agent Whearsly with a convincing testimony strengthens the request of prosecutor + + + **

**Maya sigh a bit when typing this in. **

*** * * **

**Now the part of the trial Michael was waiting for the whole time begins.**

**Steve calls Carolyn Reynolds to testimony.**

"**I don't see the sense this witness has, your honour!" prosecutor tries to appeal, but the judge is curious enough to let her in. **

**This was what Michael and Steve has hoped.**

"**She needs to talk as long as possible Steve!" Michael look at his lawyer, not sure if anyone told him, that the major reason for him to turn in and risk his freedom is the almighty wish to bring the company down.**

**Michael turns around when the door opens for Carolyn come in . He can't see reporters, course they are not allowed being in courthouse. He is somehow worried that all of this will run wrong when the judge declare the case as confident . **

**He flashes back to his talk with Paul and Carolyn .**

"**I need to make good, on all the bad I have done Mr. Scofield. I ask you to let me be a witness in your trial. I'll tell the world how corrupt all of this was and how dangerous for everyone who tries to fight against them." Carolyn has said. **

**Michael wasn't sure if this is an good idea, but he said yes and the offer from Paul to get him out , helps him to start a new life somewhere if the trial works against him sounded just to seductive. **

**And now it looks like all of this will be a worthless speech for a couple of people . **

**How should he known that his voice to the world sitting only a few feet away , typing every word Carolyn says with a bit trembling hands…**

*** * * **

**+ + + Carolyn Reynolds testimony is just over and I still can't believe + + + It seems this COMPANY made all of us the plaything of it's machinations + + + We need to find out later, now it is a little light on the horizon of Scofield's freedom + + + If they can manipulate the President imagine what the can do to an single person + + +**

*** * ***

**Prosecutor isn't amused when he get a pad with the message that someone inform the media and most of the story is on all news-tickers.**

**Therefore he send one of his man to Lisa with a letter.**

**Slowly she opens it. Some copies from the Generals diary are inside, especially those about her relationship to the brothers and pictures showing her in embarrassing situations. **

**So when she is called for her testimony , she asks for a break to talk with Steve first. **

**It is a short talk and Steve steps in than telling the judge that Mrs. Tabak is cancelled from the witness list. **

**Seeing Michaels angry questioning face he whispers **

"**I'll explain later ."**

**So it comes , that there is only Rita left to prove the threat against Sara. **

**She looks unsure and nervous what makes here untrustworthy.**

**Therefore it is easy for the prosecutor to turn every word she says in the opposite and Rita's face shows clearly that she wants only one thing .**

**Going out of here!**

*** * * **

**T-Bag feels like his heart is ripped in pieces. The woman he truly loves fights for "Pretty", she seems to be willing to suffer what ever it needs to help him and she has no chance. All what happens just hurts her ….**

"**So everything you can tell us is the story you let us call her psychotic sister told you. Peg your pardon . How should someone believe in statements from…!"**

**The prosecutor interrupts his speaking when a man stand up in the audience. **

"**Stop this dirty game . She don't need to be treated like this . Here is the evidence you are looking for." **

**With a cold emotionless face Theodore throws the piece of newspaper with Sara's picture and the 100000$ dead writing on the judges desk. **

"**You can check this. It is General Krantz handwriting . The bounty he set on Mrs. Scofield. There was a threat and I almost did this by my own. "**

**Than he moves over to Rita and helps her to step down from the witness stand. **

"**You'll visit me right?" he asks her quietly and put a kiss on her hand .**

**Her eyes telling everything he needs to know . **

**With a charming face he looks at Michael when he is cuffed and police officers lead him out . **

**T-Bag stops for a moment when they pass a still unbelievingly looking Michael. **

**He wink at Michael with saying :**

"**The power of love Pretty and if they convict you, make sure we are in the same prison." **

*** * * **

**+ + + Unexpected turn in the Scofield case + + + new hope came from an old enemy + + + 5 minutes after Theodore Bagwell testify surprisingly , the judge declared the Breakout case closed + + + Everything depends on the escape aiding now + + +**

*** * * **

"**Let's go ." is all Linc says to Bear, but this wasn't necessary . Bear is already on the door. They are both so much in a hurry that they don't read the last post.**

**+ + + Trial is on a break now + + + will continue tomorrow + + +**

**Bear has made everything ready for the break in . **

**The way of him and Linc back into the prison is shown. **

**At the same time Michael talks with Steve. Telling him that friends made sure that this so called breakout plans are manipulated ..**

"**No one has any evidence I'm involved in a breakout plan." Michael says. **

**It is shown how John goes with the plans to a van where one of the specialists he worked with at his time as Pauls agent and the man made sure that the blueprint-lines are nothing but lines on a drawing before John brought them to FBI. **

*** * * **

**Prosecutor just can't believe when he hears Burrows and Bear are back in spotlight .**

**He knows very well that the story from hiding because of threats against them and Michael is a fairytale , but he can't prove it. This idiots from FBI made an expertise that the drawings are nothing but draws, no secret messages in it . **

**So he has no choice as to cancel the case . **

*** * * **

**Two years later…**

**Sara and Michael jr. sitting in front of Linc's surfshop. **

**Sara looks somehow sad and thoughtful . **

"**Only six more month Mummy ! " the boy says .**

**Sara smiles at her son and put her arm around him. **

**In the sundown " Michaels Freedom" swings in the waves of the sea.**

**Linc comes out with little Sofia on his hand and sit down beside of the two. **

**Jane follows him holding some flowers in her hand. **

"**Let's go !" she says .**

**All are shown on the graveyard then. **

**Sofia Burrows is what is written on the stone now. **

*** * * **

**Six more moth is what the man is thinking , sitting in a room and draws a picture.**

**The parole hearing yesterday was successful and he will be together with his family soon. **

**He lay the brush on the table and moves to the window. **

**He grabs the bars while looking out of the window. **

**The whole time only his back is shown .**

**Slowly the camera moves through the cell . **

**Just in the moment when it is close enough to let us see the picture shows Sara and Michael jr. Michael turns around . **

**The light from the sundown is behind him and let his face being in the shadow a bit.**

**Until the moment the door opens and the light from the floor lit it. **

" **Sorry , we need your help a familiar voice says."**

**It's now the drawing right beside of Michael .**

**He moves forward to the opened door , passing the picture he strokes across it gently .**

"**Six more month!" he whispers before walking out . **

**His silhouette is shown as a shadow in the bright light that comes from the floor.**

"**What's the problem Lisa?" Michael says .**

**Slowly the door closes . **

**THE END!**


End file.
